Carpe Noctem
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Peperangan antara Muggle dengan Magus sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Harry Potter berpikir bahwa dirinya akan tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley selamanya, terhindar jauh dari peperangan, tetapi kehadiran kakek misterius di dalam kartu mainan mengubah segalanya. Harry hanyalah Harry, dan malam itu dia menemukan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Magus./LV(TMR)xHP/Fantasy AU.
1. Act 0: I'm Just Harry

_Wanita itu dapat melihat diri mendiang adiknya di dalam sepasang kelereng hijau yang terlalu familier. Dan dirinya membara dengan kebencian, iri hati, dan kesedihan yang mendalam._

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I'm Just Harry**

* * *

Hamparan tanah itu bernama Domus.

Dihuni oleh manusia yang lebih sering menyebut dirinya Muggle, mereka hidup dalam harmoni yang menyenangkan dan damai.

Namun, setiap aspek dari kehidupan pasti memiliki misteri tersendiri. Entah terkuak, entah terus tersembunyi dengan aman.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Muggle, hiduplah ras manusia yang diberkati kekuatan lebih. Sihir mengalir bebas dalam diri mereka, dan ras itu menyebut diri mereka sebagai Magus. Magus menempati sebuah benua yang terbang berkaki-kaki di atas kepala para Muggle, di tengah-tengah langit tertinggi.

Tempat itu bernama Arcus. Dilindungi sihir penyembunyi, terproteksi, aman dari mata Muggle yang tak awas. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Muggle dan Magus hidup secara berdampingan. Keberadaan sihir yang tersembunyi tak membuat ribut Muggle. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, segalanya berlangsung damai dan dingin.

Hingga suatu ketika, seorang Muggleborn—Muggle yang memiliki kekuatan sihir natural di dalam dirinya—pertama lahir di muka Domus. Menangis, menggeliat, menampakkan sihir aksidental. Para Muggle terkesima. Sihir, mereka tak henti-hentinya berbisik takzim. Dan pada hari yang sama, mereka juga menemukan benua terbang yang selama ini tak dapat ditembus penglihatan.

Sihir penyembunyi pada Arcus berubah netral sejak Muggle mengetahui adanya sihir. Mereka berbisik ribut, ayal, timbul rasa penasaran dari setiap Muggle. Mereka segera mengirim tim investigasi, meluncurkan pesawat dan mesin tempur dan segala macam teknologi yang bisa mereka kerahkan.

Niat invasi kandas total. Mereka tidak ada tandingannya dengan sihir. Baru bersentuhan dengan sihir pelindung yang mengitari benua terbang itu, satu demi satu dari mereka berjatuhan, kembali ke tempat asalnya di Domus. Benda elektrik tidak bekerja di dekat sihir. Muggle dibuat gemas setelah tahu bahwa terdapat manusia-manusia berkekuatan hebat di atas sana yang selama ini merahasiakan segalanya dari mereka. Bila Muggle gemas, Magus luar biasa berang, merasa keberadaannya terancam dengan penemuan Muggle atas sihir. Magus mencemooh angkuh, mengatai Muggle adalah pendengki haus kekuatan, dan mereka mengeluarkan peringatan agar Muggle tak lagi mendekati Arcus.

Di tengah ketegangan itu, muncul seorang tokoh yang mengaku sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan. Lord Voldemort adalah namanya. Pria misterius yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba, dalam waktu yang terlalu tepat, mengaku sebagai sesama Muggle. Dengan benak manipulatif, Voldemort memanfaatkan kebencian Muggle kepada Magus. Memprovokasi tanpa henti seperti membuang blok-blok kayu ke dalam api yang semakin membesar.

"Kita dan Magus sombong itu sama-sama manusia. Tetapi Magus menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka dari kita selama ini, menginginkan kejayaan bagi diri egois mereka sendiri," katanya di depan para Muggle. "Tapi apakah kalian hanya akan berdiam diri? Apakah kalian tidak akan mengambil sesuatu yang juga menjadi hak kalian? Tentu tidak! Lord Voldemort akan mengakhiri zaman gelap Muggle mulai detik ini. Berdirilah, dan angkat senjata kalian. Hanya satu yang harus kita lakukan—perang."

Para Muggle tersulut perkataan Lord Voldemort. Gelap mata, mendadak rakus akan kekuatan, akan sihir yang terlalu menggoda. Kedamaian dibuang ke samping seperti benda insignifikan. Dibimbing Lord Voldemort, mereka bersiap untuk invasi kedua.

Hari itu juga, Lord Voldemort diangkat sebagai Raja Domus.

Dengan kekuasan barunya, Voldemort segera merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Memperluas pengaruhnya ke segala penjuru Domus. Mendirikan hukum rimba, di mana mereka yang kuat akan menindas yang lemah. Dan tak ada yang berani melawan Voldemort. Semua Muggle memilih untuk berada pada sisi baik Voldemort, mengharapkan kekuatan, kekayaan, keamanan. Rela melakukan apapun demi Voldemort, asal mereka tak menempati bagian terbawah dari rantai makanan dan ditindas.

Voldemort adalah pria yang cerdas tetapi licik. Mengetahui bagaimana para Magus selalu menolak keberadaan _Dark Creature_ dengan perlakuan diskriminatif keras, dia mengundang mereka dengan tangan terbuka ke Domus. Tak hanya itu, Voldemort membimbing Muggle dalam penelitian mereka. Memberikan sampel sihir dari seorang Magus darah murni—tak ada yang berani bertanya bagaimana dia mendapatkannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Muggle mencapai titik temu dalam penelitiannya. Mereka berhasil menciptakan _magical core_ buatan, dan menanamkannya di dalam diri mereka untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sihir yang mengaliri nadi. Semua kecanggihan elektronik yang mudah rusak di dekat sihir ditinggalkan demi sesuatu yang lebih serbaguna. Kehidupan Muggle mulai mengalami perubahan besar-besaran.

Dengan cukup kekuatan di sisinya, Voldemort mengumpulkan semua Muggle di permukaan Domus, dan memerintahkan mereka yang sekarang berkekuatan sihir untuk mengangkat senjata ke angkasa.

Invasi kedua. Voldemort membimbing mereka, "Arcus memiliki sihir pelindung di sekitarnya. Tetapi jangan takut, teman-temanku, kalian bukan lagi manusia tak berdaya. Kalian bisa menggunakan sihir seperti mereka. Keluarkan kekuatan kalian. _Hancurkan mereka_."

Pada hari itu, Muggle berhasil mendarat di Arcus barang hanya sebentar. Mereka berhasil menghancurkan desa kecil di atas Arcus, Hog's Head, sebelum Magus yang lebih kuat mengusir mereka pergi dari sana. Meski begitu, usaha mereka kali ini tak bisa dibilang gagal. Mereka berhasil maju selangkah. Jika terus meningkat, suatu hari, Arcus dan seisinya akan menjadi milik mereka.

Voldemort menyaksikan dengan _gembira_ ketika para Muggle semakin termakan oleh lapar yang tak akan bisa terpuaskan. Haus kekuatan tak berujung.

 _Benar. Seperti itu. Carilah lebih banyak kekuatan. Mengabdilah kepada Lord Voldemort..._

Dan perang baru saja dimulai.

XOXO

Harry melihat sekelebat dari ungu yang mengerikan. Melesat dari telapak seorang pria, dengan niat buruk yang sama sekali tak repot-repot disamarkan.

Warna ungu itu ingin membunuh Harry.

"Nak! Bangun!"

Nun jauh di sana, seorang wanita berteriak penuh penderitaan. Melengking, merana, tetapi berani… seperti senar biola yang dipetik secara kasar, menyayat tubuh luar dalam.

"—Bangun! Cepat bangun! BANGUN!"

Tahu-tahu, lengkingan itu telah berada di dekat telinganya, dan Harry melonjak kaget. Mengerjap, lalu berangsur rileks ketika wajah mirip kuda dari Petunia Dursley terfokus pada penglihatan.

"Masakkan sarapan, Nak, cepat," Nada Petunia dingin. Selalu demikian sejak pertama Harry mengenalnya. "Vernon harus berangkat kerja sebentar lagi. Ayo, bangun!"

Mengusap kantuk keluar dari matanya, Harry mengayunkan badannya ke samping, bergidik ketika kedua telapak menapak dinginnya pagi yang meresap di lantai kamarnya. Sebuah pagi yang biasa di kediaman keluarga Dursley. Bangun entah karena teriakan melengking Petunia, atau karena Harry berhasil membuka mata pada waktu yang tepat, lantas beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

Sementara itu, kedua anggota keluarga lain yang sama gempalnya sedang duduk-duduk santai di dalam ruang tamu. Dudley, anak tunggal dari Petunia dan Vernon, tengah menyaksikan berita di televisi dengan sebatang cokelat dalam genggaman. Sibuk mengunyah, memamah biak, tidak sadar badan. Di sebelahnya, Vernon sang ayah sibuk membenamkan kepalanya di dalam koran yang dibacanya, kumis pirangnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan mulutnya yang komat-kamit, entah mengomentari apa kali ini. Petunia pergi entah ke mana, dan Harry tidak pernah terlalu peduli.

Satu hal yang pasti, dia akan dimarahi jika tidak cepat-cepat melakukan tugas hariannya.

Mengambil sebuah wajan penggorengan dan meletakkannya di atas kompor, Harry menggerak-gerakkan jemari kaki, berharap energi kinetik kecil itu berhasil mengusil dingin yang menggigit. Ketika gagal, dia mengusapkan satu kaki ke kaki lain secara bergantian. Setelah kompor menyala, Harry merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Bergerak berdasar memori otot, Harry meraih beberapa telur dan daging dari dalam lemari pendingin, dan menggorengnya hati-hati di atas wajan.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara televisi dari ruang keluarga. Berbeda dengan sebagian besar Muggle yang mulai meninggalkan kehidupan canggih mereka karena sihir, keluarga Dursley merupakan salah satu dari mereka yang masih mengagungkan keberadaan benda elektronik. Bisa jadi karena Vernon menyukai kecanggihan atau sesuatu yang modern, atau karena dia berusaha menutupi kekurangannya yang tidak memiliki sihir. Yang jelas, keluarga Dursley dan Harry hidup dalam desa kecil di mana orang-orang tak berkekuatan sihir tinggal, sehingga mereka tak perlu takut merusak benda bersumber tenaga listrik manapun dengan keberadaan sihir.

Hanya saja, mereka harus bersabar dengan gangguan sinyal frekuen yang selalu terjadi setiap gelombang sihir menghalangi satelit untuk bekerja maksimal. Dudley pernah membanting televisi saat salah satu gangguan terjadi saking kesalnya, dan Harry hanya diam menonton sambil menahan tawa.

"—dan memang sudah terlalu lama sejak kita terakhir mendengar kabar Lord Voldemort secara pasti. Ke manakah perginya Raja kita selama lima belas tahun terakhir? Apakah dia benar-benar musnah? Tidak untuk selamanya, pasti—"

Suara mesin pemanggang menggema satu kali di dapur. Setengah sadar, Harry menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil roti panggang dari sana dan meletakkannya di atas piring seraya membalik daging yang gorengnya.

"—Dan pagi ini, pasukan khusus yang dibentuk Lord Voldemort, Death Eater, baru saja mengonfirmasi bahwa Lord Voldemort mulai pulih, dan sebentar lagi akan kembali memerintah seperti sedia kala—"

Harry meletakkan piring-piring sarapan di atas meja. Harum dari makanan hangat yang baru matang berhasil membuat perutnya bergetar lemah karena lapar, berkeruyuk meminta asupan, tetapi Harry tahu bahwa sekarang belumlah waktunya sarapan.

Diberi sisa sarapan saja dia beruntung. Asupan makanan Harry sehari-harinya tergantung pada seberapa cepat dan baik dia menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya. Dan Harry sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sensasi kelaparan yang menusuk tulang rusuknya sehingga dia tak lagi menangis.

Sekian lama terkurung di dalam rumah ini, Harry serasa mati rasa.

Petunia melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ditegurnya dari Harry. Mendapati segala sesuatu telah terjajar rapi di atas meja makan, Petunia melipat kulit di sekitar hidung dan mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, seakan menahan diri dari memuji Harry, dan dia memanggil dua lelaki lain di rumah itu untuk sarapan.

Harry mendengar suara rendah seorang pria dari televisi.

"—benar. Lord Voldemort mengalami… kejadian yang merugikan lima belas tahun lalu, yang mengakibatkan seluruh tubuh manusianya musnah. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, karena dia mulai mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya—"

"—Kalian yang berani berkhianat selama Tuan kami pergi, jangan harap bisa lari!"

Kali ini suara perempuan yang terdengar maniak, tertawa gila di akhir kalimatnya. Harry bergidik ngeri.

Vernon meraih remot dari Dudley dan mematikan televisi, dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuh besarnya dari sofa empuk dan berjalan merengkuh anaknya menuju ruang makan. Bahkan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, Harry bisa mendengarnya mengomel, "Orang-orang aneh, mereka… Mentang-mentang Lord Voldemort memberi mereka kekuatan khusus… Memangnya, raja macam apa yang membiarkan dirinya musnah begitu saja? Katanya dia kuat?"

Vernon tidak akan pernah berkata demikian bila Voldemort masih dalam puncak kekuatannya. Harry sangat yakin.

Petunia menyambut Dudley dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, menciumi kedua pipi kenyalnya, membisikkan dengan penuh kasih, "Selamat pagi, Dudders! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Sesuatu menyerupai iri hati menyelinap jahat di dalam benak Harry. Menggelung di sekitar jantungnya dan meremas perih.

Menyaksikan bagaimana Petunia dan Vernon menyayangi Dudley membuat kenyataan menohok Harry tanpa belas kasih setiap harinya. Dia tak pernah punya keluarga. Tak pernah merasa punya. Para Dursley bukan keluarga, sebab eksistensi Harry di sana hanyalah semacam pembantu. Datang tak diundang, dipungut Petunia dengan penuh keterpaksaan karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan di malam hari.

" _Orang tuamu selalu mabuk-mabukan_ ," Vernon pernah berkata penuh benci, " _Dan mereka merasakan akibat dari kelakuan mereka saat kecelakaan itu menimpa. Hanya kau yang selamat. Dan jangan tanya-tanya tentang itu lagi! Petunia bilang untuk tidak bercerita apa-apa tentang dua pemabuk itu!_ "

Terkadang, Harry membayangkan bagaimana memiliki seorang ibu dan ayah. Menjadi anak laki-laki di tengah-tengah keluarga normal. Dipeluk setiap hari, dibelai dengan hangat. Disayangi. Malahan, yang dia dapat sebagai kenyataannya adalah—

 _Buatkan sarapan, Nak. Rapikan kebun. Sapu dan pel sampai bersih. Tidak ada makanan sampai semuanya beres._

 _Oh, kau menjahili Dudley tadi? Masuk kamar, sekarang!_

 _Jangan berteman dengan Harry, dia agak sinting!_

Harry meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Berdiri penuh ekspektasi di samping meja makan keluarga Dursley, memandangi piring-piring mereka dengan penuh harap. Vernon mengernyitkan dahi, buru-buru mengusirnya dari sana. "Pergi, Nak! Kau membuat sarapanku terasa hambar!"

"Bagaimana dengan sarapanku?"

Dudley terlalu sibuk makan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Petunialah yang mengambil sikap. "Kau makan setelah semuanya beres. Rapikan kebun sana," ucapnya datar, tapi absolut. Harry melangkah keluar dengan patuh, geram bercampur pasrah.

Dan Harry melewatkan pagi itu untuk berkencan dengan perkakas berkebun dan vegetasi yang menempati kebun belakang milik Petunia. Rumput liar disianginya dengan rajin. Semua tanaman disirami dengan rata. Daun yang terlalu panjang dipotong dengan presisi. Harry membelai bebunga mawar di hadapannya, melihat dengan damai bagaimana makhluk itu mengayun sekali dua kali seperti sedang mengucap terima kasih.

Perutnya terus berbunyi kelaparan selama itu, tapi Harry menggertakkan gigi dan menahan.

"Sayang sekali kau harus tinggal bersama orang-orang macam mereka," Harry membelai mawar itu lagi. Warnanya oranye pucat, kesukaan Petunia, karena dialah yang mendekorasi bagian dalam rumah sehingga segalanya berwarna serba _peach_. "Beruntung kau tidak pernah dirusak Dudley. Baru minggu kemarin, dia merusak rumah hijau milik Petunia."

Mawar diam saja, berayun santai tanpa beban. Harry mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya menjadi semakin berantakan. Apakah dia mulai gila karena berbicara dengan tanaman?

Harry membiarkan tubuh malnutrisinya terempas ke belakang, duduk di atas pantat dengan tubuh disangga kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap awan yang berarak bebas. Cuaca sangat cerah hari itu. Harry selalu menganggap cuaca cerah kapanpun sebagai pertanda baik. Atau setidaknya, dia berdoa demikian.

Segerombol burung melintas di atasnya dengan bahagia. Harry menggumam. Dia merasa agak iri. "Sepertinya enak sekali, _huh_ , terbang di atas sana. Aku ingin tahu… Seperti apa rasanya terbang? Seperti apa rasanya hidup bebas?"

Harry bertanya entah kepada siapa, dan dia tak juga mengekspektasi jawaban.

Jika dia tak menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk berbicara sendiri, semua orang akan menganggapnya gila, dan keluarga Dursley akan semakin membencinya…

Ngomong-ngomong, Harry masih mengharapkan sisa makanan dari mereka. Dia sudah sangat kelaparan. Satu-satunya yang mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya hanya tekad murni.

Seperti merasa terpanggil, kepala Petunia menyembul dari jendela dapur. Harry pura-pura sedang mencabuti rumput agar terlihat bekerja. "Nak," panggilnya jelas, tapi tak terlalu keras, "Kami akan pergi sampai malam. Urusi rumah dengan benar dan jangan pergi-pergi."

Harry menahan napas. Hampir meledak karena gelombang kegembiraan yang mengguncang diri. Kalau mereka bertiga pergi, itu berarti Harry terbebas seharian.

Dan inilah yang selalu Harry tunggu. Kesempatan untuk menjelajah keluar rumah, mengitari kota, dan menemukan berbagai hal menakjubkan.

"Baik, Bibi Petunia," Harry menjawab dengan nada yang dikalem-kalemkan. Padahal bila Petunia mengamati dengan jeli, dia bisa saja menyadari kedua bahu Harry yang bergetar aneh. Namun wanita itu hanya memberi satu lirikan terakhir, lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Harry dengan kebun kecilnya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Harry dapat mendengar mesin mobil yang menderum menyala. Sinyal bahwa Vernon telah membawa pergi Petunia dan Dudley dengan mobilnya. Menunggu beberapa degupan lagi, Harry mengendap perlahan ke dalam rumah, lalu mengintip dari balik jendela untuk memastikan bahwa mereka memang pergi.

Dan, ya. Mobil Vernon melaju, meninggalkan asap yang hampir tak kasat mata. Harry gagal menampung teriakan girangnya kali ini.

Saatnya menyelinap keluar. Oh, betapa Harry merindukan suasana kotanya. Sudah berapa lama sejak dia terakhir menyelinap? Dua bulan? Setengah tahun?

Dengan itu, Harry bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar kecilnya, mengambil jaket yang bisa dia raih dan memakainya dengan tergesa, lalu berlari menuruni tangga dan hampir tergelincir jatuh. Sebelum Harry keluar, dia memastikan semua benda di rumah itu dimatikan.

Dan ketika dia memasuki dapurlah Harry menemukan benda yang cukup aneh.

Langkah Harry tersendat, merasa menginjak sesuatu. Ketika mengangkat kaki, dia menemukan sebuah kartu aneh di atas lantai, bergambar kakek tua dengan jubah flamboyan eksentrik yang tengah tertidur damai di atas kursi. Dengan tentatif, Harry memungut benda itu. Merengut bingung sambil membolak-balik kartu.

"Apa ini? Kartu mainan milik Dudley?" Harry mengusap ibu jarinya pada permukaan halus kartu itu. Terdapat dengung samar dari kartu yang tak disadari oleh Harry. " _Oh well_ , paling-paling nanti dia mencarinya sendiri. Lebih baik aku letakkan sini…"

Harry meletakkan kartu itu dengan perlahan di atas meja dapur. Dudley mudah marah jika salah satu mainannya rusak—atau tidak bisa membuatnya terhibur lagi—dan Harry berharap usia kartu mainannya itu cukup lama. Tidak seperti konsol game yang pernah Dudley buang dari lantai dua hanya karena Dudley sendiri tak tahu cara menyalakannya. Konyol.

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi di rumah itu, Harry mengambil sepatu kets buluknya dari rak sepatu, tetapi dia baru saja mengambil dua langkah dari meja dapur yang sama ketika sebuah suara berkata dengan serak, "Kau adalah Magus, Harry."

Mata Harry terasa akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"S-Siapa!?"

Berbalik, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Perasaan Harry semakin tak nyaman. Bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu, tak ada suara lain yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Barangkali Harry memang mulai gila. Dia dengar kekurangan nutrisi bisa menyebabkan hal semacam itu. Pastilah kegilaannya yang membuatnya mendengarkan suara-suara aneh itu…

Pasti begitu… kan?

Harry terbirit-birit keluar rumah, hanya untuk menutupi fakta bahwa dia memang ketakutan setengah mati, dan berharap bahwa siapapun yang mengusilinya akan pergi setelah dia pulang nanti.

XOXO

Jalanan kota itu sama sekali tak berubah, kecuali pemandangan dari satu-dua toko baru yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya.

Dengan kepala tertutup tudung jaket, Harry berjalan santai menyela kerumunan manusia, entah warga biasa maupun prajurit kerajaan yang sedang berpatroli. Udara luar memang tak ada tandingannya. Harry menyukai bagaimana sinar matahari menimpa kulitnya dengan hangat, mengusir sisa-sisa dingin yang dirasakannya pagi tadi. Hiruk pikuk sekitar berhasil membuatnya rileks. Melupakan sejenak semua beban yang harus dipikulnya. Untuk sesaat, Harry merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan 'Nak' yang selalu diperintah ini itu oleh Petunia dan Vernon dan ditindas Dudley.

Berjalan melewati toko baju, restoran masakan pedas, dan toko perkakas bangunan, kedua kaki Harry membawanya menuju penjual yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Letaknya di antara toko hewan dan taman anak-anak. Cukup strategis, dan menjadikannya tempat yang tepat untuk menjual barang dagangannya.

Itu dia, Harry menyeringai. Melambai pada seorang pria di balik gerobak es krim kecil yang selalu ramai dikerumuni anak-anak. "Hei, Mr. Fortescue!"

Tujuan pertama Harry ketika menyelinap dari rumah dengan perut kelaparan—gerobak es krim Florean Fortescue. Bukan toko megah nan agung, tetapi selalu berhasil membawa kebahagiaan besar bagi Harry. Pun rasanya terlalu lezat dan dapat dibeli dengan dua keping koin perak.

Harry melihat Florean mendongak, gerakan menyendok es krim rasa vanilla terhenti sejenak, dan dia membalas lambaian Harry dengan senyuman sejuk sebelum kembali melayani pelanggan di hadapannya. Dengan santai, Harry mendudukkan diri di atas kursi taman yang berada di dekat gerobak Florean.

"Bagaimana bisnismu?" tanya Harry ramah, bukan sekadar basa basi, melainkan karena memang ingin tahu. "Masih disukai anak-anak?"

Florean menyodorkan es krim vanilla kepada seorang anak wanita yang membawa anak perempuannya. "Bisnisku cukup lancar, terima kasih. Aku berpikir untuk segera memperlebar gerobak es krimku ini menjadi sebuah gedung." Dia mengusap tangannya yang berkeringat ke sebuah handuk bersih, dan berkata dengan ringan, "Seperti biasanya, Harry?"

"Yep. Rasa cokelat," Harry mengangguk senang, merogoh uangnya dari saku celana. "Ngomong-ngomong, harganya masih sama, kan? Karena aku hanya membawa uang pas."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Harry? Aku pernah bilang kalau kau bisa menikmatinya secara gratis karena kita teman." Perkataan Florean membuat Harry menganga, tapi pria itu menyodorkan es krimnya kepada Harry dengan insisten. "Terimalah. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa menemuiku, jadi anggap saja ini sebagai rasa bersyukurku."

"Tapi—kau memberikan semua es krimmu dengan gratis sejak aku bertemu denganmu." Dan itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Harry menangis di tengah jalan karena giginya ompong lantaran dipukuli Dudley. Akan tatapan tajam dari sang penjual es krim, Harry menyerah, tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa menang. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. Kau yang terbaik, Mr. Fortescue!"

Perut Harry meraung sekali lagi. Beruntung Florean tidak mendengarnya, karena dia pasti sudah akan memaksa Harry memakan lima porsi es krimnya jika dia tahu keluarga Dursley masih membuatnya kelaparan.

Seorang pria datang bersama anaknya, membelikan es krim sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Harry memakan es krimnya dengan pikiran melanglang buana.

"Ulang tahun, _huh_ ," gumamnya penuh renungan. "Keluarga Dursley tidak pernah memberitahu tanggal lahirku. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin aku merayakan ulang tahunku. Padahal, aku hanya ingin tahu kapan aku pertama kali datang di dunia ini. Bukan berarti aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunku jika aku tahu tanggal lahirku. Maksudmu, dengan apa aku akan merayakannya? Debu dan laba-laba di lemari?"

Harry tidak menyadari bagaimana sekujur tubuh Florean menegang penuh rekognisi. "Mereka pasti punya alasan. Di bawah pemerintahan Pangeran Kegelapan, tak jarang orang-orang menjadi luar biasa paranoid. Bagaimanapun juga, tanggal lahir dapat digunakan untuk… mengidentifikasi berbagai hal tentang dirimu."

"Mm… Tapi andai memang benar begitu, aku tak yakin keluarga Dursley melakukannya demi melindungiku. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan keselamatanku. Kenapa mereka harus meributkan soal tanggal lahirku? Aku masih yakin kalau mereka hanya ingin mengurangi kebahagiaanku." Harry memandangi tetes-tetes cokelat dari cecair lelehan es krimnya. "Kesampingkan keluarga Dursley, ada banyak hal yang selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Hei, Mr. Fortescue… Menurutmu, kenapa kita harus berperang? Muggle dengan Magus… Hanya karena perebutan sihir yang konyol. Dan di sinilah aku berada, berpikir bahwa bisa makan sisa sarapan keluarga Dursley saja merupakan hal yang menguntungkan."

"Kerakusan memang sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kalau tidak hati-hati, kau akan termakan olehnya, seperti halnya kebanyakan Muggle di sini… dan menjadi gila." Florean mengusap keringat pada dahinya dengan punggung tangan. "Kalau kau menjadi gila, kau tak akan lagi bisa membedakan hal benar dan salah. Yang kau cari hanyalah sesuatu yang kau inginkan… melakukan cara apapun demi memuaskan hasrat. Karena alasan yang samalah Muggle menyerang Magus, Harry. Mereka sangat menginginkan sihir. Kekuatan. Kejayaan. Uang."

Harry mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sehebat itukah sihir? Sehebat itukah Magus sehingga para Muggle sangat tergila-gila dengan kekuatan mereka?"

"Entahlah, Harry. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Florean memandanginya dengan terlalu lekat. Harry hampir menjatuhkan es krimnya. "Meskipun, kalau kau tidak terbiasa menjadi Magus, akan ada berbagai macam hal aneh di sekitarmu."

"Hal… aneh?"

Dan Harry merenung, berpikir dalam-dalam bahkan setelah dia berpisah dengan Florean dan berjalan di tengah kota.

Rambut yang memanjang kembali setelah dicukur habis Petunia. Baju Dudley yang tiba-tiba mengecil. Gelas yang pecah sendiri ketika dia marah. Mainan Dudley yang sangat diinginkannya, tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya.

Bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahinya yang terkadang berdenyut sakit, berwarna merah seperti luka baru kemarin.

Harry teringat semuanya, dan dia menggigil bukan karena dingin. Kejadian aneh… Semua itu merupakan kejadian yang tak terlalu lazim bagi orang normal, bukan?

Jejari kurus meraba bekas luka di dahi.

Apakah dirinya… tapi tidak mungkin…

Kepala Harry menggeleng cepat penuh penolakan. Harry memandangi refleksi dirinya pada etalase toko mainan di hadapannya, mengamati kerutan-kerutan dalam di sekitar dahinya yang membentuk ekspresi tidak suka. Dirinya? Magus? _Mana mungkin_.

Sejauh yang dia tahu, dirinya hanyalah Harry. Pemuda bernasib sial yang terjebak bersama keluarga Dursley.

Bicara tentang keluarga Dursley, mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Harry untuk pulang sebelum ketiga orang itu kembali.

XOXO

Betapa terkejutnya Harry, ketika dia menemukan dirinya disambut _hangat_ oleh Vernon yang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Wajahnya yang bulat besar berwarna seperti buah bit keunguan, lalu berubah menjadi merah yang sangat jelek ketika dia meledak, "Masuk. Masuk kau ke dalam, cepat! Anak nakal kau! Berani-beraninya menyelinap keluar… Berani-beraninya…"

Harry tidak berani mengatakan apapun kali ini. Petunia dan Dudley tidak kelihatan—mungkin berada di ruang lain. Apakah mereka memang berniat menjebak Harry, memergokinya menyelinap keluar rumah? Harry mengutuk penuh warna di dalam hatinya ketika tangan gempal Vernon menariknya dengan kasar dan mendorongnya ke dalam kamar kecil yang terlalu menyesakkan. "Harus berapa lama kau dikunci di sini agar tahu rasa? Seminggu? Baiklah. Seminggu tanpa makanan!"

Kedua mata Harry melotot tidak percaya. "Tapi, Paman Vernon, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika seminggu tidak makan—"

"Kalau begitu membusuklah di dalam sini, aku tidak peduli!"

Pintu dibanting keras-keras, dikunci dengan rapat. Harry hanya bisa mengerjap pada pintu putih tak berdosa itu seperti masih mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi lambat-lambat. Lima detik kemudian, wajahnya terkontorsi menjadi ekspresi benci, dan dia menendang kaki tempat tidurnya keras-keras. "Sialan!"

Beberapa tendangan kemudian, Harry menemukan dirinya rebahan di atas tempat tidur tuanya. Fisik dan batinnya merasa lelah. Perutnya sudah keroncongan membayangkan dirinya tidak akan diberi makan seminggu ke depan. Harry yakin dirinya akan mati kali ini.

Matanya memanas penuh tangisan yang siap tumpah. Frustasi dengan keadaan. Benci. Harry ingin pergi dari sana jauh-jauh. Harry ingin segalanya berubah. Harry ingin—

"Kau adalah Magus, Harry."

Dada tercekik kengerian, Harry mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat sekali, celingak celinguk dengan mata mendelik mencari sumber suara.

Suara yang sama, kalimat yang sama. Sebenarnya siapa yang—

"Kau adalah Magus, Harry." Harry menunduk, dan menemukan dengan horor ketika kartu yang tadi siang ditemukannya tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, tak jauh di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa? "Kau adalah Magus, Harry," Suara itu mengulang, "dan sekarang adalah waktunya."

Kakek di dalam kartu tak lagi tertidur. Dia bangun sekarang, menatap Harry lurus, dan dia bergerak seperti halnya makhluk hidup normal.

Harry yakin dirinya sedang mengalami halusinasi berat.

"K-Kau… berbicara."

Kakek di dalam kartu tersenyum bijak. "Ya, aku berbicara."

"Tapi bagaimana?" Suara Harry hampir tak terdengar, terhambat turbulensi emosi yang melanda batin.

"Itulah yang disebut dengan sihir, Harry," jawab kakek itu, dan untuk membuktikan perkataannya, dia melambaikan tangan kecilnya di dalam kartu, sehingga sebuah api kecil muncul di sampingnya. Harry tak tahu harus merasa takut atau takjub.

Sihir betulan. Ini gila. Harry hampir mengira dirinya sedang mengalami mimpi realistis.

"S-Sihir? Tapi…"

Menerima keberadaan sihir memang mudah, tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika dia melihatnya secara langsung.

"Benar, Nak. Sihir. Dan kau juga bisa menggunakannya."

Harry menelan ludah. Perkataan Florean kembali mengambang pada memori. _Meskipun, kalau kau tidak terbiasa, akan ada berbagai macam hal aneh di sekitarmu._

Kartu yang bisa berbicara dan bergerak merupakan sesuatu yang melebihi definisi aneh, kan?

Dan apa katanya barusan? Harry juga bisa menggunakannya?

Otak Harry terasa berhenti berfungsi. "Kalau ini adalah salah satu trik Dudley—"

"Oh, tenang saja. Sepupumu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Semua yang kau lihat adalah murni karena sihir. Dan sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mengetahui—"

Kakek itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sebuah ledakan menghantam kota, menyebabkan suara mendentum keras yang membuat jantung Harry berdegup kencang.

"Apa itu?" Harry melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju jendela. Melongok dengan susah payah di balik tirai yang sengaja ditutup. Dan Harry terkejut sekali lagi ketika dia melihat api di mana-mana. Tak hanya itu, muncul orang-orang berseragam hitam berkeliaran di jalan, memasuki rumah, menangkapi beberapa pria dan wanita.

Death Eater.

"Mereka mulai, ya?" Harry mendengar kakek itu berbisik. "Nak, kau harus segera lari dari sini."

"Lari? Kenapa aku harus lari?" tanya Harry. Dihampirinya kakek itu sekali lagi, dan dipungutnya kartu keunguan itu dengan ragu. Masih tidak percaya dia bicara dengan kartu. "Death Eater tidak pernah menyakiti Muggle yang tidak melawan, kan? Selama aku diam saja di sini, aku akan aman—"

"Aku rasa aku baru saja mengatakannya padamu." Kelereng biru langit dari kakek itu menatap Harry menembus kulitnya, membuat sang pemuda bergidik. "Kau bisa menggunakan sihir. Kau adalah Magus, Harry."

Harry baru sempat membuka mulutnya ketika suara gebrakan keras terdengar, diikuti bunyi langkah kaki yang terlampau keras. Death Eater telah memasuki kediaman Dursley. Tubuh Harry mendadak beku di tempatnya.

"Aku…" Harry berbisik, menelan ludah, dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa lari. Kau lihat, kan? Paman Vernon mengunciku di dalam sini—"

Lagi, Harry disela oleh suara lain sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Razia Death Eater, Nyonya. Tak peduli apapun klaim Anda, kami harus memastikan sendiri bahwa kalian tak menyembunyikan Magus di sini."

Vernon terdengar luar biasa marah karena rumahnya yang indah diacak-acak. Namun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menertawainya. Beberapa Death Eater—tiga, empat—menyebar ke segala penjuru rumah, membuka apapun yang bisa dibuka, mencari dengan jeli di setiap celah.

Dan salah satu dari mereka menaiki lantai dua, di mana kamar yang ditempati Harry berada. Jantung Harry terpacu semakin cepat. Dia mendengar langkah lain yang lebih ringan, dan suara seorang wanita yang berusaha menghalangi Death Eater itu.

Bibi Petunia? Tapi kenapa?

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada Magus di sini! Pergi dari rumahku!"

"Diamlah, Nyonya! Ini adalah perintah langsung dari Raja. Dari Lord Voldemort sendiri. Jika Anda menghalangi kami, kami tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyingkirkan Anda secara paksa."

Petunia terdiam sejenak. Vernon mengatakan sesuatu untuk membujuk Petunia berhenti.

Ketika Death Eater mengambil langkah lagi, Petunia kembali mencicit, "Kumohon, kau membuat Dudders takut."

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika Anda berkooperasi."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, kenapa Anda bersikeras sekali melarang kami, _huh_? Jangan-jangan…" Jeda yang menegangkan. "…memang ada seorang Magus di sini?"

Petunia mengeluarkan sesuara menyerupai hewan yang tertendang. "Tentu tidak! Apa yang kau katakan? Kalian pernah merazia rumah ini lima tahun yang lalu!"

"Dan pada saat itu, kami harus mengakui, pencarian kami tidaklah sempurna. Kali ini, Lord Voldemort meminta kami untuk mencari ke seluruh titik terkecil manapun. Dia sedang membutuhkan Magus sebanyak mungkin. Kalau imbalanlah yang Anda harapkan, hal itu bisa diatur nanti—"

Dan Death Eater itu melangkah semakin dekat menuju kamar Harry. Petunia berceracau tidak jelas, kata-katanya inkoheren.

"Oh? Apa ini? Kenapa Anda mengunci pintu ini?"

Petunia memekik frantik. "Tidak. Tidak, di sana ada anak nakal, jangan buka pintunya. Aku tak ingin dia kabur—"

"Anak nakal? Anda punya satu anak lagi, Nyonya? Kenapa Anda menyembunyikannya dari kami, hm?" Bahkan melalui balik pintu, Harry dapat mendengar seringai di dalam suaranya. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu… _mencari tahu_!"

Pintu hancur berkeping-keping. Harry sempat menyembunyikan diri di dalam lemari, tapi tidak yakin akan selamat. Kakek dalam kartu tersimpan aman di dalam saku kemejanya. Dalam kegelapan lemari, Harry dapat mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri dengan keras.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa—lihat!" Petunia terdengar luar biasa lega. "Sekarang, pergilah dari rumahku—"

"Masih belum," Sang Death Eater bersikeras. "Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sini…"

Keheningan yang mencekam. Harry memejamkan mata, berharap untuk keselamatannya. Bayangan dari pria Death Eater bergerak mengitari ruangan. _Cepatlah pergi, cepatlah pergi, cepatlah pergi…_

Sepatu boots terhentak di lantai dengan final ketika sang pria berhenti di depan lemari Harry.

Harry tak bisa melakukan apapun selain doa. Si kakek tak mengatakan apapun.

Kegelapan total berubah menjadi terang yang terlalu silau. Harry terjatuh dari lemari, ambruk di atas lantai, dan ketika dia mendongak—

Sang pria terlihat sama terkejutnya. Namun kedua matanya fokus tajam pada sebuah tempat di atas mata Harry… pada dahinya. Di mana bekas luka aneh berbentuk petirnya berada.

Harry merasakan firasat buruk. Terlebih ketika pria itu melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan _tertawa_.

" _Jackpot_! Luar biasa! Tak kusangka… Ini hebat, terlalu hebat. Tak hanya Magus, tapi Magus yang _ini_? Oh, hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku." Pria itu menyeringai senang. "Harry Potter, _ketemu kau_ …"

Sebelum sempat melakukan apapun, Harry ditahan dalam tali sihir yang mengekang kedua tangannya.

"Nyonya, sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan anak ini di dalam rumahmu? Anda sadar perlakuan Anda bisa digolongkan sebagai pengkhianatan, bukan?" Death Eater itu menantang. Petunia tidak menjawab. " _Well_ , tak apa. Yang terpenting adalah kami menemukannya… Tuan kami pastilah akan mengampunimu bila dia melihat siapa yang berhasil kami bawa hari ini. Kau—jangan mencoba melakukan apapun, bocah!"

Harry yang mencoba merayap pergi dikenai sihir yang menyengat kulitnya dengan rasa sakit. Sebuah erangan terobek dari tenggorokan Harry, dan tubuhnya menggelung penuh derita.

"Kalau kau tidak mau disakiti, ikuti kami dengan patuh."

Pria itu mengumpulkan kembali rekan Death Eater-nya, lalu menyeret paksa Harry seperti seseorang menarik seekor anjing yang keras kepala. Di ambang pintu, Harry mendongak, bersitatap dengan Petunia yang menyorotinya dengan hampa.

' _Bibi Petunia… Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?_ '

Harry mendadak lupa caranya bernapas. Kehidupan seperti terisap keluar dari Petunia dengan jarak yang semakin bertambah di antara mereka.

' _Kenapa kau terlihat menyesal? Bukankah selama ini kau membenciku?_ '

Mimpi Harry sejak dirinya kecil adalah untuk bisa pergi dari rumah nomor 4 Privet Drive. Untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari keluarga yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak manusiawi.

Harry tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan pergi dengan cara seperti ini… Diiringi _kesedihan_ dalam sorot Petunia. Death Eater yang membawanya paksa, bersama Magus-Magus lain yang sama tak beruntungnya dengan Harry. Tertangkap dan dibawa paksa menuju istana Voldemort, entah untuk diperlakukan sebagai apa. Jika beruntung, mereka mati cepat tanpa harus disiksa dan dipermalukan.

Di tengah kobaran api pada pusat kota, Harry jatuh tersungkur setelah sebuah dorongan keras. Lalu menolehkan kepala ketika seseorang berteriak tak jauh di hadapannya. Harry tak mengira akan mendapati sosok yang tak lain adalah Florean, sedang ditarik paksa, dan dibawa pergi dengan sihir _teleport_ oleh anggota Death Eater yang menangkapnya.

Harry ternganga. _Bohong. Mr. Fortescue adalah Magus?_

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bocah. Atau _teleport_ -ku gagal dan anggota tubuhmu akan tercerai berai."

Pria Death Eater itu berusaha menyentuh Harry, tetapi Harry berguling dengan segenap kekuatannya. Belum berakhir. Dia masih bisa berjuang.

"Oh, benarkah itu?" Harry meraba tali yang mengikat kedua tangan di balik punggungnya. Tali itu tak berujung, mustahil dilepas dengan cara biasa. Menggertakkan gigi, Harry memohon dan memohon dan menarik. _Putuslah. Cepatlah putus. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Putuslah, terbakarlah!_ "Aku yakin Voldemort akan marah besar ketika tahu mangsanya dilukai olehmu... bukankah begitu?"

 _Ter-ba-kar-lah._ Harry merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti diri.

"Jangan macam-macam…" Otot wajah pria itu berkedik kesal. Ingin menghajar Harry, tapi apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Maka dia menahan diri, dan berusaha menggapai Harry sekali lagi—

Dan saat itulah, Harry menggigit tangan itu kuat-kuat. Cara barbar tetapi efektif.

Dia buru-buru bangkit setelah menemukan kedua tangannya terbebas, entah bagaimana dia melakukannya tadi. Mengusap kedua pergelangan tangannya, Harry buru-buru pergi. Berlari tanpa arah, berharap bisa sembunyi. Sayang, usaha Muggle tentu akan kalah dengan kekuatan sihir. Tahu-tahu, ada minimal sepuluh Death Eater menjebak Harry, membentuk lingkaran di sekitarnya.

Harry menelan ludah. Apakah harus berakhir di sini?

"Mau lari ke mana kau, Harry Potter?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari… Kami susah payah mencarimu selama ini!"

"Sekarang, kemarilah!"

"Lord Voldemort harus membalaskan dendamnya padamu!"

Kedua mata Harry terpejam rapat-rapat. Tidak. Tidak, dia tidak ingin ditangkap. Dia tidak ingin mati di tangan mereka, ataupun di tangan Voldemort.

Dia ingin bebas.

"Sudah waktunya, Harry." Suara familer yang tenang itu kembali mengembus ke dalam telinga. Harry mengenalinya sebagai suara kakek di dalam kartu. "Saatnya kau bangkit. Lepaskan. Lepaskan semuanya… Gunakan sihirmu."

"Sihir… Sihirku…" Harry menggumam. Lingkaran Death Eater semakin mengecil, manusia serba hitam memijak semakin dekat kepadanya. Mengancamnya, berniat merampas kesempatan Harry mendapatkan kebebasannya.

"Ya, Harry. Tunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa—"

"—aku adalah… Magus!"

Satu degup keras.

Kemudian, Harry berteriak, dan segalanya terlahap oleh api. Pasukan serba hitam terpukul mundur. Beberapa tidak selamat dari kobaran api. Tak ada yang menduga bahwa Harry bisa menyerang balik.

Mengeluarkan sihir untuk pertama kalinya terasa aneh bagi Harry. Aneh, tapi tidak buruk. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas ketika aliran sihir menguar dari tubuhnya, gelombang demi gelombang yang termanifestasi menjadi kobaran api panas.

Ketika Harry membuka kedua matanya kembali, segala sesuatu di sekitarnya telah dimakan api. Death Eater menghilang dari pandangannya, entah terbakar, entah kabur.

Pada punggung tangan kanan Harry yang terasa panas, muncul sebuah tanda aneh dengan aksen merah. Berbentuk singa yang gagah mengaum, mengindikasi kekuatan Harry yang ekstraordinari.

"Gryffindor, ya?" Suara si kakek kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan tawa terhibur. Harry menoleh, tapi tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk kembali kaget ketika menemukan kartu si kakek telah berada di samping tubuhnya. Sihir. Itu adalah satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa Harry terima. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengira dirimu sebagai keturunan yang lain. Gryffindor memang paling tepat dengan sifatmu."

Harry sama sekali tidak paham dengan maksud si kakek. Pandangan menerawang pada tanda singa yang tiba-tiba terimprintasi di punggung tangan. Meski aneh, Harry menyukainya. "Apakah mereka semua…"

"Musnah." Harry mengulang perkataannya. _Musnah_. "Kau tidak melukai orang kota, setidaknya," ucap kakek itu penuh penenangan.

"Kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui namaku?"

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu," mulai si kakek, "Voldemort mendatangi seorang bayi dengan niat untuk membunuhnya. Namun, tidak ada yang menyangka, bahkan Voldemort sendiri, bahwa bayi itu akan membakar seluruh tubuhnya hingga yang tersisa darinya hanyalah jiwa yang berterbangan di dunia ini tanpa wujud. Bayi itu masih hidup hingga sekarang, dan dia bernama Harry Potter."

Harry tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Kedua mata hijau menatap kobaran api— _apinya_ —tanpa berkedip. Letih dan kaget dan takut sekaligus.

Dia adalah Harry. Hanya Harry.

Dan dirinya adalah seorang Magus terkenal.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Fic baru untuk membiasakan kembali dengan menulis. Btw, ini adalah fik eksperimental, jadi… hati-hati kalau sifatnya labil (?). Entah dari segi update atau cerita, pair, dll. Walo gitu, saya mengharapkan dukungan dari kalian semua. /bows**

 **Soal pairing—seperti yang telah dinyatakan di atas, pair utama adalah TMRHP. Untuk pair lain, saya belum memastikan, dan untuk saat ini jatah romance karakter lain hanya sebatas hint-hint aja. Jika ada saran pairing, bolehlah diusulkan di review eheh.**

 **Beberapa catatan:**

 **1\. Meskipun ini dunia sihir, sihir yang ada di fik ini agak berbeda dengan sihir di dunia Harry Potter. Sifatnya agak mengarah ke superpower, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau saya akan munculin sihir atau mantra dari HP Universe.**

 **2\. Di sini, Muggleborn berbeda dengan Muggle yang mendapat kekuatan sihir secara paksa—alias dengan nanemin magical core ke tubuh mereka. Muggleborn punya kekuatan sihir asli di tubuh mereka.**

 **3\. Anggap saja di Domus terdapat tempat khusus bagi populasi yang tidak menggunakan sihir. Tempat yang mungkin terpencil dari pusat kerajaan Domus. Makanya keluarga Dursley bebas menggunakan TV maupun mobil.**

 **semua orang yang memakai sihir mulai meninggalkan benda elektronik, kehidupan mereka berubah jadi kayak era medieval.**

 **5\. Nama Voldemort bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa tabu dan sakral di sini, jadi banyak orang yang mengucapkannya dengan bebas. Kecuali mereka yang trauma dengan Voldemort, mungkin.**

 **6\. Ultah Harry dirahasiakan Petunia karena sebuah alasan.**

 **7\. Petunia benar-benar menyesal, seperti kata Harry di fik ini, ketika dia melihat Harry dibawa pergi. Ada alasan tersendiri, sebenarnya—kalian bisa tebak kok, uhuk—tapi saya ga bakal njelasin dalam chapter dekat.**

 **8\. Tentang tanda Gryffindor di tangan Harry akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang.**

 **9\. Alasan Voldemort mendatangi bayi Harry juga dijelaskan di chapter mendatang.**

 **10\. Kakek kartu belum sempat ngenalin diri, tapi bisa ditebak kan ya huehueh.**

 **11\. Terakhir, fokus utama saya di sini bukan romance, tapi adventure. Voldemort ga akan dalam hubungan romantis sama Harry sampai berpuluh-puluh-puluh-puluh chapter—woy—ke depan. Jadi bagi yang kebelet melihat romance, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. /bows**

 **That's it. Bila ada sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan atau mengganjal, jangan sungkan menuliskannya di kolom review atau PM. Karena saya tahu fik ini tidak akan terbebas dari plothole.**

 **See you!**


	2. Act I Pt 1: The Redhead and The Slave

_Jika ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang tidak berguna, lelaki muda itu akan menominasikan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat sosok hebat dan pemberani di hadapannya, dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya. Seakan dirinya hanya setitik debu, sementara sosok itu adalah pelita yang memberi harapan kepada semua orang…_

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Redhead and The Slave**

* * *

Pemandangan kota yang terbakar api semakin mengecil, hingga berupa asap yang membumbung tinggi di kejauhan.

Harry memeluk kedua lututnya, samar-samar mendengar sisa-sisa teriakan penduduk kota dan prajurit kerajaan yang panik dan frantik. Tubuhnya tergoyang-goyang lantaran kereta kuda reyot yang ditumpanginya tengah melewati jalan berbatu penuh gelombang. Di sekitar tubuhnya bukan sesama manusia, tetapi gentong-gentong kayu berisi bir.

Kakek di dalam kartu telah memperkenalkan diri sebagai Albus Dumbledore. Sesama Magus, tentu saja. Tubuhnya berada jauh di sebuah tempat di dalam Arcus, dan dia menyihir kartu mainan Dudley untuk digunakannya berkomunikasi dengan Harry. Sejauh ini, Albus belum benar-benar mengemukakan alasannya membantu Harry, tetapi Harry meyakini bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak Magus yang menentang Lord Voldemort.

Albus menyarankan kepada Harry untuk segera pergi dari kota itu dengan menumpang kereta kuda milik pemasok bir yang kebetulan lewat. Meski perjalanan Harry tak bisa dibilang nyaman, opsi ini jauh lebih aman dibandingkan memakai kendaraan umum yang lebih praktis, karena dengan demikian keberadaan Harry lebih mudah dilacak.

Selama perjalanannya itulah, Harry menggunakan ketenangan yang ada untuk berkontemplasi. Mencerna baik-baik semua yang terjadi. Dia sudah lama menerima bahwa segalanya bukan mimpi belaka—denyut sakit di sekitar tubuhnya adalah indikasi. Harry adalah seorang Magus betulan, dan sekarang, seisi Domus sedang berusaha untuk menangkapnya atas keinginan Voldemort.

Harry menyentuh bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahi, meraba permukaannya yang kasar, dan entah mengapa, dia dapat merasakan… sesuatu di sana. Agaknya, bekas luka itu didapat Harry setelah Voldemort menyerangnya ketika bayi.

Bekas luka yang sama membuatnya ditangkap Death Eater… Diburu Voldemort…

Sekelebat memori bermunculan. Detik-detik ketika Death Eater berhasil menangkapnya, dan ketika Harry membakar segalanya menjadi abu.

Mendadak mual, Harry mengalihkan atensinya menuju tanda singa berwarna merah di punggung tangan kanannya. Tanda itu masih berkilau dengan gagah, seperti memberitahu Harry bahwa dia harus bangga menjadi seorang Magus.

Jika tak salah mengingat, Albus mengatakan sesuatu tentang tanda itu.

"Hei, Mr. Dumbledore…"

"Panggil aku Dumbledore saja, Harry," sahut sebuah suara kecil yang teredam fabrik. Harry membiarkan dirinya tersenyum, mengeluarkan kartu itu dari saku celananya.

"Baiklah, Dumbledore," Harry mengeja perlahan, mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Albus, "Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bingung. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu, Harry," Albus menjawab senang. "Kau berhak mendapatkan beberapa penjelasan, aku rasa. Silakan tanyakan padaku."

"Um, jadi…" Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjukkan tanda singa merah kepada wajah Albus di dalam kartu. "Sebenarnya tanda apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul setelah aku mengeluarkan api itu?"

"Itu, Harry, adalah _Mark of Legacy_ ," terang Albus. "Tanda itu akan muncul pada seorang Magus, dan mengidentifikasi siapakah leluhur Magus yang bersangkutan."

"Leluhur?" Harry mengerutkan kening. Jadi, leluhurnya adalah seorang Magus? Tapi, kenapa repot-repot menggunakan tanda untuk mengidentifikasi keturunan? Semacam tradisi aneh Magus?

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar berbagai kisah mengenai peperangan antara Muggle dan Magus, bukan?" Sebuah anggukan afirmatif. "Dan kau tahu bahwa Muggle sejauh ini berhasil melakukan puluhan invasi ke daerah-daerah di pinggiran Arcus, bukan?" Satu lagi anggukan. "Nah, Harry. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa para Magus akan tinggal diam?"

"Tentu tidak." Harry menggeleng pelan. "Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku tidak mau membiarkan kelompok lain menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Tepat sekali," Albus mengangguk. "Dulu sekali, hiduplah _Magus of Hogwarts_ , empat Magus hebat yang memerintah di atas Arcus. Mereka adalah Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Salazar Slytherin. Setelah invasi kedua di Arcus oleh Muggle, mereka menyadari kegentingan situasi yang ada dan memutuskan untuk menyatukan kekuatan. Dengan sihir mereka, keempatnya membuat _Mark of Legacy_ , dengan harapan bahwa keturunan mereka akan mendapatkan tanda khusus di atas tubuh mereka, sesuai leluhur masing-masing."

Harry menerima informasi itu dengan kedipan lambat. Terkesima. _Magus of Hogwarts_ , sekuat apakah mereka? "Lalu, bagaimana tanda ini bisa melindungi Arcus?"

"Tanda ini bermaksud untuk membekalimu dengan kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar. Membantumu membuka potensi yang terpendam jauh di dalam dirimu. Tetapi, hanya keturunan yang sebenar-benarnya yang dapat memunculkan tanda itu. Benar, hanya mereka yang dapat merefleksikan sifat-sifat mulia dari _Magus of Hogwarts_." Saat itu, Harry yakin sekali tatapan Albus berkerlip. "Dan kau, Harry, adalah keturunan dari Godric Gryffindor—dia yang luar biasa berani dan percaya diri, seorang ksatria dari dalam jiwanya."

"Aku? Keturunan Gryffindor?" Harry berbisik takzim. Berani dan percaya diri… Seorang ksatria. Sulit dipercaya bahwa sihir leluhurnya menganggap Harry pantas sebagai keturunan yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, tanda singa merah di atas kulitnya menjadi terlihat semakin keren. "Bagaimana denganmu, Dumbledore? Apakah kau juga memiliki tanda ini?"

"Oh, tentu. Aku sama sepertimu. Seorang Gryffindor tulen." Albus tertawa, dan Harry mengikutinya. "Tetapi, kau perlu tahu, Harry, bahwa Magus yang mendapatkan tanda bukan hanya mereka yang terhubung secara darah dengan para leluhur. Meskipun hingga saat ini, aku masih belum merasa pantas untuk mendapatkan tanda Gryffindor."

 _Begitu juga aku_ , pikir Harry, tetapi dia menyimpan sentimennya jauh-jauh di dalam benak. Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam. Kereta reyot mengeluarkan decit mengkhawatirkan.

"Dumbledore, kenapa…" Harry tercekat, terdiam, lalu memulai lagi, "Kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan…"

"Sebutkan saja namanya, Harry. Menghindar dari namanya hanya akan menanamkan lebih banyak rasa takut di dalam dirimu," ucap Albus bijak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa V-Voldemort," Harry tremor sebentar sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan, "Kenapa Voldemort menginginkanku mati ketika aku masih bayi?"

Giliran Albus yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Kumohon, Dumbledore, beritahu aku," bujuk Harry. "Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya… Mereka—keluarga Dursley—selalu berkata bahwa kedua orangtuaku pemabuk berat… dan aku penyebab mereka kecelakaan. Tapi itu tidak benar, kan? Pasti tidak."

Wajah tua Albus berubah tenang, tetapi ada sorot kesedihan dalam iris birunya. "Harry… Kedua orangtuamu adalah sosok yang sangat hebat. Aku belum yakin apakah kau siap menerimanya, tetapi aku rasa kau pantas mengetahui kebenarannya."

Harry mengangguk suportif. Albus menjeda sejenak, lalu memulai kisahnya. "Ketika itu, Voldemort mendapatkan sebuah ramalan."

"Ramalan?" ulang Harry. "Ramalan seperti apa?"

"Ramalan yang mengubah segalanya." Albus terdiam selama lima degupan jantung. "Yang jelas, isi ramalan itulah yang membuatnya tergerak untuk membunuh dirimu yang masih bayi. Malam itu, kedua orangtuamu terbunuh karena berusaha melindungimu. Mereka adalah dua orang paling berani yang pernah kukenal, Harry, dan kau harus berbangga terhadap mereka."

"Kedua… orangtuaku… Voldemort membunuh mereka?" Kesedihan bercampur kebencian meresap dalam nada Harry yang letih. Dari lubuk yang paling dalam, Harry diempas perasaan lega karena orang tuanya bukan pecundang seperti yang telah keluarga Dursley katakan. Justru sebaliknya, mereka meninggal sebagai pahlawan yang melindungi Harry.

Albus mengangguk membenarkan. "James adalah Magus asli, dan Lily adalah Muggleborn. Kedua-duanya adalah Gryffindor sejati." Sesuatu seperti kebanggaan menerangi kedua mata Albus. "James… saat itu dia tidak bersenjata, tetapi dia dengan berani melawan Voldemort. Sementara ibumu, Lily, dia bersikeras untuk berada di depanmu, meskipun Voldemort memerintahkannya untuk pergi berkali-kali."

"Voldemort berencana untuk membiarkan ibuku hidup?" tanya Harry skeptis.

"Itu benar, Harry. Tapi wanita itu adalah seorang pemberani. Begitu besar cintanya padamu hingga dia lebih memilih untuk mati karena melindungimu. Dan cinta ibumulah yang membuat sihirmu terlepas, walau sebentar, untuk menghentikan Voldemort dalam membunuhmu." Albus mengusap tangannya selagi senyuman kecil merambat pelan. "Bayangkan, seorang bayi yang terlihat sangat lemah, tiba-tiba menangis dan mengeluarkan api yang sangat besar…"

Harry mengeluarkan suara terkejut. "Aku mengeluarkan api saat masih bayi!?"

Albus tertawa. "Sihir yang tidak bisa disebut aksidental, bukan? Dengan api itulah, Voldemort hanya berhasil membuat bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahimu sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Malam itu, semua Magus merayakan kematiannya."

Dahi Harry terlipat dalam. Hari di mana kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dirayakan dengan penuh kegembiraan oleh semua Magus… Rasanya seakan pengorbanan kedua orangtuanya dilupakan begitu saja.

"Jadi itulah kenapa dia berusaha membunuhku, bahkan hingga sekarang?" Harry menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. "Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, kan? Aku mendengarnya dari berita, semua orang membicarakannya… Lord Voldemort akan kembali, kata mereka. Para Death Eater mengklaim bahwa Voldemort memang sejak awal tidak pernah mati."

"Aku senang kau menanggapinya dengan cerdas, Harry. Kau benar. Tubuh Voldemort memang musnah, tetapi tidak demikian dengan jiwanya. Dia masih melayang-layang di dunia ini, hidup tanpa bentuk, menumpang pada tubuh makhluk hidup lain."

"Bagaimana bisa dia tetap hidup?" Suara Harry tercekat oleh horor yang seperti mencabik tenggorokannya. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang bertahan hidup meskipun tubuhnya telah hancur?"

"Pernahkah kau memikirkannya, Harry? Voldemort sangat menjunjung tinggi segala bentuk kekuatan. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati begitu saja. Dia akan mencari segala cara untuk membuatnya terus hidup. Abadi."

Sepasang hijau dari mata Harry membola. "Maksudmu… Voldemort tidak bisa mati?"

Albus mengiyakan dengan gumaman singkat. "Aku percaya ini adalah efek dari Horcrux. Kau tahu, Harry… Voldemort membelah jiwanya sebanyak enam kali, dan menempatkannya pada benda-benda tertentu. Fragmen jiwa itulah yang disebut dengan Horcrux, dan mereka menjadi pegangan Voldemort pada dunia ini. Selama Horcrux-nya masih ada, dia tak bisa mati, sekalipun kau menghancurkan tubuhnya menjadi abu yang paling kecil."

"Tidak mungkin." Kerongkongan Harry mendadak terasa luar biasa kering. "Apakah ada cara untuk menghancurkan Horcrux-nya?"

"Kau bisa menghancurkannya dengan sihir yang sangat kuat. Aku percaya kau memilikinya, Harry… Apimu dapat menghancurkan Horcrux itu. Masalahnya adalah di mana Voldemort menyimpan Horcrux-nya. Tetapi aku memiliki sedikit petunjuk." Albus menggantungkan kalimatnya dan terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Selain _Mark of Legacy_ , _Magus of Hogwarts_ juga memiliki peninggalan lain. Berupa empat artefak dari masing-masing keempat _Magus of Hogwarts_ , dan di dalam artefak itu tersimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Voldemort mencari artefak itu, dan berniat untuk menggunakan mereka sebagai wadah Horcrux. Dia hanya berhasil mendapatkan tiga dari empat artefak itu."

"Tiga artefak… Tiga wadah Horcrux… Ada tiga Horcrux lain yang sama sekali belum diketahui wujudnya, kalau begitu." Harry meletakkan telunjuknya pada dagu, menggumam. "Tapi, kau pasti tahu tempat dari ketiga artefak yang memuat Horcrux itu, kan?"

"Tidak, Harry. Aku tidak tahu."

Nada yang Albus gunakan terlalu ceria untuk sesuatu yang membuat Harry suram.

"Kau tidak tahu!?" Harry melongo. "Lalu bagaimana kita akan mengalahkan Voldemort!?"

Harry buru-buru menutup mulutnya kembali, berharap si kurir tidak mendengar. "K-Kalau kita tidak tahu lokasi Horcrux, bagaimana bisa kita menghancurkannya?"

"Karena itulah aku akan memulainya di kota terdekat… atau ke manapun kereta ini akan membawa kita," ucap Albus. "Pada titik ini, mencari sesuatu tanpa arah lebih baik daripada berdiam diri. Maka dari itu, Harry, maukah kau membantuku mencari dan menghancurkan Horcrux Voldemort? Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu bila kau memiliki keinginan lain."

Memiliki keinginan lain? Harry pikir, dengan menjadi seseorang yang diincar Voldemort dan anak buahnya, dia tak memiliki begitu banyak pilihan selain bertarung atau bersembunyi.

Lagipula, bukankah dia adalah keturunan Gryffindor?

"Aku sudah dicap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya, mana bisa aku menolak dan berharap bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang damai? Aku sama-sama terseret jauh ke dalam kubangan ini, Dumbledore." Harry menghela napas, lantas tersenyum lebar-lebar. "Karena itu, aku menerima tawaranmu."

Harry tahu, petualangan gilanya baru saja akan dimulai.

XOXO

Pemasok bir yang bersedia memberikan Harry tumpangan berhenti di sebuah tempat bernama Kota Penkurth.

Setahu Harry, wilayah Domus terbagi menjadi empat— _Eastern_ , _Southern_ , _Western_ , dan _Northern_ _Domus_. Setiap daerah berada di bawah pengawasan seorang Judex, julukan bagi jenderal besar terkuat di Domus yang dipilih Voldemort sendiri.

Agaknya, menurut pemasok bir itu, Harry berada dalam daerah _Eastern Domus_ , di mana Judex Igor Karkaroff berada. Harry berharap bahwa dia tak akan berada dalam masalah dengan Judex manapun—setidaknya, _jangan seawal ini_.

Kota Penkurth, bila Harry harus menjelaskannya, dipenuhi dengan air. Yang mana tak terlalu mengherankan, karena dia pernah mendengar bahwa _Kingdom of East_ merupakan kerajaan yang kaya dengan air. Laut, danau, air terjun, kolam-kolam…

Penkurth sendiri memiliki sebuah sungai yang membelah daerah kota menjadi dua bagian. Yang menghubungkannya adalah jembatan besar, di mana kini Harry tengah menyapu keadaan sekeliling dengan mata hijau atentif.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Harry bertanya lirih kepada Albus, yang sekarang diletakkan di dalam saku jubah Harry yang aman.

"Pergilah ke bank di kota ini, Harry. James meninggalkan warisan untukmu. Kau bisa menggunakan uang dari lemari besinya. Bagaimanapun juga, kita akan membutuhkan uang untuk membeli makanan dan perlengkapan lain," jawab Albus.

Menuruti perkataannya, Harry memastikan tudung dari jubahnya masih melindungi kepalanya dengan aman sebelum dia berjalan menuju pusat kota, sebagaimana pemasok bir tadi menunjukkannya. Memasuki distrik perbelanjaan, dia dapat segera menemukannya. Bangunan serba putih yang begitu kontras dengan toko-toko kecil lain di sekitarnya. Pada pintu perunggu mengilap, berdiri makhluk-makhluk berseragam merah dan emas.

"Apakah itu…?" Harry menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan ragu.

"Goblin," sambung Albus.

Goblin yang bersangkutan berwajah hitam, bertubuh pendek, dan berdagu runcing. Tatapan cerdasnya yang berkilat membuat Harry bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Goblin…" bisik Harry selagi dia melangkah lebih dalam. "Sulit dipercaya. Mereka benar-benar—tapi bukankah mereka adalah makhluk magis? Bukankah seharusnya mereka ada di Arcus bersama Magus?"

"Sejak awal, pandangan Goblin di dalam perang ini adalah netral, Harry." Suara Albus terdengar samar-samar. "Mereka tak mempedulikan pihak mana yang menang, asalkan mereka masih dapat beroperasi di dalam bank-bank yang mereka dirikan."

Melalui televisi yang seringkali dinyalakan oleh Vernon dan Dudley, Harry tahu bahwa para Goblin mulai mengambil alih bank-bank di Domus atas permintaan Voldemort. Entah apa yang mereka dapatkan dari tawaran itu, tetapi Harry menduga bahwa Voldemort lebih menyukai bank milik Goblin karena presisi, kerahasiaan, dan keamanannya yang tinggi.

Harry buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya, mendekati satu lagi pintu besar berwarna perak. Di atas pintu itu, terpahat kata-kata:

 _Masuklah, orang asing, tetapi berhati-hatilah_ _,_

 _Terhadap dosa yang harus ditanggung orang serakah_ _,_

 _Karena mereka yang mengambil apa saja yang bukan haknya_ _,_

 _Harus membayar semahal-mahalnya_ _,_

 _Jadi jika kau mencari di bawah lantai kami_ _,_

 _Harta yang tak berhak kau miliki_ _,_

 _Pencuri, kau telah diperingatkan_ _,_

 _Bukan harta yang kau dapat, melainkan ganjaran._

Bahkan Harry yang membacanya tanpa niat buruk apapun menemukan bulu kuduknya meremang. Siapapun yang berani mencoba merampok bank milik Goblin pasti bukan orang waras.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya—kali ini mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan usang, agar tanda Gryffindor di tangannya tertutupi—untuk mendorong pintu di hadapannya. Ruangan selanjutnya berupa aula pualam besar, dikelilingi meja-meja tinggi dengan setidaknya seratus Goblin di belakangnya, sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya—menulis di buku kas besar, menimbang koin di timbangan kuningan, atau memeriksa batu-batu mulia dengan kaca pembesar. Beberapa Goblin lain terlihat sedang mengantar orang-orang keluar masuk pintu-pintu yang tersebar di aula.

Dengan hati-hati, Harry mendekati salah satu Goblin yang terlihat sedang bebas. "Um, permisi. Saya datang untuk mengambil uang dari lemari besi saya."

Goblin itu mendongak, membenarkan kacamata bundar kecil di mata kanannya. "Baik. Nama Anda?"

"Harry— _err_." Tersendat, ragu. Apakah Goblin juga akan memburu Harry jika tahu namanya? Tetapi satu tarikan napas dari Goblin membuat Harry kembali dari lamunannya.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Siapa saja akan kami layani. Kami menjunjung tinggi kerahasiaan setiap klien. Tak peduli apakah Anda penjahat atau orang tidak waras lainnya, selama Anda menjadi klien kami, kami tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Baiklah," Harry mengangguk, mencoba lagi, "Nama saya Harry Potter, _sir_."

Pergerakan Goblin di hadapannya membeku. Sekali lagi, Harry dilanda was-was dan kekhawatiran yang membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Mata hitam si Goblin terpancang pada Harry, mengamatinya lekat-lekat, dan tatapannya seperti menetap pada dahi Harry. Butuh keteguhan luar biasa bagi Harry untuk tidak berbalik dan keluar dari bank itu.

"Baiklah, Mr… Harry Potter. Apakah Anda memiliki kunci dari lemari besi Anda?"

Jantung Harry berdegup cemas. "Tidak, _sir_."

"Tidak?" ulang si Goblin. "Bukan masalah. Anda masih bisa menggunakan lemari besi jika Anda terbukti merupakan pemilik sah dari lemari itu. Dan melihat bahwa Anda adalah… Magus, cara ini bisa digunakan."

"Bagaimana saya membuktikannya?" Harry mencengkeram jubahnya erat-erat. Khawatir bukan main kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa menarik uang. Dia tidak mau tidur di pinggiran toko.

Si Goblin membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan menyodorkannya ke depan. "Tempatkan tiga tetes darah Anda di atas perkamen ini."

Harry menurut, meraih pisau kecil yang disediakan si Goblin untuk mengiris ibu jarinya, dan meneteskan darahnya di atas perkamen sebanyak tiga kali. Sejurus kemudian, darah itu menghilang tanpa sisa, dan sebagai gantinya, di atas perkamen yang sama muncul tulisan-tulisan mengenai namanya, serta rincian dari lemari besi yang dimilikinya.

Dan, tunggu.

Kedua mata Harry membulat maksimal. Keluarganya meninggalkan warisan sebanyak itu kepadanya? Serius? Kalau keluarga Dursley tahu, Harry pasti akan diperas sampai kering.

"Kelihatannya oke," gumam si Goblin. "Apakah Anda ingin pergi ke lemari besi Anda untuk mengambil uangnya sendiri, atau Anda ingin seseorang mengambilkannya?" tanya si Goblin profesional.

"Aku ingin… diambilkan, terima kasih."

Si Goblin mengangguk. "Berapa banyak yang ingin Anda ambil?"

Selagi Harry menyebutkan nominal dari uang yang akan ditariknya, dia membiarkan bahunya merosot lega. Agaknya, si Goblin memang menepati janjinya. Barangkali, inilah yang Voldemort sukai dari bank yang dikelola Goblin.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupanggilkan petugas lain. Griphook!"

Dan Goblin lain berseragam rapi muncul, karakteristiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Goblin lainnya. Dia menetap untuk mendengarkan perintah si Goblin di depan Harry, lalu menghilang di balik salah satu pintu di aula itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali datang dengan sekantong penuh uang yang diminta Harry.

"Bukan makhluk yang buruk, bukan?" Suara Albus muncul kembali saat Harry berjalan keluar dari pintu depan bank. Goblin yang berjaga di depan kembali membungkuk kepadanya. "Sayangnya, mereka seringkali disalahpahami."

Harry tidak menyalahkan mereka yang berprasangka macam-macam terhadap Goblin. Bahkan dirinya sempat ketakutan setengah mati, berhadapan dengan mata kecil intelijen milik mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" tanya Harry kepada dirinya sendiri, berjalan di pinggir sungai dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Dia cukup menyukai kota itu. Udaranya sejuk, dan pemandangannya menyenangkan. Selain itu, bunyi aliran sungai yang konstan membawa ketenangan yang nyaman pada dirinya. "Karena aku ini buronan, tentu saja aku harus membeli senjata. Tapi, yah, tidak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Harry menemukan dirinya berhenti untuk mengamati sebuah sapu terbang yang dipajang di depan toko peralatan sihir.

"Haruskah kita memakai sapu terbang untuk terbang?" Harry membayangkan dirinya berada di atas sapu. Tidak buruk, tetapi sepertinya pergerakannya akan menjadi sedikit terbatas. "Apakah para Magus juga menggunakan ini?"

"Kau tidak salah, Harry. Sapu terbang pada awalnya digunakan oleh Magus," timpal Albus. Harry sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk merasa kaget. "Kau bisa mempelajari sihir terbang, tetapi karena sulit untuk langsung menguasainya, sebagian besar orang memilih menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih praktis seperti sapu terbang."

Harry mengedikkan bahu. Haruskah dia belajar terbang? Apakah terbang mampu membuatnya bertahan hidup ketika diserang Death Eater? Mungkin dia bisa mengakalinya. Harry bisa menggunakan api di bawah kakinya untuk membuatnya terbang ke atas seperti roket, atau…

"Tolong! Pencuri! Ada pencuri!" Atensi Harry dirampas oleh seorang wanita di tengah keramaian, berteriak-teriak dan menunjuk ke arah di depannya, "Bocah itu mencuri tasku! Tolong! Siapapun, hentikan dia!"

Meski tidak merasa pantas menjadi pahlawan, insting Harry mengatakan untuk bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu. Maka, dia cepat-cepat berlari, mendahului orang-orang lain yang juga berusaha menolong si wanita. Berjarak cukup jauh darinya, Harry melihat sesosok jangkung yang tertutup jubah, larinya hampir sama cepatnya dengan Harry.

"Itu dia," bisik Harry, dan dia mempercepat kedua kakinya, menghentak kuat-kuat. Sekian tahun ditindas Dudley membuat Harry belajar cara bertahan hidup sejak kecil, dan kemampuan berlarinya juga terasah berkat dirinya yang selalu dikejar-kejar sang sepupu.

Sosok itu berbelok tajam memasuki sebuah jalan kecil sepi. Sebuah manuver yang hebat. Sayangnya, dia gagal membuat Harry kehilangan jejaknya.

"Berhenti… kau!" Gigi gerigi di dalam mulut Harry saling berhantam ketika dia menjejak, melompat, membawa tubuhnya melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan penuh. Sejumput jubah usang dari si pencuri berhasil diraih, dan kemudian, Harry terguling sejauh beberapa kaki bersama sosok jangkung itu.

Pada akhirnya, Harry berhasil menempatkan tangannya di atas kerah si pencuri, satu tangannya yang lain diposisikan di atas kepala, siap menghantam. Tudung si pencuri bergerak, jatuh tanpa daya ketika dia memberontak. Harry melihat wajah berjerawat serta rambut kemerahan dari lelaki itu.

"Oke, oke, aku menyerah! Aku menyerah, kau dengar? Jangan pukuli aku!" Dengan tangan gemetar hebat, si lelaki menyodorkan tas biru dongker milik si wanita ke hadapan Harry. "Lihat! Kukembalikan! Lepaskan aku, oke? Jangan pukuli aku!"

Memicingkan mata, Harry tidak melonggarkan pegangannya pada si lelaki. "Dan? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Pencuri sepertimu tidak akan jera dengan cara seperti itu." Meraih tas itu, Harry beranjak menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, secara bersamaan turut membawa si lelaki untuk berdiri. Sialnya, dia lebih tinggi dari Harry. "Kalau tidak salah, aku sempat melewati kantor polisi tadi…"

"Jangan!" Lelaki itu buru-buru menyahut. "Apapun kecuali kantor polisi! _Mum_ akan mengamuk kalau tahu aku tertangkap!"

Sebelah alis Harry naik dengan perasaan geli. Pencuri ini, di luar dugaan, masih sangat patuh dengan ibunya. "Kalau sejak awal kau tidak mau tertangkap, kenapa kau mencuri?"

"I-Itu…" Si pencuri memandangi kedua kakinya. Harry baru menyadari bahwa penampilannya secara keseluruhan memang… agak miris. Jubahnya sangat tua dan penuh tambalan, begitu pula kedua sepatunya, yang terlihat seperti baru digigit ikan piranha ganas. "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya uang, dan…"

Si pencuri disela oleh raungan keras, yang tak lain datang dari perutnya sendiri. Seketika, wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya. Dan Harry tidak butuh petunjuk-petunjuk lain untuk berkonklusi bahwa lelaki itu tidak punya cukup uang untuk makan.

Yah… Pencuri itu kelihatannya tidak benar-benar jahat, dan Harry sendiri tahu betul penderitaan seseorang yang kelaparan.

"Oke, aku mengerti situasimu." Harry menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan memukulimu, dan aku tidak akan membawamu ke kantor polisi. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku untuk mengembalikan barang milik wanita tadi, dan kau harus meminta maaf dengan benar. Setelah itu, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Bagaimana?"

"Mentraktir—kau tidak perlu…" Satu raungan lagi, seolah perut si lelaki tidak setuju dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Lelaki itu menunduk kikuk, dan Harry menyadari bagaimana dia selalu menghindari tatapannya sejak tadi. Barangkali dia betulan merasa bersalah. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikan tas ini, tapi lakukan sesuatu kalau wanita itu mencoba menuntutku, oke?"

XOXO

"—oh, ini enak sekali! Daging memang yang terbaik!" _Pencuri-takut-mama_ yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ron Weasley itu mengunyah cepat-cepat, menelan, lalu buru-buru mengambil makanan lain yang bisa diraihnya. "Kau tahu, biasanya… _nyam, nyam_ … sesuatu semenjijikkan serangga terlihat enak, soalnya aku kelaparan sekali. Tapi ini… _nyam, nyam_ … tidak ada tandingannya!"

Harry memaksakan tawa hambar. "Uh… Aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru makan… Kalau masih kurang, aku bisa memesan lagi untukmu—"

"Benarkah!?" Ron mendongakkan kepalanya secepat ular yang menyerang mangsanya. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau baik sekali! Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu…"

Harry menyuap sendok terakhir dari makanannya, mengunyah sebentar dan meresapi kelezatannya. Benar kata Ron, segala sesuatu memang terasa seratus kali lebih lezat ketika kau kelaparan. "Panggil saja aku Harry."

"Harry…? Hanya Harry?" Ron memandangnya penuh curiga. "Jangan bilang kau ini buronan atau semacamnya? Tapi kau tidak menghajarku tadi, tidak membawaku ke kantor polisi, dan sekarang kau memberiku banyak makanan… jadi kalaupun kau memang penjahat, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu."

 _Bukan sekadar buronan, tetapi buronan_ _nya_ _Voldemort_ , Harry menambahkan di dalam benaknya. Bayangkan betapa sialnya nasib seseorang sepertinya.

"Buronan, _huh_. Yah, kau bisa menyebutku buronan," Harry menggumam, matanya mengerling pada jalanan kota di siang hari. Semakin banyak orang bermunculan, entah penduduk asli atau orang luar. "Aku sedang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, kau tahu… Dan aku sangat membutuhkan senjata. Kau tahu toko senjata yang paling bagus dan murah di sini?"

"Toko senjata?" Ron mengambil seporsi lagi _mashed potato_ di sebelah kirinya. "Aku sudah lama mengenal kota ini. Tentu aku tahu. Oh, kalau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menemanimu berkeliling kota. Aku tahu beberapa toko yang bagus. Anggap saja sebagai balasanku atas… semua makanan ini."

"Terima kasih, Ron. Aku akan sangat terbantu."

Beberapa porsi kemudian, Ron menyatakan bahwa perutnya tak bisa memuat lebih banyak makanan. Maka, mereka keluar dari restoran itu dan berjalan menuju distrik perbelanjaan yang sempat dilewati Harry. Tetapi bukannya membawa Harry ke salah satu toko di sana, Ron menyelinap ke dalam salah satu jalan kecil yang tidak disadari orang di antara toko roti dan toko peralatan jahit.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak tahu keberadaan toko-toko di sisi lain distrik perbelanjaan," terangnya, "Padahal, harganya jauh lebih murah, dan aku rasa kualitasnya juga tidak terlalu buruk."

Mereka keluar dari jalan sempit itu, dan disambut dengan pemandangan dari distrik perbelanjaan yang serupa, tapi tidak sama. Berbeda dengan distrik sebelumnya, Harry dengan senang hati menyadari bahwa ada lebih sedikit orang di sana.

Mereka mampir di sebuah toko pakaian kecil milik seseorang bernama Madam Malkin untuk mendapatkan pakaian yang lebih pantas bagi Harry—pakaiannya dipenuhi robekan dan bekas terbakar karena api yang dikeluarkannya. Ron sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa kondisi penampilan Harry bisa separah itu.

Pada akhirnya, Harry memilih untuk mengenakan sebuah tunik polos berwarna putih, dengan jaket hoodie merah tanpa lengan di atasnya, dan sebuah celana panjang cokelat yang hangat. Tak lupa, dia mengenakan sarung tangan kulit—tanda Gryffindor-nya harus disembunyikan—dan sepatu boots hitam. Harry juga membeli jubah hijau baru yang lebih hangat untuknya.

"Tidak buruk, _mate_ ," Ron bersiul. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat cukup muda. Aku kira kau berwajah lebih tua, tapi sepertinya kita seumuran."

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Harry, kepalanya terus menunduk dengan harapan tak ada yang sempat melihat bekas lukanya.

Urusan pakaian selesai, mereka berpindah menuju toko senjata kesukaan Ron di kota itu. Harry membelikan dirinya sendiri sebuah pedang dengan gagang dan sarung berwarna biru tua. Dia tak tahu bagaimana memilih senjata yang tepat, dan Ron lah yang merekomendasikan pedang itu untuknya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi ke pandai besi?" tanya Ron sekali lagi. "Kau bisa memesan pedang yang lebih bagus di sana."

"Kurasa tidak," Harry menggeleng, selagi dia menatap kedua tangan bersarungnya. Ada sepercik kegembiraan karena akhirnya dia bisa memiliki baju baru—sekian lama hidup bersama keluarga Dursley, dia hanya bisa melihat dengan iri bagaimana Dudley selalu dibelikan baju dan mainan baru sementara dirinya hanya mendapat bekas dari sang sepupu. "Memesan pedang di pandai besi akan membutuhkan waktu, kan? Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku menetap di sini."

Mereka hanya melihat-lihat seisi toko armor tanpa membelinya, karena Harry berpendapat bahwa dia belum terbiasa memakai armor. "Aku tidak suka memakai sesuatu yang berat-berat," katanya terhadap tatapan penuh tanya Ron.

Tujuan terakhir mereka ada di toko obat-obatan, di mana Harry membeli beberapa botol ramuan yang dianggapnya berguna, sebelum dia meminta Ron untuk mengantarkannya menuju penginapan.

Keduanya sedang berjalan melewati jalan kecil lain—Ron sepertinya tahu banyak tentang jalan pintas di kota—ketika dia bertanya kepada Harry, "Hei, Harry? Aku baru menyadari ini, tapi kau ini terlihat seperti mau perang saja."

"Seperti mau perang?" ulang Harry, kedua matanya mengerling misterius. "Kurasa kau tidak salah."

"Tidak salah? Apa maksudmu tidak salah?"

Harry tertawa. "Lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Oh, ayolah—"

Ron membawa Harry melewati pasar kecil di mana si rambut kemerahan tertangkap basah mencuri tadi, dan saat itulah Harry menyadari keramaian kecil yang baru. Bukan pencurian lagi, tetapi sesuatu yang berhasil menyita napas dari dalam tubuhnya.

Seorang pria berbadan gempal, yang mengingatkan Harry akan Vernon, berjalan angkuh membelah kerumunan. Di belakangnya, tiga sosok gadis dengan badan dan pakaian kusam berjalan. Terdapat rantai yang mengelilingi pergelangan kaki mereka, dan ketiganya tengah dipaksa untuk memikul karung-karung yang terlihat berat.

"Budak," celetuk Ron di sebelahnya. "Mereka bukan sesuatu yang jarang ditemui. Sudah ada sejak awal Pangeran Kegelapan jadi Raja Domus, tahu? Begitulah hukum di dunia ini. Yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Mereka jadi budak entah karena miskin atau terlantar sejak lahir, atau karena melawan Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Tidak mungkin," desis Harry. Ketiga-tiganya adalah gadis lemah yang masih sama mudanya dengan Harry, atau bahkan lebih muda. Dan mereka telah dipaksa untuk melalui hal-hal kejam seperti itu. Diperintah, disiksa, dirantai… "Tapi, mereka perempuan… Mereka masih seumuran kita."

"Aku juga kasihan. Aku tahu perasaanmu," kata Ron suram. "Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya tidak akan berubah kecuali kita berniat menggulingkan Pangeran Kegelapan dari kekuasaannya."

Harry mengeluarkan tawa dingin. "Menggulingkan Voldemort? Kebetulan sekali. Itu tujuanku satu-satunya saat ini." Dan sebelum Ron sempat mengatakan apapun, Harry kembali menyela, "Ron, beritahu aku mantra untuk meringankan berat."

"Mantra…? Harry, kau sama sekali tidak masuk akal—"

" _Beritahu aku_ ," Harry mengeja dengan penuh ancaman, dan Ron tidak cukup bodoh untuk membantah perkataannya. Seperti dapat merasakan keseriusan Harry, Ron buru-buru memberitahu mantra dari sihir _feather-light_.

"H-Hei, kau tidak berniat untuk—"

Harry menjulurkan satu tangan, memfokuskan sihir pada telapak tangannya…

Kemudian, tegangan pada sepasang kaki gadis-gadis itu menghilang. Harry melihat mereka berteriak terkejut, menoleh ke segala arah dengan bingung, sebelum mereka kembali berjalan karena diomeli si majikan.

"Baguslah," bisik Harry lega, "Baguslah… Sihirku bekerja."

Dan tepat saat itu juga, salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu memutar kepala. Dia memiliki surai cokelat lebat panjang yang diikat secara longgar. Sepasang kelereng cokelat dari matanya menyisir tajam, menemukan Harry di antara kerumunan, dan menabrak dengan berani tatapannya.

 _Bohong_ , benak Harry berbisik panik. _Dia tahu? Dia tahu aku baru saja menggunakan sihir?_

Pandangan si gadis terkontorsi menjadi sesuatu menyerupai kekesalan, dan dia menghela keras-keras, sebelum berbalik mengekor tuannya.

" _Bloody hell_ ," Di sebelahnya, Ron terlihat seperti seekor ikan yang dipaksa hidup di daratan. "Kau—kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau bisa sihir—"

"Sssh!" Harry buru-buru membungkamnya, menoleh untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengar mereka, sebelum menarik Ron ke salah satu jalan kecil di dekatnya. "Dengar, aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi jangan katakan kepada siapapun kalau kau telah bertemu denganku."

"Ap… Tapi…" Ron sempat kehilangan kata-kata. "Tapi, memangnya kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

Sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya dari Ron. Harry meraba ujung tudungnya, menariknya turun, lalu membuat gerakan untuk menyingkap rerambut hitam dari dahinya. Bekas luka berbentuk petir yang menjadi alasan semua orang memburunya pun tampak di depan kedua mata Ron.

Harry menghitung hingga sepuluh sebelum Ron meledak, " _Apa!?_ " Dan setelah menyadari suaranya yang menggelegar, Ron menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, memilih untuk berbisik, "Kau… Kau Harry Potter yang _itu_!?"

Senyuman Harry terlalu dipaksakan. "Ya. Kau tahu sekarang kenapa aku terlihat seperti akan perang, kan? Karena aku memang berniat melawan Voldemort."

"… _Wicked_ ," bisik Ron dengan mata mengedip gembira. " _Mum_ akan histeris kalau dia tahu ini… Oh, ngomong-ngomong—" Ron menggulung lengan kemejanya, dan di sana, pada lengan bawahnya, terdapat tanda singa merah yang sama dengan Harry. "—aku juga Magus."

Kali ini, justru Harry yang berteriak kaget.

XOXO

Setelah penemuan besar mereka tentang identitas masing-masing, Harry mendengar dari Ron bahwa keluarganya merupakan pendukung setia Albus, dan mereka juga menentang Voldemort. Meski begitu, Ron mengaku keluarganya sedang memilih untuk bersembunyi karena ibunya trauma, dan ayahnya terluka permanen karena serangan seorang Death Eater.

"Aku punya lima kakak laki-laki dan satu adik perempuan. Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana _Mum_ harus bekerja keras sendirian untuk menghidupi kami. Keluarga kami… tidak terlalu kaya, kau tahu. Makanya aku tidak punya pilihan selain, yah, mencuri," Ron bercerita.

"Kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan saja?"

"Dilarang _Mum_. Kau tahu mereka selalu memburu setiap Magus yang ada di Domus. Kalau aku berinteraksi terlalu sering dengan orang-orang, _Mum_ takut aku akan ditemukan." Ron mendongak perlahan. "Oh, kita sampai. Ini penginapannya."

Harry mengangguk, mengusap lengannya dengan setengah sadar. "Jadi, kita berpisah di sini, _huh_? Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarku berkeliling… Ron."

"Bukan masalah. Kau juga sudah mentraktirku. Lagipula, aku seharusnya bangga bisa membantu seorang Harry Potter…" bisik Ron. Ada kepahitan tertentu di dalam sorot matanya. "Kau ini hebat sekali… Tak ada yang berani berpikir untuk melawan Voldemort, dan kau melakukannya tanpa takut sedikitpun… Dibandingkan denganmu, aku…"

Harry menunggu Ron meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia tidak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kau salah, Ron." Harry memberi Ron tatapan tertajamnya. "Aku juga sama. Membayangkan melawan seseorang seperti Voldemort, aku luar biasa takut. Maksudku, aku ini siapa? Hanya bayi super beruntung yang mengalahkan Voldemort secara kebetulan. Aku juga baru kemarin berhasil mengeluarkan sihir di bawah kemauanku. Dibandingkan dengan Voldemort, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi… mengingat bagaimana kedua orangtuaku melindungiku dengan berani, aku berpikir, ah, sayang sekali kalau aku menyerahkan hidupku begitu saja. Hidupku, yang telah mereka lindungi dengan penuh cinta dan keberanian."

Ron mengerjap pelan-pelan, tetapi gagal mengatakan apapun.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tetap berjalan maju hanyalah kenekatan semata. Aku bukan orang semulia dan sehebat yang kau kira, sungguh." Harry tersenyum sedih seraya mengulurkan tangan kepada Ron. "Aku harap kau dan keluargamu selalu selamat, Ron. Kau masih akan berada di kota besok, kan? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Dengan itu, Ron seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu yang menyeret pikirannya dalam-dalam. Dia mengangguk pelan dan menyalami tangan Harry, menggengamnya erat. "Oh. Uhh… _Yeah_. Sampai jumpa… Harry."

Harry melambai sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu penginapan, benaknya dipenuhi dengan wajah murung Ron.

Sayangnya, Albus tak pernah bangun dari tidurnya untuk mendengarkan cerita yang ingin Harry ungkapkan.

XOXO

Keesokan harinya, Ron tak terlihat di bagian kota manapun. Namun, Harry menjumpai seseorang yang tak pernah dia duga akan ditemuinya lagi. Sosok itu berdiri di tengah jalan kecil yang sangat jarang digunakan manusia—salah satu jalan pintas yang Ron ambil kemarin—dan tengah mengintip ke dalam sebuah bangunan melalui jendela kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau kan…" Harry memulai, dan gadis budak bersurai cokelat yang dia lihat kemarin memutar tubuh dengan begitu cepat, mimik wajahnya tegang. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya, gadis itu menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Ya ampun, jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" Gadis itu mengeluarkan rentetan omelan yang lebih panjang di balik napasnya. "Kukira jantungku mau copot…"

Harry tersenyum apologetik. "Maaf," katanya. "Apa tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk berkeliaran seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau… orang yang mempekerjakanmu tahu?"

"Yah, _majikanku_ ," Si gadis menegaskan dengan berani, "tidak akan tahu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melarikan diri, oke? Aku hanya perlu kembali sebelum majikanku menemukanku hilang."

"Oh. Oke…" Harry menjawab canggung. Gadis itu sama seperti kemarin, terlihat… berani dan kesal, untuk suatu alasan. Mungkin kehadiran Harry di sana membuatnya tidak nyaman?

"Yang kau lakukan kemarin… itu tidak perlu," kata si gadis memecah keheningan. Dia memalingkan muka dengan aura angkuh yang tidak biasa Harry temukan pada seorang budak. "Tapi… aku memang sangat terbantu kemarin, jadi… Terima kasih."

Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah setengah tidak sudi, seakan separuh harga dirinya harus dikorbankan. Meski begitu, Harry menemukan bibirnya bergerak sendiri membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Sama-sama," balasnya. "Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?" Kali ini, si gadis terdengar bingung alih-alih galak. "Bukan berarti kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, kan? Aku juga bukan siapa-siapa, jadi kau pasti akan segera melupakan namaku."

"Bukan siapa-siapa? Jangan bercanda." Harry menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu ada…" _Budak_. "…orang seberani dirimu. Tentu saja aku akan mengingat namamu. Selain itu, jangan memutuskan kalau kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Takdir bisa berubah tergantung apa yang kita lakukan, tahu."

Kelereng kecokelatan milik si gadis mengamati Harry lamat-lamat, sebelum dia menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau menolongku kemarin, jadi… yah. Aku rasa kau berhak tahu namaku. Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dan kau?"

Memastikan tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka, Harry menurunkan tudungnya sejenak dan menyingkirkan rerambut dari dahinya. "Harry Potter. Asli, bukan tipuan, dan bukan mimpi."

Tarikan napas tajam terdengar dari Hermione. "Harry Potter? Wow. Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu!" Dan kekesalannya sedari tadi berubah menjadi sesuatu menyerupai ketertarikan. "Tidak kusangka aku akan sempat bertemu denganmu. Tapi, kau ini sedang dicari orang-orang Voldemort, kan? Sebaiknya kau tidak asal mengeluarkan sihir di dalam kota! Siapa tahu mereka bisa mendeteksimu!"

"Mereka bisa mendeteksimu?" Harry mengulang.

"Kau tidak tahu? Astaga." Hermione menepuk jidat. "Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Dengar, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi. Hidupmu berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar dari semua orang di sini! Lagipula, aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin—aku sedikit-sedikit bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Sihir? Apakah kau…"

"Bukan," Hermione menggeleng. "Aku memang bisa menggunakan sihir… tapi aku bukan orang asli Arcus, maupun keturunan mereka, jadi kurang tepat bila menyebutku Magus. Aku adalah Muggleborn. Dan sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, jangan salah sangka—aku sama sekali tidak malu menjadi Muggleborn. Aku bangga."

Harry mengerjap tidak paham. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat perkataan Albus bahwa ibunya sendiri adalah seorang Muggleborn. "Malu? Kenapa kau harus malu menjadi seorang Muggleborn?"

"Kau belum pernah mendengar?" Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Muggleborn dibenci baik oleh Muggle maupun Magus. Karena Muggleborn pertama lahirlah, para Muggle mengetahui keberadaan sihir. Magus membencinya karena ini, dan Muggle… mereka mendengki karena kami diberi _magical core_ alami—kekuatan sihir murni."

"Benarkah itu?" Suara Harry mendadak serak. "Aku… Aku tidak pernah tahu. Ibuku juga seorang Muggleborn, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir—"

"—kalau dia selalu dibenci orang-orang di sekitarnya?" Hermione tersenyum getir. "Yah, itulah nasib Muggleborn. Kami seperti tidak punya tempat yang tepat untuk ditinggali. Entah di Domus maupun Arcus, semuanya menolak kami…" Sorot sendu terusir jauh dari mata Hermione, digantikan oleh tatapan determinatif sekeras baja. "Tapi bukan masalah bagiku. Fakta bahwa aku dianugerahi dengan sihir murni adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Karena itu, suatu saat aku akan pergi dari majikanku, dan mengembara untuk belajar berbagai macam sihir."

Harry terpukau. Seperti tersihir oleh kata-kata Hermione, penuh keinginan dan keyakinan dan percaya diri. Apakah semua Muggleborn memang begini pemberani?

"Aku yakin kau akan bebas," kata Harry tulus. "Dengan kemampuanmu, kau _pasti_ bisa bebas."

Hermione mengangguk, dan keheningan yang menenangkan menyelimuti keduanya. Harry melirik bagian dalam bangunan yang sejak tadi dilongok si gadis, dan terkejut mendapati pemandangan sebuah toko buku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini tadi?"

"Hm? Oh…" Hermione bergerak canggung. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya tertarik dengan… sesuatu di dalam sana."

"Sesuatu?" Otak Harry berputar keras. Mungkinkah Harry bisa mengambilkan sesuatu yang Hermione inginkan? Gadis itu sangat berani, kuat, dan cerdas.

Harry tahu, kehidupan perbudakan bukanlah nasib yang pantas untuknya.

"Hanya sebuah buku sihir." Hermione mengedikkan bahu, mencoba acuh tak acuh, tapi Harry berhasil menemukan setitik rasa ingin di dalam matanya. "Aku sudah sejak lama ingin membacanya. Kalau aku punya buku itu, aku pasti bisa mempelajari banyak sihir…"

Harry memandangi Hermione selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengangguk final. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, oke?"

Tak lama kemudian, Harry kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya, dan disambut dengan wajah Hermione yang membeku seperti patung.

"Ini. Bukumu. Kalau ingin menyembunyikan atau memperkecil buku ini, mantranya telah tertulis di dalamnya—aku sudah tanya si penjaga toko." Harry cepat-cepat menimpakan buku berat itu dalam kedua tangan Hermione yang lemas, lalu buru-buru berbalik. "Tidak perlu membayarku ulang, bukunya tidak semahal itu. Dan, oh, semoga kau cepat bebas, Hermione. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu, Harry—"

Dan Harry melesat cepat-cepat dari sana, meninggalkan Hermione Granger sendirian dengan buku mengilap yang terlihat tidak sepadan dengan baju kotornya.

XOXO

"Ya… Ya, semuanya sudah siap…"

Pria berjubah hitam itu melangkah di tepian sungai yang membelah Kota Penkurth dengan langkah hati-hati dan kalkulatif. Embusan angin malam mengancam untuk menjatuhkan tudungnya, membuat kuku-kukunya terbenam erat di sana untuk mencegah wajahnya terlihat. Dia merasakan dingin, tetapi bukan karena angin itu sendiri.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya berbisik. Pria itu bergidik, merasakan amarah yang luar biasa dari bisikan itu, dan mempercepat langkah. Ketenangannya buyar begitu saja, dan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

"B-Beri saya waktu, saya mohon. Saya pasti akan—"

Begitu panik gerakannya hingga dia tak menyadari sosok yang berpapasan dengannya. Kedua tubuh bertabrakan, dan sang pria terdorong mundur. Namun berbeda dengannya, sosok yang dia tabrak terjatuh di atas lantai _cobblestone_ kota yang indah. Tudungnya tertarik turun, menunjukkan sekumpulan helai-helai hitam, dan mata yang luar biasa hijau…

"O-Ouch…"

Remaja yang ditabraknya merintih, tetapi sang pria tak peduli. Tatapannya terpaku pada bentuk aneh di atas dahi remaja itu. Sebuah petir…

Dengan sesuatu menyerupai ketakjuban, sang pria meraih, menjulurkan tangan. Berupaya menyentuh tanda aneh itu, tetapi gagal karena si remaja buru-buru berdiri, mengenakan tudungnya lagi, dan berlari.

Tidak masalah. Dengan sebuah seringai lebar, pria itu membiarkan dirinya tertawa. Setelah segala sesuatu yang dilaluinya, dia telah menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya dengan baik… walau karena ketidaksengajaan semata.

" _My Lord_ … Sayamenemukannya," Dia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Desisan di dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ya… Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Harry Potter… dan saya telah menemukannya."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Domus: hamparan tanah yang ditempati Muggle dan Muggleborn. Rajanya saat ini adalah Lord Voldemort.**

 **Arcus: benua terbang yang berada di tengah langit dan di atas Domus. Tempat para Magus tinggal.**

 **Magus: Manusia yang diberi kekuatan sihir alami.**

 **Muggle: Manusia yang menempati Domus. Awalnya, mereka tak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi segalanya berubah sejak Voldemort memimpin mereka. Sekarang, siapapun dapat menggunakan sihir, asal dia memiliki uang dan jabatan yang cukup tinggi.**

 **Death Eater: pasukan khusus yang anggotanya dipilih oleh Voldemort sendiri. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah semacam pasukan yang lebih 'intimate' ke Voldemort daripada pasukan kerajaan biasa.**

 **Magus of Hogwarts: Keempat Magus superior yang memimpin Arcus. Mereka adalah Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Salazar Slytherin.**

 **Mark of Legacy: Tanda warisan yang diciptakan oleh Magus of Hogwarts. Hanya muncul pada keturunan Magus of Hogwarts yang sejati, tetapi dia yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan Magus of Hogwarts (uhuk Muggleborn uhuk) juga bisa memunculkan tanda ini. Berfungsi untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir dan membuka potensi sihir yang terkunci di dalam diri seorang Magus… at least ketika waktunya tiba /ga.**

 **Territory of Domus: Terdiri dari** _ **Eastern**_ **,** _ **Southern**_ **,** _ **Western**_ **, dan** _ **Northern**_ _ **Domus**_ **. Setiap daerah berada di bawah pengawasan seorang Judex.**

 **Judex: julukan bagi jenderal besar terkuat di Domus yang dipilih Voldemort sendiri. Setiap jenderal mengawasi salah satu dari keempat daerah Domus. And yeah, I smell a potential boss stage here… /wink.**

 **Muggleborn: Muggle yang diberi magical core alami, sehingga bisa memiliki kekuatan sihir murni. Dibenci Magus karena akibat Muggleborn, Muggle mengetahui keberadaan sihir. Muggle juga membenci mereka karena kekuatan Muggleborn lebih hebat dan alami daripada Muggle.**

* * *

 **Brief note: Magus of Hogwarts, alias Gryffindor dkk, lahir pada tahun 900an. Muggle pertama kali menyerang pada tahun 1960an. Serangan kedua bertempat tahun 1980an, dan saat itu Gryffindor dkk masih hidup. Yes, ini tidak salah kalkulasi, karena mereka Magus terkuat di Arcus, jadi umur mereka lebih panjang (sekitar 1000 tahunan). Jadi, saat Gryffindor dkk membuat Mark of Legacy, mereka sudah memiliki banyak keturunan.**

 **Harry lahir tahun 1998, dan saat itu Gryffindor dkk sudah meninggal. Setting cerita ini ada di sekitar tahun 2014. (Harry berusia 16 tahun) Tapi karena mereka meninggalkan kecanggihan demi sihir, sekali lagi saya tegaskan kalau kehidupan mereka cukup tradisional.**

* * *

 **That's it, chapter dua… Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa pria creepy di akhir chapter?**

 **Btw, Harry di sini bersikap kasual sama Dumbledore karena dia belum tahu kalau Dumbledore adalah sosok penting. Huehue.**

 **Oh iya, dan kata-kata yang dipahat di pintu bank (scene ketemu Goblin) bukan milik saya, tetapi saya ambil dari novel HP asli yang ditulis JK Rowling.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan review. See you next time!**


	3. Act I Pt 2: Mirror of Erised

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._

* * *

Harry melompat ke dalam selimutnya dengan empasan pelan. Di dalam tangannya sebuah kartu mainan keunguan tergenggam erat-erat, seakan benda itu adalah jalan satu-satunya menuju ketenangannya.

Albus terlihat jauh lebih letih dari ketika Harry pertama menemukannya. Rasanya seperti energi kehidupannya terisap perlahan-lahan dari tubuhnya seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Dumbledore," Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "kau tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tertidur."

"Harry, maafkan aku." Suara paraunya menghentikan segala pikiran paranoid yang berseliweran di kepala Harry. "Tubuh asliku melemah… Aku takut aku tak bisa lagi bangun sesering biasanya. Maafkan aku karena aku tak akan bisa selalu menemanimu."

"Tubuh aslimu? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit?"

Namun Albus telah terlelap di dalam kartu, meninggalkan Harry yang bergelimang dalam kekhawatiran dan kebingungan.

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mirror of Erised**

* * *

Cecair manis dari apel yang Harry gigit terasa seperti nektar. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan, menggumam senang akan rasa segar yang menginvasi mulut. Sejak kecil, Harry hampir tidak pernah memakan buah. Satu-satunya kesempatan dia bisa menikmati buah adalah ketika Dudley menolak memakan semua buah yang dibelikan Petunia demi dietnya—tentu bocah gemuk itu lebih suka pizza dan burger—dan karena tak bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian, Petunia terpaksa memberikannya kepada Harry.

Karena itu, sekali matanya menangkap berkilo-kilo apel yang dijajakan di pasar, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membeli satu kantong kecil.

Semilir angin pagi yang dingin membuat Harry menggigil, mengeratkan jubahnya. Bicara tentang jubah, Harry samar-samar ingat telah ditabrak seseorang tadi malam… Dan tudungnya juga terbuka. Orang itu bisa saja telah melihat dan mengenali bekas lukanya.

Harry merasa cemas, tetapi tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pergi dari kota itu segera untuk bersembunyi di tempat lain? Seharusnya Harry melakukan itu sejak tadi malam. Siapa tahu orang tadi malam adalah anggota Death Eater…

Namun insting Harry mengatakan untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama di kota ini, untuk setidaknya mengucapkan perpisahan yang tepat dengan Ron dan Hermione. Selain itu, Harry juga tak yakin apakah Albus setuju jika dia lekas pergi dari sana.

Albus belum juga terbangun lagi sejak tadi malam, dan Harry mulai khawatir.

Yang jelas untuk saat ini, dia hanya bisa berharap orang asing tadi malam tidak melihat bekas lukanya.

Jam besar di dekat Harry menunjukkan tak lebih dari pukul enam pagi. Meski begitu, entah mengapa, Harry merasa ada lebih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di kota itu, sibuk bahkan sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Pada gerbang masuk kota, di mana Harry memberanikan diri untuk berkeliling, dia melihat puluhan kereta yang datang sejak tiga puluh menit terakhir.

Mungkin mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah acara, pikirnya.

Harry melemparkan sisa-sisa apelnya ke tempat sampah di pinggiran jalanan. Pada saat itulah dia mendengar suara gaduh. Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh, diikuti teriakan ketakutan dari seorang pria.

"J-Jangan! Tolong h-hentikan!"

Mengikuti asal suara, Harry menemukan sebuah kereta yang jatuh—atau sengaja dijatuhkan—ke samping, segala isinya terburai ke mana-mana. Di hadapannya adalah tiga pria kekar-kekar yang menyeringai, mengobrak-abrik barang di dalam kereta dengan rakus. Sementara itu, seorang pria bersorban berusaha, tetapi gagal, untuk menghentikan ketiganya.

"Wow, hebat! Dari mana kau mendapat semua benda ini, _eh_?"

"Kalau dijual pasti mahal sekali!"

"Cepat sikat sampai habis sebelum polisi datang!"

Mereka berada tak jauh dari gerbang masuk, tetapi tidak cukup dekat untuk didengar polisi kota yang berjaga. Harry memastikan tudungnya terpakai dengan benar, sebelum dia melangkah maju dan mencoba mengatakan sedingin mungkin, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pergerakan ketiga orang itu segera terhenti, bahu membuncah karena tegang. Mereka menoleh pelan-pelan, tetapi segera menyeringai penuh cemooh setelah melihat Harry. "Heh… Apa ini, hanya seorang bocah? Kukira ada polisi!"

Dua dari mereka membalikkan tubuh, sementara satu sisanya sibuk meraup barang-barang mahal yang bisa ditemukannya dari kereta. Harry memicingkan matanya. Orang-orang seperti mereka sungguh membuatnya muak. "Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang hentikan."

"Berani juga dia," bisik pria pertama, menjilat bibir dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Kita lihat sampai mana lagak sok pahlawanmu bertahan, bocah!"

Dan pria kedua melesat, berlari dengan tinju terangkat menuju Harry. Pukulan pertamanya berhasil dihindari dengan mudah. Harry menangkap lengannya yang masih terjulur, lalu membanting pria itu hingga wajahnya terbenam di atas tanah. Kaki bersepatunya menginjak punggung si pria, dan dengan itu, Harry menarik lengannya sekuat tenaga. Mencengkeram kuat-kuat, mencabik keluar teriakan dari si pria.

Namun sebuah pisau melesat di samping pipi Harry, membuatnya terpaksa bergerak menjauh. Pria pertama menggeram, menyerang lagi dengan lebih ganas. Gerakannya cepat, dan Harry rasa dia memang sudah terbiasa bertarung. Bukan masalah. Bahkan Harry juga diam-diam terbiasa bertarung, entah bakat alami, entah insting bertahan hidup yang terbangun selama dia ditindas Dudley. Tusukan itu datang seperti rintik air hujan, cepat dan beruntun. Harry menghindari semuanya, bergerak lincah seperti orang menari—kanan, kiri, berputar, kiri, menunduk, kiri lagi, kanan…

Pria berpisau itu terlalu bernafsu melukai Harry sehingga dia tak menyadari keberadaan kubangan lumpur kecil di bawah kakinya, dan dia tergelincir. Harry menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menendang sisi perutnya kuat-kuat, sehingga dia terguling-guling dan berakhir pingsan dengan tubuh penuh rumput.

Harry menepuk-nepuk bagian depan jubahnya, menghampiri pria ketiga yang melompat ngeri ketika tatapan Harry beralih kepadanya. "Jadi?" tanyanya pelan. "Kau juga mau seperti mereka?"

"T-Tidak! Maafkan aku!" Dan pria ketiga lari, meninggalkan kedua temannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Tinggal dirinya dan pria bersorban tadi. Mengamati kereta yang rusak berat itu, Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Aku rasa sebaiknya kau meminta bantuan polisi kota untuk memindahkan semua ini—"

"T-Terima kasih banyak!" Pria itu menyela dengan nada antusias. Cara bicaranya gagap, dengan napas putus-putus yang cepat, seolah dia dihantui rasa takut yang konstan. Dia menghampiri Harry dengan tergopoh-gopoh, membungkuk beberapa kali, dan menyalami erat tangannya. "Terima k-kasih! Sungguh, t-t-terima kasih banyak! K-Kau sangat membantuku!"

"S… Sama-sama," balas Harry canggung. Dia jelas-jelas tak biasa diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya! Sempurna! Berkat p-pertolonganmu!" Dia masih menjabat tangan Harry erat, hampir-hampir tak mau melepaskannya, dan Harry mau tak mau merasa… takut. "N-Namaku Quirinus Quirrell. Tolong, biarkan a-aku membalas pertolonganmu."

Setelah mampir di kantor polisi, Harry mengetahui bahwa Quirinus merupakan salah satu peserta dari acara pelelangan besar tahunan yang akan diadakan mulai hari itu. Dia berniat untuk melelang barang menakjubkan di acara itu, tetapi tertimpa nasib buruk dan bertemu dengan ketiga penjahat tadi.

Harry mengantarkan Quirinus ke penginapan yang dipesannya ketika pria bersorban itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, "S-Sekali lagi, terima kasih! A-Aku merasa tidak enak kalau tidak… m-membalas budi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Quirrell," Harry tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku juga hanya kebetulan lewat tadi, sungguh, dan siapapun selain aku bisa saja menolongmu."

"T-Tapi tetap saja, kaulah yang m-menolongku," gumam Quirinus. Dia terdiam sejenak, seakan sedang menimbang sesuatu, lalu mengusulkan, "K-Kalau begitu, setidaknya… m-maukah kau melihat barang paling berhargaku? Aku b-berniat untuk melelangnya nanti."

Entah bagaimana, Harry menemukan dirinya berada di kamar tempat Quirinus menginap. Sebuah benda yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri berdiri di sudut ruangan, tertutup oleh kain berwarna krem.

Quirinus menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan kelewat semangat. "Ini d-dia. _Mirror of Erised_."

Selanjutnya, dia menarik kain yang menutupi benda itu, menampakkan cermin kuno berornamen dengan pigura keemasan. Dasarnya berbentuk sebuah cakar, berfungsi menopang cermin yang sibuk merefleksi sinar dari segala arah. Berjalan mendekati cermin itu, Harry dapat melihat kata-kata yang terukir di sekitarnya: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Cermin ini… Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan cermin ini?" bisik Harry. Tangannya meraba pinggiran keemasan cermin yang terasa dingin di bawah kulitnya.

"Cermin itu menunjukkan… keinginan hati yang paling dalam."

Harry tak menyadari bagaimana Quirinus kehilangan kegugupannya yang biasa. Perhatiannya terpusat penuh pada sesuatu yang sedang bergerak-gerak di dalam cermin, berpusar, membentuk gumpalan…

Dan gumpalan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang membuat segala udara terempas keluar dari Harry. Di hadapannya, dalam cermin itu, bukanlah refleksi Harry sendiri, tetapi sepasang wanita dan pria. Harry tak mengenal kedua orang itu—tak pernah bertemu mereka, tetapi dia _tahu_ siapa mereka.

Sang wanita memiliki rambut kemerahan dan mata hijau yang sama dengannya, dan sang pria… dia mirip sekali dengan Harry, dari rambut acak-acakan hingga lekukan senyumnya, seperti versi tua dari dirinya sendiri.

Harry tahu bahwa mereka adalah kedua orangtuanya.

"Ini… B-Bagaimana bisa?" Harry terbata. Meraba permukaan cermin, berusaha menggapai kedua sosok itu. Namun tangannya hanya bisa menempel pada permukaan licin yang dingin, tepat di atas pipi ibunya yang merona bahagia.

Hati Harry dibanjiri rasa _ingin_. Rindu yang teramat sangat, keinginan untuk bertemu. Dia ingin pergi ke sisi lain cermin, bergabung bersama kedua orangtuanya, hidup damai tanpa ada Voldemort yang mengincarnya.

"Menakjubkan, bukan?" Quirinus berbisik. "Kalau kau memandanginya cukup lama, dan percaya, keinginanmu ini akan terkabulkan…"

Harry mengerjap. Mendadak kabut tebal yang menyelimuti kepalanya terpencar begitu saja, sirna.

 _Tidak_ , pikirnya. _Ini semua salah._

"Mereka sudah meninggal," kata Harry tegas. "Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan mereka tidak akan kembali ke sini. Mereka sudah tenang di sana. M-Maaf, Mr. Quirrell… Terima kasih telah menunjukkan… benda paling berhargamu, tapi aku rasa aku akan pergi sekarang."

Dengan kedua tangan mengepal, Harry berbalik menuju pintu keluar, sekalipun tak menoleh ke belakang.

XOXO

Usai pertemuannya dengan Quirinus, benak Harry dilanda turbulensi hebat.

Cermin yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan terdalam? Omong kosong. Harry tahu bahwa orang yang meninggal tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup kembali. Kalaupun ada cara untuk membawa mereka kembali, pastilah mereka akan _berbeda_ , karena dunia ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mereka.

Setidaknya, kedua orangtua Harry akan terus hidup, bukan di dunia ini, tetapi di dalam hatinya.

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Dia masih teringat betul wajah keduanya—ibunya yang tersenyum hangat, dan ayahnya yang memandangi Harry dengan bangga.

Meski mencoba kuat, Harry gagal mengusir sisa harapan kecil untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Untuk berbicara sekali saja, merasakan pelukan mereka _sekali saja_. Dia ingin mengalami bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya.

"Tidak." Harry menggeleng, mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu."

Meskipun barangkali Quirinus tidak bermaksud jahat kepadanya, Harry tahu cermin itu hanyalah omong kosong. Dan pandangan Harry tentang cermin itu adalah final. Dia tidak akan mencoba mencari cermin itu kembali untuk melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya, jelas tidak.

Tidak akan.

Beruntung, Harry menemukan kembali sedikit kebahagiaannya ketika sosok jangkung berkepala merah yang tidak asing berdiri di depan penginapannya, sedang menunggu Harry kembali dengan sabar.

" _Hey, mate_." Ron melambai canggung, merasa berhutang penjelasan mengenai keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ron!" Harry tersenyum lebar, balas melambai dengan lebih bersemangat, lalu berlari mendekatinya. "Kau menungguku dari tadi?"

"Begitulah," gumam Ron yang agak malu. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

Sebentar kemudian, mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri sungai besar Kota Penkurth. Sesekali, Ron mengambil bebatuan dan melemparkannya ke dalam sungai, tertawa ketika batu itu memantul sebanyak empat kali di permukaan air sebelum benar-benar tenggelam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, uh, maaf. Kemarin aku harus membantu _Mum_ membersihkan kebun… Kau tidak akan percaya seberapa banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh yang berdiam di sana."

"Makhluk-makhluk aneh?" Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tertawa. "Apakah rumahmu dekat dari kota ini?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tidak sedekat yang kau bayangkan." Ron memijat bahunya sendiri, menggumam sesuatu tentang kasur keras yang tidak nyaman. "Tempatnya di sebuah desa yang tersembunyi dari semua orang. Penduduk desa itu adalah Magus yang berusaha sembunyi dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau tahu, mereka yang kehilangan tempat tinggal akibat serangan Muggle, tapi dilarang untuk tinggal di bagian Arcus lain yang aman. Aku tahu, Kementerian kita memang sinting… mementingkan pantat gemuk mereka sendiri…"

Harry menggumam simpatik. "Kenapa mereka tidak boleh ada di Arcus?"

"Mereka takut kalau Magus yang sudah berkontak dengan Muggle akan digunakan untuk memata-matai," jawab Ron. "Soalnya, kadang orang-orang mau melakukan apapun jika ancamannya cukup bagus… Oh, lewat sini, Harry. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu toko Bertie Bott—mereka menjual permen segala rasa. Jangan sampai makan permen rasa muntahan—aku masih trauma sampai sekarang."

Harry tergelak. "Permen macam apa itu?"

Dan keduanya melewati satu lagi jalan sempit tersembunyi di kota itu. Samar-samar, Harry mengingat bahwa jalan yang sama adalah tempat pertemuannya dengan…

"Hei!" Ron tiba-tiba berteriak. "Dia kan gadis budak yang waktu itu?"

Hermione. Benak Harry disiram kelegaan setelah tahu bahwa dia masih sempat bertemu dengan Hermione, tapi kelegaan itu tidak bertahan cukup lama.

Pandangannya menangkap noda-noda biru keungunan yang jelek di sekujur kulit Hermione. Pada kedua lengannya yang kurus, pada wajah cantiknya, pada kakinya…

Dasar perut Harry terbakar dengan kengerian dan amarah.

"Hermione," sapa Harry. Suaranya tidak seceria yang dia harapkan.

Seketika gadis itu tersentak, mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk membaca sebuah buku entah apa, dan matanya berkilat penuh rekognisi ketika dia melihat Harry. "Oh. Harry…"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Harry berbisik sengau. Di sebelahnya, Ron terlihat luar biasa kikuk, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Merasa ditatap sedemikian lekat, Hermione mengusap lengan atasnya dengan tidak nyaman. "Ini… bukan apa-apa. Majikanku marah karena dia tahu aku kabur, tapi aku sudah siap menerima hal itu." Melihat eskpresi mengerikan pada Harry, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi harganya setimpal, sungguh. Aku senang menjadi bebas, Harry, dan aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku _akan_ kabur lagi. Tak peduli apapun yang orang tua gemuk itu akan lakukan padaku."

Kemarahan Harry mereda menjadi sebuah kecemasan. "Kau yakin dengan ini? Hermione, aku bisa membantumu—"

"Tidak," Mata cokelat Hermione mengeras. "Aku bisa meraih kebebasanku sendiri. Kau seharusnya berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri… Kau ini orang nomor satu yang berada dalam daftar pencarian Pangeran Kegelapan!"

"Dia benar, _mate_ ," timpal Ron, yang segera menciut ketika Hermione memindahkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Dan kau? Teman baru Harry?" tanya Hermione dengan alis terangkat.

"Ron Weasley, sesama Magus. Dia sudah banyak membantu di hari pertamaku berada di sini," jawab Harry. Dia memandangi buku yang dipegang Hermione, menyadari bahwa yang dibacanya bukanlah buku yang kemarin diberikannya pada Hermione. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

" _History of Arcus_." Hermione menunjukkan sampul cokelat buku itu dengan bangga. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak, Harry! Aku masih berpikir kalau kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot mengeluarkan uangmu kemarin, tapi buku yang kau berikan benar-benar hebat. Sangat membantu. Dari situ aku belajar sihir _summoning_. Makanya, aku bisa meminjam buku ini sebentar dari toko buku."

"Menurutku lebih tepat disebut mencuri," Ron menanggapi dengan muram, dan langsung mendapatkan geraman galak dari Hermione.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku mencuri," desis Hermione, "Tapi setidaknya aku mengembalikannya. Tidak seperti _dirimu_."

Skakmat. Ron mengeluarkan suara tertohok yang lebih mirip katak terinjak. Agaknya, bahkan seseorang seperti Hermione juga tahu betul reputasi Ron di kota itu.

Sebelum Ron sempat mengatakan hal aneh apapun, Harry buru-buru menyela, "Apa saja yang menarik di buku ini, Hermione?"

Pertanyaan Harry setidaknya berhasil untuk mendistraksi Hermione. "Oh, benar—ada tokoh-tokoh besar yang cukup menarik. Merlin, contohnya, dari era abad pertengahan. Dia adalah Magus paling terkenal sepanjang masa. Lalu ada juga Circe, Morgan le Fay, Paracelsus, dan Cliodna…"

" _Blimey_ , bagaimana bisa kau mengingat semua nama itu?" Ron memutar mata. Kali ini sudah agak kebal terhadap kegalakan Hermione.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa? Mudah untuk belajar sesuatu kalau dirimu sungguh-sungguh." Hermione membuka-buka halaman secara acak, berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang menunjukkan penyihir wanita menyeramkan. "Mungkin dirimu saja yang terlalu malas."

"Hei, enak saja!" Ron merengut. "Setidaknya aku tahu ada tokoh macam _Urg the Unclean_ atau _Bodrod the Bearded_."

Hermione mendengus, memilih untuk menghentikan perdebatannya demi membaca singkat sebuah paragraf tentang profesor ternama Vindictus Viridian. "Aku tidak mau kalah dengan para Magus. Makanya, aku harus belajar lebih banyak." Halaman berikutnya membuat Hermione berdecak kagum. "Oh, lihat ini! Fleamont Potter, penemu ramuan rambut Sleekeazy!"

Harry melihat secara terbalik buku di pangkuan Hermione. Di halaman itu adalah foto seorang pria berambut hitam dengan senyuman hangat karismatik. Meskipun dia adalah leluhur Harry, rambutnya jauh lebih jinak dibandingkan milik Harry yang selalu terlihat seperti baru diempas tornado.

Harry teringat akan wajah ayahnya lagi, lalu lekas mendorong imej itu jauh-jauh sebelum dia merasa lebih sedih.

"Oh, ya, aku tahu ramuan itu," Ron menyahut. "Semua anak perempuan membicarakannya. Tapi keluargaku tidak bisa beli karena—" Tiba-tiba dia bungkam, wajahnya memerah malu, lalu berdeham. "Yah, pada awalnya, _Mum_ dan adik perempuanku memang tidak terlalu suka yang seperti itu… Mungkin mereka tidak sempat pakai juga kalau memang punya."

Dengan penemuan besar Fleamont, tidak mengherankan bila keluarga Potter memiliki uang yang, katakanlah, _sangat_ lebih dari cukup.

"Satu hal yang kusayangkan, buku ini tidak mengatakan apapun tentang asal-usul sihir!" Hermione menghela napas pendek. "Mungkin aku harus mencari buku lain…"

"Bahkan para Magus juga tidak ada yang tahu darimana sihir berasal, tahu," sahut Ron, entah berniat membantu atau mencibir. "Sihir sudah ada bahkan sebelum _Magus of Hogwarts_ lahir."

Harry mendongak, mencari setitik benua terbang di atas sana, tetapi pemandangannya terhalang oleh jajaran atap. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tengah berada di tempat sempit antara dua gedung. "Pasti karena sihir jugalah Arcus bisa terbang seperti itu," tebaknya.

"Tidak ada jawaban masuk akal selain sihir, _huh_?" Ron menyeringai. "Kau tahu tidak? Sihir di Arcus berpusat di sebuah tempat dalam Arcus yang bernama Hogwarts… atau setidaknya begitu kata kakak tertuaku."

"Hogwarts?" Harry pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya, dari penjelasan Albus. _Magus of Hogwarts_. Namun Albus belum sempat menjelaskan apa itu sebenarnya Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts adalah tempat yang luar biasa sakral, dan dikatakan bahwa di dalam sana terdapat sihir Arcus yang paling murni… Sumber dari segala sihir di Arcus," terang Hermione, seolah dia sedang mendongeng dari buku. "Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat memasukinya, termasuk _Magus of Hogwarts_. Di dalam Hogwarts, tersimpan sihir yang luar biasa besar, dan dengan sihir itu Arcus bisa melayang dan terus memperbarui sihir pelindung di sekelilingnya."

Rahang Ron mengendur dengan ketidakpercayaan. "Kau—bohong. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu!?"

"Kau meremehkanku. Tentu saja aku membacanya di buku!" Hermione membalas penuh kemenangan. "Kalau aku tidak tahu informasi sedasar itu, aku akan mudah dibodohi oleh siapapun."

Padahal Harry sendiri sama sekali tak tahu sampai Hermione menjelaskannya.

… _akan mudah dibodohi oleh siapapun…_

Setelah Ron, giliran Harry yang merasa tertohok.

"Bicara tentang _Magus of Hogwarts_ ," sela Hermione. Suaranya sedikit kehilangan nada-nada percaya dirinya yang biasa. "Apakah kalian sudah memiliki… _Mark of Legacy_?"

Harry dan Ron saling pandang, melempar seringai penuh kebanggaan, sebelum mereka menggulung lengan baju—dalam kasus Harry, dia juga membuka sarung tangan—untuk menunjukkan tanda singa merah yang sama persis.

"Aku tidak tahu persis kenapa aku mendapatkannya, tapi, _yeah_ … Aku keturunan Gryffindor," pamer Ron. "Semua orang menduga Harry di sini adalah Gryffindor, dan sepertinya mereka benar."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku dapat tanda Gryffindor," Harry berusaha merendah. "Padahal aku tidak merasa seberani itu."

Selama beberapa detak keheningan, Harry sempat mengira bahwa Hermione mendadak lupa caranya bernapas. Usai Harry berupaya untuk menutup kembali tandanya, barulah Hermione mengerjap dan berbisik takjub, "Hebat…"

Tangan penuh debu Hermione terjulur seakan dia ingin meraba permukaan tanda di punggung tangan Harry, tetapi urung di detik terakhir. Dengan sebuah gelengan, Hermione memaksakan senyuman getir. "Apa kau pikir Muggleborn sepertiku bisa mendapatkan tanda itu?"

"Kau Muggleborn!?" Ron berteriak. Lalu, menyadari volume suaranya yang sedikit terlalu keras, dia buru-buru menggantinya dengan bisikan keras, "M-Maaf. Sulit untuk melupakan adat di sekitarku, _mate_. Kau tahu bagaimana semua Magus membenci Muggleborn…"

"Tidak denganku, sih," Harry menimpali dengan santai. Perkataannya mendapatkan atensi dari Hermione, dan sekilas, Harry melihat matanya berkilat basah.

"Tidak denganmu?" ulang Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Hermione… Ibuku adalah seorang Muggleborn." Harry meraih buku bersampul cokelat itu dari Hermione, menutupnya lembut. "Dan dia adalah seorang Gryffindor. Hubungan darah tidak ada kaitannya dengan _Mark of Legacy_. Selama kau terus mengangkat kepalamu dengan percaya diri, aku yakin sihir dari _Magus of Hogwarts_ akan mengakuimu sebagai seorang pewaris yang sah. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan tanda ini kelak."

Senyuman Hermione setelah itu terasa lebih terang daripada matahari di atas kepala mereka.

XOXO

Harry dan Ron telah berpisah dengan Hermione tak lama kemudian. Sejujurnya, Harry masih ingin berbicara sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan Hermione, tetapi dia harus mengorbankan keinginan egoisnya dan menyuruh Hermione kembali. Jika majikannya menemukan Hermione hilang lagi, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan Harry khawatir setengah mati.

" _Man_ , dia budak yang aneh ya… Si Hermione itu." Ron memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. "Maksudku, dia seorang budak, tapi kelakuannya sangat berbeda. Baru kali ini aku bertemu budak yang berani melawan perkataan orang…"

Harry tertawa. Dia paham betul keheranan Ron. "Itulah yang membuatku berpikir kalau dia tidak pantas jadi budak. Hermione brilian sekali. Dia seharusnya jadi ilmuwan, atau guru, atau tokoh cemerlang lainnya."

"Tapi, kau tahu, dia agak mengerikan," Ron bergidik, mengingat tatapan galak, geraman defensif, nada yang cenderung angkuh dan _bossy_. "Kalau kau tahu maksudku."

Pembicaraan tentang Hermione terhenti ketika mereka tiba di pusat kota, di mana kerumunan besar manusia membentuk antrean panjang menuju sebuah gedung. Pada papan besar di sebelah gedung, tertulis:

' _Akhirnya tiba!_

 _ **Pelelangan Tahunan Eastern Domus.**_

 _Inilah kesempatan Anda untuk menawar berbagai macam barang langka!_

 _Diselenggarakan selama tiga hari ke depan pukul sebelas siang. Biaya masuk gratis._

 _Jangan sampai ketinggalan!_ '

Oh, benar. Quirinus mengatakan sesuatu tentang pelelangan pagi ini.

"Pelelangan?" Ron mengusap dagunya. "Pantas saja kota ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Pasti banyak orang dari seluruh penjuru _Eastern Domus_ yang datang kemari."

"Aku belum pernah melihat pelelangan sebelumnya," Harry mengaku.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ikut menonton sebentar," tawar Ron, menunjuk papan besar tadi dengan antusias. "Lagipula, lihat, kita tidak perlu membayar untuk masuk ke sana."

Usai menimang-nimang, rasa penasaran Harry menang juga. "Baiklah."

Ron memimpin Harry untuk berada di dalam antrean. Karpet merah yang tergelar di bawah mereka menunjukkan bahwa acara itu bukan main-main. Segala macam orang berada di sana saat itu, mengantre bersamanya. Entah tua atau muda, pria atau wanita, penduduk kota atau orang asing, penawar atau penonton semata, semuanya sama semangatnya untuk mengikuti acara tahunan besar itu.

Bagian dalam gedung itu ditata seperti sebuah bioskop. Ratusan kursi merah nampak seperti lautan stroberi dari kejauhan, dan hampir semuanya telah ditempati. Barisan depan kursi, Harry sadar, merupakan tempat yang dikhususkan untuk para pelelang, dan ditandai dengan serbet putih di punggung kursi. Di seberang ruangan, terdapat panggung dengan tirai merah besar yang masih menutup.

"Ramai sekali, sih." Dahi Ron berkerinyut jengkel, pandangannya menyisir segala arah. "Apa masih ada tempat duduk yang kos—oh, itu dia. Ayo, Harry." Beruntung, ada tiga tempat duduk nganggur di tengah-tengah baris belakang. "Syukurlah kita tidak perlu berdiri seperti orang bodoh."

Dengung berisik kerumunan terhenti ketika semua lampu dipadamkan. Tak lama setelahnya, secercah cahaya kembali muncul di atas panggung, menampakkan pria bersetelan jas ungu yang Harry duga adalah pembawa acara.

"Selamat datang di Pelelangan Tahunan _Eastern Domus_!" teriaknya. Semua penonton bersorak heboh. Bahkan Harry yang tak tahu apa-apa menemukan dirinya sedikit antisipatif. "Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah tidak sabar melihat barang-barang apa yang akan kami tawarkan?"

"Ini adalah acara tahunan di _Eastern Domus_ , jadi wajar saja kalau ramai," celetuk Ron. "Aku pernah pergi menonton satu kali di acara yang sama dengan kakak-kakakku. Rasanya berdebar-debar juga, melihat orang demi orang menawar hingga harga tertinggi. Apalagi, barang-barang yang ditawarkan juga cukup menarik. Kau akan tahu maksudku nanti."

Benda pertama yang ditunjukkan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan berbentuk tangan keriput. Mereka menyebutnya _Hand of Glory_ , dan tampaknya, di balik penampilannya yang mengerikan, benda itu berfungsi sebagai pengganti lilin. Entah benar, entah salah, tetapi mereka bilang, api yang dinyalakan ke tangan itu akan terlihat hanya kepada pemegangnya.

Ada cukup banyak orang yang menaruh minat. Benda itu terjual dengan harga 2000 Galleon.

"Memangnya benda itu legal?" bisik Harry ragu. "Dan kenapa bentuknya… seperti tangan betulan?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa lebih baik kau tidak tahu cerita di baliknya," gumam Ron, merinding berat setelah dia menyaksikan tangan itu berusaha mencaplok kaki sang pembawa acara.

Semakin lama, benda-benda yang mereka tunjukkan semakin aneh. Koleksi tulang-tulang manusia dari keluarga legendaris tertentu, lengkap sampai tujuh turunan. Sepaket kartu berdarah yang Harry tak ingin tahu apa faedahnya yang sebenarnya. Mata artifisial—katanya memang palsu, tetapi benak Harry berkata lain. Seruling terkutuk. Kalung dari mutiara hitam yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta padamu.

Dan yang paling Harry cemaskan kedatangannya adalah _ini_.

Seorang pria bersorban yang Harry kenali sebagai Quirinus membawa keluar sebuahbenda tinggi yang tidak asing. Quirinus menarik ke samping kain yang menutupi benda itu, dan benar saja, _Mirror of Erised_ berdiri di sana, pigura keemasannya berkilau angkuh. Harry tidak sadar kalau badannya baru saja mengedik kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, dia kurang menyukai cermin aneh itu.

"Dan, ini dia yang telah banyak ditunggu-tunggu! _Mirror of Erised_!" ucapan berapi-api pembawa acara disambut dengan riuh rendah penonton. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan secara singkat kegunaan cermin ini, Mr. Quirrell?"

Wajah pria bersorban itu luar biasa profesional di awal kemunculannya, sehingga Harry tak menyangka bahwa dia akan tergagap lantaran disodori pengeras suara.

"Ah? Y-Ya, tentu. Baiklah. _Mirror o-o-of Erised_ … di dalam kaca ini, kalian b-bisa melihat keinginan terdalam dari h-hati setiap orang," jelasnya. Melihat betapa pucat wajahnya saat itu, Harry mengira dia bisa pingsan kapan saja. "D-Dan aku dengar… keinginan yang muncul di cermin ini b-bisa terkabul… jika k-kalian terus memandang ke d-dalamnya."

Hal yang sama dengan yang dia katakan kepada Harry.

Harry mengembuskan napas panjang. Kedua tangannya berubah dingin, teringat sosok kedua orangtuanya, senyum mereka, dan godaan untuk terus menatap cermin itu.

"Menakjubkan! Sangat menakjubkan!" sahut si pembawa acara. "Nah, mari kita mulai pelelangannya!"

Di sebelah Harry, Ron menggumam datar, "Bisa terkabul, katanya? _Bollocks_. Kehidupan ini tidak berjalan semulus jidat Pak Menteri, tahu."

Harry menemukan bahwa dirinya setuju. "Dia bilang keinginan kita akan terkabul jika kita terus memandang ke dalam cermin. Berapa lama kita perlu memandanginya? Seumur hidup?"

"Itu dia," celetuk Ron, manggut-manggut menyetujui Harry. "Serius, orang-orang dengan uang banyak seperti mereka terlalu mudah dibohongi."

Bukan mudah dibohongi, Harry rasa. Barangkali mereka hanya ingin memamerkan kekayaannya kepada seluruh dunia, atau mereka hanya mencoba memuaskan kerakusan mereka yang tak ada habisnya.

"Sepuluh ribu Galleon!? Ada yang mau menawar setinggi itu!?" Pembawa acara sama takjubnya dengan Harry. "Apakah ada yang menawar lebih tinggi?"

Di luar dugaan, angka yang ditawarkan terus meningkat, dan Harry mengerutkan keningnya dengan tidak suka. Orang-orang ini pasti sudah gila.

"Tiga belas ribu seratus! Tiga belas ribu lima ratus! Ada lagi? Oh, empat belas ri—"

Pada akhirnya, pelelangan cermin itu tidak pernah selesai.

Harry tak paham betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi dia dapat mendengar ledakan, diikuti dentuman besar, dan… sebuah suara raungan yang mengerikan.

Quirinus yang malang gemetar hebat, berhasil meneriakkan, "T-Troll! Ada Troll masuk!" sebelum badannya merosot lemas ke lantai.

Dan benar katanya. Sisi ruangan telah dijebol dari luar. Pelakunya adalah makhluk raksasa berkulit kehijauan yang Harry jamin adalah Troll betulan.

Seisi gedung dilanda keheningan yang menegangkan, sebelum satu orang berteriak horor, diikuti orang-orang lain, merambat dengan luar biasa cepat. Dan sebentar kemudian, Harry tak bisa mendengar suara apapun kecuali lengkingan memekakan telinga dari semua orang selagi mereka berbondong-bondong menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Harry menoleh kepada Ron, mendapati wajah lelaki muda itu memucat. "Dari mana makhluk itu datang!?"

"Tak tahu… Bisa jadi Troll itu adalah barang yang dilelangkan, tapi lepas dari kandang. Yang jelas, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi—"

Troll itu mengamuk, meraung lebih keras, dan memukulkan pentungan berduri besarnya ke lantai dan kursi-kursi depan. Beberapa pecahan beterbangan ke segala arah, melukai penonton yang kurang beruntung. Harry membungkuk, merangkak bersama Ron menuju jalan keluar.

"Sial, apa-apaan ini!?" Ron terus mengumpat di belakang Harry. "Kenapa harus ada Troll—"

Sebuah tangisan bernada tinggi berhasil menghentikan gerakan Harry, membuatnya menoleh. Dan dengan kengerian masif, dia melihat seorang anak yang jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai yang kini tidak karuan bentuknya, dan di hadapannya… adalah si Troll.

Troll itu memiringkan kepala, mengamati anak kecil itu, seakan sedang berpikir apakah manusia sekecil itu berguna baginya. Akhirnya, dia mendengus keras, dan pentungannya terangkat dengan mengancam.

"Tidak!" teriak Harry. "Jangan lakukan itu!"

Sebelum Harry dapat berpikir rasional, dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju anak itu. Segala gerakan di sekitarnya mendadak terlihat sangat lambat ketika Harry berpacu dengan detik. Pentungan Troll semakin dan semakin dekat… Harry menggertakkan gigi, melemparkan dirinya maju—

Dan dia berguling ke depan dengan anak perempuan kecil di tangannya, aman tetapi ketakutan. Di belakangnya, Harry mendengar Troll itu menghantam lantai. Seraya memejamkan mata, dipeluknya erat perempuan kecil itu, melindunginya dari keramik-keramik lantai yang berterbangan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Harry berbisik cepat sambil membelai punggung si perempuan kecil yang mulai menangis menjadi-jadi di tangan Harry. "Tidak apa-apa, kau aman. Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

"Sungguh heroik darimu, Harry Potter…"

Suara dingin yang hampir tak terdengar di tengah kegaduhan berhasil membuat tengkuk Harry merinding. Harry lambat-lambat mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa jantungnya berpacu semakin kencang, semakin cepat.

"…Dan kelak, sifat heroikmu itulah yang akan menjatuhkanmu."

Di atas panggung, seorang Quirinus Quirrell berdiri dengan seringai lebar, kedua matanya berubah sewarna darah, dan entah bagaimana, Harry tahu bahwa yang berbicara dengannya saat itu bukanlah pria bersorban sendiri.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Bagian akhir chapter sedikit saya ubah biar... lebih sreg.**


	4. Act I Pt 3: Fiery Fire

**Bagi yang membaca chapter 3 sebelum saya mengubahnya, mohon cek chapter itu sekali lagi biar tidak menimbulkan kebingungan.**

 **Warnings in this chapter: Violence and threats of rape.**

* * *

 _T_ _ida_ _k ada baik dan buruk, yang ada hanyalah_ _kekuasaan_ _, dan mereka yang terlalu lemah untuk mencarinya._

* * *

Sosok itu menyatu dengan bayang-bayang kota yang tak ternotis.

Jubahnya hitam, dengan ujung-ujung yang sudah robek dimakan usia dan peristiwa. Pandangan kerasnya terpancang pada keributan besar di gedung tempat pelelangan terselenggara. Semua orang berebut keluar dengan histeris. Keadaan kacau.

Tentu, pria itu juga telah melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Troll itu menghancurkan gedung, memercikkan kepanikan tiada tara.

Mengambil napas panjang yang tenang, pria itu menggumam pada udara, "Inikah waktunya, Dumbledore?"

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fiery Fire**

* * *

Seisi kepala Harry penuh dengan bunyi alarm yang membuat pusing. Dasar perutnya menggelegak, meletup-letup, dan terasa terlalu penuh. Semua itu menimbulkan mual yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Saat itu, seluruh tubuhnya seakan mengalami disfungsi. Mendadak mogok, menolak berkooperasi. Kedua kakinya mati rasa. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Napas tertahan. Otot menegang tak responsif. Barangkali semuanya adalah sebuah mode defensif alamiah—hasil dari insting yang mengatakan bahwa bahaya berada di depan mata.

Quirinus masih berdiri di atas panggung, mengamati Harry sebagaimana predator mengamati mangsanya. Persona pria gagapnya telah dibuang jauh-jauh. Yang berada di dekat Harry saat ini adalah pria dingin yang sangat berbeda—diri Quirinus yang sebenarnya.

Memanfaatkan kediaman Quirinus dan kebingungan si Troll saat target pentungannya menghilang, Harry melonggarkan pegangannya pada si anak kecil, dan dia berbisik urgen, "Pergilah dari sini! Cepat!"

Anak itu tidak butuh diberitahu dua kali. Dalam sekejap, dia menghilang di balik lubang besar pada sisi gedung yang dibuat si Troll. Gelak tawa dari Quirinus membuat Harry tersentak, menatap tajam pria bersorban itu dan mencoba berani walau bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau," geram Harry.

"Ya. Ini aku, Harry Potter," desis Quirinus dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tidak ingat pernah memperkenalkan diri kepadamu."

"Tidakkah kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" Quirinus mengulum senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Oh, bukan. Bukan ketika aku menjadi… _p-p-pria menyedihkan t-tukang gagap_. Tapi di malam sebelumnya, ketika aku akhirnya menemukanmu…"

Mata kehijauan Harry berkilat penuh realisasi. Mendadak dia ingat pria berjubah yang bertabrakan dengannya, melihat tudungnya terlepas… melihat bekas lukanya. "Tidak mungkin," bisik Harry. "Jadi waktu itu… kau yang…"

"Bayangkan betapa senangnya aku ketika itu, Potter." Quirinus tertawa sekali lagi, tetapi suaranya lebih kejam. "Semua Death Eater yang sombong itu pusing mencarimu, dan di sinilah aku berada… Berhasil menemukanmu di sebuah kota kecil karena kebetulan belaka… Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya Tuanku atas keberhasilanku malam itu…"

"Tuan?" Harry menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia mulai merasa semakin dan semakin tidak enak. "Kau bekerja untuk seseorang? Apa tujuanmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cermin itu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya setahun yang lalu…" Bisikan Quirinus nostalgik dan penuh kekaguman, seakan dia sedang menceritakan kenangan terindahnya kepada seluruh dunia. "Saat itu, aku hanyalah Muggle biasa. Ayahku adalah salah satu dari sekian Muggle beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan sihir berkat relasi dekatnya dengan Death Eater. Dia menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendapatkan semua yang dia mau, menakut-nakuti Muggle lemah yang tak punya sihir seperti dirinya, mendapat kekayaan dan jabatan… Karena aku tak setuju dengan pandangan ayahku, aku pergi dari rumah dan mengembara selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lalu, saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya… dia yang telah mengajarkan kepadaku bahwa tidak ada yang baik dan buruk, yang ada hanyalah kekuasaan, dan mereka yang terlalu lemah untuk mencarinya… Dia sang Pangeran Kegelapan, Lord Voldemort."

Seisi tubuh Harry seolah berubah menjadi es. Realisasi yang didapatnya menabrak secepat kereta api. "Kau… Tuanmu adalah Voldemort?"

"Lord Voldemort telah mengajariku banyak hal, mengarahkanku kembali ke jalan yang benar… membuatku menyadari betapa bodoh idealisme yang kupegang selama ini. Dan sekarang, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Dia memberiku sebuah misi—untuk menemukanmu dan menangkapmu, membawamu kepadanya." Kilatan di dalam mata Quirinus setajam pisau yang baru diasah. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambilkan sebuah benda yang sangat penting dari cermin ini. _Philosopher's Stone_ , pernahkah kau mendengarnya? Benda legendaris buatan ahli alkimia, Nicolas Flamel, yang dapat memproduksi _Elixir of Life_ , di mana si peminum akan diberi keabadian…"

Quirinus berjalan mendekati cermin itu, mengusap tepiannya dengan hati-hati. "Dengan cairan itu, Tuanku akan mendapatkan tubuhnya, dan dia akan kembali berjaya. Nah, Harry… Kemarilah. Kau akan menjadi kepingan puzzle terakhir yang kubutuhkan sebelum tugas besarku selesai."

Benak Harry berdengung dipenuhi pertanyaan. Voldemort menginginkan benda itu? Albus pernah mengatakan bahwa Voldemort tidak pernah mati, dan jiwanya masih melayang-layang di dunia ini. Jadi… di mana Voldemort berada sekarang? Dan bagaimana Harry bisa mengambil benda itu dari dalam sebuah cermin?

"Kau pikir aku akan menurut begitu saja?" Harry membalas di sela-sela rahang yang mengatup rapat.

"Oh? Kau lebih menyukai cara paksaan, kalau begitu?" Quirinus menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan keras kepala, Potter. Menyerahlah sebelum kau menyesal!"

Jawaban Harry adalah sebuah dengusan, sebelum dia mencoba melompat ke atas panggung, menuju Quirinus.

"Kau! Serang dia!" Quirinus memerintahkan kepada Troll, dan entah bagaimana, Troll itu berhasil memahami perkataannya. Dengan badan besarnya, Troll itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Harry, menggetarkan seisi gedung dan membuat Harry hampir tergelincir. "Aku memiliki afinitas terhadap Troll, Potter. Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan. Kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan menghadapi dua lawan sekaligus!"

"Jadi kau yang membawa Troll ini?" Harry mengumpat, berguling ke samping ketika Troll itu mengayunkan tangannya. Pada tempat di mana Harry sebelumnya berada, pentungan itu menghantam segalanya, sehingga lantai rontok dan dinding remuk total. "Tidakkah kau memikirkan berapa banyak orang yang bisa terbunuh karena Troll ini!?"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya, Potter." Quirinus membalas santai. "Aku memikirkan kalau semakin banyak korban, semakin bagus."

"Kau sudah gila!" Harry mendesis, mencabut pedangnya, dan mengayunkannya kepada Troll itu. Kakinya berhasil tertebas dan darahnya mengucur keluar. Namun hal itu justru membuat makhluk raksasa marah besar, meraung lebih keras, dan menggebuk-gebukkan pentungannya dengan membabi buta pada lantai di bawahnya.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya," Quirinus menggeleng. Dia menonton pertarungan Harry dengan Troll seakan itu adalah hiburan terbesarnya. "Ini pertarungan pertamamu setelah keributan kecil yang kau sebabkan dengan apimu, kan? Aku tahu kau belum lama memegang pedangmu itu… Kau seorang pemula. Dan aku tak habis pikir bagaimana pemula sepertimu telah berhasil memusnahkan Tuanku… Benar-benar sebuah penghinaan!"

"Bisakah kau diam!?" Harry melihat Troll itu mengarahkan pentungan kepadanya, dan dia menangkis di detik-detik terakhir. Lantai di bawahnya segera ambles. Sebentar lagi, Harry tidak akan bisa menahan lengannya, dan dia juga akan ikut ambles tanpa sisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Quirinus kepada si Troll. "Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu!"

Si Troll menggeram, mendorong lebih keras. Harry melihat dengan horor ketika satu tangannya yang bebas ikut terangkat, terkepal siap meninju, dan dia mulai mengayunkannya menuju tubuh Harry—

"Menjauh darinya, makhluk jelek!"

Dan percikan listrik yang datang entah dari mana menyambar si Troll, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dengan tubuh kaku. Harry merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke samping oleh seseorang, yang tidak salah lagi adalah—

"Ron! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Harry melebarkan matanya. "Kau harus pergi! Di sini berbahaya! Ada anak buah Voldemort—"

"Bagaimana denganmu, _huh_?" Ron mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik sakunya. "Aku tidak mau lari sendirian—kalau aku pergi, kau juga harus ikut pergi dari sini denganku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian!" bentak Ron. "Lihat, ini semua gila. Aku takut setengah mati. Sungguh, aku takut. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka membiarkan seseorang terluka di hadapanku. Aku tidak mau melarikan diri lagi."

"Ron," Harry memulai, lalu terdiam. Hijau dari matanya berkilau, mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara inkoheren, dan satu kali, ada kilatan kesedihan dalam pandangannya.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini bersama-sama," Ron berjanji. "Karena itu, selesaikan urusanmu dengan pria aneh itu! Aku akan menahan Troll ini sebisa mungkin."

"Ron, kau tidak bisa—"

"Pergilah, Harry!"

Pedang di tangan Harry tergenggam erat-erat hingga kedua lengannya bergetar. Tak ada pilihan, pikir Harry, meski dia enggan mengakuinya. Ini akan segera berakhir, tekadnya. Quirinus akan segera dia hentikan, dan segalanya akan kembali aman.

Kedua kelopak mata Harry bergerak turun, terpejam hingga kerutan-kerutan di sekitar dahinya muncul. Dengan keputusan bulat yang terlalu sulit, segala keraguan yang tersisa perlahan sirna.

 _Kita akan pergi dari sini bersama-sama._

Pasti, Harry berjanji.

"Quirrell!"

Melompat ke atas panggung, Harry berteriak dan menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Quirinus. Di luar segala ekspektasinya, pria bersorban itu justru tersenyum.

Harry baru saja mengedip satu kali, dan targetnya telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"…Ke mana dia?" Harry menyapu matanya ke segala arah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dia mendengar bunyi-bunyi pertarungan Ron dengan si Troll. Harry berharap temannya itu dapat bertahan sedikit lebih lama. "Quirrell, tunjukkan dirimu—"

"Kau memanggilku, Potter?"

Harry menegang, mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya, tetapi ketika dia berbalik dan menebaskan pedangnya, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Sebelah sini!"

Sebelum Harry sempat bereaksi, sebuah tinju mendarat pada sisi perutnya, mengeluarkan semua udara dari dalam tubuhnya. Harry merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, sebelum dirinya terempas dan terpelanting sejauh beberapa kaki.

Di tengah dengingan telinganya, Harry dapat mendengar tawa puas Quirinus. "Menyedihkan sekali, Potter. Aku penasaran apa yang akan para Magus katakan jika mereka melihat sosokmu yang sekarang… terkapar di atas lantai di depan pengikut setia Lord Voldemort."

"D-Diam." Harry terbatuk dan meraih pedangnya kembali, berdiri di atas dua kaki yang bergetar. "Masih belum… berakhir!"

Dan Harry kembali melesat ke depan, menebas dan menebas dan menebas, tetapi Quirinus menghindari semua serangannya dengan mudah. "Percuma saja! Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku! Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku!"

Satu hunusan kemudian, Quirinus menghilang, dan sekali lagi, Harry merasakan hantaman yang sangat keras, kali ini pada dadanya.

Namun Quirinus tidak membiarkan Harry beristirahat.

Sesaat setelah Harry terhuyung mundur, Quirinus muncul lagi di belakang Harry, menendang punggungnya hingga dia terdorong ke depan. Selanjutnya, Quirinus menghilang lagi, berpindah di depan Harry, dan memukul wajahnya. Selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, Quirinus terus memukul, menghilang, dan memukul Harry lagi sebelum tubuhnya bisa terjatuh.

Tawa yang dikeluarkan Quirinus menyerupai orang gila, sadis dan kejam, dan Harry mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk menebas. Sia-sia, karena Quirinus menghindar dengan mudah, mencemooh, sebelum dia menendang Harry lagi.

"Ayolah, Harry Potter!" Tendangan, pukulan di wajah, tendangan yang lebih keras… "Hanya sebesar inikah kekuatanmu?"

Satu pukulan kemudian, Quirinus berhenti untuk memandangi hasil kerjanya. Sekujur tubuh Harry penuh dengan lebam dan noda keunguan. Dia masih berdiri, tapi dilanda tremor hebat. Dengan luka seperti itu, gerakan sekecil menghirup napas akan jadi sangat menyakitkan bagi Harry.

"Lemah." Quirinus meludah di atas lantai. "Terlalu lemah. Inikah bocah yang Magus agung-agungkan sebagai pahlawan? Sulit dipercaya. Tapi, sudah saatnya berhenti bermain-main." Quirinus memposisikan jemarinya sedemikian rupa pada mulutnya dan meniup. Lalu segera setelahnya, terdengar bunyi debaman yang sangat keras, diikuti teriakan seorang lelaki.

… _Ron!_

Kedua mata Harry membola. Refleks menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi hanya berhasil menangkap gumpalan asap dan debu yang menghalangi. Ketakutan besar mencakar-cakar bagian dalam perutnya. Ron… Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

"Satu orang tumbang," gumam Quirinus senang. "Nah, Potter, bukankah sudah saatnya kau menurut kepadaku? Temanmu masih hidup. Tumbang, tetapi masih hidup. Tapi kenyataan itu bisa dengan mudah kuubah jika kau tidak mau menurut."

Satu lagi erangan kesakitan mengisi keheningan yang mencekam—bukan dari Harry, dan jelas bukan dari Quirinus.

Ron.

Harry berusaha menggerakkan badannya menuju tempat di mana Ron berada, setidaknya untuk melihat bahwa dia benar-benar hidup, tetapi Quirinus lebih cepat. Tangan kuatnya mencengkeram leher Harry, mengangkatnya ke atas dengan mudah.

"Oh, kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Potter."

Perlahan namun pasti, pedang di tangan Harry merosot, dan jatuh dengan dentangan keras di atas lantai.

"Jadi… Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup memang hanyalah seorang anak," Quirinus mendengus merendahkan. "Kau tahu kenapa semua seranganmu tidak dapat mengenaiku?

Kesadaran Harry semakin tergerus habis. Tangan Quirinus di atas leher Harry memperparah semuanya, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, dan segalanya terasa menyakitkan… Pandangan Harry mulai dipenuhi bintang-bitang, semakin memudar, dan darah berdesir deras di telinganya.

"Karena aku dapat _melihat_ , Potter. Aku dapat melihat segalanya." Quirinus meraih sorban keunguan di atas kepalanya, melepaskannya dengan perlahan. "Ketika orang biasa hanya dapat melihat melalui satu perspektif, aku bisa melihat melalui segala sudut."

Sorban itu merosot, menampakkan kepala Quirinus. Dan di atasnya bukanlah rambut yang seharusnya tumbuh di sana, melainkan banyak sekali _mata_ yang bergerak dan berkedip, membuatnya terlihat seperti monster alih-alih manusia.

Harry mengeluarkan suara tertahan, entah karena ngeri atau kesakitan.

"Sekarang, pilihlah, Potter… Ambilkan batu dari dalam cermin itu untukku, atau temanmu akan mati."

Harry ingin meronta dan menolak _dan menggigit_ tangan pria itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak bila hidup Ron tergantung pada apa yang dipilihnya…

Mempertahankan kesadarannya sejauh ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan, terlebih untuk berusaha berpikir jernih. Syaraf Harry diserang rasa sakit bertubi-tubi. Desiran darah yang cepat terasa seperti bor di dalam kepala. Memikirkan nyawa Ron yang berada dalam bahaya, Harry memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, dan berusaha menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Tetapi—

" _Lumos!_ "

Cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan. Harry memejamkan mata, merasakan Quirinus melepaskan pegangannya, dan dia bisa merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya pergi dari sana.

"Harry! Harry, bertahanlah!" Tubuhnya didudukkan pada sebuah tempat, bersandar pada dinding berdebu yang dingin, dan sebuah tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Oh, Harry… Buka matamu… Kumohon."

Suara itu…

Meski berat, Harry memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali. Bor-bor di dalam kepalanya tak seintens sebelumnya. "…'ermi…ne…?"

"Ya, Harry. Ini aku."

Harry merasa pendengarannya berangsur jernih. Mengerjap satu kali lagi, pandangannya terfokus pada sesosok bersurai cokelat tebal yang berjongkok di hadapan Harry, dahinya berkerinyut penuh kekhawatiran.

Setelah sekian lama, barulah otak Harry selesai mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry lagi, kini sambil melompat kaget. Gerakan itu menimbulkan denyut yang menggelegar dari lukanya, dan Harry memegangi perutnya dengan sebuah rintihan. "Kenapa—Bagaimana… Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Firasat." Hermione tersenyum. Di pangkuannya, terbuka buku sihir besar yang Harry berikan kepadanya. Buku itu terlihat bercahaya, seakan Hermione memanggil sihirnya dari sana. Cahaya itu sekarang berada di atas perut Harry, bersinar kehijauan, dan Harry merasa hangat. "Aku tahu kau adalah tipe orang yang akan terlibat ke segala macam masalah karena… _hero-complex_ -mu. Makanya saat aku mendengar kegaduhan dari tempat ini, aku menduga kau akan berada di sini… Sekarang, diamlah sebentar selagi aku menyembuhkanmu."

"Kau tidak boleh berada di sini!" bisik Harry. "Ron—Ron dikalahkan… Aku tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang, tapi dia bertarung dengan Troll itu, dan…"

"Harry, dengar." Hermione selesai menyembuhkan Harry, mendekap buku sihirnya erat-erat seakan benda itu adalah pegangannya agar tetap bertahan. "Setelah ini, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dan juga si Troll. Saat itu juga, bawalah Ron pergi dari sini."

"Tidak," Harry menggeleng tegas. "Tidak lagi. Ron juga mengatakan hal yang sama—dia bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian si Troll, dan lihat dirinya sekarang! Aku tak mau kalau kau juga sampai terluka, Hermione!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Hermione bersikeras. "Aku bisa bertarung. Percayalah padaku."

"Hermione—"

" _Well_. Lihat siapa yang telah memutuskan untuk bergabung."

Harry dan Hermione membeku, melebarkan kedua mata dengan horor. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang tenang dan lambat, tetapi mencekam.

Dan Quirinus berdiri di depan keduanya dengan tangan berada di dalam saku celana. Wajahnya menampakkan kebahagiaan dingin. Di atas kepalanya, mata-mata itu bergerak ke segala arah dengan ribut, seakan mereka juga ikut antusias.

"Seorang budak," Quirinus berdecak, memandangi rantai di pergelangan kaki Hermione dengan tatapan jijik. "Tapi aku kagum padamu. Aku telah meletakkan sihir Rune di sekitar tempat ini. Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa menerobos masuk. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Sihir Rune adalah segala sesuatu tentang aturan," balas Hermione tenang selagi dia membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Buku sihir didekap semakin erat. "Kau menuliskan sebuah aturan yang hanya bisa dipatuhi olehmu sendiri. Dalam Rune-mu, kau membuat aturan untuk tidak membiarkan orang luar masuk. Tapi yang hanya perlu kulakukan adalah memecahkan kode unik pada tulisan Rune-mu, dan menuliskan Rune-ku sendiri untuk membatalkan efeknya."

"Menakjubkan," Quirinus tersenyum apresiatif. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu, gadis kecil?"

"Kurasa itu tidak penting, bukan?"

Sedetak keheningan.

Harry tak tahu siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu, tetapi hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui adalah teriakan, " _Lumos_!" dari Hermione, dan segalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang terang benderang.

"Kemampuanmu adalah melihat dari segala arah, berkat mata yang kau miliki di sekitar kepalamu," ucap Hermione. Buku sihirnya terbuka di depannya, terbang di udara, seolah dia menuruti semua perintah Hermione. "Tapi setiap mata tidak akan bisa melihat jika dia diberi cahaya yang terlalu terang."

"Oh, benarkah itu?"

Hermione menahan napas. Kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang hampir mustahil, dia terempas ke samping dengan sebuah jeritan yang membuat hati Harry pilu.

"Hermione!" teriak Harry. Asap kembali menutupi sebagian besar pemandangannya, tetapi pada tempat di mana Hermione berdiri sebelumnya, Quirinus berada di sana dengan satu tangan membentuk kepalan.

Seisi tubuh Harry dipenuhi oleh kemurkaan. _Beraninya dia…!_

"Trik kecil seperti itu tidak akan bekerja padaku, gadis kecil," Quirinus tertawa. "Dari mana kau mendapat pikiran bahwa kau bisa menang melawanku, pengikut setia Lord Voldemort, yang memiliki jauh lebih banyak pengalaman darimu?"

Asap di belakang Quirinus tersibak, dan sebuah guyuran air menyerang sang pria dengan cepat dan ganas, seperti ombak lautan yang sedang marah.

"Sihir elemental? Tidak buruk. Tapi…" Quirinus membuat gerakan mendorong dengan kedua tangannya, dan dengan itu, dia menangkis sihir air Hermione dengan tangan kosong. Gelombang air terbelah ke samping, gagal mengenai Quirinus. "…Waktu bermainmu sudah selesai, gadis kecil." Dia menghilang dari tempatnya, dan sesaat kemudian, terdengar satu lagi jeritan keras, diikuti bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh di atas lantai.

Harry melihat dengan ngeri ketika tubuh Hermione terbaring lemah. Sepatu mengilap Quirinus yang terbenam tanpa ampun pada perutnya. Kedua mata sang gadis terpejam menahan rasa sakit, dan tangannya berusaha menggapai buku sihirnya yang terjatuh sebelum Quirinus memindahkan sepatunya di sana.

"Tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir tanpa buku ini, hm?" Quirinus mengejek. Kakinya menggerus tangan Hermione lebih keras, mencabik keluar sebuah teriakan mentah dari tenggorokan sang gadis. "Sayang sekali, gadis kecil. Kau bisa memilih kehidupan yang lebih aman, tapi kau memilih untuk menghalangiku. Tak peduli apakah mereka anak-anak atau orang tua, aku akan mengeliminasi siapapun yang berani menghalangi rencana Lord Voldemort."

Tangan Quirinus menggapai surai cokelat tebal Hermione, menariknya tanpa perasaan, sehingga kepala Hermione sedikit terangkat dari lantai. Dada sang gadis naik turun dengan cepat. Namun dia tidak menangis.

Dan pemandangan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Harry kehilangan akal.

 _Beraninya dia… Beraninya…!_

Harry cepat-cepat meraih pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan berdiri, dan dia sudah menerjang Quirinus bila Hermione tak menyela, "Jangan!"

Baik Harry maupun Quirinus terhenti. Tak ada yang mengira Hermione masih mampu mengeluarkan suara selantang itu di tengah penderitaannya.

"Jangan bertindak… b-bodoh." Hermione menoleh kepada Harry, dan dengan sisa tenaganya, dia meneriakkan, "Lari! Bawah Ron pergi! Cepat!"

"Kau dengar dia, Potter." Quirinus terkekeh dengan suara rendah mengerikannya. "Larilah! Selamatkan dirimu sendiri! Biarkan semua Magus tahu seberapa pecundangnya pahlawan yang selalu mereka agung-agungkan!"

Kakinya menendang Hermione beberapa kali, membuat gadis itu melenguh kesakitan. Tersadar, tetapi hanya untuk merasakan derita. Harry menggenggam kuat-kuat pedang di dalam tangannya hingga buku-buku jari memutih.

"Lepaskan." Suara Harry pecah, serak akan emosi. "Sudah cukup. Lepaskan dia."

Quirinus berlagak tidak mendengar. Satu lagi tendangan pada pipi Hermione membuat wajah gadis itu terpukul ke samping dengan lunglai.

Harry tidak tahan lagi melihat semua itu. Lari dan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian bersama seseorang seperti Quirinus? Mana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya. Harry lebih baik dihajar di posisi Hermione dan Ron daripada hanya dirinya yang akan selamat.

 _Maaf, Hermione. Aku adalah pewaris Gryffindor._

"Lepaskan dia, Quirrell." Harry menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Permintaan gencatan senjata. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang kau mau. Tapi lepaskan kedua temanku."

 _Dan aku akan memakai tanda Gryffindor di tubuhku ini dengan bangga._

Kedua mata Quirinus berkilat puas. "Keputusan yang bijak, Potter."

 _Karena itu, aku tidak akan bersembunyi. Aku tidak akan lari._

"Kemarilah…"

 _Aku akan bertarung._

Quirinus mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat jelek, deret giginya terlihat seperti predator yang memamerkan taringnya. Dia menggumamkan sebuah mantra, memunculkan tali-tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Harry di belakang punggungnya. Sesaat setelah tangan Quirinus menyentuh bahunya, Harry merasakan tarikan pada dasar perutnya yang membuat mual, dan tahu-tahu, mereka telah berada di atas panggung. Tepat di depan Mirror of Erised.

Sihir _teleport_. Harry menahan gejolak nausea di dalam dirinya, memutuskan saat itu juga bahwa dia benci sihir teleport dan kemualan yang disebabkannya.

"Sekarang, tataplah cermin ini, Potter." Quirinus mendorong tubuh Harry hingga dia hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari cermin itu. "Dan beritahu aku apa yang kau lihat…"

Harry meneguk ludah kering. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencoba untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Quirinus menginginkan _Philosopher's Stone_ dari dalam cermin, tetapi bagaimana Harry mendapatkannya diam-diam tanpa memberikannya kepada Quirinus?

Berpura-pura patuh untuk sementara, Harry menatap lurus ke dalam cermin. Dia setengah cemas kalau-kalau pemandangan yang sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kamar Quirinus akan muncul untuk membuat kakinya lemas lagi, tetapi tidak ada apapun.

Yang dapat Harry lihat hanyalah pantulannya sendiri. Namun Harry di dalam cermin tersenyum jahil, mengisyaratkan pada Harry untuk melihat ke bawah, dan ke dalam saku celananya, dia tengah memasukkan sebuah batu.

Oh. _Oh_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" desak Quirinus.

"Uh… Aku, err, jadi pemain sepak bola terkenal." Harry berjengit. Bahkan cerita karangannya terdengar luar biasa konyol di telinganya sendiri. "Aku punya banyak fans… dan gadis-gadis menginginkanku…"

Quirinus berkedip selama beberapa kali sebelum berteriak, "Apa katamu!?" Kemudian, lebih banyak umpatan. "Bocah tidak berguna, sangat tidak berguna… Coba lihat lagi! Lihat dengan lebih jelas!"

"…Aku masih melihat hal yang sama," kata Harry pelan. "Aku juga memenangkan piala dunia—"

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Quirinus menggigiti ibu jarinya dengan geram.

Harry tak bermaksud untuk memberi sebuah jawaban, tetapi ada suara lain yang menyahut, mendesis dari arah tertentu, "Bohong… Dia berbohong…"

Sebuah tarikan napas. Dan Harry sadar bahwa desisan itu berasal dari Quirinus, yang bahkan tak membuka mulutnya saat itu. Insting Harry membunyikan peringatan keras, meneriakkan bahwa siapapun yang baru saja berbicara adalah eksistensi yang berbahaya.

Sangat berbahaya.

"Tuanku!" Quirinus berteriak. Nadanya dipenuhi kelembutan, entah karena dia sedang menunjukkan kepatuhan atau ketakutan. "Tuanku, dia tidak… M-Maafkan saya… Tidak! Saya akan menyelesaikan ini segera!" Quirinus nampak berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, meraba dahinya dengan kaku. "A-Anda ingin… Tapi Anda masih terlalu lemah! Tolong—"

Di tengah kalimatnya, Quirinus memegangi kepala dengan erangan keras, semua mata di atas kepalanya terpejam. Harry baru saja bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi ketika bekas lukanya ikut terasa sakit, _luar biasa sakit_ , seakan seseorang sedang mencoba membuka kepalanya. Dan sama seperti Quirinus, Harry berteriak dan mengejang, sebelum rasa sakit itu menyurut—sama mendadaknya dengan kedatangannya.

Di hadapannya, tubuh Quirinus tidak bergerak.

Namun kemudian, Quirinus mendongak dengan gerakan yang terlampau tenang bagi seseorang yang baru saja berteriak kesakitan.

Ketika Quirinus membuka kedua matanya lagi, Harry dapat melihat warna semerah darah yang membakar. Entah bagaimana, Harry tahu bahwa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini bukan lagi Quirinus, tetapi seseorang yang lain.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Harry Potter," Quirinus—atau siapapun yang berada di dalam dirinya menggumam senang. Dia berhasil membuat suara Quirinus terdengar lebih dingin, mendatangkan tremor yang merambati punggung Harry.

Suaranya memiliki aksen yang sama dengan desisan yang telah Harry dengar, dan entah mengapa, batin terdalamnya seperti mengenal sosok misterius yang merasuki Quirinus.

Kemudian, eksistensi di dalam Quirinus berkata lantang, "Aku, Lord Voldemort, telah lama menantikan saat ini."

Bila Harry mengatakan bahwa waktu tidak akan bisa berhenti, dia seperti sedang merasakannya sekarang. Segala sesuatu mendadak terlalu diam. Terlalu kaku. Beku. Bunyi apapun menyurut, pergi, seakan mereka takut.

Satu-satunya yang dapat Harry dengar saat itu adalah degup jantungnya sendiri yang sangat keras.

 _Bohong,_ benaknya berbisik panik. _Tidak mungkin._

"Aku melihat, kau telah berhasil untuk membuat Quirrell… cukup terdistraksi." Quirinus—tidak, _Voldemort_ —tertawa hambar. "Tetapi, sesungguhnya aku tak bisa menahan perasaan iriku terhadap Quirrell. Aku juga ingin bermain denganmu, Harry Potter… Melepas semua bagian dari dirimu hingga kau benar-benar rusak, dan menyatukannya lagi, hanya untuk menghancurkanmu kembali…"

Sekujur tubuh Harry tak bisa bergerak. Mati rasa. _Voldemort_. Dia betul-betul Voldemort… Sosok yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua Harry, dan saat ini sedang menggila dengan berbagai usahanya untuk membunuh Harry.

Dia ada di depan kedua matanya. Bukan dalam tubuh aslinya, tetapi nyata.

Namun bagaimana? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam tubuh Quirinus?

"Sayangnya, kekuatanku belum cukup pulih untuk itu. Tetapi tidak masalah. Sebentar lagi, kau akan memberi _Philosopher's Stone_ kepadaku, dan aku akan menangkapmu," Voldemort mendesis kejam. "Setelah mendapatkan kembali tubuhku, aku akan membunuhmu di depan semua orang, Potter, dan aku akan menyaksikan bagaimana semua Magus kehilangan pahlawan kecil mereka."

Apapun yang mengikat kedua kaki Harry mendadak hilang, dan dia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Batu di dalam sakunya terasa berkali-kali lebih berat.

"Tetapi Lord Voldemort juga senang mengampuni. Jika kau ingin, Potter… bergabunglah denganku. Dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang tak akan pernah bisa kau raih seorang diri."

"Tidak," kata Harry.

"Tidak?" Voldemort mengulang dengan nada yang betul-betul heran. "Kau tidak tahu kesempatan besar apa yang kau tolak, Potter. Kau bisa saja bertemu kembali dengan kedua orangtuamu… Aku bisa mencarikan cara, hanya untukmu…"

"Tidak!" Harry menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan… Jangan mengatakan apapun tentang orangtuaku setelah kau membunuhnya."

Alih-alih berubah marah, Voldemort justru melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. "Oh, benar. Benar sekali… Tentu saja. Kau sama seperti mereka. Pemberani. Dan Lord Voldemort sangat menghargai keberanian." Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Voldemort melanjutkan, "Aku mengingat mereka. James dan Lily Potter… Keduanya mati dengan terhormat. James melawanku tanpa senjata, dan bahkan dengan kenekatannya, dia berhasil membuatku sedikit kewalahan. Kemudian, Lily… Ya, dia adalah wanita yang keras kepala. Bersikeras agar aku melakukan apapun kecuali membunuhmu… Aku bermaksud untuk membiarkannya hidup, tetapi sayang, dia memutuskan untuk menghalangi jalanku."

Dari semua bayangan Harry tentang pertemuannya dengan Voldemort, dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan akan bercerita tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya, dan di atas itu, dengan _rasa hormat_ yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Keduanya tumbang, tetapi ada satu lagi halangan yang cukup mengganggu… Target utamaku malam itu. Dan dia adalah kau, Harry Potter… Kau mengacaukan segalanya. Kau seharusnya terbunuh malam itu, tetapi kau berhasil memusnahkanku karena keberuntungan semata. Semua itu tidak ada di dalam perhitunganku." Voldemort mengatakan semua itu dengan desisan yang membuat Harry melangkah semakin mundur. "Terlebih, aku hanya berhasil meninggalkan bekas luka itu padamu… Lihatlah diriku sekarang, Potter! Karena dirimu, Lord Voldemort harus hidup sebagai asap dan bayang-bayang. Hanya memiliki bentuk jika merasuki makhluk hidup lain. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan penghinaan yang kau beri kepadaku."

Bekas luka Harry mulai berdenyut lagi, perlahan namun pasti terasa semakin menyakitkan. Kedua lutut Harry bergetar, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, mengejang kesakitan.

"Dan sekarang, Potter, kau akan membayar segalanya!" Voldemort mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kilatan kejam dalam sepasang mata merahnya. "Quirrell… kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Warna merah mulai menyurut dari mata Quirinus, digantikan oleh cokelat yang biasa, dan Harry tahu Voldemort tak lagi mengambil alih kesadaran Quirinus.

"Serahkan batu itu sekarang, Potter…" Quirinus tersengal, menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Dilihat dari mana saja, dia jelas-jelas terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, bergetar dengan campuran rasa takut dan antusias. "Serahkan!"

Harry beringsut mundur, menahan napas. Sesuatu memanggil-manggil di dalam dirinya. Hampir teraih, sebentar lagi…

"Kau tidak akan mengacaukannya lagi, Potter!" Quirinus bergerak semakin dekat menuju Harry, menjulurkan kedua lengannya dengan intimidatif. "Aku tidak akan membuat Tuanku kecewa! Aku harus mendapatkan batu itu apapun yang terjadi!"

Harry memaksakan senyuman kecil. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan batu itu, Quirrell."

Quirinus terdiam.

Kemudian, dia melemparkan dirinya ke depan secepat kilat yang menerjang, tangannya berada sekali lagi di atas leher Harry untuk mencekik kuat-kuat.

"Katakan. Katakan di mana batu itu berada." Mata Quirinus berpendar aneh, kehilangan kecerahannya yang normal. Terkonsumsi obsesi. "Katakan, atau kupatahkan lehermu."

Harry terbatuk, tetapi senyuman di wajahnya bertambah lebar. "H-Heh. Coba… saja…" Kedua mata Harry terpejam, dan dia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri untuk _bertahan_. "V-Voldemort tidak akan senang… kalau aku terbunuh… b-bukan karena dirinya."

Perkataannya membuat kedua tangan Quirinus di lehernya melonggar secara signifikan. Namun bukan berarti dia menyerah. Menggunakan satu tangannya, Quirinus mulai melempar jubah Harry dan merogoh semua saku yang bisa dia temukan pada pakaiannya. "Pasti ada di sebuah tempat… Pasti sedang kau bawa… Pasti ada…"

Harry mencoba menggapai panggilan di dalam dirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang familier menggelitik dasar perutnya, perlahan merangkak naik ke atas, semakin naik dan semakin naik…

"Di mana… Di mana…"

Seluruh tubuh Harry terasa panas, tetapi dia menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Karena Harry tahu, panas itu tidak akan melukainya—

"Aku harus menemukannya… Di mana… Di mana batunya!?"

—Karena Harry tahu panas itu adalah _apinya_.

Tangan Quirinus terhenti di atas saku celana Harry, indera peraba merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya. Seperti kucing yang mendapatkan seekor burung, wajah Quirinus dipenuhi dengan seringai lebar yang sinting. "Ketemu."

Namun di saat yang bersamaan, Harry menghitung hingga tiga.

Dan tepat ketika Quirinus menyentuh batu itu, Harry mengeluarkan teriakan keras. Lalu segala sesuatu dilahap oleh warna merah yang membara, dan mereka _terbakar_.

Quirinus mengeluarkan raungan horor ketika sekujur tubuhnya dilahap api. Dia melangkah mundur, ambruk di atas lantai dan menggeliat penuh penderitaan di sana, sebelum setiap jengkal tubuhnya menghitam, hingga wajahnya tak lagi bisa dikenali.

"Itu untuk Ron dan Hermione… Quirrell," bisik Harry, sebelum dirinya juga ikut ambruk di tengah-tengah lautan api, memandangi bagaimana tubuh Quirinus menghilang, berubah menjadi abu.

Sebuah desisan menggema di sekitarnya. Voldemort tidak mati bersama Quirinus, tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Harry yakin Voldemort tidak akan berhenti di sini hingga dia berhasil menangkap dan membunuh Harry.

"Harry Potter… Sangat disayangkan. Sepertinya aku belum bisa membunuhmu kali ini." Suara yang tenang membelai telinga Harry, membuatnya bergidik, karena dia merasa seakan Voldemort sedang berbicara langsung ke dalam indera pendengarannya. "Tetapi ketahuilah hal ini… aku akan selalu mengejarmu, dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu."

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Harry dengar sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

XOXO

Kesadarannya berada di ujung-ujung jari, tetapi belum juga berhasil diraih.

Meski begitu, dia bisa _merasakan_. Mendengar suara-suara yang hanya mampu diterjemahkan ke dalam dengung tak masuk akal di dalam telinganya.

Ron tahu, dari panas yang menjilat permukaan kulitnya, bahwa ada api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Dan ketidaknyamanan yang ditimbulkan dari panas itulah yang membuat Ron terbangun dari pingsan—atau barangkali tidurnya.

"Ron!" Seseorang berteriak di sebelah telinganya. Ron mengerang, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seperti baru diinjak gajah, dan matanya bergerak-gerak di bawah kelopak yang menutup. Siapapun yang berada di sebelah Ron berkata lagi, "Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Butuh beberapa usaha gagal hingga Ron benar-benar berhasil membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap pelan, menyipitkan mata, dan melebarkannya ketika pandangannya disambut lautan api.

"Ap…" Ron menoleh ke samping, menyaksikan wajah perempuan yang dia kenali sebagai Hermione Granger. Alih-alih merasa lega, dia justru bertambah bingung. " _Huh_? Apa yang… Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Harry?"

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Hermione justru bertanya balik. Ron, yang tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi Hermione dengan kedipan datar, hanya bisa mengangguk. "Bagus," sahut Hermione. "Kita harus mencari tempat yang aman dari api ini."

Dibantu sang gadis, Ron berdiri dengan hati-hati, merintih pelan ketika perutnya yang terluka memprotes. Samar-samar, dia mengingat pertarungannya dengan si Troll, bagaimana pentungan itu sempat mengenai perutnya sekali—meski tidak telak, untungnya.

Ke mana perginya Troll itu?

Ron mengerjap, lalu memori dari kejadian sebelum dia pingsan memenuhi kepalanya. Dia teringat telah mengambil sebilah kayu dari kursi yang hancur dan memasukkannya ke lubang hidung si Troll. Di luar dugaan, cara konyol itu bekerja, dan si Troll langsung tumbang.

Sungguh pertarungan yang epik.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Ron sekali lagi.

"Aku mencoba menyuruhnya membawamu lari tadi, tapi dia memilih untuk bertarung dengan pria itu," jawab Hermione muram. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… tapi tiba-tiba segalanya terbakar." Dan sebelum Ron membuka mulut, dia menambahkan, "Tenang saja, api ini milik Harry. Dia masih berada di sekitar panggung… Setelah kita menemukan cara untuk memadamkan apinya, kita akan mencarinya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir air atau semacamnya?" Ron melirik buku sihir yang berada di pelukan Hermione, dan dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan pasrah.

"Terlalu lemah. Aku belum sepenuhnya menguasainya…"

Deret-deret kayu besar di atas ruangan mengeluarkan suara berderak yang mengerikan, lalu satu demi satu dari mereka berjatuhan. Ron berteriak kaget dan melompat mundur. Di sisi lain, Hermione dengan tangkas mengeluarkan sihir pelindung, berhasil memantulkan satu fragmen kayu terbakar yang nyasar.

"H-Hei." Ron meneguk ludahnya keras-keras. "Kalau kita terus berdiam di sini, kita akan terjebak!"

"Aku _tahu_ itu!" balas Hermione gusar. Rambut cokelat tebalnya yang biasa terlihat kusam kini terlihat lebih jelek lagi, berantakan dan terkena debu. "Makanya aku bilang kalau kita harus segera—oh, tidak."

Kepala Ron menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Hermione sedemikian pucat. Agaknya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ron untuk menyadari bahwa mereka terblokir api dari segala arah. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

" _Blimey_!" Jantung Ron berdegup tidak karuan. Tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau kejadian di film-film Muggle survival yang ditontonnya akan terjadi kepadanya. Dan Ron sama sekali tidak merasa senang. "H-Hei, coba keluarkan air atau semacamnya!"

Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, tetapi menurut. Buku sihir di tangannya terbuka, dan segera, benda itu melayang di depan dadanya. Hermione menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, membisikkan, " _Aguasperos_!"

Dari telapak tangannya, muncul gelombang-gelombang air yang besar, tetapi ketika mereka menghantam dinding api, semuanya segera menguap tanpa sisa.

"Kau pasti bercanda," gumam Ron.

Hermione diam saja, otak cerdasnya mendadak berhenti berputar, dan dia sama paniknya dengan Ron. Semakin banyak kayu berjatuhan, membuat bara api menggila. Ron dan Hermione tak memiliki pilihan selain saling menempelkan tubuh, tak tahu harus melangkah ke mana lagi.

"Ah, sial!" Ron memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak mau terbakar hidup-hidup di sini!"

Saat itu juga, tanah di bawah mereka bergetar.

"Apa lagi sekarang!?" teriak Ron.

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan deruman besar yang mirip dengan bunyi ribuan pasukan berkuda. Namun alih-alih pasukan yang dilihat Ron, yang muncul selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan.

Rintik-rintik air turun dari atas mereka, muncul entah dari mana seperti hujan artifisial, dan semakin lama bertambah deras. Biasanya Ron tidak menyukai kalau tubuhnya basah kuyup, tetapi dia tidak memendam komplain apapun saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, hujan artifisial itu memadamkan titik demi titik berapi di dalam gedung, hingga yang tersisa adalah desis bara dan asap yang tak lagi mengancam nyawa.

Ron baru saja akan bertanya apa yang terjadi—lagi—tetapi Hermione menginterupsinya dengan berteriak, "Lihat!"

Pada lubang yang dibuang si Troll, seseorang dengan jubah hitam berjalan masuk. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan dari tudung yang dikenakannya. Posturnya tegak dan percaya diri, dan dia mengeluarkan aura misterius yang membuat Ron tidak nyaman. Ron memiliki dugaan bahwa dia adalah teman pria aneh tadi, terlebih ketika sosok itu berjalan ke atas panggung.

Menghampiri tubuh tergeletak yang tidak lain adalah Harry.

"Harry!" Ron setengah berbisik, setengah bersorak lega. Namun kelegaan itu berlangsung singkat, digantikan kecurigaan yang menggulung tidak enak, ketika sosok itu berjongkok di sebelah Harry, mengangkat satu tangannya di atas tubuh penuh luka sang pewaris Gryffindor. "Hei, apa yang dia lakukan padanya!?"

"Dia menyembuhkan Harry," jawab Hermione, arah matanya terpaku pada cahaya kehijauan yang bersinar dari tangan sosok berjubah itu. Meski fakta tersebut membuat ketakutannya sedikit berkurang, Ron mendengar ketegangan dalam suara Hermione.

"Menyembuhkan?" Ron menekuk kedua alisnya dengan bingung. "Tapi, kenapa? Memangnya siapa dia? Polisi?"

"Tidak mungkin polisi," tukas Hermione dengan sebuah dengusan. "Dilihat dari penampilannya saja sudah jelas, kan? Selain itu, polisi biasanya bergerak dalam satu pasukan. Dia jelas… bukan orang biasa. Hanya seseorang berpengalaman yang bisa mengeluarkan elemen air sekuat itu."

Namun tetap saja, Hermione tak memiliki cukup bukti untuk menghakimi apakah sosok itu adalah kawan atau lawan. Dengan tujuan baru di dalam dirinya, Hermione mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana Harry dan sosok itu berada.

"Tung—Hei!" Ron buru-buru mengekor di belakang Hermione. "Kenapa kau mendekat? Bagaimana kalau dia musuh?"

"Kita belum tahu itu," Hermione mendeklarasi dengan yakin. "Selain itu, aku ingin tahu apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini."

Sebelum Ron dapat menghentikannya, Hermione telah berada cukup dekat dengan sosok itu, yang segera menolehkan kepalanya penuh kewaspadaan.

"Siapakah dirimu?" tanya Hermione tanpa takut. "Kenapa kau menyembuhkan Harry? Apa tujuanmu?"

Namun sosok itu justru berdiri, dan dengan sebuah bunyi keras bak halilintar, dia pergi dari sana dengan sihir _teleport_. Hermione ternganga, memandangi tempat di mana sosok itu baru saja berada dengan tidak percaya.

"Dia… lari," ucap Ron memastikan. "Yah, dia pasti bukan orang buruk kalau dia mau menyembuhkan Harry, kan?"

Hermione melipat dahi, lantas melompat ke atas panggung menuju tubuh Harry. Dia gagal menahan tarikan napas kaget ketika menemukan bahwa kondisi Harry benar-benar… bersih. Seakan dia tidak pernah melalui semua pertarungan tadi. Tak ada memar, tak ada cedera. Bahkan satu goresan pun tidak.

"Untuk bisa menyembuhkan seseorang secepat ini, dia _pasti_ bukan orang biasa." Hermione melanjutkan inspeksinya pada tubuh Harry. "Dan tidak ada jejak sihir jahat atau kutukan apapun…"

Ron merasakan sebulir keringat mengaliri wajahnya, sisa-sisa adrenalin pertarungan dan terjebak api. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Untuk sekarang, prioritas kita adalah Harry," jawab Hermione. "Bantu aku membawa dia keluar dari sini."

Butuh beberapa kali usaha untuk menghindari polisi dan kerumunan, dan lebih banyak penggunaan sihir ilusi sederhana yang praktis, hingga Ron dan Hermione berhasil membawa Harry kembali di kamarnya tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya.

Ketika Harry tersadar, Hermione telah pergi, dan Harry bertanya siapa yang menyembuhkannya. "Aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, Ron, hebat sekali," katanya. "Apakah Hermione yang menyembuhkanku?"

Ron menimang-nimang sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan jujur, "Ada orang berjubah misterius yang datang setelah kau pingsan. Dia yang memadamkan apimu dan menyembuhkanmu, _mate_. Aku dan Hermione tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami malah diselamatkan oleh sosok itu."

"…Apa?"

Ron melihat dengan perasaan geli dan maklum ketika rahang Harry merosot, dan dia tidak mengedip selama beberapa saat lamanya.

XOXO

Hermione menyelinap memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil berisi satu kasur besar yang menyusut dimakan usia. Di atas sana, biasanya Hermione akan tidur dengan tiga teman-teman sesama budaknya, saling menempel berbagi kehangatan. Atau barangkali hanya ingin menenangkan diri mereka dengan fakta kecil—bahwa bukan mereka seorang yang harus menderita menjadi budak. Mereka tidak menderita sendiri.

Hal yang paling Hermione takuti adalah terbangun di dalam ruangan yang sama, untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya masih terkekang rantai. Masih seorang budak rendahan.

Namun Hermione tahu, belum saatnya dia mengeluh. Dirinya hanya perlu menahan selama beberapa hari, bulan, atau tahun lebih lama, dan suatu saat, dia pasti akan terbebas.

" _Aku yakin kau akan bebas_ _._ "

Gema yang memantul jelas di dalam kepala Hermione membuatnya ingat akan pertemuan pertama dengan Harry. Sekian tahun terbiasa hidup di bawah tatapan merendahkan dan kepatuhan yang dipaksakan, Hermione tak pernah sekalipun menyangka bahwa seseorang bahkan berpikir untuk menolongnya. Tekadnya setiap hari adalah untuk berjuang sendirian, _bertahan sendirian_. Menunggu kehadiran orang lain adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia dan bodoh, karena Hermione tahu, tidak akan ada yang menginginkan seorang budak seperti dirinya.

Sejak kecil, Hermione memandangi dunia tempatnya berada sebagai hamparan abu-abu monoton. Bukan dalam artian bahwa dia menganggap dunianya membosankan dan hampa. Warna abu-abu itu merepresentasikan begitu banyak orang-orang busuk di dunianya. Hitam dari kejahatan yang bersembunyi di balik putih dari kebaikan—melebur menjadi satu, membentuk abu-abu.

Semua harapan yang pernah dia miliki? Sudah lama pupus.

Dan lagi, Harry membuktikan bahwa semua itu salah. Dia datang di saat yang tak terduga, nekat tetapi hangat dan baik, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione merasa dibutuhkan. Harry melihat Hermione bukan sebagai gadis budak, tetapi sebagai dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan, warna abu-abu dalam pandangan Hermione berubah menjadi lebih terang, lebih putih. Semua karena Harry.

Tersenyum penuh afeksi, Hermione mengusap buku sihir di dalam kedua tangannya. Bibirnya menggumamkan sihir untuk memperkecil buku itu dan menyimpannya di dalam lipatan bajunya sebelum orang lain menemukannya.

Ketenangan yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba berpencar, lari digantikan kewaspadaan tinggi yang merambati batin ketika pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Dari celah yang dibuat pintu itu, tak ada penerangan dari lilin yang biasanya akan menyala sampai pagi—Hermione tahu semua teman sesama budaknya sangat membenci kegelapan.

Menaikkan penjagaannya, Hermione membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan, menemukan segalanya gelap gulita kecuali kilauan perak dari cahaya bulan. Tak ada suara dengkuran teman-temannya yang biasa menyambutnya kembali. Tak ada apapun. Segalanya sunyi, hingga—

"Mmmf!"

Sebuah tangan mendekap Hermione, mendorongnya ke depan hingga dia jatuh tertelungkup di atas kasur usangnya. Seseorang dengan bau rokok yang kental menindih tubuh kecil Hermione, dan gadis itu menegang dengan penuh horor.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, _Little Ermy_ ," Suara yang sangat Hermione takuti berbisik di dalam telinganya. Terdengar santai dan basa-basi, tetapi Hermione tahu, orang ini bisa meledak kapan saja. "Dari mana saja kau berada, hm?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Otot-ototnya berubah kaku seperti kawat. Telapak tangan kasar dari orang di atasnya mendarat di atas pinggang Hermione, meremas, kemudian bergerak turun—

"Mmm!" Kaki Hermione menendang-nendang hebat. Namun apa yang dilakukannya mengundang sebuah geraman dari orang yang memeganginya, dan tiba-tiba, Hermione merasa dunia berputar ketika tubuhnya dibalik paksa.

Dengan cahaya keperakan bulan yang menerobos jendela, Hermione dapat melihat wajah gemuk berkumis yang dikenalinya sebagai sang majikan, Mr. Boris.

"Anak nakal. Kupikir aku tidak sadar, huh?" Boris memegang kuat-kuat rahang Hermione dengan gemas. Dia lebih dari mampu untuk membuat Hermione memar dan bahkan mematahkan tulangnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu pergi diam-diam saat kau pikir aku tidak melihat?"

Tangan Boris yang bebas mulai bergerak turun lagi, dan Hermione mendadak melupakan caranya bernapas. Jemari mirip sosis itu menggoda bagian bawah kain kumal selutut yang Hermione kenakan. Mengancam.

"Aku pikir, kau akan jera setelah aku menghukummu satu kali… tetapi tidak. Tidak! Kau malah menjadi-jadi!" Boris berteriak di sela-sela gigi-giginya yang tertutup rapat. "Budak sepertimu… Budak sepertimu harusnya menurut saja dengan perkataanku!"

Lalu tangan Boris meremas pahanya, menanamkan kuku-kukunya dengan kejam di sana dan menariknya ke bawah hingga garis-garis kemerahan muncul di atas kulit Hermione. Gadis itu memekik tertahan, mencoba menggeliat untuk membebaskan diri. Semua tendangan dan pukulan lemahnya tidak mempan. Pria gempal itu tidak bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membelimu saat itu, Ermy?" Boris terkekeh. "Karena aku pikir, kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Dan lihat betapa benarnya keputusanku untuk membelimu!" Seringai di wajah Boris sangat jelek, terlalu lebar, terlalu kejam. "Aku rasa kau adalah pilihanku yang paling baik. Kau yang tercantik dari mereka… Akan semakin cantik kalau sudah kupukuli."

Air mata menggenang pada pelupuk mata Hermione, dan dengan semua kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, dia berusaha meronta, bergerak seribut mungkin.

Boris mendecak. "Diamlah, gadis busuk! Kau tidak sabar menerima hukumanku? Baiklah. Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama, kalau itu yang kau mau!"

Dengan tidak sabaran, dia menarik fabrik yang Hermione kenakan, merobeknya, meninggalkan sang gadis hanya dalam pakaian dalamnya. Pipi Hermione dipukulnya sekali, hingga wajahnya terlempar ke samping dengan lunglai.

 _Tidak._ Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Aku tidak menginginkan ini…_

Boris tertawa bengis, kedua tangannya meraba dan memukul, menikmati setiap suara menyedihkan yang dibuat budaknya.

 _Aku ingin bebas_. Hermione memejamkan mata. _Harry…_

" _Aku yakin kau akan bebas_."

Harry.

Kelopak mata Hermione kembali terangkat. Di tengah pandangannya yang buram akan air mata, dia melihat buku sihir yang telah diperkecilnya, tergeletak tanpa disadari oleh Boris.

" _Dengan kemampuanmu, kau_ pasti _bisa bebas._ "

Sepercik harapan mengaliri seluruh tubuh Hermione.

"Ermy!" Boris menjambak rambut kotor Hermione dengan tawa gila. "Kau milikku, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi dariku!"

Namun budak kecilnya hanya memejamkan mata, diam-diam menghitung hingga saat yang tepat muncul.

Satu…

"Kau milikku, dengar?"

Dua…

"Milikku, milikku, milikku—"

Tiga.

 _Sekarang._

Biner cokelat Hermione melebar. Dengan sigap, tangannya meraih buku sihir kecil di sampingnya, dan cepat-cepat, dia membisikan kontra-sihir dari mantranya sehingga bukunya kembali sebesar semula.

" _Expellum Miraculus_!"

Dan cahaya yang luar biasa terang menyinari seisi ruangan, melahap kedua tangan Boris berikut seluruh tubuhnya.

Hermione menyaksikan sosok menyedihkan Boris yang menggeliat hebat dengan mata cokelat dingin. Belas kasihnya terhadap Boris sudah lama hilang. "Aku? Milikmu?" Di atas kedua tangan Hermione, lembar-lembar di dalam bukunya terbuka cepat, seperti sedang ditiup angin. "Kau salah. Mulai sekarang… aku adalah orang bebas!"

Dengan satu teriakan terakhir, Boris sirna ditelan sihir itu, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dengan pakaian robek dan tubuh menggigil.

Pada bahu kanannya, muncul tanda singa merah yang berkilau penuh kebanggaan.

XOXO

Harry Potter bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Meski Ron telah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat penuh, Harry tidak bisa benar-benar tertidur malam itu. Kepalanya dipenuhi putaran ulang dari pertarungan dengan Quirinus dan Troll—dan Voldemort, dan Harry masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya selamat. Bahwa mereka selamat, Ron dan Hermione dan dirinya.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika Ron mengaku bahwa dia, dengan keberuntungan tak terduga, berhasil mengalahkan Troll itu. "Jadi, saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi, makanya aku nekat. Aku ambil saja kayu yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku, dan menyodokkannya ke hidung si Troll. Di luar dugaan, dia pingsan."

Bunyi debaman yang Harry dengar bukan menandakan bahwa Ron tumbang, tetapi justru sebaliknya. Dan Harry tidak bisa merasa lebih bangga terhadap teman berkepala merahnya itu.

Kemudian, tentu saja ada Hermione… Dia sangat membantu. Kalau saja Hermione tak datang, mungkin Harry tak akan bisa mengalahkan Quirinus.

"Harry…"

Di tengah-tengah lamunannya, Harry mendengar suara tidak asing dari dalam sakunya—tempat di mana dia menyimpan kartu Albus Dumbledore.

Itu berarti… Albus bangun.

Harry tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

Buru-buru dia mengeluarkan kartu keungunan yang tak pernah terpisah darinya itu, dan melihat Albus tengah memangku satu boks berisi permen aneh dan memakannya dengan gembira. Keriput pada wajah Albus seakan bertambah, dan dia tampak luar biasa lelah dan tua, tetapi dia menyapa Harry dengan sama cerianya, "Halo, Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Harry merasa kalau dirinya bisa menangis saat itu juga. Dia tak pernah menyadari betapa dirinya sangat merindukan kakek itu. "Dumbledore! Akhirnya kau bangun! Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Malam itu, Harry tidak jadi tidur, tetapi dia menceritakan tentang semua yang dialaminya selama Albus tertidur. Albus mendengarkan dengan atentif, sesekali mengangguk atau menggumam, tetapi tidak menyela Harry sebelum ceritanya selesai.

"—jadi, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Siapa sosok berjubah yang kata Ron sudah menyembuhkanku? Dan apa tujuannya?" Harry mengakhiri ceritanya dengan hela napas panjang. Beban yang menggelayut pada dadanya terasa jauh lebih ringan sekarang, setelah dia menumpahkan semuanya kepada Albus. "Sayangnya, dia sudah pergi sebelum Ron dan Hermione mendapatkan jawabannya."

Albus terdiam sejenak, manggut-manggut. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sangat hebat selama aku tidak ada, Harry," pujinya tulus. "Dan keputusanmu tentang _Mirror of Erised_ adalah tepat. Cermin itu sudah membodohi banyak orang. Membuat mereka terjebak dalam ilusi yang dibuat cermin itu, sehingga mereka tak lagi pernah peduli pada dunia ini."

Harry bergidik. "Bahkan aku juga sempat berpikir untuk jatuh dalam godaannya, Dumbledore," balasnya lirih. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa batu itu berada di dalam cermin?"

Albus tertawa. "Aku rasa itu adalah ulahku."

Harry memandangi Albus selama lima detik, sebelum dia berteriak, "Apa!?" Dan dengan suara yang lebih kecil, dia melanjutkan, "Tunggu, apa maksudnya itu? Bukannya batu itu dibuat oleh Nicolas Flamel?"

"Dan kau tidak salah." Albus mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Nicolas adalah teman dekatku, Harry. Dia hidup dalam keabadian bersama istrinya berkat _Elixir of Life_ —cairan kehidupan—dari _Philosopher's Stone_ yang dia buat. Tetapi, sejak kehancuran Voldemort lima belas tahun silam, kami menduga bahwa Voldemort akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan batu itu demi keabadiannya."

Harry menggumamkan persetujuannya. "Dia tidak pernah berhenti sampai dia mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya."

"Tepat," balas Albus. "Setelah itu, Nicolas memutuskan untuk menyerahkan batu itu kepadaku. Dan bersama lepasnya batu itu dari kedua tangannya, Nicolas menghentikan kehidupannya yang abadi dengan lapang dada. Aku kemudian menyimpan batu itu di dalam _Mirror of Erised_. Menyihirnya, sehinggaa yang bisa mendapatkan _Philosopher's Stone_ dari dalam cermin itu hanyalah mereka yang mengambilnya tanpa berniat untuk menggunakannya demi dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi, Voldemort tahu itu," Harry mengernyitkan dahi, "dan dia bermaksud untuk menggunakanku."

"Pada akhirnya, kau berhasil mempertahankan batu itu, bukan?" Mata Albus kembali mengeluarkan kerlipan itu lagi. "Terima kasih, Harry."

Merasa salah tingkah, Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. "A-Aku hanya beruntung. Sungguh." Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus. "Kalau saja tidak ada Ron dan Hermione… aku pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Mereka berdua teman yang baik," celetuk Albus santai.

Dan Harry tidak bisa menemukan satu bagian pun di dalam dirinya yang menolak pernyataan itu.

XOXO

Pagi-pagi buta, Harry selesai mengepak semua barangnya dan keluar dari penginapan dengan tas selempang yang bagian dalamnya sudah dimantrai sihir ekspansi. Dia telah melemparkan segala macam benda ke dalamnya, dan kalau bisa melongok untuk melihat ke dalam tas, dia pasti akan berjengit melihat kondisi berantakannya.

Kota Penkurth di pagi hari cukup sepi, lebih sepi dari biasanya sejak kejadian dengan Troll yang dilepaskan Quirinus. Udara pagi mengembus pelan, seperti ingin menyapa Harry, mengacak helai-helai hitam di atas kepalanya lembut. Biasanya, Harry akan menggigil dan berkomplain tentang betapa dinginnya udara di kota itu, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah terakhir kalinya Harry melihat Kota Penkurth sebelum dia berkeliling Domus untuk berburu Horcrux. Dan tak ada orang manapun yang bisa memprediksi apakah dia bisa hidup cukup lama untuk kembali ke kota bersungai ini.

Maka, Harry menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk memandangi sekeliling, memahat benar-benar pemandangan kota ke dalam memorinya—tempat di mana dia bertemu dengan dua orang paling hebat, Ron dan Hermione.

Ngomong-ngomong, salah satu dari dua orang itu muncul dari kejauhan, melambai setelah dia melihat sosok Harry.

Ron telah menawarkan untuk mengantar Harry menuju pintu gerbang kota. Tak ada yang mengaku, tetapi keduanya sama-sama merasa perlu mengadakan salam perpisahan yang pantas. Terlebih, Harry tak sepenuhnya yakin apakah dia akan bertemu Ron dan Hermione lagi setelah ini.

Bila boleh berkata jujur, Harry sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan kota secepat ini. Jika bukan gara-gara ancaman Voldemort dan Death Eater-nya, Harry pasti sudah memutuskan untuk menetap lebih lama.

Tetapi, memangnya dia punya pilihan apa di dalam perang ini?

" _Hey, mate_ ," Ron menyapa. "Kau pagi sekali."

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ingin melihat kota ini sebelum meninggalkannya."

"Kota yang bagus, _huh_ ," gumam Ron, dan Harry sangat setuju.

Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Jalan di depan penginapan yang Harry tempati terhubung langsung menuju pintu gerbang, sehingga mereka tak perlu berbelok-belok. Meski begitu, Harry tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berjalan lambat-lambat agar tidak cepat sampai di perbatasan kota. Agar tidak cepat berpisah dengan Ron.

"Hermione memang tidak datang, ya?" Harry bertanya, meski dia sudah menebak-nebak jawabannya. Akan sulit bagi Hermione untuk kabur dari rumah majikannya sepagi ini. Dan jika dia ketahuan lagi, entah apa yang akan majikannya lakukan. Walau Harry kecewa berat karena dia tak akan bisa mengucapkan perpisahannya pada Hermione, dia lebih tidak ingin membuat Hermione dalam bahaya.

"Dia budak, kau tahu," jawab Ron, meniup-niup kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. "Kecuali dia luar biasa nekat atau bodoh, aku yakin dia tidak akan datang, kalaupun dia sebenarnya ingin."

Gerbang kota terlihat, kemudian semakin dekat. Harry mencoba menelan bulat-bulat kesedihannya ketika mereka berhenti tepat di depan sepasang gerbang besi itu.

"Jadi," Ron memulai dengan canggung. "Ini perpisahan, ya?"

Harry mengangguk pelan. "Hanya untuk sementara. Kita bisa saja bertemu lagi di masa depan."

"Kau benar." Dan ekspresi murung Ron sedikit terusir dengan keberadaan senyuman tipis di sana. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Harry. Makanya kau harus menendang pantat Pangeran Kegelapan untukku."

"Serahkan padaku." Harry tertawa, lalu menyeringai. "Menendang pantat orang itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Ron ikut tertawa, lalu dia membuka mulut, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun dia didahului sebuah suara, "Kenapa kalian malah bicara tentang menendang pantat Pangeran Kegelapan, pagi-pagi begini?"

 _Suara itu—_

Harry terhenyak, buru-buru menoleh, dan mendadak mulutnya membuka seperti orang bodoh.

Di belakangnya, seorang gadis dengan wajah yang tak asing berkacak pinggang dengan senyuman geli. Harry dapat segera mengenalinya sebagai Hermione dari suara dan wajahnya, tetapi… penampilannya hampir meyakinkan Harry bahwa gadis itu adalah tidak diketahuinya.

Bila Harry harus mengatakannya, Hermione terlihat _mengilap_.

Di atas tubuhnya bukan lagi kain putih lusuh pemberian majikannya, tetapi satu set pakaian yang lebih bagus—sebuah blus sepinggang beraksen putih dan merah, rok hijau dengan sebuah sabuk kulit dan _legging_ hitam, serta sarung tangan dan sepatu boots cokelat. Kulit dekilnya berubah bersih dan halus. Rambut cokelat yang biasanya tak terurus mendadak terlihat luar biasa lembut, dan digerai hingga mencapai bahunya.

Baik Ron dan Harry tak bisa menemukan suara mereka.

"Hermione," kata Harry seraya mengedip. " _Wow_."

Apapun yang membuat Ron terkejut berhasil dipatahkan setelah dia mendengar kalimat Harry. "H-Hei! Apa maksudmu 'Hermione'!? Kau bilang kalau orang ini adalah gadis budak itu!?"

"Tidak sopan!" Hermione menekuk kedua alisnya. "Aku masih ada di sini, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu—ya, aku Hermione Granger yang kau lihat kemarin."

Keterkejutan Harry digantikan oleh kebingungan. 'Tapi, Hermione, kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu bertanya itu," gumam Hermione bangga, dan dia menunjukkan senyuman yang lebar sekali. "Harry, aku berhasil. Aku bebas sekarang!"

Teriakan kekagetan Ron seperti bisa membangunkan seisi kota. Di sebelahnya, Harry berteriak dengan volume lebih terkontrol, "B-Benarkah!?"

"Benar. Aku baru saja terbebas tadi malam…" Kegembiraan Hermione tiba-tiba sedikit meluntur. "Kau tahu, setelah aku kembali dari kejadian di acara pelelangan itu, aku… Majikanku sudah menungguku di dalam kamarku. Dia menyergapku dan mencoba—" Kalimat itu mendadak terhenti, digantikan kata-kata yang baru, "Pokoknya, aku refleks melindungi diriku. Cepat-cepat mengambil buku sihirku, lalu memusnahkan orang itu sampai habis dengan sihirku. Dia hancur tak bersisa. Tak ada yang akan merantaiku lagi sekarang."

"Hermione," Harry memulai, tetapi Hermione menggeleng, melangkah maju untuk meraih kedua tangan Harry.

"Karena itu, Harry, aku punya permintaan." Hermione menatap kedua mata Harry lurus-lurus. "Tolong… Kumohon biarkan aku pergi bersamamu."

Kalau Ron kembali terkejut, dia gagal mengeluarkan suara apapun kali ini.

"Apa—Hermione…" Harry mengerutkan dahinya dengan tidak setuju. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau minta! Ada hal lain yang lebih baik kau lakukan—apapun selain berada bersamaku dan berisiko terbunuh Voldemort dan Death Eater!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Harry." Senyuman kesedihan merambat pada wajah cantik Hermione. "Aku telah membunuh orang. Pembunuh sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup seperti orang biasa… Selain itu, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku." Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Selama ini, aku berpikir bahwa buku adalah segalanya, tapi aku sadar betapa salahnya pemikiran itu setelah aku bertarung kemarin… Karena itu, aku ingin belajar lebih banyak hal. Dan hanya dengan bersamamu aku bisa menemukan banyak hal menakjubkan."

"Tetap saja," Harry bersikeras, "kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku sudah siap untuk mati," bisik Hermione. Ron mulai membuka mulutnya terang-terangan, dan Harry agak sedikit khawatir kepadanya. "Aku lebih baik mati karena membantumu daripada berdiam demi menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Bukankah kau juga akan melakukan itu? Dan juga, sekarang aku sama seperti kalian—aku adalah pewaris Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor!?" teriakan Ron berhasil mendahului Harry.

"Sejak awal, aku berhasil memanggil kekuatan sihirku yang sebenarnya karena dirimu, Harry." Hermione menjeda sejenak, menatap Harry penuh kalkulasi. "Kalau kau khawatir aku akan merepotkanmu, aku berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi."

"…Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku menolakmu?" tanya Harry setelah lama berkontemplasi.

"Tentu saja," Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi licik, "aku akan membuntutimu."

"Menyerah sajalah, Harry," celetuk Ron yang terlihat sedikit pucat. "Kelihatannya dia salah satu dari tipe cewek yang keras kepala—"

"Oh, diamlah!" bentak Hermione jengkel, tetapi kedua pipinya merona malu.

"Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu?" Ron menggeleng kepada Hermione, seperti baru saja melihat kelakukan anak kecil yang nakal. "Dia akan ikut?"

Harry melempar satu lirikan tentatif ke Hermione, yang segera dibalas dengan tatapan berapi-api. " _Y-Yeah_." Harry memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Kelihatannya begitu."

"Yah, kau bisa mengunjungi rumahku kapan saja." Ron mengulum sebuah senyuman. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, baik Ron maupun Harry kehilangan jejak-jejak kesedihan mereka yang tersisa. Perpisahan ini tak lagi terasa sebagai sesuatu yang membuat depresi, tetapi memberi _harapan_. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Harry. Berhati-hatilah."

Ron mengulurkan tangannya, yang lekas dijabat Harry erat-erat. "Ya. Sampai jumpa, Ron. Kita pasti akan kembali bertemu."

Dengan itu, Harry menepuk bahu Ron satu kali sebelum dia berbalik, Hermione mengekor senang di belakangnya.

Pikir Harry, _ah, aku akan sangat merindukan Ron._

Pikir Harry lagi, _aku harus bertahan hidup sampai aku bisa bertemu Ron lagi._

Pikir Harry setelah itu, _entah kenapa aku merasa pusing._

Dan tepat sepuluh langkah dari tempat Ron masih berdiri, tubuh Harry ambruk begitu saja.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Judul chapter ini harusnya: perpisahan Harry dan Ron yang fail. /ngakak**

 **Note: Di sini, Voldemort kadang bicara pakai sudut pandang pertama dan kadang sudut pandang ketiga. Jadi sewaktu-waktu, dia bisa ganti subjek omongannya dari 'aku' ke 'Lord Voldemort'. Because he's supposed to be a narcissistic megalomaniac.**

 **Dan ketika Quirrell ngelepas jubah Harry, ingat, Harry masih pakai baju di bawahnya, jadi itu bukan adegan raep ya.**

 **Oke, bagian cerita pertama tentang Mirror of Erised dan Quirrell selesai! Next chapter adalah awal dari bagian cerita kedua. Cerita tentang apa, tentu masih rahasia. xD**

 **Kenapa Harry pingsan? Ke mana Hermione dan Ron akan membawa Harry? Siapa sosok yang telah menyembuhkan Harry? /insert dramatic music here**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Act II Pt 1: The Burrow

_Gadis itu sudah terpesona, bahkan sebelum dia melihat orang itu secara langsung…_

* * *

Harry Potter tengah mendapatkan mimpi mengerikan yang sama.

Mimpi itu berada di tempat yang sama pula. Sebuah rumah kecil, lebih tepatnya dalam kamar berwarna-warni dengan ornamen anak-anak. Sebuah boks bayi berdiri di dekat dinding, dengan sesosok bayi berkepala hitam yang masih terbangun di dalamnya.

Seperti bayi itu, Harry melihat dua orang lainnya yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pria berjubah dengan aura gelap berbahaya, berdiri menjulang dengan angkuh. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita bersurai cokelat kemerahan berdiri—kedua tangan terlentang, mata hijau penuh bara perlawanan, dan tubuh berdiri tegak meski kaki gemetar.

Ini bukan kali pertama, kedua, atau ketiga Harry memimpikan hal serupa. Harry sudah terlalu sering mendapat mimpi ini hingga dia terlampau hafal dengan alur kejadiannya.

Dan, selagi menyadari dengan rasa takut yang semakin menyebar dalam dirinya, Harry tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada wanita itu.

"Minggir, gadis kecil."

"Tidak! Jangan Harry!"

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Minggir…"

"Tidak! Tidak akan!"

Jeritan penuh desperasi dari wanita itu berhasil menarik teriakan dari Harry sendiri, yang berlari secara impuls, meraih tangannya dan memohon segalanya untuk berhenti. _Tidak lagi, kumohon jangan mati, tidak di mimpi ini…_

Namun sebelum Harry mengambil lebih dari tiga langkah, cahaya ungu kehitaman yang membuatnya mual muncul dari telapak tangan si pria berjubah, mengenai tubuh sang wanita, membuatnya berteriak sebelum dia ambruk dengan lemas—

"Tidak," bisik Harry. "Tidak!" Seperti biasa, tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya di sana.

Dan, seperti biasa, mimpi Harry berakhir dengan cara yang sama.

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5: The Burrow**

* * *

Ketika Harry terbangun, hal pertama yang ditangkap inderanya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Kesadarannya datang perlahan-lahan, membawa ketenangan dan bukan keterkejutan, seperti air yang menetes tanpa terburu-buru. Harry mengerjapkan mata lambat-lambat selama beberapa kali sebelum dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedang terbaring di atas sesuatu yang nyaman. Menurunkan pandangannya, Harry melihat tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut, terbaring di atas sebuah kasur.

Udara dingin yang berembus dari jendela terbuka seperti menampar Harry kembali ke realita. Kepala hitamnya yang masih tergeletak di atas bantal menoleh ke segala arah, mengamati semua yang bisa diamatinya.

Aneh. Harry tidak mengingat pernah tidur di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ruangan tempat dia berada, agaknya, adalah kamar tidur milik seseorang. Kamar itu terlihat sederhana dan rapi, seperti sudah lama tak digunakan dan disentuh. Tak memuat banyak dekorasi kecuali poster-poster band dan atlet yang ditempel pada dinding. Pada sudut yang lain, terdapat meja belajar tua, dengan sederet buku di atasnya dan sebuah tas selempang yang Harry kenali sebagai miliknya. Di atas kursi yang diposisikan di depan meja, jubah hijau dan pakaiannya terlipat dengan rapi.

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.

Kedua mata Harry melebar secara gradual selagi kepingan demi kepingan memori mulai membanjirinya. Bukankah dia seharusnya baru selesai pamit dengan Ron?

Setelah Harry bangun untuk mendudukkan diri, barulah dia menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya bukanlah miliknya. Pakaian itu berupa satu set piyama berwarna abu-abu, yang kedua lengan tangan dan kakinya terlihat kedodoran dipakai Harry.

 _Benar juga_ , pikir Harry, _waktu itu aku merasa pusing sekali… dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Ron atau Hermione pasti membawaku kemari._

Masalahnya, tempat apa ini?

Sepasang biner hijau bergerak-gerak menyapu sekeliling. Pada jendela yang terbuka, seekor burung hantu berwarna kecokelatan mendadak muncul, ber-uhu keras seakan dia sedang menyapa Harry, lalu dengan santai hinggap pada jendela. Ketika Harry hanya berkedip memandanginya dalam diam, burung itu mengeluarkan suara lagi, seperti mendesak Harry untuk menyambut dirinya.

"Oh. Hai," Harry tersenyum kepada burung hantu itu, yang memiringkan kepala dengan lucu. "Selamat pagi."

Burung hantu itu menggembungkan bulu-bulu sayapnya untuk menunjukkan kepuasannya.

"Kau bisa mengerti ucapanku?" Harry dijawab dengan uhu pelan. Mata kekuningan dari si burung hantu terlihat luar biasa intelijen, dan dia tidak heran apabila hewan itu benar-benar mengerti perkataannya. "Burung yang pintar, _huh_ , kau ini…"

Harry baru saja akan turun dari kasur untuk mendekati si burung hantu ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka cepat tanpa suara. Seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai merah terang dengan wajah berjerawat melangkah masuk dengan gesit. Di atas wajahnya adalah kacamata dengan pinggiran berbentuk tanduk. Dia memiliki kemiripan besar dengan Ron, dan mungkin, satu-satunya yang membedakan adalah ekspresi serius dan kaku yang ditunjukkannya.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Hermes." Lelaki itu berjalan cepat menyeberangi ruangan menuju si burung hantu, tetapi berhenti di tengah jalan ketika merasakan tatapan Harry. Dia membeku, terdiam cukup lama seperti sedang salah tingkah, lalu menggumam, "Oh. Kukira kau belum bangun."

Harry sendiri tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Selamat pagi? "Um, dan kau?"

"Percy Weasley." Kedua mata Harry melebar penuh rekognisi. Weasley adalah nama keluarga Ron, dan itu berarti, dengan semua kemiripan mereka, lelaki ini memang keluarganya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Jika kau sudah bisa bangun, ikut aku ke bawah. _Mother_ memasakkan sarapan."

Percy mengangkat Hermes dari tempatnya hinggap—si burung ber-uhu jengkel karena diganggu—sebelum dia memandangi Harry, dalam diam memintanya segera memutuskan. " _Err_ , kurasa aku sudah baikan, trims," jawab Harry buru-buru. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin ikut ke bawah."

Setelah diam-diam mengambil kartu Albus—yang terlihat masih tertidur pulas—dari tasnya, Harry lekas berjalan mengekor Percy.

Tempat Harry berada saat ini agaknya adalah rumah keluarga Weasley, yang sering disebut _The Burrow_ oleh Magus lain di sekitarnya. Bangunan itu kelihatannya menjulang setinggi beberapa tingkat. Bahkan pada tempatnya di lantai tiga, Harry masih dapat melihat anak tangga lain untuk naik ke atas.

Harry tak bisa berlama-lama bengong mengamati sekitar karena Percy sudah berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang kecil dan sempit menuju lantai satu. Ketika mereka memasuki dapur, dia disambut dengan harum masakan yang menyenangkan, serta pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang tampak begitu padat.

Berbeda dengan dapur Petunia yang selalu dituntut untuk rapi, dapur milik keluarga Weasley terkesan penuh dan berantakan. Namun ketika Harry memandang ke dalam, dia tidak merasa terganggu. Semua kepadatan yang ada justru menimbulkan kesan hangat dan meriah.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat meja kayu besar dengan beberapa kursi di sekelilingnya. Tak jauh dari meja adalah perapian besar, dan di atasnya terdapat rak yang berisi buku-buku masak. Pada dinding di seberang Harry, menempel sebuah jam dengan satu jarum, bagian tepiannya tidak menunjukkan angka tetapi kalimat-kalimat seperti "Kau terlambat" atau "Waktu memberi makan ayam" atau penanda dalam bentuk kalimat yang lain. Sebuah wastafel di dekat kompor sedang menyalakan kran, dan di sana terdapat wajan yang mencuci dirinya sendiri.

Melihat semua benda aneh yang cukup asing baginya itu, Harry baru teringat bahwa keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga Magus.

Begitu Harry menampakkan batang hidungnya di dalam dapur, dua entitas yang dia kenali sebagai Ron dan Hermione terhenti dari apapun yang mereka debatkan, dan segera menoleh kepada Harry dengan ekspresi yang sungguhan terlihat gembira.

"Harry!" Hermione tersenyum lebar sekali. Kerutan pada wajahnya saat berdebat dengan Ron menghilang begitu saja. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

Di sebelahnya, Ron terlihat luar biasa lega, seakan Harry baru saja terbangun dari koma panjangnya. " _Hey, mate_. Sudah baikan?"

Harry belum sempat menjawab keduanya karena dia tersela oleh suara tarikan napas kaget dari sudut ruangan, di mana seorang wanita berkepala merah dengan tubuh pendek yang sedikit gempal berdiri.

Wanita itu tidak repot-repot melepas celemeknya selagi dia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dalam sekejap mata. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah berdiri di depan Harry dengan kedua mata cokelat hangat yang memeriksa tubuhnya secara menyeluruh.

"Oh, _dear_ , kenapa kau sudah bangun? Kau seharusnya masih beristirahat di tempat tidur!" Wanita itu meremas kedua lengan Harry, lalu meraba-raba wajahnya dan mendongakkannya. "Lihat, masih begini pucat… Percy, kenapa kau membiarkannya bangun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, _Mother_ ," adalah jawaban kalem Percy, yang justru membuat wanita tersebut merengut skeptis.

"Kau pasti lapar, kan? Duduklah, duduklah, sarapan sebentar lagi siap…" Wanita itu menariknya ke sebuah kursi di sebelah Ron, lalu berkata," Oh, benar, aku hampir lupa! Aku adalah Molly Weasley, ibunya Ron. Terima kasih sudah menemani Ron selama ini, Harry… Aku yakin dia sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Um," Harry melebarkan mata, bingung harus bereaksi apa, tetapi cepat-cepat menjawab, "Tidak, Ron tidak merepotkanku, Mrs. Weasley, sungguh—"

"Panggil aku Molly. Mrs. Weasley membuatku merasa sangat tua. Dan—" Molly meraih lengan Ron, yang sedang berusaha menghindar dari percakapan itu, dan mencubitnya keras-keras. Teriakan Ron tidak terdengar terlalu jantan. "—tidak usah berbohong demi anak ini, Harry, karena aku tahu benar setiap perbuatan nakalnya."

" _Mum_ ," Ron mengerang, mengusap lengannya dengan wajah merana. Lelaki itu lalu menggeram kepada Hermione yang sedang menutup-nutupi senyuman puasnya.

"Sana, bangunkan saudaramu yang lain, Ron. Dan jangan sedikit-sedikit mengeluh!" Molly menyuruh dengan nada tegas selagi dia kembali mengurusi masakannya di atas kompor. Harry merinding menyadari sosok mengerikan di balik persona ibu penyayang Molly. "Fred dan George sepertinya begadang lagi, karena aku yakin sekali sempat mendengar suara-suara dari kamar mereka… Dan Ginny seharusnya sudah di sini dari tadi."

Ron baru selesai berkomplain dengan malas ketika sebuah suara identik terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Lihat, lihat, Gred. _Ickle Ronniekins_ sudah dimarahi pagi-pagi."

"Kasihan sekali, Forge, dia tidak tahu cara mengelak dengan baik."

Harry menoleh, mendapati dua lelaki kembar bersurai kemerahan yang bagai pinang dibelah dua. Fitur mereka sama seperti Ron, rambut merah dan bintik-bintik jerawat, tetapi wajah mereka lebih ekspresif daripada Percy, dan bahkan Ron. Kemungkinan besar mereka adalah kakak Ron, Fred dan George, yang telah disebutkan Molly.

"Datang juga," Ron berbisik kepada Harry. "Hati-hati dengan mereka. Hobinya mengerjai orang. Mereka pernah mengubah bonekaku jadi laba-laba ketika aku kecil."

" _Apa_?"

Mendengar suara asing di dalam ruangan itu, Fred dan George memindahkan perhatian mereka kepada Harry, yang segera menunduk malu karena semua orang terlihat menghebohkan keberadaannya.

"Apa itu?" Salah satu dari si kembar, Fred, menunjuk dahi Harry, di mana bekas lukanya terlihat.

" _Blimey_ ," kata George. "Dia kan—"

"Iya, _dia_ ," sambung Fred. Menoleh pada Harry, dia bertanya, "Kau _dia_ , kan?"

Harry berkedip. "Siapa?"

"Harry Potter," si kembar berkata secara bersamaan.

"Oh, dia," Harry tersenyum. "Maksudku, iya, aku orangnya."

Fred dan George saling pandang, lalu menyeringai.

"Tunggu, bukankah ini kedengaran tidak baik buat Ginny?"

"Ah, benar, benar. Tidak aman buat jantungnya."

"Haruskah kita peringatkan dia?"

George memandang Fred cukup lama, terkekeh, lalu menggeleng riang. " _Nope_. Reaksinya pasti menyenangkan!"

Dan sesuai apa yang keduanya katakan, sesosok gadis bersurai merah panjang yang Harry duga adalah Ginny muncul di belakang si kembar. Dia masuk seraya meneriakkan, " _Mum_ , sepertinya aku kehilangan kaus kaki lagi, apakah kau tahu di mana—"

Namun sepasang mata cokelat hangatnya mendarat pada Harry, dan suaranya seperti terbunuh begitu saja di dalam tenggorokan. Mendadak muka Ginny menyala merah seperti petasan. Sebelum Harry memahami apa yang terjadi, anak bungsu itu memutar tubuh dengan cepat sekali—seperti baru melihat monster di dalam dapur—dan berlari entah ke mana. Fred dan George hanya memandangi tingkah si gadis dengan tawa jahil serba tahu, sementara Ron hanya terlihat geli.

"…Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Harry, yang masih berusaha mencerna kejadian itu serasional mungkin.

"Mana mungkin." Ron nyengir misterius. "Tenang saja, ini bukan salahmu. Yah, mungkin salahmu juga, tetapi setidaknya bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Aku bahkan tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan, Ron."

Di sebelah Ron, Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh pengamatan, sebelum kedua matanya melebar. Gadis itu mengeluarkan tarikan napas panjang yang menandakan dirinya menyadari sesuatu, tetapi ketika Harry menatapnya, dia hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Cepatlah duduk!" Molly menegur dari tempatnya berada di depan kompor. Harry melihat bahwa panci di atas bara api sedang mengaduk-aduk isinya sendiri dengan sebuah sendok sayur. Andai saja Harry bisa melakukan hal serupa ketika dia memasak di rumah keluarga Dursley, pasti segalanya jadi lebih mudah. "Dan di mana Ginny? Fred, George?"

"Bukan salah kami—" jawab George, yang segera disambung oleh Fred, "—soalnya dia lari sendiri karena gugup. Ups."

"Cepat panggilkan dia lagi, kalau begitu!" tegur Molly. "Sarapannya sudah siap!"

Sebentar kemudian, meja makan penuh dengan peralatan makan dan masakan-masakan Molly yang menguarkan bau sedap. Keenam anggota keluarga sudah duduk manis, bersama Harry dan Hermione. Ginny telah berhasil dipaksa kembali oleh Fred dan George, tetapi gerak-geriknya masih tegang, entah karena apa.

Pagi hari di dapur keluarga Weasley luar biasa sibuk dan berisik. Bahkan ketika sarapan, Fred dan George tidak berhenti berceloteh, Ron seringkali jadi korban mereka, dan Molly tidak jarang menegur mereka untuk diam. Satu-satunya yang berlagak tenang hanyalah Percy, yang melihat saudaranya dengan rengutan sebal. Ginny hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan kepala, meski dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Melihat semangkok penuh bubur di hadapannya, Harry merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ditemukannya sebelum ini. Dan kehangatan itu bukan sesuatu dirasakannya secara fisik lantaran terdapat masakan yang baru matang di hadapannya. Bukan. Keramahan di balik adu mulut antaranggota keluarga Weasley, makanan sederhana yang terasa luar biasa lezat, kasih sayang di balik setiap delikan Molly kepada anak-anak nakalnya, dan kebersamaan di atas meja makan.

Harry rasa, begini rasanya jika dia memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Sesaat, dia merasa sedikit iri terhadap Ron, yang tumbuh bersama saudara-saudara mengasyikkan dan seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian, selalu berkesempatan untuk memakan masakan buatan seorang ibu, dan diberi kasih sayang melimpah oleh keluarganya.

Ron tidak seharusnya minder karena keluarganya miskin. Justru, Harry akan dengan senang hati memilih keluarga seperti mereka dibandingkan dengan bangsawan kaya raya manapun.

Namun, Harry segera mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Masa kecil Harry memang tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan, tetapi keberuntungan setiap orang memang berbeda-beda, dan Harry tidak seharusnya mempermasalahkan perbedaan latar belakangnya dengan Ron. Lagipula, dia sudah lama pergi dari keluarga Dursley, dan mereka tak akan pernah mencari Harry lagi karena itu berarti mereka menentang Voldemort.

"Jadi, Harry," ucap Molly ramah, dan Harry berterima kasih karena dia ditarik semakin jauh dari lamunan depresifnya. "Kau benar-benar sudah mendingan? Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau keluhkan, katakan saja padaku, ya?"

Pipi Harry memanas sekali lagi. Perhatian dari Molly memang membuatnya senang—dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sedemikian baik oleh orang-orang Dursley—tetapi bukan berarti Harry terbiasa dengannya. "Tentu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Mrs. Weasley, sudah jauh lebih baik…"

"Kalau kau memang merasa begitu, baguslah." Senyuman Molly bertambah lebar. "Nah, kau mau tambah? Kau pasti lapar setelah seharian tertidur… Sini, biar kuambilkan—"

Harry buru-buru menolak halus, melihat mangkoknya belum benar-benar kosong.

"Jangan sungkan," Molly bersikeras. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap memindahkan sepotong besar daging pada piring di sebelah Harry. Dari sudut matanya, Harry melihat Ron memandangi daging itu dengan penuh hasrat. "Badanmu kurus sekali, kau butuh makan lebih banyak!"

Karena tidak enak untuk menolak Molly, Harry menerima daging itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Dari ujung meja, Fred menyeletuk, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita semua tahu kalau kau membakar Voldemort dengan api _wow_ -mu itu, tapi kita tidak tahu ke mana kau berada setelahnya."

"Bahkan Dumbledore tidak memberitahu apapun," sambung George. "Tidak sepatah katapun tentang keberadaanmu."

Harry memandangi dua Weasley bersaudara itu dengan ragu. Benarkah tak ada yang tahu apapun tentang dirinya selama ini? Tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia tersembunyi dengan aman di sebuah rumah yang tak bisa Harry sebut rumah?

"Aku… Aku tinggal di rumah saudaraku," jawab Harry, berharap mereka mengalihkan topik itu. Molly justru memandangi Harry dengan curiga.

"Di rumah saudaramu?" tanya Molly. "Apakah… Apakah mereka tidak mampu memberimu makan, Harry?"

"Bukannya tidak mampu." Harry memainkan sendoknya. Niat Harry adalah untuk mengatakan fakta seadanya saja, tetapi sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya, semua kata-katanya sudah mengalir begitu saja. "Hanya… Entahlah. Sejak awal, mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk mengasuhku, dan melakukannya hanya karena terpaksa."

"Apakah kau mengatakan," Kedua mata Molly memicing dengan bahaya, "bahwa mereka—orang yang kau sebut saudara itu—telah membuatmu kelaparan selama ini?"

Harry menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa luar biasa kering dan penuh, seperti ada batu-batu kerikil yang masuk, sehingga dia mendadak kesulitan berbicara.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya ini—Dumbledore pasti sudah tahu… Kenapa dia membiarkan mereka begitu saja?" Molly menggumam gusar kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau mereka memperlakukanmu separah itu, harusnya kau dibawa ke sini sejak dulu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mrs. Weasley," Harry mencoba menenangkannya. "Lagipula, aku sudah bebas sekarang, dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memenuhi jatah makan yang seharusnya kau dapat selama lima belas tahun ini!" Dengan semangat bercampur geram, Molly memberikan beberapa potong daging lagi kepada Harry, yang bahkan tidak sempat mengelak. "Hal yang sudah kau lalui tidak akan terjadi lagi, Harry, tidak di rumah ini. Aku akan memberimu makan sebanyak yang kau mau, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan minta, mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk patah-patah, samar-samar mendengar suara tegukan keras Ron yang mengamati semua daging itu dengan tatapan lapar.

Selama beberapa saat, meja makan kembali dilingkupi kedamaian sementara, disela beberapa kali oleh dentingan peralatan makan. Untuk sementara, pembicaraan tentang saudara kejam Harry dilupakan.

"Jadi, _err_ , aku tidur seharian?" Harry menjawil tangan Ron, yang masih sibuk makan banyak-banyak. Meski begitu, suaranya tetap terdengar oleh semua orang, dan mereka memfokuskan perhatian kepada Harry sekali lagi. Harry tak punya pilihan selain memperjelas, "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tepat setelah kau berpisah dengan Ron, kau pingsan," jawab Hermione. Dia menyikut Ron, memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk berhenti makan dan membantunya.

" _Yeah, mate_ , kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir setengah mati," sambung Ron setelah dia terbatuk pelan. "Kau tidak keberatan kubawa kemari, kan? Aku jelas tidak bisa membawamu ke kota lagi, terlalu bahaya, dan aku tidak tahu tempat aman selain rumah ini…"

Tentu saja Harry tidak keberatan. Rumah ini lebih baik dari semua tempat peristirahatan manapun.

"Kau pingsan karena kelelahan, Nak." Molly memandanginya dengan kecemasan yang tulus. " _Magical core_ -mu kehabisan sihir…"

"Aku bisa kehabisan sihir?" Harry mengedip bingung. Dia baru tahu akan hal itu.

"Sangat bisa, tetapi jarang terjadi… kecuali sihir di dalam orang itu jebol begitu saja, lepas kendali," Kali ini Percy memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, dan Harry berpikir bahwa dia sedang ingin menunjukkan kepintarannya. "Tetapi bisa dengan mudah diatasi dengan beristirahat penuh, sebagaimana seekor hewan berhibernasi."

Di sampingnya, Ron menyenggol Harry sambil melirik Percy. "Kalau kau berpikir bahwa dia sok pintar, aku sangat memaklumimu. Dari luar dia kelihatan serius, tapi sebenarnya dia sama hebohnya dengan Fred dan George kalau soal olahraga."

Ketika itu juga, Percy menyambung dengan nada _aku-tahu-semuanya_ yang membuat Ron memutar mata, "Yah, dengan api yang dia keluarkan, tidak heran kalau _magical core_ -nya kehabisan sihir."

"Jadi… api, _huh_?" Fred menyeringai dengan tertarik. Di sebelahnya, George terlihat sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ginny, yang segera merengut dan menendang kakinya di bawah meja. "Harus kuakui, itu sangat keren."

Berbeda dengan Fred, wajah Molly terlihat luar biasa muram. Garis-garis yang muncul saat keningnya mengernyit membuatnya terlihat lebih tua. Dan mungkin Molly telah dilanda kecemasan lebih lama dari ini, karena Harry baru saja menyadari lingkaran hitam tipis yang nampak di bawah matanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Ron," Molly memulai dengan sebuah embusan napas yang panjang.

"Ya, dan caramu mengalahkan Quirrell sangat keren," celetuk Fred lagi.

"Sangat keren, sampai-sampai seseorang jadi semakin suka padamu," sambung George, dan dia ditendang sekali lagi oleh Ginny. Harry masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka rahasiakan darinya.

"Daripada itu," Molly memandang keduanya tajam, isyarat untuk menutup mulut. "Walau aku berterima kasih atas segala sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan untuk melawan Quirinus Quirrell, aku tetap merasa bahwa kau masih terlalu muda untuk ini."

" _Mum_ , Harry sudah—"

"—besar, Ron, tapi belum cukup besar untuk menanggung semuanya sendirian," Molly menyergah Ron. "Para Magus tidak seharusnya memberi beban seberat ini kepadamu, Harry… Mereka menyatakanmu sebagai pahlawan mereka secara sepihak. Tidakkah mereka pernah berpikir dampak apa yang akan kau dapat?" Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, ekspresinya tegang. "Jika—Jika kau ingin mundur, aku bisa mengerti. Itu tidak akan menjadi salahmu."

Tiba-tiba saja, semua orang terdiam menatap Harry, menunggu jawabannya. Ingin mencari tahu, apakah pahlawan semua Magus memang benar-benar letih, seperti yang telah Molly katakan.

Namun Harry berusaha menekan kuat-kuat perasaan gugupnya, membalas tatapan mereka satu per satu, sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Maaf, Mrs. Weasley, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk terjun ke dalam kegilaan ini." Kalimatnya membuat Molly berjengit, tetapi Harry melanjutkan dengan halus, "Kalaupun para Magus tidak menganggapku sebagai pahlawan, Voldemort tetap akan berusaha membunuhku, karena akulah yang memusnahkan tubuhnya lima belas tahun silam. Nasibku sudah ditentukan sejak Voldemort menyerangku dulu, Mrs. Weasley… Dan pilihanku hanyalah hidup untuk melawan, atau terbunuh di tangan Voldemort."

"Harry…" Molly berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terhenti. Sesuatu berkilat di dalam kedua matanya, dan setelah menarik napas, dia berkata, "Dan… Dan kau bermaksud untuk melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendirian?"

Kedua mata Harry bersinar terang. "Oh, aku tidak sendiri." Harry meraih kartu mainan keunguan dari dalam sakunya, melihat Albus masih tertidur di dalamnya, dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka semua. "Aku dibantu Dumbledore, tentu saja."

Kali ini, semua orang terdiam, tetapi hanya untuk sebentar, sebelum mereka meneriakkan kerkejutan masing-masing.

" _Bloody hell!_ " Ron membulatkan matanya. "Kau belum pernah memberitahuku!"

"Dumbledore ada di dalam kartu?" Molly berbisik tidak percaya. "Tapi, bagaimana…?"

"Aku didatangi Dumbledore saat pasukan Death Eater berusaha menangkapku, dan bahkan saat itu, dia sudah berbentuk seperti ini." Harry terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya, terhibur melihat reaksi semua orang. "Dumbledore menggunakan kartu mainan dari sepupuku dan menyihirnya sehingga, yah, dia bisa terlihat seakan dirinya berada di dalam kartu. Beginilah cara kami berkomunikasi selama ini." Tepian kartu itu berkilau, seakan Albus bisa mendengar perkataannya. "Menurut Dumbledore, tubuh aslinya ada di sebuah tempat, dan dia tertidur hampir setiap waktu, entah karena apa, tapi kurasa dia sedang sakit."

" _Wicked_ ," Fred dan George menggumam bersamaan, memandangi kartu itu dengan tertarik.

"Dumbledore seharusnya masih berada di dalam Arcus," kata Percy dengan dahi terlipat. "Kalau dia bertindak sejauh ini demi membantumu dengan tubuh sakitnya, berarti keadaan bertambah gawat."

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Ron muram.

"Harry," Hermione memulai dengan ragu, "bolehkah aku melihatnya sebentar?"

Harry mengangguk, dan Molly memulai lagi, "Apakah Dumbledore memberimu tugas penting tertentu, Harry?"

Maka setelah Harry menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Hermione, dia menceritakan semua hal yang dilaluinya, dan juga mengenai tugas pentingnya untuk memburu Horcrux Voldemort. Pada akhir cerita, dia mendapati semua orang terdiam sekali lagi, sebelum Fred dan George berkata," _Wicked_ ," tetapi dengan jauh lebih pelan.

"Tapi itu terlalu nekat!" Molly menggeleng frantik, surai kemerahannya bergerak-gerak mengikuti kepalanya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana lokasi semua… Horcrux itu. Meskipun ini adalah misi dari Dumbledore, segalanya terlalu nekat!" Wanita itu berdiri, mengatur napas beberapa kali, lantas kembali duduk dengan gerakan lemas. "Aku… Aku tidak tahu lagi… Seorang remaja seumuran Ron pergi dalam misi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, dan aku di sini tak berbuat apa-apa…"

" _Mum_ , kau bukannya tidak berbuat apa-apa," Ron berkata tajam. "Kau fokus untuk merawat _Dad_. Itu jelas bukan 'tak berbuat apa-apa' bagiku. Lagipula, tidak hanya kita—hal terbaik yang bisa semua Magus lakukan hanyalah mendukung Harry sepenuhnya."

Sesuatu dari perkataan Ron membuat Harry terhenyak. Dia yakin Ron pernah mengatakan tentang itu sebelumnya, bahwa ayahnya terkena kutukan.

Mendadak Harry teringat akan _Philosopher's Stone_ yang masih disimpannya. Mungkinkah dia bisa…

"Tetap saja, Harry masih anak-anak," bisik Molly. "Terlalu bahaya…"

"Harry baru saja mengatakannya, kan? Dia tak memiliki pilihan selain berjuang atau terbunuh. Kalaupun dia sembunyi, lama-lama dia juga akan ditemukan."

Molly menautkan jari jemarinya, terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau… Kau benar." Molly mengembuskan udara dari dalam tubuhnya dengan pelan sekali. "Kau benar. Aku tidak berpikir dengan tenang barusan, maafkan aku. Dan Harry…" Tatapan Molly berpindah kepada Harry. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sedikit dari ketegangannya mulai hilang, dan kedua matanya berkilat lagi. "Aku masih belum setuju akan hal ini, tapi… kalau kau butuh sesuatu, atau butuh tempat untuk tinggal sementara, katakan padaku. Mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk mantap. "Baik, Mrs. Weasley."

Setelah itu, sarapan kembali berlangsung dengan tenang. Harry memotong dagingnya dan memberikannya kepada Ron, yang menggumamkan terima kasih dengan senang hati. Percy selesai lebih dulu, mengaku sedang sibuk dengan penelitiannya, dan dikomentari oleh George, " _Meneliti_ tim rugby favoritmu lagi, Percy?"

Ron menyantap daging yang Harry bagikan dengan lahap, mengunyah dan menggumamkan kata 'enak' yang lebih Harry dengan sebagai 'enhaaag', dan Hermione di sebelahnya sampai merengut jijik melihat etika buruknya.

"Ron, jangan berbicara sambil makan!" Hermione merengut. Dia lalu menyerahkan kembali kartu Albus kepada Harry. "Terima kasih. Aku masih belum tahu dia memakai sihir apa untuk membuat proyeksi dirinya berada di dalam kartu. Bisa jadi mantranya asli buatan Dumbledore sendiri."

"Kalau Dumbledore bisa melakukan itu, sih, tidak heran," sahut Ron dengan mulut setengah penuh.

Harry menggumam penasaran. "Memangnya, sepenting apa Dumbledore di kalangan Magus?"

"Penting. Super duper penting. Kau bisa katakan kalau dia simbol dari pihak Magus. Dia adalah salah satu Magus terkuat yang Arcus punya. Salah satu dari sedikit sekali pengguna elemen cahaya," terang Ron. Kedua matanya memiliki binar kekaguman di dalamnya, dan Harry mau tak mau juga ikut takjub mendengar penjelasan Ron.

Sehebat itukah Albus? Kalau memang begitu, Harry seharusnya tak perlu mencemaskan apapun selama Albus berada bersamanya.

Yah, meskipun hampir setiap waktu dia tertidur. Namun Harry maklum, sebab dia percaya bahwa Albus sedang sakit berat, dan bahkan dengan keadaannya yang demikian, dia masih berjuang untuk membantu Harry. Memutuskan untuk beralih dari topik Albus, Harry mengamati satu per satu saudara Ron sekali lagi, dan bertanya, "Apakah Fred dan George saudara tertuamu, Ron?"

"Mereka? Bukan. Kita tujuh bersaudara. Kalau saudara yang tertua, Bill namanya," Ron menusuk sepotong dagingnya dengan gerakan terlatih. "Tapi sekarang dia sedang bekerja sebagai _Curse Breaker_ … Pemunah Kutukan, di Gringotts—kau tahu, bank terbesar milik Goblin yang ada di Arcus."

Dengan bahagia, Ron memasukkan sepotong daging itu ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau anak kedua, namanya Charlie. Dia sedang belajar naga di Arcus saat ini. Anak ketiga adalah Percy, dan kau pasti sudah tahu kalau dia agak menyebalkan. Fred dan George adalah anak keempat dan kelima—sekali lagi, kuperingatkan agar berhati-hati di sekitar mereka. Lalu aku adalah anak keenam, dan Ginny anak terakhir—satu-satunya perempuan."

Ketika Harry menggumam paham sambil menatap Ginny, gadis yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan suara aneh dan memasukkan sikunya pada mangkok bubur milik George. "Uh… Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Biasanya dia tidak begini," Ron menahan tawa. "Ginny cerewet dan bawel, berani, sama jahilnya dengan Fred dan George kurasa, tapi beda lagi ceritanya kalau bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Harry merengut cemas. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya, kan?"

"Kau belum sadar juga?" Ron mendengus geli. Dagingnya sudah habis dalam sekejap. "Dia suka padamu, _mate_."

Mata Harry membulat maksimal. "Apa?" desisnya. "Suka—maksudmu…"

" _Yeah_ , suka yang benar-benar suka." Ron memutar mata. "Dia sudah ngefans dirimu sejak kecil… Sudah mendengar kisah tentangmu dari semua orang. Kau tidak tahu, kerjaannya sehari-hari hanya membicarakan tentang betapa kerennya dirimu."

Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia baru tahu ada seseorang yang… merasa begitu terhadap dirinya. Selama ini, dia berpikir bahwa satu-satunya yang menyukai Harry adalah anjing Bibi Marge, dan itupun karena Harry adalah sasaran empuk bagi giginya yang gatal.

Memangnya Harry seterkenal itu di dunia Magus?

Sementara itu, Ginny terlihat menjatuhkan sendoknya, dan si kembar di sebelahnya terlihat sedang menertawainya terang-terangan. Harry ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ginny agar dia tidak lagi segugup ini, tetapi menampik ide itu karena Ginny jelas-jelas belum siap untuk menerima kehadiran Harry di dalam rumahnya, terlebih berbicara dengannya.

Usai sarapan, Molly mengusir mereka semua agar dia bisa membereskan dapur tanpa diganggu, tetapi Harry kembali teringat tentang ayah Ron.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Hermione yang sedang menunggu Harry berdiri menyadari raut yang dipakainya, dan dia ikut-ikut menekuk alis. "Ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan?"

Di samping Hermione, Ron menunggu Harry dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap perut, senang karena dia kenyang. "Kenapa, _mate_? Kau masih merasa sakit?"

Alih-alih merespon, Harry terdiam cukup lama seraya meremas fabrik celana piyama yang dia kenakan, lalu berdiri dengan cepat dan bertanya kepada Ron, "Ayahmu—bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"A-Ayahku?" Ron mengedip. "Dia tidak sedang sehat, tapi—"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Harry, lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "…Kalau kau tidak keberatan memberitahuku."

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu," Ron menjawab kalem, tetapi suaranya terdengar luar biasa penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ron, Harry berjalan menghampiri Molly yang sedang menumpuk piring-piring kotor dan berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, ."

XOXO

"Dia di dalam sini, masih istirahat…"

Molly membuka pintu dari sebuah kamar di lantai empat, meremas bahu Harry dari belakang dan menuntunnya masuk. Ron dan Hermione menyusul masuk di belakangnya, ragu dan sungkan. Di tengah ruangan, Harry melihat sebuah tempat tidur besar yang warnanya memudar, dengan seorang pria yang terbaring lemah di atasnya.

Arthur Weasley. Ayah Ron yang sedang sakit sejak lama sekali.

Setelah Harry duduk pada kursi di sebelah si pria, dia dapat melihat fiturnya dengan lebih jelas. Rambut merah seperti Ron, yang helai-helainya mulai rontok dan membuatnya mulai botak. Wajah tidur tenang yang pucat.

Dan, Harry menelan ludah, bagian kanan dari tubuhnya memiliki warna kehitaman, seakan sel-sel tubuhnya mulai mati perlahan-lahan.

"Kejadiannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Ron dan Ginny masih balita…" Molly menyeka wajahnya dengan suara bergetar. "Salah satu Death Eater menyerang Arthur dengan sihir kutukan. Dia tidak pernah bangun sejak saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi—Tapi aku tetap percaya kalau suatu saat dia akan bangun. Pasti akan bangun…"

Harry memandangi tubuh Arthur yang menghitam dengan perasaan sedih bercampur geram. Death Eater—tentu saja. Berapa banyak lagi yang akan menderita di tangan mereka?

"Um, Mrs. Weasley…" bisik Hermione, menelan ludah seakan dia tak yakin boleh bicara. Ketika Molly memberi gestur agar dia melanjutkan, Hermione bertanya, "Apa kau tahu sihir kutukan apa yang Death Eater itu gunakan?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Molly. "Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa sihir kutukan itu adalah ciptaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dan dia telah diajari olehnya secara pribadi."

Harry menatap Molly dari sudut matanya, lalu mengangguk. Diraihnya tas selempang yang telah dibawanya, berikut sebuah batu berukuran satu genggaman tangan yang berkilat di bawah cahaya lampu. "Mrs. Weasley, alasanku ingin melihat Mr. Weasley adalah karena aku ingin mencoba sesuatu," Harry memulai pelan. Dia mengangkat batu itu ke hadapan Molly. "Batu ini adalah _Philosopher's Stone_ buatan ahli alkimia, Nicolas Flamel. Ini adalah benda yang diincar Quirrell dan Voldemort… karena batu ini bisa memproduksi cairan yang membuat seseorang abadi."

Molly membelalakkan matanya, lalu memekik tertahan. "Tidak mungkin… Kenapa batu itu bisa berada di sini?"

"Flamel mengetahui bahwa Voldemort akan mengincar batu ini, dan mempercayakannya kepada Dumbledore." Harry memutar-mutar batu itu. Bagian selanjutnya adalah yang tersulit untuk dikatakan. "Batu ini masih ada padaku karena aku tak tahu harus mempercayakannya kepada siapa… tapi kemudian aku mendengar cerita Ron, dan… dan mungkin kau bisa menyembuhkan Mr. Weasley dengan batu ini."

Ketiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu menarik napas dengan suara keras. Ron dan Hermione menatap Harry dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka, tetapi Molly adalah yang pertama mendapatkan kembali kendali suaranya.

" _Harry_! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak boleh menggunakan batu itu dengan segampang ini!"

"Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh—"

Molly menggeleng. "Simpanlah saja batu ini untuk saat-saat ke depan, Harry. Aku yakin kau lebih membutuhkannya untuk melawan Voldemort."

"Dia benar, Harry," sambung Ron. Mukanya terlihat sedikit pucat. "Kau tidak perlu sejauh ini…"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Harry menelan ludah. "Aku tidak ingin membawa-bawa batu ini. Aku pikir, lebih baik menggunakannya sekarang pada Mr. Weasley daripada nanti jatuh di tangan yang salah. Lagipula, _tidak_ , kau jelas lebih membutuhkannya daripada diriku." Harry tersenyum selembut mungkin, lantas berbicara dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "Mrs. Weasley, kau sudah menderita lebih lama dariku sejak Mr. Weasley sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan batu ini. Malahan, aku akan berterima kasih jika kau mau menggunakannya demi diriku."

"Harry, sayang, jangan…"

"Kumohon." Harry meletakkan batu itu pada tangan Molly yang membuka dengan lemas, menekuk jari-jari wanita itu agar dia menggenggam batunya. "Kumohon, Mrs. Weasley… Lakukan ini demi dirimu. Demi Ron, dan juga anak-anakmu yang lain."

Sedikit usaha membujuk kemudian, Ron dan Hermione telah membawakan segelas air matang ke dalam ruangan. Molly mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menatap Harry yang mengangguk suportif kepadanya, dan mencelupkan batu itu ke dalam air. Seketika, batu itu mengeluarkan sinar kemerahan, dan gelombang-gelombang baru muncul pada permukaan air yang semula tenang. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sinar itu, gelombang dalam air turut berhenti, pertanda bahwa air di dalam gelas siap digunakan.

"Setelah ini… tinggal meminumkannya," gumam Molly. Dia mengangkat gelas itu dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar, dan meminumkannya kepada Arthur sampai habis.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Hermione, terlihat sama khawatirnya dengan Ron.

Perubahannya tak langsung kentara. Namun, Harry menyadari bahwa warna hitam yang akan merambat menuju mata kanan Arthur berhenti, dan dengan amat perlahan menyusut.

"Berhasil," bisik Ron tidak percaya. "H-Hei, tunjukkan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Hermione menamparnya keras-keras. Alih-alih mengaduh keras, Ron justru mengeluarkan embusan udara lambat-lambat dari mulutnya, sebelum dia dan Hermione dibawa ke dalam pelukan erat Molly.

Harry baru saja akan menyuarakan kegembiraannya sendiri ketika Molly berbalik dari Ron dan Hermione—Harry menyadari bahwa wajahnya basah dengan air mata. Dalam sekejap, kedua tangan itu melingkar di sekitar tubuh Harry, membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang sangat hangat.

"Oh, Harry… Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak…" Molly terus membelai dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kepala Harry, badannya bergetar karena tangisan bahagia. "Terima kasih… A-Aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu…"

"Kau tidak perlu membalas dengan apapun, Mrs. Weasley," jawab Harry, dan dia mendengar Molly menangis semakin deras. Dengan senyuman baru, dia membalas pelukan Molly, menepuk punggung sang wanita dengan menenangkan.

Harry rasa, bila dia pernah dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri, beginilah rasanya.

"Kalau kau mau menerimaku di rumah ini, Mrs. Weasley… itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Hangat dan tentram.

XOXO

"Aku berhutang besar padamu."

"Oh, ayolah, kita sudah bicara tentang ini, Ron—"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan ayahku dari kematian!"

Harry membenamkan wajah di atas kedua lengannya yang tertekuk di atas meja. "Hermione, tolong."

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Harry." Gadis yang bersangkutan memutar mata. "Sekarang, siapa yang keras kepala, _huh_?" ledeknya kepada Ron, yang segera dijawab dengan gumaman ketus.

Keduanya tengah berada di dalam kamar Ron sekarang, yang terletak di lantai lima, tepat di bawah loteng. Ketika Harry pertama kali memasukinya, dia merasa seperti sedang berjalan ke dalam perapian. Hampir setiap inci dari kamarnya dipenuhi oranye—seprai, dinding, dan bahkan langit-langit kamar. Harry menyadari bahwa sebagian besar dari oranye itu berasal dari poster-poster dan atribut dari sebuah tim olahraga kesukaan Ron. Semua poster itu telah disihir, sehingga orang-orang di dalamnya terlihat melambai dengan energetik.

Berkat _Philosopher's Stone_ , keadaan Arthur berubah jauh lebih baik dan stabil. Belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tetapi aman dari kematian. Setidaknya, Harry bisa menghela napas lega untuk sementara.

"Kalau mau membantu, kenapa tidak membantu saja ibumu," saran Harry, mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti majalah olahraga di atas meja belajar Ron.

"Dia benar. Dengarkan itu, Ron," sahut Hermione.

"Bawel." Ron berguling di atas kasur oranyenya dengan malas. "Aku akan dimarahi terus kalau berada di dekatnya."

Malajah di tangan Harry berisi berbagai macam olahraga yang tidak dia kenali sebelumnya. Topik utama majalah itu berada di halaman empat puluh enam, berjudul _'Holyhead Harpies, Tim Cantik yang Naik Daun_ ' dengan beberapa sosok perempuan berjubah yang berpose atraktif di tengah halaman. Setelah beberapa menit membaca, barulah Harry tersadar bahwa majalah olahraga itu dikhususkan untuk Magus.

"Apa itu Quidditch?" tanya Harry. Dia menyadari bahwa pemain perempuan dari tim Holyhead Harpies masing-masing membawa sebuah sapu terbang, dan di dekat mereka, terdapat bola-bola berbeda ukuran yang beterbangan.

"Olahraga paling populer di kalangan Magus," Ron menjawab dengan antusias, mendudukkan diri pada tempatnya di atas kasur. "Menurutku, kalau di dunia Muggle, mereka sepopuler permainan yang kalian sebut sepak bola. Pokoknya, kalau kau main Quidditch, aku jamin kau akan ketagihan! Ginny saja selalu ngambek kalau dia tidak dibolehkan main."

"Benarkah?" Harry menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, setelah semua ini selesai, kau harus mengajariku." Majalah itu Harry tutup dengan pelan, dan dia menumpukkannya pada tempatnya semula. "Tim di postermu, berarti mereka juga pemain Quidditch?"

Hermione, yang sibuk membaca salah satu buku Ron di sudut ruangan, hanya menghela napas mendengar percakapan itu selagi berbisik, "Dasar laki-laki."

Meski begitu, Ron tidak menyadari apa yang Hermione katakan, karena selanjutnya dia mengangguk semangat. "Namanya Chudley Cannons. Mereka belum sempat menang tahun ini, dan banyak orang meremehkan mereka, tapi aku yakin suatu saat mereka berhasil merebut piala!"

Harry menggeleng melihat keantikan Ron. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Ron jatuh cinta berat kepada tim serba oranye itu. "Kau ingin jadi pemain Quidditch kalau besar?"

"Yah, inginnya begitu sih." Tubuh Ron melemas seperti balon yang mengempis, mendadak sedih. "Tapi, aku rasa _Mum_ ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna… Seperti Bill yang jadi Pemunah Kutukan, atau Charlie yang belajar naga, atau Percy yang sedang melamar pekerjaan di Kementerian…"

"Memangnya ibumu pernah menuntutmu begitu?" tanya Harry, berusaha untuk terdengar non ofensif.

"Tidak, sih," gumam Ron, "tapi dia kelihatan bangga sekali dengan kakak-kakakku… Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ternyata aku tak bisa sehebat mereka. _Mum_ pasti akan kecewa."

"Dia akan kecewa padamu, ya, tapi gara-gara kau bertingkah bodoh, dan bukan karena dirimu tak bisa seperti kakak-kakakmu," Hermione menyahut dengan suara yang tak setajam biasanya. "Aku yakin Mrs. Weasley bukan orang seperti itu, Ron. Tak ada ibu yang semarah itu kepada anaknya kalau dia tidak sungguhan sayang."

"Kau dengar dia, Ron." Harry mengerling kepada Hermione, diam-diam mengacunginya jempol. "Jangan takut jadi dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, sejak kapan jadi pemain Quidditch tidak berguna? Kalau kau bisa populer dan masuk majalah, kau bisa dapat uang banyak."

"Dan cewek," sambung Ron. "Bisa dapat cewek juga. Aku ingin punya banyak fans."

Hermione melotot kepada Ron, sementara Harry tergelak keras. "Nah. Itu juga bisa."

"Aku hanya perlu latihan lebih keras, kalau begitu." Ron nyengir lebar sekali, lalu beringsut maju sehingga dia duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Tapi cukup tentang diriku. Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kita?"

" _Yeah, mate_. Kita—aku, kau, Hermione. Bukankah kau bermaksud untuk menghancurkan, benda apa itulah, milik Voldemort?"

"Ron," Harry berbisik lambat-lambat. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Kau kira aku bercanda ketika aku bilang ingin ikut denganmu?" Wajah Ron memerah seperti rambutnya. "Apa wajahku kurang meyakinkan? Perlu kupasang wajah-wajah Percy, _huh_?"

"Ron, kau tidak berpikir jernih!" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa bahayanya jika kau ikut denganku. Tidak hanya Voldemort… Death Eater, dan bahkan semua Muggle yang mendukungnya, adalah musuh kita, dan mereka bisa membunuhmu kapan saja!"

"Terus kenapa? Memangnya hanya kau yang boleh mengatakan 'berjuang atau mati'? Aku juga lebih ingin berjuang daripada berdiam di sini!"

Harry hampir kehabisan kata-kata. "Bukannya kau bilang ingin jadi pemain Quidditch?"

"Itu bisa kulakukan setelah semua kegilaan ini berakhir," ujar Ron dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mrs. Weasley akan merasa sangat sedih jika dia kehilangan dirimu, Ron." Kali ini, Hermione yang mencoba membujuknya. "Dia hampir kehilangan suaminya. Bagaimana perasaannya kalau dia benar-benar kehilangan anaknya?"

"Kalau begitu—"

Seperti bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang sedang membicarakannya, Molly mengetuk pintu kamar Ron, membuat ketiga orang di dalamnya melonjak kaget.

"Anak-anak, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Molly dari luar. Sebentar kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan wajah Molly yang jauh lebih berseri-seri. "Oh, lihat, Ron mengajari kalian hal-hal yang tidak benar. Bermalasan di dalam kamar!"

Ron merasa tersinggung. "Kami tidak bermalas-malasan," balasnya, yang tidak terlalu didengar Molly. Napasnya masih belum teratur, dan Harry yakin, begitu juga emosinya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berjalan-jalan di desa daripada terus berada di dalam kamar?" Molly menoleh kepada Ron, yang seketika terlihat menciut di bawah tatapannya. "Ron, kau mau mengantar mereka berkeliling di desa, kan?"

Nada dan tatapan yang Molly gunakan tidak memberi Ron ruang untuk berargumen.

"Nah, itu dia," gerutu Ron. "Kalau begitu, kita keluar rumah."

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang dalam diam.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ron membawa Hermione dan Harry, yang sudah berganti dari piyama milik Ron, melewati jalan kecil menuju desa. Agaknya, rumah keluarga Weasley dikelilingi oleh padang rumput yang sangat hijau, dan berjarak cukup dekat dengan desa kecil yang mereka tuju. Dari kejauhan, Harry melihat betapa tingginya rumah keluarga Weasley menjulang.

Agaknya, menghirup udara luar berhasil membuat Ron menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Dia tak lagi terlihat jengkel sekarang, jika kemauannya untuk berceloteh adalah indikasi.

"Aku mungkin pernah cerita, tapi desa ini didirikan Magus yang bersembunyi di Domus. Namanya Desa Coalfell. Tempatnya dikelilingi sihir pelindung, kau tahu. Orang biasa yang tidak tahu tentang keberadaannya tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Oh, kita sampai." Ron berhenti, tetapi Harry hanya bisa melihat hamparan padang rumput yang lebih luas di depannya. Saat itu juga, Ron melangkah sekali lagi, dan segala sesuatu di sekitar Harry melebur, berputar, dan berubah menjadi bangunan-bangunan desa. "Kau mungkin harus berhati-hati, _mate_. Semua Magus ngefans padamu."

Menjawab peringatan Ron, Harry memastikan bahwa tudungnya terpasang dengan benar sekali lagi. Di sebelahnya, Hermione mendengus dan menggumamkan sebuah mantra. "Sihir penyamaran," katanya, "Agar lebih sedikit orang menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Keren." Harry nyengir. "Terima kasih, Hermione."

"Ada tempat tertentu yang kalian cari?" tanya Ron. "Desa ini tidak sebesar itu, sih, tapi tidak buruk juga. Ada restoran kalau mau makan, atau bar, atau toko permen…"

Hermione merengut. "Apa hanya tempat makanan yang kau hafal?"

Mereka berkeliling selama beberapa saat, melihat-lihat berbagai macam tempat yang menarik perhatian. Kebanyakan bangunan di desa itu terbuat dari kayu, dan Harry yakin sekali bahwa mereka mendirikannya dengan sihir. Desa Coalfell memang tak seindah dan seramai Kota Penkurth, tetapi bukan berarti tempat itu sepi. Aktivitas berlangsung dengan cukup giat di sana. Mereka mampir di kedai minuman untuk membeli sesuatu yang disebut _butterbeer_ , yang katanya luar biasa populer di kalangan Magus. Harry paham alasannya sekarang—minuman itu membuatnya kecanduan.

Puas dengan _butterbeer_ , mereka berpindah menuju pasar dan mengunjungi berbagai penjual. Hermione mampir untuk membeli tumbuhan herbal—persediaan kalau-kalau terluka di jalan, katanya. Harry membeli sekantong apel setelah sadar bahwa buah itu telah menjadi kesukaannya. Usai berkeliling lebih lama lagi, mereka akhirnya berhenti di dalam toko cokelat favorit Ron. Toko itu kecil dan sesak, penuh dengan cokelat dalam segala jenis dan bentuk, tetapi Harry menyukai bau manis yang menguar dari semua cokelat itu.

"Kalau sedang memperingati _Easter_ , _Mum_ membeli itu," Ron menunjuk sebuah boks cokelat besar di rak atas, "dan memberikannya kepada kami semua."

Harry mengamati salah satu cokelat berbungkus warna merah menyala dengan merk _Blood Choco_. Deskripsi di bungkus mengatakan, " _Blood Choco untuk vampir, dibuat dengan darah asli yang dapat membuat ketagihan…_ " Dan sebelum Harry membaca lebih lanjut, dia meletakkan cokelat itu sambil merinding.

"Aku tidak yakin harus membeli apa," Hermione menekuk alis. "Terlalu banyak cokelat…"

Ron mengambil salah satu cokelat berbentuk hati dan mengamatinya dengan sedikit terlalu serius. " _No offense_ , tapi darimana kau mendapatkan uangmu?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari beberapa pemabuk lewat," jawab Hermione kalem.

Cokelat dalam tangan Ron terjatuh. "Kau menghinaku gara-gara aku pernah mencuri, dan sekarang kau sendiri melakukannya! Tidak adil!"

"Dalam keadaan terdesak," Hermione mengangkat dagunya dengan menantang, "cara kotor seperti ini tidak dilarang."

"Apa-apaan itu!? Jangan membuat aturan sendiri!"

Harry mendengarkan argumen Ron dan Hermione dengan tawa geli, selagi dia mencoba mencari-cari cokelat yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Namun saat itulah, situasi mulai berubah menjadi sangat buruk.

Harry baru saja mengambil sebungkus _dark chocolate_ ketika dia mendengar teriakan dari seseorang di luar toko. Sontak, wajahnya terangkat, dan dia bertemu tatap dengan Ron dan Hermione, yang sama-sama merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Suaranya dari luar," kata Ron.

Harry mengangguk. "Ayo kita lihat."

"Tunggu," Hermione memanggil dua lelaki yang berlari menuju pintu keluar, menggeram. "Jangan terburu-buru, kalian berdua!"

Pada jalan utama desa, angin berembus dingin, menerbangkan dedaun yang rontok dari pohonnya. Harry dan Ron melihat sebuah kerumunan di dekat air mancur desa, dan setelah usaha yang cukup sulit, mereka berhasil menyibak kerumunan itu.

Harry menahan teriakan terkejutnya.

Di depan air mancur itu, seorang Magus lelaki tergeletak di atas jalanan. Warna kulitnya pucat tidak natural. Tatapannya menggelap, menerawang, dan kosong. Tak jauh dari tubuhnya, beberapa langkah dari kepalanya, tertulis sebuah kalimat menggunakan darah:

 _Kamar Rahasia telah dibuka._

 _Musuh sang pewaris, waspadalah._

Harry merasakan kuku-kuku tajam dari perasaan takut menancap di dasar perut. Keringat dingin bermunculan pada wajahnya. Mendadak dia merasa pusing. Nausea.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Batinnya merasa luar biasa tidak enak.

"Minggir!" Seorang Magus pria paruh baya mendesak keluar dari kerumunan, lalu berjongkok di dekat Magus yang terkapar itu. Dia menggumamkan sihir diagnosa kepada lelaki itu, lantas mengumpat.

"Dia tidak selamat," gumamnya. Atensinya berpindah kepada sekumpulan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menggumam resah, dan dia meneriakkan, "Bubar! Ini bukan tontonan! Segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing sebelum ada lebih banyak korban! Kau yang di sana, segera panggil Magus lain yang sekiranya bisa membantu!"

Sebelum bisa memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione terdorong menjauh dari tempat kejadian dan kembali diusir oleh pria paruh baya tadi.

Mereka tak punya pilihan selain pulang dengan perasaan mengganjal. Tak lama, berita tentang insiden itu akan tersebar ke telinga Molly. Melihat sifat wanita itu, bisa-bisa Harry dilarang pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

"Itu pasti hanya lelucon, kan?" Suara Ron lebih lirih dari biasanya.

Harry terdiam, terlalu mual untuk berpendapat apapun.

"Kalau memang lelucon, orang itu seharusnya tidak mati!" Hermione berbisik keras.

Melihat ekspresi tegang pada wajah kedua temannya, Ron berbisik, "Kurasa tidak," dan berkesimpulan bahwa dia seharusnya diam untuk sementara.

Di pertigaan dekat jalan keluar, Harry melihat seorang pria berkepala hitam dengan syal hijau yang memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Setelah dia mengedip satu kali, pria itu menghilang begitu saja.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Walau udah disinggung, Quidditch hanya akan dibahas sekilas di sini… Harry ga akan sempat main Quidditch soalnya.**

 **Saya juga agak ngubah mimpi Harry. Sebelumnya 'si pria' ngeluarin cahaya hijau (yang di novel canonnya adalah Avada Kedavra), tapi saya ubah warnanya karena saya pingin pria itu pakai sihirnya sendiri di AU ini.**

 **Ada cameo baru di akhir chapter. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa dia?**

 **Sekali lagi, sebagian deskripsi dan percakapan saya ambil dari novel HP buatan JK Rowling.**

 **Bila berkenan, silakan tinggalkan pendapat kalian!**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Act II Pt 2: The King

_Orang itu sama sekali asing baginya, tetapi entah kenapa, ada sebuah tarikan di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah terjalin dalam sebuah takdir._

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **6: The King**

* * *

" _Mum_ , bolehkah kita—"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, _Mum_ , hanya sebentar—"

"Tidak boleh!"

Fred dan George saling berpandangan, lalu mendesah kecewa. Tubuh mereka melemas seperti tanaman layu.

Suasana di The Burrow tidak secerah biasanya. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden aneh di desa. Magus yang telah meninggal dikabarkan telah kehilangan _magical core_ -nya, dan pelakunya masih belum bisa ditemukan.

Molly segera mendengar kabar yang melayang secepat angin itu dari mulut tetangga terdekat pada malam harinya. Reaksinya histeris, seperti ranjau yang meledak karena tersenggol. Ron, dan bahkan Harry serta Hermione, sempat dimarahinya karena mereka berada terlalu dekat dengan tempat kejadian. Sejak saat itu pula, semua anak-anak Weasley tak dibolehkannya berada di luar rumah, bahkan tidak untuk sekadar membuka pintu, apalagi bermain di halaman. Harry mafhum—Molly hampir kehilangan suaminya. Setelah melihat orang terkasihnya berbaring menunggu kematian, dia tentu akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah keluarga berharganya dari bahaya.

Namun, terus menerus berada di dalam rumah sedikit banyak membuat Harry merasa tertekan juga. Terlebih Fred dan George, yang biasanya tak bisa melewati hari-hari mereka dengan bertingkah hiperaktif. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka jadi lebih muram, dan melampiaskan energi mereka yang tak terpakai untuk menjahili Ron dan Percy.

"Ayolah, _Mum_ , kita hanya mau ke halaman saja! Jarak dari rumah kita ke desa kan cukup jauh," George berusaha membujuk.

"Lihat, jembalang di kebun kita sudah membludak lagi begitu tahu kita tidak pernah keluar. Kita perlu membersihkannya," ujar Fred, menunjuk kebun belakang melalui jendela dapur.

"Jawabannya tetap sama—tidak!" Molly mendelik. "Kalau kalian seingin itu bersih-bersih, sapulah kamar kalian sendiri!"

Dengan itu, Molly memberi satu lagi tatapan penuh pengancaman, sebelum dia menutup pintu keras-keras, kali ini saja berbelanja tanpa menggeret Ron paksa untuk membantunya.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari lantai atas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ginny terlihat menuruni tangga dengan wajah luar biasa pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. "A-Apa ada yang melihat diariku?"

"Diari?" Ron mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil mengunyah kue kering yang baru dipanggang Molly. "Oh—yang baru kau beli itu? Diari tua itu?"

"Kau tahu di mana aku meletakkannya?" Ginny benar-benar terlihat panik. Gadis itu lalu menoleh kepada Fred dan George, yang masih ngambek karena Molly. Fakta bahwa Ginny berhasil berbicara, bahkan dengan Harry di dekatnya seklipun, mengatakan bahwa diari itu memang sangat penting baginya. "Kalian tidak menyembunyikannya, kan?"

"Hei, menuduh tanpa bukti itu tidak sopan, Nona!" Fred membalas setengah bergurau, tetapi kehilangan semangatnya yang biasa.

"Dan kami tidak pernah tahu di mana kau menyembunyikannya selama ini," sambung George. "Satu-satunya yang berhasil kami temukan di kamarmu adalah puisi cinta—"

"Diamlah!" Muka Ginny memerah. "Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu? Tidak ingat pernah melihatnya di manapun?"

"Oh, sudahlah, Ginny." Ron asyik mengunyah. Sejak terperangkap di rumahnya, kerjaannya hanya makan, bersantai, dan tidur. "Itu hanya buku diari bodoh, kau bisa membelinya lagi nanti—"

"Itu bukan diari bodoh!" Ginny berteriak tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semua orang di dalam sana. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, gadis itu buru-buru berlari keluar dapur. Barangkali penglihatan Harry salah, tetapi sepertinya Ginny menangis.

Ron melongo. "Kenapa dia?"

"Dasar tidak peka," geram Hermione. "Bayangkan saja. Kalau tim kesukaanmu dibilang bodoh, kau juga bakal marah, kan?"

"Chudley Cannons itu keren!" Ron membela diri. "Kalau diari, aku tidak paham bagian mananya yang bagus—"

Hermione melempar kedua tangannya di udara, menyerah. "Oh, sudahlah!"

Harry melihat pertukaran orang-orang di sekitarnya dalam diam. Sedari tadi, dia memilih untuk menggulung diri di depan perapian, duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lutut dengan tubuh berbalut selimut tebal.

Baru dua hari dia berada di The Burrow, dan masalah baru menyambutnya sebelum dia sempat mengumpulkan kembali kedamaian dan ketenangannya. Bila Kota Penkurth menyediakan pertarungannya dengan Troll dan Quirinus, apa lagi yang akan dia hadapi kali ini?

Entah mengapa, Harry memiliki sebuah firasat bahwa insiden itu tidak terjadi secara kebetulan. Kamar Rahasia… Sang pewaris… Segalanya masih terlihat kabur bagi Harry, tetapi dia tahu ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.

"Mau beberapa, Harry?" tawar Ron.

"Hm?" Harry mengerjap, melihat Ron menyodorkan sepiring kue kering yang tinggal separuh piring. "Oh. Aku ambil, trims."

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, Molly kembali dengan dua kantong belanjaan besar-besar dan sebuah pengumuman menggembirakan. Fred dan George yang biasanya kabur dari tugas rumah mereka kini segera berlari ke sisi kanan dan kiri Molly, dan dengan sigap membawakan tas belanjaannya. Berharap dibolehkan keluar.

Kepala kemerahan Molly menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti seekor elang yang cermat. "Di mana Ginny dan Percy?"

"Entahlah, mungkin di kamar," jawab Ron. "Tadi Ginny sedang mencari diarinya. Kalau Percy, yah, memang sejak awal dia sering mengurung diri di kamar."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Molly menduduki salah satu kursi di samping meja makan, tepat di seberang Ron. "Sebenarnya, aku punya sebuah berita."

Mendadak, Fred, George, Ron, dan bahkan Hermione, mendekati Molly untuk mendengarkan dengan atentif. "Oke. Aku didatangi seorang Magus di desa—dan memang tak ada polisi resmi di desa, tapi dia orang yang bertanggung jawab di desa, jadi dia bisa kami sebut sebagai polisi. Daripada itu, dia bilang… dia bilang keadaan di desa mulai kondusif, dan semua Magus bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi."

Fred dan George saling berpandangan dengan mata berbinar.

"Itu berarti kita—"

"—Boleh keluar?"

"Dengan berat hati, ya. Kalau tidak terluka di jalan, kalian malah bisa-bisa sakit karena terkurung di sini terus. Terlebih," bisik Molly, "besok Gilderoy Lockhart datang ke desa… Maksudku, rugi kalau tidak melihatnya, kan? Jadi, ya, kurasa kalian boleh pergi ke luar. _Tapi_ ," Molly menegaskan ketika si kembar mulai menyeringai lebar, "kalian hanya boleh pergi selama maksimal satu jam. Jangan lebih. Kita tidak tahu persis apakah insiden ini benar-benar sudah selesai."

"Satu jam?" George menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dengan jenaka. "Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Satu jam jelas lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," Fred menyeringai. "Ayo, ayo, sapu terbang kita sudah menunggu!"

Harry sedang memperdebatkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk hari itu ketika Hermione menarik dirinya dan Ron mendekat.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan," Hermione memutuskan dengan nada urgen.

"Sekarang?" Ron memandangi Hermione dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-serius' diiringi nada kesal. "Memangnya kau mau apa di perpustakaan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Hermione menaikkan alis pirangnya. "Aku harus mencari tahu tentang Kamar Rahasia."

Nama itu berhasil membuat Harry membeku. "Kamar Rahasia?" ulangnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Itu bisa saja tingkah ulah iseng yang menuliskan kalimat teror setelah tahu ada orang terkapar di tengah jalan," dengus Ron. "Selain itu, entahlah, Kamar Rahasia terdengar seperti sesuatu yang omong kosong bagiku."

"Kita belum tahu itu." Hermione merengut. "Jadi. Kalian ikut, kan?"

Meskipun Ron baru saja akan memberitahunya untuk pergi sendirian, Hermione memberinya tatapan yang dipelajarinya dari Molly, dan baik Harry maupun Ron tak bisa mengelak.

"Oke, kalian ikut. Kalau begitu, ayo."

XOXO

Perpustakaan di desa tidak terlalu besar, berisi berderet-deret rak yang kebanyakan memuat buku usang dan tua, tetapi Harry berharap Hermione dapat menemukan informasi penting apapun di sana. Meskipun Harry setuju dengan Ron, yang berpikir bahwa Kamar Rahasia terdengar terlalu mengada-ada, dia juga tak bisa memungkiri perkataan Hermione. Mereka belum tahu persis apakah Kamar Rahasia adalah nyata atau bukan.

Hermione membawa setumpuk buku ke salah satu meja baca dan mulai sibuk dengan pencariannya. Harry berusaha mencari-cari judul buku yang sebisa mungkin relevan, berkeliaran di sekitar bagian Sejarah. Telunjuknya menyusuri judul demi judul buku. _Kamar Megah Ratu Freia… Kamar Cahaya dalam Gua Mythio, Fakta dan Mitos… Kamar Sakral Kuil Myriad… Kamar Cinta—_

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia menyerahkannya pada Hermione.

Di sisi lain, Ron sama sekali terlihat berusaha, uring-uringan setelah dipaksa datang. Dia tidak mencari buku yang berkaitan, seperti Hermione dan Harry, tetapi justru mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan ngawur. Harry melihatnya membaca-baca buku berjudul ' _100 Komedi Kocak Franky Droyard_ ' sambil tertawa sendiri.

Setelah lama berada di sana tanpa melakukan hal berfaedah, Harry memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar sebentar demi menyegarkan kepala.

Udara desa masih sedingin biasanya, menandakan musim gugur yang mulai dekat. Jalanan desa dipenuhi dedaunan cokelat yang rontok, dan Harry rasa, setelah apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, hampir tak ada yang berani keluar untuk membersihkan semua daun ini.

Secara keseluruhan, suasana yang damai. Harry berniat untuk memeras kedamaian itu sebanyak mungkin sebelum kegilaan lain muncul untuk merusak segalanya.

Dengan itu, dia mengeratkan jubahnya, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku taman di pinggiran jalan dan mendudukkan diri di atasnya. Hampir di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara desisan yang mengerikan, dan Harry melonjak kaget. Ketika kepalanya berputar, dia melihat seekor ular kehijauan yang sedang meregangkan tubuh di atas punggung kursi taman.

Oh. Kelereng mata Harry melebar perlahan-lahan ketika dirinya dilanda realisasi.

Pastilah ular itu merasa terancam ketika Harry tiba-tiba duduk dan bersandar. Bahkan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, si ular masih menaikkan kepalanya dengan galak, mendesis-desis dan menunjukkan giginya yang tajam.

Harry tahu dia seharusnya berlari sejauh mungkin—ular adalah salah satu binatang yang banyak membuat manusia takut. Namun alih-alih mengambil langkah seribu, dia justru menyemprot impulsif, "M-Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu di situ."

Saat itu juga, Harry merasa luar biasa bodoh. Apa yang dia harapkan dengan bicara kepada si ular? Kenapa pula Harry berasumsi bahwa ular itu bisa mengerti—

Di luar dugaan, ular itu menghentikan suara-suara mengerikannya. Kepalanya miring, seperti sedang berlagak terheran-heran. Kemudian, Harry dikejutkan ketika ular itu membalas, "Kau bisa bicara kepadaku?"

Harry ternganga.

Ular itu bisa bicara?

…Apakah dia mulai berhalusinasi?

"Bohong," bisik Harry. "Kau bisa mengerti perkataanku?"

Si ular mengeluarkan bunyi yang terdengar seperti kekehan ala ular. "Oh, bukan, Anak Manusia… Kau salah." Ular itu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mendesis pelan. "Bukan aku yang bisa mengerti bahasamu, tapi _kau_ yang bisa mengerti bahasaku."

"Bahasamu?" Harry mengedip lambat-lambat. "Maksudmu, aku bisa bicara dalam bahasa ular?"

"Ya, ya… Tetapi hampir tidak ada orang yang bisa melakukannya, Anak Manusia… Kau _ssspesial_." Ular itu bergerak-gerak di atas punggung kursi, dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang mirip desahan tersiksa. "Ugh, di sini terlalu dingin."

Memberanikan diri, Harry menjulurkan jarinya dan mengelus pelan kepala bersisik si ular, yang melemas keenakan di bawah sentuhannya.

Oh—lucunya. Ular ternyata bukan hewan yang begitu buruk. "…Kenapa tidak menghangatkan diri, kalau begitu?"

"Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan dari tadi!" Si ular mendesis jengkel. "Aku ingin kembali ke sarangku, tapi dengan kembalinya Sang Raja, aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak…"

"Sang Raja?" tanya Harry. "Siapa Sang Raja ini?"

"Sang Raja adalah Sang Raja," balas si ular, yang tidak terlalu membantu Harry memuaskan pertanyaannya. "Sejak dia datang, semuanya ribut. Takut balik ke sarang. Sibuk sembunyi. Kalau menghalanginya, kita bisa dimakan Sang Raja. Sang Raja tidak belas kasihan."

Harry mengangguk. Informasi itu sedikit signifikan juga, dia rasa. Setidaknya Harry tahu bahwa 'komunitas ular' juga sedang dilanda keresahan, dan apapun insiden yang terjadi di desa ini bisa saja terkait dengan masalah para ular.

…Sang Raja, ya?

Sulit untuk membayangkannya. Bisa jadi dia adalah, seperti julukannya, raja dari para ular… Semacam ular raksasa yang ganas. Namun Harry pikir, Sang Raja pastilah tidak sebesar itu, karena jika memang dia memiliki tubuh raksasa, akan ada orang yang telah melihatnya.

Mungkin Harry harus menyampaikan hal ini kepada Hermione, dengan harapan gadis itu bisa mendapat petunjuk lain dalam pencariannya.

"Kau juga harus berhati-hati, Anak Manusia." Harry mendengar ular itu mendesis sekali lagi. "Karena Sang Raja bisa membunuh siapa saja. Tak terkecuali, manusia sakti seperti kalian."

Manusia sakti yang dimaksudnya pastilah Magus. Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Terima kasih. Akan kuingat perkataanmu."

"Oh, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku cukup suka denganmu karena kau menarik, dan bisa bicara denganku. Kalau kau hanya manusia biasa, mungkin aku tidak akan repot-repot membuang waktuku denganmu…" Mata obsidian si ular berkilat, seakan dirinya sedang membuat wajah jahil. "Anak Manusia, aku dengar kalian para manusia memiliki nama. Sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin tahu namamu."

"Namaku?" Harry menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku… Harry. Harry Potter."

"Ha… rry? Harry… _Harry_ …" Mendadak, kepala ular itu terangkat, dan dia mendesis keras-keras, "Bohong—kau Harry Potter!? Harry Potter, yang sedang _Mr. Lordling_ cari!?"

Harry tak tahu lagi siapa yang hewan itu maksud dengan Mr. Lordling, tetapi sebelum dia bisa menanyakan apapun, sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapannya dengan si ular.

"Harry! Hei!"

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Ron melambai kepada Harry. Hermione berada di belakangnya sambil membawa satu-dua buku tebal-tebal yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Keduanya berjalan mendekat, dan ketika Harry ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada si ular, dia telah menghilang di balik semak-semak—takut dilihat manusia, atau barangkali hanya benci.

"Hei." Harry berdiri ketika mereka sampai di depannya. "Bagaimana, Hermione? Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Belum ada sesuatu yang konkrit." Hermione menggeleng. "Tapi aku masih belum selesai. Aku hanya perlu sedikit lebih banyak waktu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Ron mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan. "Aku sudah lapar, dan di luar dingin sekali."

"Apa kau bisa melakukan hal berguna selain makan?" Hermione mendelik, dan Harry tertawa. Ketiganya lalu berjalan menuju perbatasan desa seraya sibuk berdebat tentang Kamar Rahasia—Ron masih yakin bahwa istilah Kamar Rahasia hanya dibuat oleh orang iseng.

Ketika Harry menoleh, dia dapat melihat tubuh panjang si ular yang sedang melata, menaiki kembali kursi taman yang kali ini diduduki sosok bersyal hijau.

Entah kenapa, bekas luka Harry terasa gatal.

XOXO

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan dengan cukup membosankan, yang kebanyakan terdiri dari menonton Hermione yang sibuk membaca dan mengambil catatan kecil, memakan camilan yang dibuat Molly, menonton Hermione lagi, dan bermain catur dengan Ron.

Dua lelaki yang tidak terlalu produktif, memang, tetapi Harry berdalih bahwa dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Hermione. Karena hal ini juga, Harry merasa bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu pembicaraannya dengan si ular kepada Hermione. Hal paling membantu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah tidak mengganggu Hermione.

Maka keesokan paginya, ketika mereka diajak Fred dan George melakukan pengusiran semua jembalang di kebun belakang, Harry secara praktis terbakar semangat. Harry sudah terlalu lama menganggur di dalam rumah itu, dan semua energinya terasa akan meledak jika tak lekas digunakan.

"Yang aku suka dari pengusiran jembalang, kita tidak benar-benar butuh alat," Fred menjelaskan selagi mereka berjalan menuju kebun belakang melalui pintu dapur. George sibuk mencubiti pipi Ron, yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang ajar. "Kau hanya perlu memegangi mereka dengan tangan, lalu melemparkan mereka sejauh mungkin. Bayangkan saja seperti mencabuti rumput liar."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kita punya semacam kontes," celetuk George, "untuk menentukan siapa yang bisa melempar jembalang paling jauh."

"Ini kali pertamamu berhadapan dengan mereka, tapi santai saja, oke?" Fred nyengir lebar. "Kuncinya adalah jangan belas kasihan. Lempar mereka semua jauh-jauh!"

Ketika mereka memasuki kebun, Harry melihat makhluk kerdil dengan kepala berbentuk kentang yang menyembul dari semak-semak. Fred menghampiri si jembalang, dengan sigap menangkap kepalanya sebelum dia bisa kabur, dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh dari kebun.

"Itu dia," kata Ron. "Gampang, kan?"

Tiga puluh menit ke depan mereka habiskan untuk mengusir jembalang tanpa ampun. George terlihat tengah memutar-mutar jembalang di tangannya hingga dia terlihat seperti baling-baling bambu, dan ketika si jembalang mulai pusing, dia melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Katanya kepada Harry, "Kalau mereka melawan, beginilah cara paling ampuh—buat mereka pusing!"

Harry berhasil menemukan satu jembalang yang menyembul dari dalam tanah. "Jadi, Ron, ketika waktu itu kau bilang kalau dirimu harus mengusir makhluk-makhluk aneh di kebun, yang kau maksud adalah jembalang?"

"Yep. Makhluk menyebalkan," gerutu Ron. "Selalu datang, soalnya _Dad_ terlalu baik kepada mereka. Malah berpikir kalau mereka lucu."

Setelahnya, Harry belajar untuk tidak cepat-cepat merasa kasihan kepada si jembalang. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan jembalang itu di luar kebun tanpa banyak menyiksanya, jembalang itu seperti bisa merasakan kelemahannya, dan tiba-tiba menancapkan gigi setajam pisaunya ke jari Harry. Dia kesusahan melepaskan jembalang itu darinya, hingga kemudian—

"Wow, Harry. Lemparan barusan pasti ada lima puluh kaki…"

" _Yeah_." Harry terengah, berjengit sambil mengusap jarinya. " _Yeah_ … Harus dilempar sejauh itu, harus."

Tak lama kemudian, Harry bersama ketiga Weasley berhasil melempar jembalang-jembalang terakhir yang bermunculan, sebelum Molly memanggil mereka ke dalam rumah untuk membersihkan tubuh dan sarapan.

"Habiskan makanan kalian dengan cepat, anak-anak!" Molly berjalan ke sana kemari dengan gerakan gugup dan senyuman tidak sabaran. "Sepuluh menit lagi, kita berangkat ke desa bersama-sama."

" _Huh_?" Ron berhenti mengunyah rotinya. "Ke desa? Buat apa?"

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu tadi malam? Oh, kau pasti tidak mendengarkan lagi!" Molly berkacak pinggang. "Gilderoy Lockhart datang ke Desa Coalfell. Dia akan mempromosikan buku-bukunya di sana, dan kita akan melihat bersama-sama."

Alih-alih kegembiraan yang telah Molly harapkan, Ron justru menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang merefleksikan pikiran kosongnya. "Uh. Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak—astaga." Molly menggeleng tidak percaya. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu banyak nonton Quidditch! Hafal nama anggota setim, tapi tidak tahu tentang sosok sepenting Lockhart!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart adalah salah satu Magus ternama dari Arcus," Hermione menjelaskan. Harry berharap ini hanya perasaannya, tetapi suara Hermione berubah menjadi selembut madu, dan pandangannya berbinar-binar. "Dia sudah lama mengembara di Arcus dan Domus, menemui berbagai macam makhluk dan mengalahkannya, dan dia sudah menulis banyak buku _bestseller_! Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Hmm…" Ron menggigit rotinya dengan tidak tertarik. "Oke kalau begitu." Namun kepada Harry dia berbisik, "Kedengarannya orang mencurigakan, ya?"

Harry mengangguk setuju.

Sesuai perkataan Molly, semua keluarga Weasley—kecuali Percy, yang sudah pamit pergi ke perpustakaan pagi-pagi sekali—berangkat menuju desa. Ginny berjalan di sebelah Molly, tepat di depan Harry. Setelah kepanikannya dengan diarinya yang hilang, dia masih sedikit murung.

Mau tak mau, Harry merasa sedikit kasihan kepadanya. "Hei… Ginny," panggilnya, sebelum dia sempat menghentikan diri. Gadis itu melonjak, seperti tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Harry akan bicara padanya, dan menoleh dengan wajah merah padam. "Um. Diarimu," bisik Harry. "Apakah sudah ketemu?"

Ginny mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku yang mengingatkan Harry akan boneka kayu, tetapi terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan apapun. Harry tidak memaksanya, dan menghentikan percakapannya di situ sebelum Ginny mendadak malu dan melarikan diri lagi.

Mereka tiba di toko buku yang jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Di bagian depan toko, terdapat sebuah meja dengan setumpuk buku-buku berbungkus plastik yang masih baru. Tak jauh dari meja, Harry melihat sebuah papan dengan foto seorang pria bertuliskan: _Hanya hari ini! Sesi tanda tangan dan foto bersama Gilderoy Lockhart! Beli buku-bukunya dengan diskon 10%!_

Seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan setelan jas berwarna emas berada di belakang meja itu, tersenyum karismatik dan sesekali mengedip. Dia pastilah Gilredoy Lockhart. Kerumunan di depannya—yang baru Harry sadari terdiri dari banyak perempuan—segera menjerit histeris melihat deret gigi-gigi Gilderoy yang putih sempurna.

Molly dan Hermione tak jauh beda—mereka terlihat seperti kehilangan napas. Dalam sekejap, keduanya telah berada di dalam antrean, menunggu sambil senyum-senyum dan memekik tertahan. Meskipun menolak, Harry dan keempat Weasley ikut ditarik ke dalam antrean.

"Astaga," gumam Ron. "Mereka berdua mengerikan."

Antrean di depan mereka semakin berkurang, perlahan namun pasti. Ron menggerutu sepanjang waktu karena dia mengaku tidak butuh tanda tangan dan foto dari si pirang bodoh—dia langsung dicubit Molly setelah mengatakan itu. Fred dan George sedang asyik berdiskusi dengan Ginny, membicarakan entah apa.

Pada akhirnya, Molly dan Hermione sampai di bagian terdepan, dan mereka terlihat seperti _meleleh_ ketika disambut senyuman lebar Gilderoy. Diam-diam, Ron pura-pura sedang muntah.

"Selamat pagi, _ladies_!" Gilderoy menyapa dengan ramah. "Silakan, silakan! Kalian datang untuk membeli buku? Minta tanda tangan? Atau berfoto bersamaku?"

Molly berakhir membeli satu buku dan berfoto bersama Gilderoy, sementara Hermione membeli beberapa tumpuk sekaligus, dan dia berjanji akan meminjamkannya kepada Molly. Di akhir sesi foto mereka dengan Gilderoy, keduanya terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Harry setuju dengan Ron. Mereka mengerikan.

"Oh, silakan, silakan!" Atensi Gilderoy berpindah kepada Harry, yang secara impuls memegangi tudungnya agar wajahnya tak terlihat. "Kau juga ingin membeli bukuku, Mr…?"

"Har—Po—Harry." Disenyumi seperti itu oleh Gilderoy membuat Harry bergidik ngeri. "Dan tidak, terima kasih, aku hanya mengantar mereka berdua…"

"Oh, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan!" Mengabaikan perkataan Harry, Gilderoy mengambil salah satu buku berjudul _Break with a Banshee_. "Mumpung aku ada di sini, tidak usah sungkan. Atau kau tidak mampu membelinya? Kalau begitu, aku bisa memberimu diskon lebih banyak—kita bisa bernegosiasi, apapun demi fansku."

Harry mengerjap lambat-lambat. Fans?

" _Err_ , tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus segera pergi, sungguh…"

Dan saat itulah, Harry tak sengaja memandang ke dalam mata kebiruan Gilderoy. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pusing, disertai sensasi mengambang dan tertusuk, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba memasuki benaknya.

Meski begitu, ketika Harry mengedip, semua sensasi itu hilang secepat datangnya, dan dia kembali disambut dengan senyuman penuh gigi cemerlang oleh Gilderoy.

"Kalau begitu, foto bersama? Yang satu ini gratis, tenang saja. Bagaimana? Kalau tidak, sia-sia kau datang kemari, kan?" Gilderoy berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak, sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak…" Harry menoleh, berusaha untuk menatap apapun kecuali wajah Gilderoy. Saat itu juga, dia tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Di kejauhan, seorang pria berkepala hitam sedang berlari-lari kecil di tepian sungai, mengejar sesuatu berwarna hijau yang terlihat seperti sebuah syal.

Mata Harry membola.

"M-Maaf, _sir_ , tapi aku harus segera pergi."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gilderoy, Harry berlari menjauh dari sana, tak mempedulikan teriakan merana Ron karena dia ditinggal menghadapi Gilderoy seorang diri.

Harry berlari, dan terus berlari, membawa kedua kakinya menuju tepian sungai yang dilihatnya, di mana pria tadi masih berusaha dengan susah payah untuk mengambil syalnya kembali. Pria itu tiba-tiba membungkuk, terbatuk cukup lama, sementara syalnya mulai bergerak menuju sungai.

Menggertakkan gigi-giginya, Harry menjejak sekuat mungkin, menambah akselerasi, dan dengan satu gapaian cepat, dia berhasil meraih fabrik itu sebelum hanyut dalam arus sungai yang deras.

Syal hijau itu kini tergenggam dengan aman di tangannya. Samar-samar, Harry dapat mencium bau menyenangkan dari syal itu… semacam bau gelap yang adiktif. Mungkin seperti bau cokelat yang meleleh? Kopi yang baru dibuat? Atau mungkin hanya bau tubuh alamiah seorang pria?

Namun lamunan itu terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara asing dari balik bahunya.

"Halo."

Harry memutar tubuh, dan kedua manik hijaunya melebar maksimal. Pria pemilik syal berdiri di hadapan Harry dengan senyuman apologetik. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat, memiliki kepala hitam dengan satu helai yang jatuh di atas dahinya, tulang pipi yang tegas, dan lengkungan bibir yang sempurna. Secara keseluruhan, dia terlihat luar biasa atraktif.

Karena terlalu lama bengong mengamatinya, Harry hampir saja melupakan keberadaan si pria.

"Oh. Halo," balas Harry canggung. Seluruh tubuhnya memilih pada saat itu juga untuk berhenti berfungsi dengan lancar. "Apakah ini syal milikmu?"

"Ya," jawab pria itu, dan senyumannya melebar. Dibandingkan dengan Gilderoy, pria ini jauh lebih menonjol dalam pesonanya. "Ini adalah barangku yang paling berharga. Terima kasih telah mengambilkannya."

Harry menyerahkan syal itu, dan ketika kulit mereka saling menyentuh, ada geletar aneh yang merambat menuju bekas lukanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry. Dahi pria itu penuh dengan keringat, dan Harry kira, bukan jenis keringat yang menyehatkan bila melihat kulitnya yang semakin pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Pria itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat menderita, lalu memakaikan kembali syalnya. "Setelah beristirahat sebentar, aku akan pulih, jangan khawatir.

"Kalau kau memang sedang tidak sehat, tidak baik memaksakan diri, kau tahu." Harry menelengkan kepala. "Lagipula, apa kau tidak takut? Dengan insiden aneh yang terjadi baru-baru ini, kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran."

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu," balas si pria dengan cerdas.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Hanya memastikan—kau bukan salah satu dari fans Lockhart, kan?"

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak berjuang keluar rumah untuk menemui orang itu." Pria itu membalut syalnya lebih erat, seakan dia berniat menyembunyikan sebagian ekspresinya di sana. "Daripada itu, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu. Bagaimana dengan satu atau dua gelas kopi untukmu?"

"Hm? Ah—kau tidak perlu repot-repot, sungguh!" Harry menggeleng. "Lagipula, aku sedang bersama orang lain, dan mereka akan mencariku…"

"Kumohon."

Pria itu mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat, sangat menawan.

"Sebentar saja?"

Dan Harry merasakan resolusinya bergoyah.

XOXO

Pria bersyal hijau membawa Harry ke sebuah café pada sudut desa yang tidak banyak dilewati orang. Keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah bangunan berbau kayu manis yang menyenangkan. Sembari melonggarkan syalnya, pria itu memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan minuman untuk dirinya dan Harry.

"Aku percaya kita belum memperkenalkan diri," Pria tampan itu memulai, menjulurkan tangannya kepada Harry. "Namaku Tom. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"…Harry." Dengan kikuk, Harry meraih tangan itu, membungkusnya dalam jabatan tangan yang tentatif. "Aku Harry. Senang bertemu denganmu juga… Tom."

Sebentar kemudian, dua cangkir kopi datang di atas meja mereka. Tom meraih cangkirnya, dan tanpa menambahkan apapun ke dalam kopinya, dia menyesap cecair pahit itu pelan-pelan. "Katakan, Harry, apakah kau pendatang baru di desa ini?" tanya Tom konversatif. "Sebab aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Mmm… Kurang tepat jika menyebutku pendatang." Harry menuangkan berbalok-balok gula ke dalam kopinya dan mengaduk. "Aku hanya singgah sebentar di sini." Dia mencoba menyesap dengan elegan seperti Tom, tapi gagal karena dia berjengit—pahit yang kentara masih terasa di lidahnya.

Yang memalukan dari semua itu, Tom melihat gerak-geriknya dan tertawa. "Kau tidak suka kopi yang pahit?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kesempatan pertama Harry merasakan kopi seperti ini. Kopi di dapur keluarga Dursley adalah jenis instan yang sudah terasa manis dari pabriknya, dan itupun hanya bisa Harry rasakan secara diam-diam. "Tapi, rasanya tidak seburuk itu."

"Baguslah kalau memang begitu."

Keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti keduanya. Harry memandangi Tom, yang dengan santai menimpa satu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lain sembari melihat keluar jendela. Segala sesuatu mengenai Tom seperti meneriakkan bahwa dirinya bukan orang biasa. Caranya membawa diri, berbicara dengan halus dan hati-hati, hingga bagaimana dia mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap dengan tenang dan elegan—semuanya membuat Harry berpikir bahwa Tom bukan orang biasa. Barangkali dia semacam bangsawan, atau anak orang terkemuka, atau seseorang dengan profesi penting.

Terlebih, wajah Tom luar biasa tampan, dan dia memiliki senyuman tertentu yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya—Harry—tak kuasa menolak keinginannya.

Jika Tom mau, Harry yakin dia bisa lebih terkenal daripada Gilderoy.

Pikiran Harry mendadak buyar ketika Tom mengangkat tangannya ke hadapan mulut, dan mulai terbatuk-batuk sekali lagi dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa?" Harry bergerak untuk meraih Tom, tetapi kemudian berhenti, sehingga tangannya mengambang di udara dengan canggung. "Lihat, sebaiknya kau segera pulang—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Tom terengah, memegangi dadanya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya lagi. "Aku bisa bertahan sebentar lagi."

Dalam beberapa menit yang mendebarkan, Harry menunggu Tom mengendalikan diri dengan napas tertahan dan sorot khawatir. Ingin rasanya Harry melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan penderitaan Tom, tetapi dia takut kalau-kalau usahanya justru membuat sang pria merasa lebih buruk.

"Maaf," Tom berbisik setelah lama terdiam. Dia membenarkan posisi syal di sekitar lehernya, dan menghirup bebauan dari syal itu dalam-dalam. Sepertinya apa yang Tom katakan tadi memang benar—syal itu benar-benar berharga baginya. "Ini selalu terjadi. Bukan hal baru."

Harry menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan alis menukik. "Kau yakin sudah mendingan?"

"Yakin." Dan senyuman karismatik khas Tom kembali muncul, meskipun dia terlihat tidak terlalu meyakinkan sekarang karena bibirnya mulai berubah menjadi warna biru yang tidak sehat. "Aku sudah menderita hal yang sama sejak lama sekali… kalau hanya seperti ini, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Iris kehijauan Harry membola. "Kau… Kau sedang sakit berat?"

Tom mengangguk. "Penyakit ini sudah ada sejak aku masih kecil sekali. Tak peduli usaha apapun yang keluargaku lakukan, aku tak bisa diselamatkan. Penyembuhku yang terakhir mengatakan bahwa hidupku tidak lama lagi." Senyuman getir merambati wajah tampannya ketika Harry menarik napas tajam. "Tetapi dia tidak tahu persis waktu 'tidak lama' yang dimaksudnya. Karena itu, aku pikir… aku harus memanfaatkan sisa hidupku yang ada. Melakukan hal-hal yang kuinginkan. Melihat semua hal yang bisa kulihat sebelum aku akhirnya pergi."

"Tidak mungkin…" Harry merasa simpatik, tetapi juga tidak berdaya. "Jadi itu alasanmu pergi ke desa, walaupun kondisimu seburuk ini?"

"Benar." Tom menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan. "Tetapi kita cukupkan saja topik depresi tentang diriku. Bagaimana denganmu, Harry? Kenapa kau datang ke desa ini?"

"Aku… _err_ … menginap di rumah sahabatku," Harry menjawab asal. Tidak berbohong, tetapi hanya perlu melewati beberapa detail lainnya… "Dan kebetulan rumahnya dekat dengan desa ini."

"Benarkah itu?" Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tertarik. "Tetapi, kenapa, kalau aku boleh bertanya, kau selalu memakai tudungmu?"

Baiklah, ini pertanyaan yang lebih sulit. Harry tahu sejak dia pertama berbicara dengan Tom bahwa pria itu memiliki benar intelijen yang tajam. Dia tak bisa menjawab dengan asal-asalan, atau pria itu akan menyadari kebohongannya. "K-Karena, uhh…" Bekas luka, bekas luka… " _Itu dia_ —maksudku—karena mukaku."

Ekspresi Tom tampak terhibur. "Dan ada apa dengan mukamu?"

"Um. Ada bekas luka jelek di mukaku," jawab Harry. Jangan berikan terlalu banyak detail, pikirnya. "Dan semua orang takut melihat bekas lukaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya."

"Jelek?" Tom menggumam, dan untuk sekian lama, dia terdiam kontemplatif. "Harry," katanya kemudian, "bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu?"

" _Huh_?" Harry menegakkan punggungnya dengan gugup. "K-Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menahan keingintahuanku, kau tahu… Kau berkata bahwa wajahmu jelek, tetapi pendapat setiap orang berbeda-beda." Tom mengusap pinggiran cangkirnya dengan sabar. "Dan aku ingin membuktikan kalau perkataanmu salah."

"…Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau aku bisa saja tidak jelek?" Harry menunduk. Ini gawat. Berlama-lama ada di dekat Tom terlalu bahaya. Sebentar lagi, semua resolusinya akan ambruk begitu saja.

"Benar," Tom mengangguk dengan tatapan setengah bercanda, setengah menantang. "Di samping itu, aku hanya ingin… mengingat wajah penyelamatku sebelum aku mati. Tetapi aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak berkenan."

Tidak adil. Tom tidak adil. Jika dia menggunakan alasan seperti itu, mana bisa Harry menolaknya?

"T-Tapi aku jelek," Harry mencoba melawan bagian lain di dalam dirinya yang berteriak untuk menyerah saja kepada kehendak Tom. "Aku jelek."

" _Hush_ , Harry. Berhenti berkata seperti itu."

Harry berjengit, dan kedua pipinya memanas. "Serius. Aku sama sekali tidak…" Dia mengembuskan napas, menariknya lagi, dan mengembuskannya, sebelum menegakkan punggung dan menatap Tom lurus-lurus. "Baiklah. Hanya sebentar saja. Lalu aku akan memakai tudungku kembali."

Tom tersenyum, lantas mengangguk kepada Harry dengan suportif.

Butuh waktu yang sedikit lebih lama untuk menenangkan diri dan membulatkan tekad. Harry mencengkeram erat fabrik tudungnya, menelan ludah, dan dengan lambat sekali menariknya turun. Seketika, rambut hitam berantakannya tampak kepada dunia, mencuat ke segala arah, dan Harry tak memerlukan cermin untuk mengetahui betapa berantakan kepalanya saat itu.

"Tapi, um. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan bekas lukaku. Itu—aku belum siap." Harry menyentuh dahinya, memastikan helai-helai rambut di sana masih menutupi bentuk sambaran petir unik di atas kulitnya. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Tom?"

Namun ketika Harry mendongak, Tom terlihat membeku. Mata melebar dan mulut setengah terbuka—sebuah ekspresi yang Harry kira tidak akan pernah ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang sempurna seperti Tom.

Detik berikutnya, desiran napas mengembus panjang dari mulut Tom, dan Harry menyaksikan bagaimana sudut bibir sang pria tertarik membentuk seringai puas. "Menakjubkan," Tom berucap dengan suara gemetar. " _Sangat indah_."

Wajah Harry langsung berubah merah seperti rambut Ron. "T-Terima kasih?"

Hanya saja, Tom seperti tidak mendengarkannya. Seolah tidak puas hanya dengan melihat, Tom ikut menjulurkan tangannya, dan Harry menelan ludah sekali lagi, tetapi tak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Tom. Jejari ramping membelai sebelah pipinya, lalu naik ke atas menuju lekukan tulang di samping matanya. "Harry," bisiknya. "Pernahkah seseorang mengatakan betapa indahnya warna matamu?"

" _H-Huh_?" Disetrum rasa malu dan gugup, Harry menggerakkan tubuhnya ke belakang, seperti bermaksud untuk menenggelamkan diri ke dalam kursi yang didudukinya.

Melihat gestur penolakan itu, Tom menampakkan muka terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa renyah dengan suara rendah yang membuat perut Harry terasa geli. "Apa kau tidak pernah dipuji orang sebelumnya?"

"…Tidak." Harry bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. "Ini… Aku baru pertama kali… Uhh—Hanya kau yang pernah memujiku seperti itu."

"Begitukah?" Tom menumpu wajah pada tangannya. "Kalau begitu, mereka tidak melihat dengan baik."

Kalimat Tom dimaksudkan untuk memuji, tetapi Harry rasa, dia ada benarnya juga. Semua orang tidak pernah repot-repot melihat Harry, karena keluarga Dursley selalu mengurungnya di dalam rumah. Dan kalaupun Harry terlihat oleh tetangganya, keluarga Dursley akan menyebarkan rumor bohongan yang membuat semua orang menjauhinya. "Dia anak yang agak sinting, aku menemukannya di bak sampah… Dibuang orangtuanya…" atau "Harry suka memakan kotoran, jadi jangan dekat-dekat!" atau "Anak itu pernah memukuli anjing Marge—hati-hati, dia gila!" dan semua bisikan menjelekkan lain yang sama sekali tidak ada benarnya. Di dalam rumah keluarga Dursley pun, dia hampir tidak pernah dipanggil dengan namanya. Hanya "Nak" atau "Bocah aneh" atau "Sinting"—satu lagi cara untuk merendahkan dirinya.

"Harry. Berhenti melakukan itu," Tom menegur seperti orangtua menegur anaknya. Jari-jari berpindah menuju dahi Harry, yang tidak dia sadari terlipat begitu dalam. Sesaat, Harry menegang, mengira Tom akan membuka rambutnya dan mengekspos bekas luka jelek itu, tetapi Tom hanya memposisikan jarinya di bawah helai-helai hitam tanpa menyingkirkannya—dia memahami ketidaknyamanan Harry dengan bekas lukanya. Dengan gerakan yang tak tergesa, Tom membelai guratan demi guratan di sana hingga otot-otot Harry berangsur rileks. "Nah, begitu lebih baik."

"Tom…" Harry memulai, tetapi Tom menggeleng—sebuah isyarat agar Harry mendengarkannya sebentar.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengerutkan kening," Tom menasihati. "Kau akan cepat bertambah tua."

Harry tidak bisa menghentikan dengusannya. "Bukannya itu mitos?"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek di usia mudamu." Tom tersenyum jenaka. Alih-alih menarik kembali tangannya, dia justru melarikan ujung-ujung jarinya di atas alis Harry. Gestur itu terkesan dilakukannya secara tidak sadar. "Kau memikul beban yang berat, ya?"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Harry baru mulai mengerutkan kening lagi, tetapi Tom mendadak menekan kuku-kukunya ke dalam kulit Harry—sebuah peringatan.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," Tom mendecakkan lidah. Harry hanya bisa memberinya cengiran kecil. "Aku tahu, Harry," sambungnya. "Aku tahu ketika orang yang kutemui memiliki beban hidup yang berat—dan bebanmu adalah yang terberat dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui."

Harry mengerjap. "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Tom memandangi Harry dengan begitu intens, sampai-sampai Harry mendadak malu. Dia jadi berkeinginan untuk lari dari sana seperti Ginny yang lari darinya. "Kau memiliki wajah yang indah, Harry. Gunakanlah untuk lebih banyak tersenyum."

"Aku tidak mau jadi indah," Harry menggerutu. "Aku mau jadi tampan."

Tom melebarkan mata, lalu tergelak cukup keras. Ada sesuatu yang… sangat mempesona dari tawa Tom, yang membuat Harry tak bisa menahan senyumannya sendiri. " _Blimey_ , Harry. Maaf… Maaf. Mungkin perkataanku terlalu aneh." Tom mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi bersama sisa-sisa tawa yang masih ada. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terdengar fenimim. Kupikir, indah adalah kata yang cukup netral—aku berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan cantik atau tampan, karena aku tak mau membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa." Harry menunduk dalam-dalam. Pipinya kembali menyepuh dengan warna merah, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bertingkah seperti ini di hadapan seorang Tom. "Aku tidak keberatan. Kalau kau yang mengatakannya."

"Oh?" Sebelah alis Tom terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang jahat."

"Kau tidak seharusnya mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah, Harry." Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika aku diam-diam berniat untuk melukaimu?"

"Kalau kau memang berniat melukaiku, kenapa tidak melakukannya sejak tadi?"

"Siapa tahu?" Tom menggumam. "Bisa jadi aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu dulu."

"Bagaimana denganku, kalau begitu?" Harry menyeringai. "Aku juga bisa saja sedang memantaumu saat ini, menunggumu menunjukkan sosok aslimu. Bisa saja tidak hanya kau yang sedang berpura-pura, Tom."

Lagi-lagi, Tom berhasil dibuat terkejut. Namun kali ini pria itu lebih cepat pulih, dan dia menyamarkan perasaan terpukaunya ke dalam sebuah batuk keras.

Sekali lagi, lengkung bibir Tom kembali membentuk senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan. "Oh, Harry," bisiknya. "Kau terlalu menarik."

Harry menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Trims. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Setelah itu, detik demi detik melebur dan berlalu dengan cepat. Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak Harry pergi bersama Tom—bisa jadi sudah berjam-jam berlalu, dan dia ditinggal pulang oleh keluarga Weasley. Yang jelas, ketika keduanya beranjak dari café itu, langit di luar mulai dipulas dengan sedikit warna oranye.

" _Well_ , mungkin aku sebaiknya kembali sekarang," Tom mengeratkan syalnya. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan."

Harry, yang telah menaikkan tudungnya kembali, menemukan bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Oke," jawabnya lirih. Selanjutnya, dengan setengah enggan, dia bertanya, "Kau—Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Jawaban Tom adalah sebuah tepukan menenangkan di atas kepala Harry.

"Tentu, Harry. Selama kau masih berada di sini, kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja."

"Baiklah." Harry mengangguk, ikut-ikut tersenyum seakan ekspresi Tom menular kepadanya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Tom."

Satu lambaian perpisahan kemudian, Harry berjalan kembali untuk mencari keluarga Weasley yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

Tak jauh di belakang Harry, Tom memandangi punggung sang pemuda hingga dia menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia. Sepasang manik gelapnya terbuka mengerikan tanpa berkedip.

Seperti predator yang sedang lapar.

"Sampai jumpa…" desisnya.

.

.

.

"…Harry Potter."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, seorang Magus wanita terbunuh, dan di dekat tubuhnya adalah pesan berdarah yang sama…

 _Musuh sang pewaris, waspadalah._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Ok, Harry ketemu 'Tom' at last.**

 **Di sini, sifat Ginny mungkin bisa jadi annoying ke beberapa orang, tapi ini hanya sementara. Ginny masih bertingkah begitu karena sifatnya belum terlalu berkembang.**

 **Dan percakapan dalam Parseltongue belum di-italic karena saya rasa Harry masih merasa bahwa Parseltongue kedengaran sama dengan bahasa sehari-harinya. Kayak, dia belum terlalu sadar dengan perbedaannya.**

 **Btw, Mr. Lordling siapa, hayo. Bukan nama asal lho. Heheheh.**

 **Btw, saya bakal mulai sibuk lagi besok Senin, jadi kemungkinan besar ga akan ada update cepat.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa!**


	7. Act II Pt 3: The Riddle

_Aku tahu kau menyukai misteri… Maka bukalah satu demi satu kebenarannya untukku, seperti kau membuka pembungkus hadiah yang telah kusiapkan dengan baik. Hanya untukmu._

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The** **Riddle**

* * *

Setelah seminggu berlalu tanpa kejadian apapun, insiden pembunuhan Magus-Magus di desa kembali terjadi dengan pesan berdarah yang sama, kali ini membawa lebih banyak korban.

Dalam waktu lima hari, terdapat lima Magus yang telah menjadi korban. Seorang wanita, anak laki-laki kecil, gadis, pria, dan satu lagi pria. Kelimanya, sama seperti korban pertama, ditemukan dalam kondisi tewas tanpa _magical core_. Kenyataan itu mengonfirmasi spekulasi Hermione bahwa pelaku pembunuhan ini memang mengincar _magical core_ dari semua korban.

Walau begitu, apapun niat sebenarnya dari si pelaku, Harry sulit menebaknya. Lima korban berturut-turut usai seminggu tak ada kabar. Entah dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi sensasi kaget yang lebih heboh, entah ada niat tersembunyi lainnya—tak ada yang tahu.

Satu hal yang pasti, si pelaku berhasil menanamkan teror dalam diri setiap orang dengan sangat baik.

Dari semua penghuni _The Burrow_ , Molly adalah yang paling ketakutan. Kendati dia masih membolehkan mereka berada di halaman rumah—karena wanita itu baru saja mendirikan sihir pelindung di sekitar rumah—mereka cukup tertekan dengan pengawasan ketat yang dilakukan sang ibu rumah tangga. Muncul peraturan-peraturan baru seperti masuk rumah sebelum jam tiga sore, masuk kamar sebelum jam delapan malam, jangan terlalu jauh dari pintu rumah, jangan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun…

Fred dan George, meski begitu, mengatakan kepada mereka untuk 'bersyukur saja'. Ini bukan mode khawatir Molly yang paling parah menurut keduanya. Harry harus menyetujui perkataan mereka, karena dia juga merasakan sentimen yang sama—bisa keluar di halaman jauh lebih baik daripada terkurung di dalam rumah seharian.

Di sisi lain, Hermione terlihat semakin gelisah dengan bertambahnya korban. Harry yakin dia merasa bersalah karena tak lekas menemukan petunjuk baru tentang Kamar Rahasia. Sekonyol apapun ide bahwa mereka bisa menghentikan insiden ini, setidaknya lebih baik daripada mereka diam saja.

Lagipula, Harry sudah memutuskan, bukan? Berjuang atau mati…

Pagi itu, Harry dibangunkan perlahan oleh terpaan sinar mentari yang terlampau silau di atas wajahnya. Sejak Molly melarang mereka untuk tidur terlalu larut, Harry tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali bengong di dalam kamar, sesekali melewatkan waktu dengan membaca-baca majalah Ron. Semua energi yang terkumpul di dalam diri Harry membuatnya selalu bangun pagi. Tidurnya tidak buruk, tetapi kebosanannya sudah menumpuk, dan dia tak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang produktif.

Dan yang dimaksudnya produktif, tentu saja, adalah melakukan sesuatu terhadap insiden 'Kamar Rahasia' ini.

Harry mengayunkan kakinya ke samping dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur milik Bill, kakak tertua Ron. Jendela kamar dibukanya lebar-lebar, dan seketika, Harry disambut dengan udara sejuk dan sinar hangat yang tak menyengat. Di luar sana, permadani hijau dari padang rumput terhampar infinit. Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana persisnya letak Desa Coalfell, karena desa itu tak bisa dilihat jika dia tidak memijak langsung di dalamnya.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak dia terakhir pergi ke desa. Harry mau tak mau merasa rindu juga. Dia rindu merasakan _butterbeer_ , rindu melihat cokelat-cokelat aneh di toko favorit Ron, rindu mengunjungi pasar yang selalu ramai…

Dan Tom. Waktu seakan telah berlalu lama sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tom. Harry tak mau mengakui jika dia rindu, tetapi memori tentang percakapan mereka selalu mengambang dengan mudah di barisan depan batinnya. Tom yang tampan, cerdas, dan jenaka. Tom yang tersenyum dengan begitu sempurna. Tom yang mengatakan bahwa Harry sangat indah…

"Oh-ho? Apakah itu adalah—"

"—ekspresi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Dikagetkan dengan kehadiran suara identik di belakang tubuhnya, Harry hampir terjungkal dari jendela.

" _Blimey_!" Harry memutar tubuh sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. "Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu!"

Fred hanya menyeringai tanpa dosa. "Yah, kita tidak bisa menahan diri, kan, Gred? Apalagi setelah melihat kau yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri."

" _Huh_?" Harry mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat. "Senyum-senyum… Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

Sesuatu menyerupai rasa malu merambati dirinya. Astaga, jangan bilang apa yang mereka katakan benar—dia tersenyum sendiri gara-gara seorang pria yang baru ditemuinya sekali. Gara-gara _Tom_.

" _Yeah_ , dan kita bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas dari sini, Harry." George menyikut bahu Harry dengan pandangan jahil. "Jadi, siapa yang barusan kau pikirkan, _huh_? Tidak mungkin Hermione, kan, soalnya kau tidak bertingkah begini sebelum kau ke desa."

"Itu dia!" Fred menjentikkan jarinya. "Dia jadi begini setelah pergi ke desa. Oooh. Harry, apakah kau terjerat salah satu pesona gadis desa?"

"Ap—bukan!" Harry menggeleng frantik. Semua ini masih terlalu pagi untuk jiwanya yang sedang mencari kedamaian. "Kau bilang apa, sih? Aku tidak ketemu gadis desa manapun!"

"Oke, bukan gadis desa." George menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi _lelaki_ desa, ya?"

Lelaki desa? Harry memang bertemu dengan seorang lelaki, dan itu adalah Tom. Namun dia jelas bukan 'lelaki desa' yang diimplikasi oleh si kembar—orang yang mereka kira berhasil memikat hati Harry.

Baiklah, Harry akui bahwa dia memang tertarik untuk bergaul dengan Tom, tetapi hanya sebagai teman, dan sama sekali bukan seperti apa yang Fred dan George kira.

"Nah, dia bengong lagi." Fred terkekeh, lalu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada bahu Harry. "Oh, tidak apa-apa, Harry! Kau sudah kami anggap adik sendiri! Tidak usah malu-malu, semua orang juga pasti akan mengalami jatuh cinta."

Harry hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Jatuh cin—kubilang bukan seperti itu…"

"Jadi. Seperti apa orangnya? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Kaya dan seksi?"

"Atau ketiga-tiganya?"

Balasan 'Dengarkan perkataanku' sudah sampai di ujung lidah Harry, dan berakhir tertelan karena dia rasa si kembar pasti tidak akan menghiraukannya. Desahan lelah terembus dari bibir Harry. Barangkali lebih mudah jika dia mengikuti arus saja. "Oh, ya, ya, dia tampan, kaya, dan seksi," jawabnya asal.

Di luar dugaan, Fred dan George menarik napas keras-keras melalui mulut mereka yang terbuka. Ketika Harry mendongak, mereka terlihat sungguhan terkejut, tetapi juga senang.

Pada saat itu, Harry segera tahu bahwa dia baru saja salah bicara.

"Forge, Forge. Ini gila. Harrykins sedang jatuh cinta!"

Fred mengulangi dengan lebih keras, "Harrykins sedang jatuh cinta!"

Dan si kembar saling rangkul sambil terus melantunkan nyanyian asal dengan kalimat "Harrykins sedang jatuh cinta" yang diulang-ulang.

Tunggu. Mereka benar-benar percaya?

"Hentikan itu, kalian!" Harry setengah kesal, setengah geli dengan tingkah keduanya. "Kalau ada yang dengar, mereka bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak…"

"Ini bukan hal baik buat Ginny, _huh_?"

"Dia bakal patah hati," George membuat suara seperti menyedot ingus. " _Oh, poor_ _little_ _Ginny_! Cintanya sejak lama tidak terbalas."

"Kami ingin melihat Ginny bahagia, tapi kami juga tidak bisa memaksamu." Fred mengangguk dengan sok bijak dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry. "Yah, siapapun orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkanmu, aku bahagia untukmu, Harry! Semoga sukses dan langgeng."

Harry sudah lama menyerah untuk membuat mereka mendengar. "Jadi, kenapa kalian masuk ke kamarku pagi-pagi sekali?"

Fred dan George saling pandang, lalu berjengit.

" _Ohh, right_ ," gerutu Fred. "Titah Sang Ratu."

" _Huh_?"

"Maksudnya, _Mum_ ," sambung George. "Dia ingin kami membawamu ke bawah untuk sarapan."

"Dan kita harus bergegas, sebelum—"

Sebuah suara menggelegar menggema dari lantai satu, meneriakkan nama Fred dan George dengan suara melengking yang galak, dan Harry menyaksikan dengan geli ketika si kembar bergetar mendengarnya. Hanya Molly yang bisa menjinakkan keduanya.

George menahan napas. "Itu dia."

"Ayo," kata Fred, "sebelum pantat kita ditaboki karena kita terlalu lama."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka turun ke bawah, Harry mendengar Fred dan George membuat rencana untuk menggoda Ginny karena Harry agaknya punya pacar baru. Namun ketika mereka sampai di dapur, Harry kembali dihadapkan dengan suasana yang terlalu tegang. Ditambah lagi, Ginny terlihat luar biasa pucat hari ini, dan Harry yakin penyebabnya bukan karena dia gugup lagi di sekitarnya.

"Lama sekali!" Molly berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kubilang, jangan mengerjai Harry!"

"Darimana dia tahu?" bisik Fred, yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu oleh George.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan cukup normal, meskipun segalanya terasa kurang tanpa kemeriahan dan keceriaan keluarga Weasley yang biasanya. Satu-satunya yang berani berbicara di tengah atmosfer tebal itu hanyalah Fred dan George, yang tidak jadi mengerjai Ginny karena mereka juga khawatir terhadap adik perempuan mereka.

"Kenapa Ginny?" tanya Harry kepada Ron di sebelahnya, yang entah kenapa tidak mengunyah secepat biasanya.

"Entah," jawab Ron, suaranya sedikit inkoheren karena makanan setengah terproses di dalam mulutnya. "Sejak pagi sudah begitu."

"Mungkin dia sakit?" Hermione menggigiti garpunya dengan cemas. "Stres bisa menyebabkan itu kepada setiap orang."

Selesai sarapan, Ginny langsung kembali ke kamarnya sehingga Hermione tidak sempat menanyakan kondisinya. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk mengatakan kecemasan mereka kepada Molly, yang mengangguk pengertian. "Biar aku yang urus dia," katanya.

Dengan penenangan itu, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione naik ke atas menuju kamar Ron sekali lagi untuk mengadakan apa yang Hermione sebut sebagai 'pertemuan urgen'—Ron terang-terangan memutar matanya, sebuah ejekan non verbal, tetapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh Hermione yang sedang serius. Ketiganya duduk dengan nyaman di atas kasur Ron, dan setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengganggu, mereka memulai.

"Aku tidak menemukan banyak hal, tapi ada yang menarik di salah satu buku yang kubaca." Hermione mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya yang penuh dengan catatan. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan begitu banyak hal hanya dengan membaca buku dalam waktu singkat, Harry tak tahu. "Ini tentang legenda _Magus of Hogwarts_."

"Apa hubungannya mereka dengan Kamar Rahasia?" tanya Ron.

"Kita akan membahas itu setelah ini." Hermione mendelik sebagai sebuah isyarat bagi mereka untuk menutup mulut. "Sekarang, dengarkan dulu ceritaku baik-baik."

Meski terlihat tidak rela, Ron menurut, meraih bantal oranyenya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan.

"Oke, mungkin kalian sudah tahu sejarah _Magus of Hogwarts_ di mana mereka melakukan berbagai kehebatan demi melindungi Arcus, kan? Nah, di balik keberhasilan keempat Magus itu, ada sedikit… kejadian. Tak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi kejadian ini menyebabkan Slytherin dan pewarisnya dicap sebagai pengkhianat." Hermione menjeda, memberi waktu bagi Harry dan Ron untuk mencerna. "Di dalam buku, dikatakan bahwa Salazar Slytherin sempat berdebat hebat dengan ketiga rekannya, dan terutama, dengan Godric Gryffindor."

Harry menekuk kedua alisnya. "Slytherin dengan Gryffindor?"

"Setelah invasi Muggle kedua, Slytherin mengusulkan penggunaan sihir yang lebih kuat untuk melawan mereka." Hermione memandangi Harry dan Ron secara bergantian, seakan meminta pendapat mereka. "Sihir yang sangat destruktif, tapi terlarang, karena itu bisa merusak jiwa dan kewarasanmu."

Tubuh Ron mendadak kaku seperti patung. "Sihir dari elemen kegelapan…" bisiknya lambat-lambat.

"Benar." Hermione mengangguk, dan kali ini saja, dia menahan komentar pedasnya tentang Ron yang mendadak cerdas. "Slytherin mengusulkan kepada ketiga Magus lainnya agar mereka menggunakan elemen kegelapan. Dia berkata bahwa itu satu-satunya cara, agar semua Muggle jera, dan agar mereka tak lagi berpikir bahwa mereka bisa melebihi Magus… Agar Arcus bisa terlindungi. Tapi tentu saja, ketiga Magus lainnya, yang tahu persis betapa buruknya elemen kegelapan, menolak mentah-mentah usulan Slytherin."

Harry menunggu dengan napas tertahan. "Dan…?"

Hermione mengambil udara sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena perbedaan pandangan ini, Slytherin merasa bahwa dia tak lagi bisa bekerja sama dengan ketiga rekannya. Dia pergi meninggalkan Arcus menuju Domus untuk melawan Muggle dengan caranya sendiri. Dan… ini hanya legenda yang belum pasti, tapi ada yang mengatakan bahwa di Domus, dia membuat sebuah kamar rahasia."

"Serius?" Ron berbisik keras. "Kau pikir… itu kamar rahasia yang…"

Helai tebal Hermione bergoyang ketika dia menggeleng. "Entahlah. Yang jelas, kamar rahasia itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh pewaris sejati Slytherin—ya, dia yang memiliki _Mark of Legacy_ dari Slytherin. Slytherin berharap bahwa pewarisnya kelak akan membuka kamar rahasia itu, dan mengeluarkan… horor yang ada di dalamnya, untuk membasmi semua Muggle."

"Apa itu 'horor yang ada di dalamnya'?" Harry mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu?"

"Sesuatu yang mengerikan, itu jelas," Ron berkata dengan susah payah, seakan rongga pernapasannya tiba-tiba menyempit. "Kalau memang Kamar Rahasia yang ada di cerita itu sama dengan yang dimaksud di pembunuhan ini…"

"Tunggu. Ada yang tidak beres," sela Harry. Tubuhnya bergerak maju, antusias sekaligus tegang. "Slytherin menggunakannya untuk membasmi Muggle—tapi seisi desa ini adalah Magus. Kalau memang benar pelakunya adalah Slytherin dan pewarisnya, kenapa dia menyerang Magus, bangsanya sendiri?"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung, Harry," Hermione mengusap dagunya. "Ada titik besar yang menghilang dari sini… Sebelum kita menemukannya, segalanya tidak masuk akal."

"Bisa saja pewaris Slytherin ini memiliki visi berbeda, dan dia justru membenci Magus karena ada dendam tertentu?" Ron menawarkan pendapatnya. " _Just saying_."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita butuh petunjuk baru," Hermione menegaskan. "Aku hampir mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi masih belum cukup. Semua bukti yang ada belum hadir."

Harry jadi teringat akan pertemuannya dengan si ular. Bila Hermione butuh bukti, barangkali ceritanya akan membantu.

"Aku baru ingat," celetuk Harry. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika kita pergi ke perpustakaan, aku bertemu seekor ular."

Hermione memandanginya dengan skeptis. "Ular?"

Harry mengangguk. "Ular itu berkata kalau Sang Raja datang… Aku tidak tahu siapa Sang Raja itu, tapi bisa saja dia semacam raja ular. Daripada itu, karena kedatangan Sang Raja ini, semua ular merasa resah, dan mereka semua terdengar sangat ketakutan dengannya," ungkapnya. "Mungkin 'horor' yang dimaksud adalah Sang Raja ini?"

Dengan ungkapan kecil itu, Harry mengharapkan gelontoran spekulasi baru dari kedua temannya. Namun ketika dia mendongak, ekspresi Ron dan Hermione sama-sama membeku, seolah mereka baru saja mendengar hal yang semestinya tidak mereka dengar.

"Harry," Ron memulai dengan suara gemetar. "Kau bisa bicara dengan ular?"

" _Yeah_ ," Harry mengiyakan dengan mudah. "Tapi, itu bukan hal aneh untuk seorang Magus, kan? Ular itu bilang aku spesial, tapi pasti hanya karena aku adalah Magus…"

Hermione memandangi Ron cukup lama, sebelum dia beralih kepada Harry ekspresi yang tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. "Harry," panggilnya lambat sekali. "Mereka yang bisa bicara bahasa ular— _Parseltongue_ —hanyalah _Parselmouth_. Dan tidak ada _Parselmouth_ di dunia ini selain Salazar Slytherin sendiri dan semua pewarisnya."

Darah di dalam tubuh Harry berdesir keras.

Bohong.

Dirinya adalah _Parselmouth_?

…Pewaris Slytherin?

Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah. Pasti ada kemampuan berbicara dengan ular selain _Parseltongue_ , semacam kemampuan magis lain yang tidak mereka ketahui. Pasti ada…

"Parsel…? Tapi—" Harry memulai, tetapi setelah mulutnya membuka, ada begitu banyak penolakan yang ingin dia sampaikan hingga dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. "T-Tapi aku adalah pewaris Gryffindor!" Harry menunjukkan tanda singa merah pada tangannya, bukan untuk membuktikan perkataannya, tetapi lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Lihat! Mana mungkin aku pewaris Slytherin, kan?"

Hermione terdiam cukup lama, merenung, lalu mencetus, "Walaupun keadaan ini membingungkan, kau benar, Harry. Kau adalah pewaris Gryffindor. Dan dari apa yang aku baca, pewaris Slytherin terakhir adalah keluarga Gaunt, yang anggota terakhirnya meninggal sejak tahun 1940-an."

Ron menatap Hermione dan Harry secara bergantian, luar biasa bingung. "Lalu kenapa Harry…?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hermione. Kerutan-kerutan pada dahinya belum menghilang dan justru bertambah banyak. " _Entahlah_. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab sekarang."

Ketiganya diselimuti keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kita perlu investigasi lebih lanjut. Dan, Harry." Hermione tersenyum kaku. "Untuk saat ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bisa saja ada kakek atau nenek moyangmu yang memiliki sedikit darah Slytherin. Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau pewaris Gryffindor."

Sayangnya, penenangan Hermione kurang bekerja, dan Harry justru bertambah khawatir lebih dari biasanya.

XOXO

Siang itu, Harry sedikit terdistraksi berkat ajakan Fred dan George untuk mengurusi hewan-hewan di kandang.

Tepat di samping _The Burrow_ , keluarga Weasley memiliki sebuah kandang besar untuk hewan-hewan ternak, dan satu kandang kecil berisi ayam-ayam. Fred dan George membimbing Harry, dan Ron—yang ikut karena dipaksa—menuju kandang besar berisi dua sapi dan lima kambing.

"Dulunya kami punya banyak babi," terang George, yang sedang mempersiapkan dan mengaduk-aduk campuran pakan dalam sebuah wadah besar. "Tapi berhenti memeliharanya karena _Mum_ tidak suka kekotoran yang mereka buat."

" _Yeah_ , babi memang suka kotor," renung Fred. "Pahlawan pemberani, mereka itu… Padahal manusia menjerit hanya karena setitik lumpur di baju mereka."

Semua hewan di dalam kandang memiliki badan gemuk dan sehat. Sepertinya keluarga Weasley merawat mereka dengan baik.

"Nah, pertama, kita akan beri mereka pakan," George memberi Harry sebuah ember dan mulai menuangkan sebagian pakan berbau tidak enak ke dalamnya. "Kalau jijik, tidak usah dipegang. Langsung tuangkan saja pada tempatnya."

Harry melakukan apa yang George instruksikan, menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit pakan ke setiap boks besar di depan masing-masing hewan ternak. Setelahnya, dia menyaksikan Ron dan Fred mendekati salah satu sapi, dan meletakkan satu lagi ember di bawah kelenjar susunya.

"Oi, Ron, jangan asal-asalan!" Fred berjongkok, memandangi Ron yang sedang mengusap punggung si sapi. "Kau harus memastikan si sapi benar-benar tenang! Kalau perlu, cium dia!"

Sapi itu mengeluarkan 'moo' pelan, seakan setuju dengan perkataan Fred.

Ron memutar mata. "Ya, ya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencium pantatnya?"

Dengan sebuah cengiran, Fred mulai bekerja dengan semangat untuk memerah susu dari si sapi. Gerakan tangannya praktis dan lihai, akibat dari rutinitas yang telah melekat baik ke dalam memori. Fred bersikap luar biasa santai di dekat sapi itu, tak sedikitpun ketakutan kalau-kalau si sapi akan menendangnya. Justru, dia bersiul dan bernyanyi, dan si sapi terlihat semakin nyaman.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah terbiasa sekali mengurusi mereka," Harry menemukan dirinya menyeletuk setengah sadar. "Sudah lama berternak?"

"Kau bisa katakan itu." George meletakkan ember-ember kosong di bawah salah satu kran dan mulai mengalirinya dengan air. "Tapi, aku rasa kami sudah diberkati dengan afinitas terhadap hewan sejak lahir, kau tahu."

"Afinitas terhadap hewan?" ulang Harry, sekarang berjongkok dan membantu George membersihkan ember itu.

"Yep." George mengangguk. "Sebagian Magus lahir dengan afinitas terhadap makhluk tertentu. Ada, tetapi tidak sering dijumpai."

Harry teringat akan Quirinus dan kemampuannya mengendalikan Troll, lalu merinding.

"Tak banyak yang memahami, tapi ini juga salah satu bentuk kemampuan sihir." George membalikkan ember yang selesai dicuci. "Soalnya, sihir tidak melulu berbentuk elemen-elemen ngeri seperti api atau listrik. Kadang orang-orang melupakan hal ini dan menganggap bahwa memiliki sihir destruktif yang berdampak langsung adalah salah satu syarat menuju kehebatan."

Harry menggumam untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan. "Dan, terhadap hewan apa kalian memiliki afinitas itu?"

"Aku sudah menantikan pertanyaan itu!" George tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan cengirannya. Dengan ibu jari menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri, dia melanjutkan dengan bangga, "Aku dan Fred—kami bisa mengendalikan hampir semua hewan!"

"Hampir semua…?" Harry mengedip lambat-lambat. "Hei, bukankah itu terlalu keren?"

"Benar, kan? Terlalu keren, kan?" George terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Harry seperti seorang _bro_. "Aku senang kau mengerti, Harry! Hanya karena Percy dan Ron bisa elemen listrik, bukan berarti kami kalah hebat! Maksudku, kami bisa memerintahkan seekor sapi untuk menggigit pantat seorang musuh— _literally_ —dan mereka tidak akan pernah mengiranya."

Harry tergelak. "Itu rencana brilian! Sangat Gryffindor."

"Wow, Harry, dari mana kau tahu?" Terhadap wajah bingung Harry, George menggulung kemejanya lebih banyak untuk menunjukkan kulit di atas siku kirinya, di mana sebuah tanda kemerahan familier berada. "Aku tidak bercanda. Lihat ini, Gryffindor asli! Sama seperti _Mum_ dan _Dad_ dan Fred dan Ron dan kakak-kakakku tercinta… Oh, tapi Ginny belum mendapatkan tandanya."

"Luar biasa," Harry berbisik takzim. "Kalian sekeluarga… adalah pewaris Gryffindor?"

" _Well, yeah_. Sekali lagi, kecuali Ginny." George mengedikkan bahu. "Dengan sifatnya kalau kau ada di dekatnya, aku yakin dia bisa saja jadi pewaris Hufflepuff. Oh—tapi jangan beritahu dia, nanti aku dihajar habis-habisan."

Dari belakang Harry, sebuah suara dari ember yang dipukul-pukul terdengar tiba-tiba. Sementara George terlihat biasa saja, Harry hampir mengeluarkan pekikan tidak jantan saking kagetnya.

"Oh, hei." George nyengir kepada kembarannya. "Cepat sekali?"

"Tidak seperti kau, bermalas-malasan saja!" Fred menggerutu dengan nada yang terlampau tinggi, dan baru setelah George tertawa, Harry menyadari bahwa Fred sedang menirukan Molly. "Nih, susu segarnya."

Di sebelah Fred, Ron menggumam, "Kualat kau nanti."

"Baiklah. Dengan ini, selesai!" George menerima ember susu dari Fred. "Sekarang, kita pindah ke ayam-ayam."

Kandang ayam mereka berjarak lima langkah dari kandang sapi dan kambing. Lampu kekuningan menyala dari dalamnya, kentara bahkan di tengah teriknya matahari. Namun entah mengapa, Harry merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kandang itu terkesan terlalu sunyi.

Dan benar saja.

Ketika Fred membuka pintu kandang, dia membeku cukup lama sebelum berteriak, " _Bloody hell_!"

George ikut memucat, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia ikut melongok ke dalam kandang. Tidak seperti Fred, dia terdiam lebih lama, tetapi kedua bahunya yang melemas mengatakan semua perasaannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron, tiba-tiba merasa panik. "Ada apa?"

Fred berbagi pandangan gelap dengan George, mengangguk, lalu menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk membiarkan Ron melihat sendiri.

Sekilas, Harry dapat menemukan bulu-bulu keputihan yang tercerai berai di atas lantai berjerami kandang. Kemudian pandangannya naik, semakin naik, dan—

" _Blimey_!" Ron terjengkang ke belakang. "H-Hei… Kenapa… Kenapa semua ayam kita mati!?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu itu!" Fred membentak frustrasi kepada Ron, tetapi Harry yakin dia melakukannya karena terguncang. "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tetangga? Tidak—kita sudah memelihara hewan selama bertahun-tahun dan ini belum pernah terjadi…"

"Apa kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan semua pembunuhan di desa?" tanya Harry. Suara yang keluar jauh lebih kecil daripada yang diharapkan.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa mereka harus membunuh ayam-ayam kita?" George memandang ke dalam kandang sekali lagi, menghela napas berat, dan menutup pintu kayu dengan pelan. "Kita perlu beritahu _Mum_."

Keempatnya berjalan kembali ke _The Burrow_ dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Namun setibanya mereka di dalam rumah, Harry menyaksikan sesuatu yang sama tidak biasanya.

Di ruang keluarga, dua orang berjubah putih sedang berjalan di kedua sisi dari benda yang Harry kenali sebagai tandu. Tandu itu melayang karena sihir, dan di atasnya terbaring sosok berselimut yang dikenalinya—Arthur Weasley.

Harry akan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak bila saja sosok Molly tidak tampak di dekat tandu. Wajah sang ibu tidak dirambati dengan ekspresi panik apapun, meskipun dia terlihat sedikit cemas. Itu berarti, kedua orang tadi tidak datang tanpa diundang.

"Oh, _dear_ , bertahanlah…" Molly berbisik selagi dia mengikuti tandu itu bergerak menuju perapian. Dia mengenakan pakaian bepergiannya, dan di tangannya adalah koper hitam yang sudah usang. Apapun yang akan Molly lakukan, dia tampak sangat siap bepergian.

" _Mum_!" Ron adalah yang pertama bereaksi. " _Mum_ , kau memanggil _Healer_?"

Molly—yang sedari tadi fokus hanya kepada suaminya—melompat tekejut ketika dia mendengar suara menggelegar Ron. "Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" tanyanya. "Bagus, bagus… Ke sinilah sebentar, aku ingin beritahu sesuatu."

Menurut dengan patuh, Harry bersama ketiga Weasley berdiri atentif di hadapan Molly membentuk setengah lingkaran. Fred dan George seperti tidak tahan untuk melaporkan masalah di kandang ayam, tetapi urung setelah mendengar kegentingan dalam suara Molly.

"Dengar, aku mengekspektasi kalian untuk bertingkah baik-baik di rumah," Molly memulai, memandangi mereka satu demi satu dengan sorotan tajam. "Soalnya, aku akan pergi ke St. Mungo. Selama dua hari."

St. Mungo, Harry duga, adalah sebuah rumah sakit untuk Magus. Namun, alasan Arthur mendadak dibawa ke sana juga masih belum jelas. Ketiga putra Weasley juga sama tidak tahunya, karena mereka terkaget-kaget mendengar pernyataan dadakan Molly.

"Apakah Mr. Weasley baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry dengan suara serak.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja." Molly tersenyum menenangkan. "Sejak meminum cairan dari batu itu, sihirnya berfluktuasi—sebuah efek samping, kata para _Healer_ —tetapi dia masih sangat sehat. Hanya saja, dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit yang pantas agar sihirnya tidak berubah kasar dan menyerang tubuhnya sendiri."

Kedua mata Harry membola. "A-Aku tidak tahu—"

"Nak, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Kalau bukan karenamu, Arthur tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh secepat ini," Molly memberitahunya dengan halus. Kepala merahnya terangkat, dan setelah melihat bahwa kedua sosok berjubah yang dia sebut _Healer_ itu telah bersiap di depan perapian, Molly lekas menciumi dahi keempat lelaki di hadapannya satu per satu dan berkata, "Nah, sudah waktunya pergi. Kalian baik-baiklah di rumah, mengerti? Terutama kau, Fred, George."

Mereka bahkan tidak sempat mengutarakan jawaban hingga selesai sebelum Molly meraih kopernya dan berjalan menuju perapian, di mana tandu Arthur, kedua _Healer_ , dan terakhir Molly, menghilang di dalam api kehijauannya.

Kegaduhan sementara tersebut meninggalkan keheningan yang mengganjal.

"Sekarang, apa?" tanya Ron.

"Apa," ulang Fred hampa.

"Mungkin kita harus membersihkan kandang ayam itu," usul George. Menyaksikan wajah murung Fred, dia menambahkan, "Kalau begitu nanti. Kita juga bisa memasang jebakan untuk menangkap pelakunya—kalau-kalau dia kembali untuk mengincar hewan lain."

"Benar—hewan lain!" Ekspresi Fred menyala seperti petasan. "Aku harus melindungi mereka! Ayo, George, malam ini kita akan tidur di kandang!"

"Beritahu yang lainnya tentang _Mum_ , Ron!" George melambai, sebelum keduanya menghilang di balik pintu depan.

Mereka pergi, meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang saling pandang dalam diam, tetapi tidak untuk lama. Sesaat, terdengar gemuruh kaki yang menjejak anak tangga, dan sosok Hermione muncul dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Apakah aku melihatnya dengan benar?" tanya Hermione dengan sangat cepat. Harry kagum kata-katanya masih bisa terdengar jelas. "Mr. Weasley dibawa ke St. Mungo?"

Ron berbalik untuk menghadapinya. "Kau menonton dari tadi?"

"Yah, bagaimana tidak dengan semua keributan itu?" Hermione menelan ludah. "Aku berharap Mr. Weasley lekas sembuh."

Mulanya Harry tidak begitu yakin, tetapi setiap bagian tubuh Hermione meneriakkan ketegangan dan kegugupan dan… sedikit antisipasi, barangkali. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi urung karena sebuah alasan.

Maka, Harry memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ada apa, Hermione?"

Seolah telah menunggu seseorang berkata demikian, wajah Hermione berubah sedikit cerah. "A-Aku hanya berpikir…" mulainya, "Yah, aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi… Kau tahu, bukankah ini kesempatan kita untuk pergi menginvestigasi?"

Ron menatap Hermione seakan dia baru saja bicara bahasa alien. Dari semua yang bisa diutarakannya, mulutnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan sebuah " _Huh_?" lirih.

"Investigasi untuk apa?" tanya Harry lagi. "Kamar Rahasia?"

"Apa lagi?" Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Buku saja tidak cukup untuk mengumpulkan bukti. Kita harus pergi ke sana dan melihat keadaannya langsung." Ketika Harry dan Ron saling lirik, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tentu saja, aku merasa tidak enak kepada Mrs. Weasley karena memanfaatkan suasana seperti ini, tapi kapan lagi kita bisa keluar? Dan sebelum kalian memprotes, ini bukan paksaan—aku bisa mengerti kalau kau memilih untuk menunggu kabar tentang Mr. Weasley, tapi…"

"Aku setuju, sih," sahut Harry. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ron? Menurutku kau sebaiknya tetap ada di rumah untuk menunggu kabar ayahmu."

" _Nah_." Ron menggeleng. "Aku ikut. Menunggu di rumah terlalu membosankan. Dan aku bakal kepikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Kalian serius?" Kedua mata Hermione membuka lebar, seakan dia tak menyangka rencananya akan disetujui begitu saja. Ekspektasi pertamanya adalah penolakan mentah-mentah dan barangkali kekesalan. Kedua lelaki yang mendadak lebih kooperatif itu membuat segalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih baik. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke desa dalam lima menit, mengerti?"

Ron mendengus setelah Hermione naik menuju kamar tempatnya menginap. "Memangnya dia perlu sekali memerintah seperti itu?"

"Begitulah Hermione," Harry tertawa.

XOXO

Dihadapi dengan insiden pembunuhan beruntun, hampir semua orang di desa memutuskan untuk bertingkah cerdas dengan bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah yang terkunci. Karenanya, saat Harry tiba di desa, setiap sudut dipenuhi dengan kehampaan yang sangat ganjil, yang memberinya perasaan bahwa sesuatu bisa terjadi kapan saja. Jalanan penuh dedaun rontok hanya dilewati oleh satu atau dua Magus sukarelawan yang memang bertugas layaknya polisi di desa itu.

"Usahakan jangan kelihatan Magus manapun, tapi jangan juga bertingkah mencurigakan," Hermione berkata selagi menggumamkan mantra pengalih perhatian—agar lebih sedikit orang menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Tujuan kita adalah untuk mencari tahu hal tidak biasa, sesuatu sesepele apapun yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk."

Ron mengeluarkan gerutu malas. "Maksudmu, kita harus menjelajahi satu desa?"

"Jangan komplain," Hermione membalas tajam, "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk ikut."

Dengan itu, ketiganya mulai berjalan mengelilingi desa, mencari di setiap celah dan lekukan sekecil apapun, dan mengais-ngais bukti seperti kucing liar yang mencari sisa makanan di tong sampah. Hermione terus memperingati mereka untuk tetap awas, dan lama-lama, Harry mulai mencurigai dedaunan inosen yang baginya mendadak terlihat seperti monster jelmaan.

Seorang Magus sempat bertanya dengan curiga tentang tujuan mereka berkeliaran di desa, tetapi Ron menjawab dengan santai bahwa mereka disuruh Molly membeli sesuatu—bagaimanapun, wajahnya sudah dikenal di desa itu.

Sayangnya, desa itu nyaris benar-benar kosong, bukan hanya soal manusia, tetapi juga soal hal mencurigakan apapun. Tiga puluh menit telah berjalan dan mereka belum menemukan apapun. Ron yang berubah putus asa mulai mengada-ada dan menyebutkan bahwa air mancur di tengah desa adalah tempat mandi si pembunuh.

"Hermione." Harry menendang batu kerikil di sampingnya. "Ada semut berbaris di sini."

"Oh, ayolah," Hermione menggeram, dan dia menatap kedua teman laki-lakinya dengan sorot galak yang menusuk. "Kalau kalian tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar, lebih baik diam saja."

" _Yeah_ , benar, ada semut," timpal Ron asal. "Ada semut, ada daun, ada batu, lalu ada—"

Suara Ron terbunuh begitu saja di dalam rongga tenggorokannya. Warna wajahnya berubah menjadi biru yang tidak sehat, dan dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya.

"A-Ada," Ron menelan ludah dengan keras. "Ada… laba-laba."

Pada pinggiran jalan hingga pepohon di sekitarnya, barisan laba-laba dalam jumlah besar terlihat seperti pasukan yang siap berperang. Harry berjengit. Jangankan laba-laba, melihat semut dalam jumlah besar saja membuatnya risih. Dia yakin, siapapun yang tak memiliki fobia khusus terhadap laba-laba akan merinding setelah melihat barisan _sebanyak ini_.

"Iya." Hermione melipat dahi. "Laba-laba. Kuberitahu sekali lagi, kalau kalian tidak bisa bekerja, lebih baik diam saja daripada mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang bisa membuatku buyar."

"Dan kuberitahu, ada laba-laba!" Ron menggigil, tetapi bukan karena udara dingin yang menusuk. "C-Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Samar-samar, Harry mengingat percakapannya dengan Ron di mana anak laki-laki Molly itu pernah dikerjai si kembar—bonekanya diubah menjadi laba-laba. Barangkali, sejak saat itu, Ron jadi trauma berat dengan si hewan berbuku-buku.

Meski begitu, di sela-sela rasa kasihan dan gelinya kepada Ron, Harry menyadari sesuatu yang dia harap cukup krusial. "Hei," panggilnya. "Hanya perasaanku, atau hewan-hewan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam jumlah besar? Maksudku, kita tidak melihatnya saat pertama jalan-jalan di desa, kan?"

"Y-Ya, kau benar." Ron beringsut semakin mundur, mengamati barisan laba-laba dengan kelewat waspada. "Biasanya juga… tidak ada ular apapun yang muncul, _mate_. Makanya aku kaget ketika kau bilang baru bertemu ular."

Dan benar, ada pula ular kehijauan yang Harry temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Bila tidak salah menyimpulkan, gerombolan mereka pada normalnya tidak pernah keluar dari sarangnya, setidaknya tak terlalu jauh.

Hermione terdiam sejenak, membolak-balikkan perkataan Harry dan Ron di dalam otaknya. "Ular, semut, dan sekarang laba-laba. Bukan masalah kalau hanya barisan kecil, tapi ini dalam jumlah besar… Yang berarti, ada sebuah gangguan di tempat mereka tinggal."

Baiklah, investigasi kecil-kecilan ini sepertinya mendapat sedikit proses.

"Di mana tempat mereka tinggal?" Harry berpikir, mendorong otaknya untuk mulai berkerja. "Tanah? Pepohonan? Mungkin kita bisa mulai mencari dari sana. Akan lebih bagus kalau berhasil menemukan penyebab gangguannya."

Hermione mengangguk cepat, segera semangat setelah mengerti bahwa pencarian mereka masih memiliki sedikit harapan. "Itu dia!" serunya. "Kita bisa mengikuti laba-laba itu untuk menemukan sarangnya."

"Apa!?" Ron menoleh secepat kilat kepada Hermione, dan Harry heran lehernya tidak terasa ngilu. " _Bloody hell, no_! Kau gila!? Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau! Aku masih mau hidup!"

Hermione menatap Ron tanpa berkedip. "Kau tahu? _Fine_. Kalau kau memang tidak mau, terserah kau, Ron, aku tidak memaksamu ikut sampai akhir." Mengamati barisan laba-laba itu sekali lagi, muka Hermione terkontorsi menjadi ekspresi ragu sekaligus horor, tetapi dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. "Aku ingin semua ini selesai sebelum malam. Kalau bisa, aku juga tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini!"

"Kau dengar dia." Harry menepuk bahu Ron. "Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Segera putuskan, oke? Aku pergi sekarang," ucap Hermione terakhir kalinya sebelum dia berjalan mengikuti arah di mana barisan laba-laba itu datang.

"Tunggu, Hermione! Jangan pergi sendirian!" Harry menyeru kepada punggung Hermione yang semakin menjauh. "Dasar anak itu…"

Di luar dugaan, Ron justru mengekor di belakangnya, meskipun dia tampak seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja saking takutnya.

"Ron!" Harry menatap figur gemetar Ron dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau yakin?"

Ron menutup mulut dan mengerang stres, tetapi pada akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Kau mengatakannya seperti itu, sih… Kau bilang kalau kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, jadi mana bisa aku kembali begitu saja!"

Hermione melemparkan sebuah senyuman. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," balasnya senang. "Dan ingat, tetaplah waspada ketika melangkah!"

Dengan peringatan itu, keduanya melangkah mengikuti barisan laba-laba berjumlah besar, membelah semak-semak dan memasuki daerah penuh pepohonan yang sama sekali tidak mereka sangka ada di desa itu. Beberapa langkah ke dalam daerah tersembunyi itu dan tiga sibakan semak-semak lebat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah tanah yang menurun menuju sebuah lekukan besar di dasarnya. Semua laba-laba sedang berjalan keluar dari lekukan itu, yang Harry duga adalah sarang mereka, bergerak teratur seperti tentara yang sigap.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuat napas Harry tercekat.

Di dalam sarang itu adalah sesosok makhluk sebesar gajah kecil, berukuran sekitar delapan belas kaki.

Dia adalah laba-laba, tetapi jauh lebih besar dari koloni kecil yang diikuti Harry.

"L-L-Laba-laba!" Ron setengah berteriak dan setengah berbisik, tetapi suaranya hampir tidak terdengar seakan telah terbunuh di dalam tenggorokannya. "Laba-laba _raksasa_!"

"Oh. Oh, astaga," Hermione berbisik, dan suaranya kental akan realisasi mendadak. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya?"

"Ada apa?" Harry bertanya, dan kedua matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari laba-laba raksasa itu. "Kau menyadari apa? Apakah—Jangan-jangan laba-laba itu adalah horor yang ada di dalam Kamar Rahasia?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu." Hermione menggeleng. Kakinya sedikit mengejang seakan dia ingin sekali berbalik badan. "Tapi aku _tahu_ , mereka bukan laba-laba biasa. Mereka adalah Acromantula."

"Apa!?" Ron mencicit dengan nada tinggi. Melihat sekali lagi pada tubuh masif si laba-laba, Harry merasa sedikit bersimpati terhadap Ron. "Mereka adalah apa!? Kau—Kau y-y-yakin!?"

"Memangnya apa itu Acromantula?" Harry mengendalikan suaranya agar keberadaan mereka tak lekas diketahui oleh si laba-laba. "Sebahaya itukah?"

"Acromantula adalah spesies laba-laba raksasa yang dikawinkan secara magis sehingga mereka berbeda dari laba-laba biasa. Mereka suka daging manusia…" Sepasang mata laba-laba raksasa itu berpindah kepada mereka, dan suara Hermione semakin lirih. "Dan kita baru saja berjalan tepat menuju sarang mereka."

Yah.

Bukankah itu _bagus sekali_?

"Pantat Merlin." Kulit Ron terlihat putih sekali hingga Harry tidak yakin dia masih sadar diri. "T-Tidak… Tidak mau… _M-Mum_ , tolong aku, m-maafkan aku!"

"Tenanglah, Ron." Harry mencoba menarik Ron dari histerianya, meskipun suaranya sendiri sedikit bergetar. "Tidak apa-apa, kita juga punya sihir. Kalau ada sesuatu, kita bisa melawan."

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, hanya untuk disela dengan suara lain yang dalam, mengerikan, dan menyerupai bisikan, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sarangku, Anak Manusia?"

Ketiganya sama-sama menelan ludah, sebelum mereka membawa tatapan mereka dengan lambat sekali ke arah sarang raksasa tadi.

Sepasang kelereng hitam dari Raja Acromantula terpancang pada ketiganya.

Harry harap tatapan itu bukan berarti bahwa dia sedang kelaparan.

Di sampingnya, Ron mengeluarkan jeritan tidak jantan dan bersembunyi di belakang Harry, yang sebenarnya tidak merasa seberani itu dibandingkan Ron.

Hermione juga berubah sedikit gentar, tetapi sorot matanya yang kuat masih ada. Layaknya seorang pewaris Gryffindor sejati yang lebih jantan dari Harry, dia meneguhkan diri dan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk membalas, "Maafkan kelancangan kami. Kami sedang mencari tahu apa yang membuat kawananmu berpindah tempat."

Harry menelan ludah. Dia tidak percaya ini—mereka sedang bicara dengan seekor laba-laba. Hanya saja, Harry berharap, pembicaraan mereka tidak akan mengalir dengan kata-kata seperti 'aku lapar' atau 'enyah kalian' atau 'kubunuh kalian'. Bagaimanapun juga, sepintar apapun hewan-hewan magis di luar sana, mereka tetap memiliki perbedaan logika dengan manusia.

"Kenapa kami pindah dari sarang, katamu?" Raja Acromantula mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan dengusan manusia. "Pertanyaan yang sia-sia, karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan kembalinya makhluk itu, tidak ada hewan yang cukup berani untuk menetap di sarangnya."

"Dan, yang kau maksud 'makhluk itu' adalah…?" Hermione mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Basilisk, tentu saja," jawab si Acromantula. _Basilisk_. Entah kenapa, Harry mendapat perasaan bahwa kata itu adalah kunci yang sangat krusial. "Sangat merepotkan, hewan itu. Selalu bertindak seenaknya. Sudah menjadi naluri alamiah spesies kami untuk memusuhinya. Ketika dia datang, kami harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan."

Basilisk adalah sesuatu yang sangat asing pada telinga Harry, tetapi rupanya tidak dengan Hermione.

"Kau bilang, ada Basilisk di sekitar sini?" tanya Hermione. Determinasinya dinodai dengan kengerian sekarang, air mukanya terguncang, dan napasnya terlalu cepat. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Basilisk seharusnya berukuran besar, dan kalaupun dia memang kembali seperti yang kau katakan, seseorang seharusnya telah melihatnya—"

"Kau meragukanku, Anak Manusia?" Pertanyaan itu bergemuruh, mencekam, membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Harry sedikit kaget karena kedua kakinya yang mulai gemetar masih bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku." Hermione buru-buru menunduk. Dia melempar pandang kepada Harry, seakan meminta dukungannya. "Aku terlalu lancang barusan."

Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, Harry mencetuskan satu lagi pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Harry, dan dia lega mendapati suaranya mengalir keluar dengan lancar. Melihat Acromantula yang bergeming, Harry menganggap itu sebagai perizinan. "Pembunuhan warga desa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan… apakah kau tahu pelakunya?"

Raja Acromantula memandangi Harry lama sekali, menimbulkan kesepian yang mencekik sampai-sampai degup jantung Harry terdengar begitu keras.

"Kau mencurigai kami," tuding si Acromantula. "Hanya karena kami menyukai daging manusia?"

Oh. Gawat.

Apakah dia telah membuatnya marah?

Harry tak peduli bila harus dicurigai sebagai salah satu keturunan jahat Slytherin, tetapi percakapan dengan seekor ular jauh lebih menyenangkan. Bicara Parseltongue dengan seekor ular lebih menyenangkan. Ular sedikit lebih lucu daripada laba-laba.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui kebenarannya," bujuk Hermione. "Kami tidak menuding siapapun."

Raja Acromantula memandangi ketiganya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang terlalu mengerikan. Ketika sorot matanya jatuh pada Ron, lelaki itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung Harry, dan itu adalah hal konyol karena dia lebih tinggi dari dua temannya.

"Tidak," Si Acromantula menjawab dengan final. "Kami tidak melakukannya. Bukan kami." Berpasang-pasang kakinya bergerak, dan dia bangun dari posisinya beristirahat di dalam sarang. "Kau tahu jawabannya sekarang, Anak Manusia."

"T-Terima kasih," Harry membantu menjawab, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sesuara halus yang datang dengan serentak terdengar semakin dekat dan _semakin dekat_ , dan setelah Ron mengeluarkan teriakan horor, barulah Harry menyadarinya.

Dari segala arah, gerombolan Acromantula seukuran kucing mengepung mereka dengan mata-mata hitam yang berkilat kelaparan.

"Gawat," bisik Harry, tangannya dengan siaga jatuh di atas gagang pedangnya. "Itu adalah tatapan 'aku-kelaparan-dan-kalian-harus-jadi-makananku'. Aku tahu."

"Jenggot seksi Merlin!" Ron berteriak histeris. "Astaga. Astaga. Aku mulai menyesal. Aku menyesalmenyesalmenyesal—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hermione mulai mengeluarkan buku sihirnya dan mendekapnya erat. Sepasang mata jelinya bergerak-gerak dengan awas, mencari celah. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengganggu kalian!"

"Memang tidak," Si Raja Acromantula terkekeh. "Tetapi kalian telah datang secara sukarela ke sarang kami, Anak Manusia… Dan kami sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan daging manusia. Karena itu, kupikir anak-anakku ini pantas mendapatkan sedikit hadiah."

Ron mengeluarkan suara lemah, dan Harry mengguncang bahunya agar dia tidak lebih dulu pingsan.

Gerombolan Acromantula mendekat perlahan-lahan, seperti menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menyerang. Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Harry, mengangguk selambat mungkin.

Lalu—

" _Lumos_!"

Kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dan melebar seperti awan, membuat semua Acromantula terhenti untuk sementara. Seketika itu, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron berlari sekencang mungkin, terpeleset dan tersandung dan tergores dedurian atau reranting, tetapi mereka tidak pernah berhenti. Di belakang mereka adalah suara hentakan berpasang-pasang kaki Acromantula di atas dedaun dan ranting yang jatuh. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berhenti—tidak, bahkan jika mereka melambat sebentar saja.

Seekor Arcomantula berhasil mengejar di sisi Hermione, dan sang gadis menyerangnya dengan sebuah mantra, " _Arania Exumai_!"

Tubuh Acromantula itu terbalik. Ketiganya terus bergerak, tidak repot-repot mengecek dua kali apakah laba-laba itu masih hidup. Ron adalah yang paling cepat berlari, semua ototnya ditendang oleh adrenalin. Ketika dua Acromantula muncul dari atasnya, Ron berteriak keras, lalu menunduk, dan satu ledakan listrik aksidental muncul dari tubuhnya. Dua Acromantula tersetrum hingga gosong.

"Bagus, Ron," Harry memberinya semangat dengan sebuah cengiran. Beberapa Acromantula mulai berhasil mengejar, dan Harry menyabet mereka dengan pedangnya. "Sebentar lagi kita keluar—bertahanlah!"

Agaknya, beberapa gelombang Acromantula memang telah bersembunyi di sela-sela pepohonan dan semak-semak sejak awal, karena Harry dikagetkan dengan kemunculan gerombolan baru dari arah depan. Sekuat tenaga, dia mengeluarkan semburan api dari telapak tangannya, sementara Hermione dan Ron bertarung menghabisi Acromantula di dekat mereka.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, lari sekuat tenaga! Kalau perlu sampai kau kehabisan napas!" Hermione berteriak memberi instruksi, lalu menghitung mundur dari tiga.

"Satu…"

Ron mengerluarkan lecutan listrik.

"Dua…"

Pedang Harry menebas tiga Acromantula sekaligus.

"Tiga! Sekarang!" teriak Hermione. " _Lumos_!"

Sekali lagi, cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari ruang di sekitar mereka, dan selagi semua Acromantula terhenti, ketiganya berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki, berlari dan berlari dan _berlari_ …

Hingga akhirnya, cahaya baru muncul—bukan cahaya sihir dari Lumos, tetapi cahaya dari desa di siang hari. Ketiganya baru berhenti setelah berada di dekat rumah-rumah penduduk, langsung tergeletak lemas di depan pagar rumah orang dengan napas memburu seperti banteng. Pemilik rumah bisa saja keluar dan mengira mereka anak-anak iseng atau orang aneh. Namun mereka terlalu lelah untuk mempedulikan hal itu.

"Wow." Harry terlentang dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Wow. Barusan itu… _Wow_."

"T-Tidak lagi." Ron terengah dengan posisi tertelungkup. "Aku tidak mau lagi mengikuti laba-laba manapun."

"Ide bagus," timpal Hermione, yang agaknya terlihat sedikit menyesal. Meski begitu, senyuman yang merekah setelahnya benar-benar lebar dan sangat puas. "Tapi tidak sia-sia, kan? Kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting! Aku rasa aku mulai paham arah misteri ini."

"Apa?" Ron bertanya dengan serak. Setelah semua adrenalin itu menghilang, pastilah tulang-tulangnya terasa seperti jelly. "Kita masih bermain detektif-detektifan?"

"Ini bukan bermain, Ron." Hermione menatapnya tidak setuju. "Misteri ini menyangkut pembunuhan—menyangkut nyawa orang. Kalau terus dibiarkan, entah berapa banyak lagi yang akan jadi korban."

"Benar." Harry berjengit ketika otot tangannya berdenyut memprotes. "Yah. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa mengalahkan pelaku pembunuhan ini. Tapi setidaknya kita berjuang. Lagipula, sejak awal kita sudah siap mati. Entah di tangan Voldemort, entah bukan."

"Harry." Hermione merengut. "Jangan berkata sepesimis itu."

Ron tidak membalas, dan Harry membiarkannya berkontemplasi dalam diam. Selama beberapa saat, ketiganya berbaring di sana dengan lemas, energi mereka terkuras. Harry telah berhasil mengatur napasnya kembali, tetapi dia cukup malas bergerak. Begitu adrenalin meninggalkan kendali atas tubuhnya, setiap otot dan tulang Harry terasa lembek.

Harry mengerjap letih. Kalau saja dia bisa tertidur saat itu juga…

" _Datang… Datanglah padaku…_ "

Kedua mata Harry terbuka lebar-lebar. Secara impuls, tubuhnya yang masih pegal tergerak bangkit dengan begitu cepat. Harry bahkan tak mempedulikan gejolak dari otot-ototnya, sibuk menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan takut sekaligus waspada.

"S-Suara apa itu?" tanya Harry. Hermione dan Ron memandanginya dengan aneh. "Barusan… Ada yang berbicara! Tidakkah kalian mendengarnya?"

" _Biarkan aku merobekmu… Biarkan aku mencabikmu… Biarkan aku membunuhmu._ "

"Itu dia!" teriak Harry, hampir-hampir putus asa. "Barusan muncul lagi! Kalian pasti dengar!"

Hermione mendudukkan dirinya pelan-pelan, dan selama itu, sorot inteleknya sama sekali tak lepas dari Harry. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun, Harry."

"Sama," sahut Ron, yang ikut-ikut duduk. "Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?"

"Ssh—diam sebentar." Harry memasang telinganya baik-baik, tetapi suaranya itu sudah pergi. Menghadapi pandangan tidak paham dari kedua temannya, Harry mengerang. "Aku serius, aku mendengar sesuatu berkata tentang membunuh… Aku yakin sekali!"

Ron dan Hermione sama-sama memandanginya dengan heran, dan sekali lagi, Harry merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan merambat dari dasar perutnya.

Firasat buruk.

Sebelum keduanya sempat mengatakan apapun, Ron menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh ke samping dengan dahi terlipat.

"Hei," katanya pelan. "Kau dengar itu? Suara ribut-ribut?"

Ketiganya terdiam dalam horor, lalu perlahan berdiri dengan kedua lutut yang masih bergeletar.

Tepat di depan air mancur, warga desa kembali berkerumun, dan Harry tidak perlu menyibak orang-orang itu untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Satu lagi korban muncul.

Seekor _kneazle_ —kucing magis—terbunuh.

XOXO

Ketika berita itu sampai di meja makan keluarga _The Burrow_ malam harinya, Ginny langsung menangis keras-keras.

Fred dan George bahkan tidak terlalu bergairah untuk melawak kali ini, dan keduanya menyibukkan diri untuk menghibur adik perempuan mereka. Percy yang biasanya berspekulasi dengan bahasa rumitnya mendadak diam saja. Ron dan Hermione pun sama, barangkali masih merenungkan semua kejadian yang mereka alami hari itu.

Makan bersama keluarga Weasley malam itu tidak terasa tepat. Terlalu sunyi, terlalu singkat. Terlalu hambar. Di akhir makan malam, Harry menyaksikan si kembar membawa Ginny kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati—keduanya menunjukkan sisi kakak yang baik dalam diri mereka yang biasanya tertutup oleh kebandelan masif.

Hanya tersisa Harry, Ron, dan Hermione di meja makan. Harry tidak merasa selapar itu, tetapi tubuhnya membutuhkan semua tenaga yang telah dia gunakan hari ini. Jika biasanya Ron yang sibuk makan, kali ini Harry yang melakukannya—menyendok sesuap demi sesuap sup yang terasa lebih hambar dari biasanya.

"Ginny terlihat terpukul sekali," gumam Hermione dengan ketegangan yang kentara. Dia makan sedikit sekali.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia takut, dan terlebih, korban barunya adalah hewan. Ginny sangat suka hewan, terutama kucing. Makanya dia sedih sekali."

"Dia sampai menangis," sambung Hermione.

"Itu karena dia tidak tega membayangkan kalau sampai kucing yang tidak berdosa harus terbunuh!" balas Ron dengan sedikit terlalu ngotot.

"Ron, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Hermione meletakkan sendoknya dan menautkan jari-jari dari kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Tapi, kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini Ginny terlihat aneh. Aku cukup sering menemaninya selama menginap di sini, dan… dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, Ron. Kemarin, dia pulang malam-malam sekali dan langsung mandi—"

"Mungkin dia hanya kepanasan," sela Ron.

"Dan dia menangis di dalam kamar mandi!" Hermione melanjutkan dengan suara sepelan mungkin. "Ron, mungkin kau harus mengawasinya—"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Suara Ron mendadak berubah dingin. "Kau menuduh adikku, Hermione?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Hermione menggeleng dengan mata melebar maksimal. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya!"

Harry memutar otak dengan keras, berusaha untuk mengucapkan apapun untuk mencairkan suasana, tetapi semua yang bisa dikatakannya hanyalah lawakan yang tidak lucu.

"Mungkin dia sedang patah hati?"

"Yeah, ide bagus, _mate_ ," dengus Ron, dan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Benar dugaan Harry—lawakan yang tidak lucu.

Harry melirik Hermione yang terlihat luar biasa menyesal. "Kau membuatnya marah," katanya, dan setelah menyadari bahwa dia menaburi garam di atas luka, Harry menambahkan, "Pendapatmu terlalu jujur, Hermione, tapi bukan salahmu. Menurutku, Ron akan kembali normal lagi besok. Jangan khawatir."

Hermione mengeluarkan embusan napas panjang. Surai cokelatnya menggantung ke bawah ketika dia menunduk. "Aku harap begitu." Gadis itu lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Selembar kertas penuh coretan di atasnya. "Awalnya, aku berencana mendiskusikan temuanku pada kalian. Tapi sepertinya, hanya kau yang akan mendengarkan malam ini."

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai Ron kembali?" Harry menyendokkan suapan terakhir dari makanannya.

Hermione menggeleng dengan tidak bergairah. "Kita tidak tahu kapan si pelaku kembali menyerang. Bisa nanti malam, bisa besok pagi… Makanya, aku ingin memberitahukannya secepat mungkin."

"Oke." Harry mengangguk. "Aku mendengarkan."

Hermione menggunakan sihirnya untuk menerbangkan piring-piring di atas meja menuju bak cuci dan membuat mereka membersihkan diri mereka sendiri. Setelah segalanya menjadi lebih nyaman, dia memulai, "Aku akan langsung mengatakannya tanpa berbelit-belit, oke? Jadi, pertanyaan besar kita sebelum ini adalah 'horor' macam apa yang ada di Kamar Rahasia."

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Harry antusias, tetapi Hermione mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sedang mengarah ke sana." Alis Hermione tertekuk, dan Harry nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ada petunjuk yang mendukung bahwa insiden pembunuhan dan Kamar Rahasia memang terhubung. Pertama, kesaksianmu bahwa ular-ular terganggu dan menjauh dari sarang mereka, mengaku bahwa makhluk bernama Sang Raja telah kembali." Setelah Harry mengangguk paham, dia melanjutkan, "Kedua, petunjuk yang kita dapatkan hari ini. Seperti yang telah kita lihat, para Acromantula berpindah dari sarang mereka, menunjukkan kalau ada semacam gangguan di sana. Dan Raja Acromantula mengklarifikasikan gangguan macam apa yang mereka dapat secara gamblang. Ingatkan kau dengan perkataannya?"

"Basilisk," sahut Harry. Merasa bahwa pembicaraan semakin serius, dia mendekatkan kursinya kepada Hermione. "Dia menyebut nama itu, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tepat. Dan hal itu cocok dengan pengetahuan bahwa Acromantula adalah makhluk yang secara naluriah bermusuhan dengan sebuah entitas bernama Basilisk. Kalau ada yang bisa memaksa Acromantula untuk berpindah sarang, dia adalah Basilisk."

Harry menggumam tertarik. "Dan makhluk seperti apa Basilisk ini?"

Tatapan Hermione menusuk, sedikit bergetar karena keresahan, tetapi luar biasa yakin.

"Seekor ular," jawabnya. "Basilisk adalah seekor ular."

"Ular," ulang Harry, seakan dia yakin sekali baru saja salah dengar.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah ular raksasa yang disebut dengan _King of Serpents_." Hermione menjeda, lalu menatap Harry dengan penuh makna. "Kalau tidak salah, ular yang kau ajak bicara menyebut sesuatu tentang Sang Raja."

"Maksudmu," Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Sang Raja yang dimaksud adalah Basilisk?"

"Bisa jadi." Hermione mengangguk. "Basilisk bisa hidup selama ratusan tahun dan sangat berbahaya. Legenda mengatakan bahwa satu tatapan langsung terhadap matanya bisa membunuhmu. Dan satu tatapan tidak langsung bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi batu." Di sini, baik Harry maupun Hermione bergidik ngeri. "Jika Acromantula lari dari Basilisk, maka Basilisk lari dari suara kokokan ayam jantan."

"Suara… ayam jantan," gumam Harry, berpikir sejenak, sebelum kepalanya mendongak dengan gerakan cepat. "Tunggu. Semua ayam Fred dan George ditemukan mati hari ini… Mungkinkah—"

"Entah Basilisk sendiri yang membunuhnya, atau manusia yang mengendalikan Basilisk itu yang _membunuhkannya_ ," Hermione berspekulasi. "Jika Basilisk itu bergerak sendiri, yang jadi masalah adalah tempat pergerakannya. _The Burrow_ dikelilingi tanah lapang, tidak ada lubang apapun yang kemungkinan bisa membuat tubuh Basilisk mengecil secara signifikan."

"Jadi, menurutmu… ada manusia yang mungkin mengendalikan Basilisk ini?" Harry meremas fabrik celananya.

"Tentu saja ada." Selama beberapa saat, kedua mata cokelat Hermione jatuh dengan tegas pada Harry. " _Parselmouth_ , Harry. Mereka yang bisa berbicara dengan ular bisa mengendalikan Basilisk, atau ular manapun. Mengabaikan anomali tentang dirimu yang ternyata juga _Parselmouth_ , kita bisa mengecilkan daftar orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelakunya."

Jantung Harry mulai berdebar sedikit lebih keras. Entah kenapa, segala sesuatu bertambah lebih jelas sekarang, terbuka dan tersibak sedikit demi sedikit. Hermione memang hebat.

"Pikirkan, Harry. _Parselmouth_ hanya datang dari keturunan asli Salazar Slytherin—yah, sekali lagi, kau adalah pengecualian yang saat ini bisa diabaikan sementara. Maka, pelaku dari insiden ini bisa jadi adalah—"

"Pewaris Slytherin," sambung Harry.

Hermione membenarkannya dengan anggukan singkat. "Tapi sejauh ini kita masih belum tahu bagaimana dia mengendalikan Basilisk. Apakah secara langsung? Apakah dia menggunakan orang lain? Pokoknya, orang nomor satu yang harus kita curigai adalah pewaris Slytherin. Meskipun… aku akui, kau tidak bisa tahu kalau seseorang adalah pewaris Slytherin hanya dengan melihatnya."

Harry menggaruk rambutnya dengan lelah. "Kau benar. Tapi, itu bisa dipikirkan belakangan, bukan? Maksudku, bisa tahu sebanyak ini saja sudah merupakan pencapaian besar bagiku."

"Terima kasih." Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Melanjutkan yang tadi—pembahasan ini, tentu saja, berujung pada Kamar Rahasia. Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Kamar Rahasia?" Gadis itu menyelipkan helai rambut tebalnya di balik telinga. "Kamar Rahasia adalah tempat yang dibuat Salazar Slytherin di Domus, dengan sebuah horor yang suatu saat akan dilepaskan oleh pewarisnya untuk membasmi Muggle. Basilisk adalah ular yang sangat berbahaya. Salazar Slytherin adalah _Parselmouth_. Bukankah kau harusnya sudah tahu 'horor' macam apa yang ada di dalam kamar rahasia itu?"

"Basilisk." Iris hijau Harry menyala dengan realisasi. "Tapi, semua ini tetap tidak menjelaskan motif si pelaku. Jika dia memang meneruskan keinginan Slytherin, kenapa dia menyerang Magus—atau setidaknya, makhluk magis seperti seekor _kneazle_ —dan bukan Muggle?"

"Itulah yang belum bisa kumengerti." Hermione menggaruk dagunya. "Bagaimanapun juga, pembuka Kamar Rahasia di masa ini pastilah pewaris dari Slytherin… Seperti kata Ron, bisa saja dia memiliki keinginan yang beda dengan kakek moyangnya, sehingga dia mengincar makhluk magis."

"Masuk akal," Harry menyetujui dengan anggukan yakin. "Tapi, Hermione, jika memang benar Basilisk berukuran sebesar itu, bagaimana dia bergerak tanpa terlihat selama ini?"

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau pelaku menggunakan sihir untuk memperkecil tubuh Basilisk, tapi itu hampir tidak mungkin. Aku pernah membaca kalau kulit Basilisk cukup resistan dengan sihir-sihir umum, jadi ide ini tidak bisa dipakai. Kalau boleh menebak, kemungkinan dia bergerak lewat bawah tanah," terang Hermione. "Soalnya, para ular dan laba-laba ketakutan untuk berada di sarangnya, kan? Dan alasannya pasti karena sarang mereka dilewati, atau dekat dengan keberadaan si Basilisk. Tempat tersembunyi yang memiliki ruang cukup besar dan dekat dengan sarang ular dan laba-laba—aku tidak kepikiran tempat selain bawah tanah."

"Hermione," kata Harry setelah sedetak keheningan berlalu. Keseriusan meleleh dari wajahnya yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan senyuman cerah. "Kau brilian. Sungguh. Aku tidak akan bisa mengetahui semua itu tanpamu."

"Oh, kau berlebihan. Tapi, yah. Aku senang kau menganggapku berguna," Hermione tertawa. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah keahlianku. Makanya, aku ingin membantu sebisa mungkin."

"Berguna?" Harry nyengir. "Tentu saja kau lebih dari berguna, Hermione. Kau _brilian_."

"Oke, berhenti mengatakan itu." Hermione menghela napas dengan wajah memerah. "Kau membuatku malu."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa waktu.

"Mungkin kita harus beristirahat untuk malam ini," usul Harry, yang masih ingin tersenyum saking bahagianya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri—semua penemuan ini mengingatkan bahwa dirinya sudah berada beberapa langkah lebih jauh di dalam misteri ini, dan dia hampir meraih kebenarannya.

Masih di ujung jarinya. Masih belum, tetapi sebentar lagi.

"Kau benar." Hermione melemparkan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan. Kedua bahunya melemas bukan karena masalah fisik, tetapi lebih kepada beban emosi. Harry menepuk bahunya dengan harapan hal itu dapat sedikit menenangkannya, dan Hermione membisikkan sebuah 'Trims.'

Dengan itu, keduanya beranjak dari dapur menuju anak tangga, lebih dari siap untuk beristirahat. Meski begitu, Harry tidak bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahunya tatkala sebuah buku hitam bersampul kulit tergeletak di atas meja kecil ruang tamu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry, dan dia memungut buku itu dengan hati-hati.

Pada detik kulitnya bersentuhan dengan buku itu, muncul sebuah geletar listrik yang mampu membuat Harry terkaget.

Cepat-cepat, Harry menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya dengan khawatir, sementara Harry menatap tangannya dengan heran.

Barusan itu… apa?

Harry yakin sekali dia bisa merasakan sesuatu… tetapi dia tidak dapat menerjemahkannya ke dalam kata-kata. Sensasi barusan terasa abstrak, aneh, tetapi tidak ofensif. Harry sama sekali tidak terluka dan tidak merasa terancam, walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Harry mencoba menyentuh buku itu sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Yang dapat Harry rasakan hanyalah tekstur kasar dan dingin dari sampulnya.

Buku itu kelihatannya adalah semacam jurnal, dan sudah bertanggal tua sekali. Harry membuka-buka isi buku itu, tetapi semuanya kosong, kecuali halaman pertama di mana tulisan T.M. Riddle terpatri.

T. M. Riddle… Nama orang?

Harry melipat dahi. Buku yang aneh. Kalau memang buku itu adalah diari seseorang, satu-satunya pemilik yang masuk akal adalah orang dengan nama tertera di sampul, tetapi Harry yakin keluarga Weasley tak pernah menyebut siapapun bernama Riddle.

"Oh." Hermione meraih buku itu dari Harry. "Ini diari punya Ginny."

"Buku tua ini?" Harry menatapnya dengan ragu. "Ada nama orang di depannya."

"Yah, mungkin saja dia membeli diari bekas di desa, kan? Diari ini praktis sekali, ngomong-ngomong. Isinya tidak kelihatan orang luar." Hermione membuka-buka hingga halaman terakhir, dan sama dengan ketika Harry menyentuhnya—semua halamannya kosong. "Aku akan mengembalikannya ke Ginny. Aku yakin dia sedang tidak ingin dikunjungi oleh siapapun," Dia melirik Harry dengan senyuman jahil, "terutama orang yang membuatnya gugup."

"Oh, sudahlah." Harry mendengus. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke atas duluan. Selamat tidur, Hermione."

"Selamat tidur," Hermione berbisik lirih, "Harry."

Dengan benak penuh kepuasan dari diskusinya dengan Hermione, Harry tertidur cukup nyenyak malam itu.

XOXO

Keesokan paginya, Hermione sudah menyelinap ke desa. Tanpa Harry atau Ron, atau seseorang yang mungkin bisa melindunginya. Gadis itu hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berupa pesan singkat:

 _Aku ingin cari tahu sesuatu di desa. Akan segera kembali, jangan khawatir. –Hermione._

'Jangan khawatir' di atas kertas sobekan itu justru membuat kepanikan besar dalam _The Burrow_ , terutama pada Harry dan Ron. Mereka tak habis pikir mengapa Hermione harus pergi sendirian dalam kondisi seriskan ini. Si pelaku bisa mengincarnya kapan saja, terlebih dengan segala pengetahuannya tentang Kamar Rahasia dan Slytherin.

Kalau Harry jadi pelakunya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Hermione hidup-hidup.

"Si bodoh itu!" Ron meraung marah, tidak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir dalam ruang tamu. Meskipun tidak mau mengaku, dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir. "Kenapa dia pergi sendirian!? Padahal biasanya dia ngotot agar kita pergi… Sial, apa yang dia pikirkan, sih!?"

"Hermione tidak ingin melibatkan kita kali ini," Harry berkomentar dari tempatnya menunduk di atas sofa usang ruang tamu. "Apapun yang dia coba cari tahu di desa… dia pasti merasa bahwa hal itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Yah, sudah terlalu terlambat!" Ron mengacak rambut kemerahannya. "Kita sudah terlibat di dalam hal ini sejak awal! Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini sekarang!?"

Suasana _The Burrow_ sepi karena Fred dan George telah sekali lagi pergi ke kandang mereka, mendadak super posesif dengan para sapi dan kambing. Ginny tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kemarin. Tanpa Molly dan kebahagiaan mereka yang biasanya, rumah yang biasanya cerah itu mendadak berubah kelam, dan Harry sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Hermione mungkin ada dalam bahaya," desis Harry.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ron terlihat sama gusarnya. "Kita juga harus menjaga Ginny…"

"Tunggu sampai siang atau sore." Harry saling menautkan jarinya dan melihat ke depan dengan tatapan serius yang menerawang. "Kalau Hermione belum kembali juga… kita bilang Fred dan George kalau kita akan mencarinya. Mereka berdua pasti paham."

"Baiklah." Ron menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kita menunggu."

Hanya saja, Hermione tidak sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungnya hingga warna langit dipulas dengan sedikit jingga. Harry dan Ron, yang pada saat itu tidak tahan berdiam diri lagi, meraih senjata dan jubah mereka sebelum bergegas ke desa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpencar," usul Harry setiba mereka di sana. "Aku akan pergi ke arah sini. Titik kumpulnya adalah air mancur ini. Tembakkan sihir apapun ke udara kalau ada sesuatu yang gawat. Oh, dan jangan sungkan meminta tolong kepada Magus dewasa yang bisa kau temui—mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Ron mengangguk mantap. "Oke. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, hati-hati, _mate_."

Setelah sama-sama melambai, Harry berlari di sepanjang jalanan desa yang sepi. Sepatu bootsnya menghantam dedaunan di atas bumi, membunyikan suara renyah yang terlalu keras. Harry membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, melihat setiap sudut dengan atentif, mencari kalau-kalau ada tempat aneh yang patut diselidiki, memindai rambut kecokelatan Hermione yang tak pernah tampak.

Untuk sesaat, Harry mengira dia telah menemukan Hermione berjongkok di belakang sebuah tong besar, tetapi warna cokelat di dekat tong itu rupanya hanyalah kemoceng rusak. Satu helaan penuh kekecewaan kemudian, Harry mencari dengan lebih panik. Rumah-rumah penduduk, lapangan kecil, jalanan sempit bau apak, tempat pemancingan—

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Hermione.

Dengan horor mendalam yang menggedor-gedor rongga dada, Harry berhenti di pinggiran sungai. Kedua tangan tertumpu di atas lututnya, dan badannya membungkuk seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Hampir semua tempat telah diperiksanya, dan nihil. Ke mana lagi Harry harus mencari?

"Harry?"

Seketika, kepala Harry mendongak dengan begitu cepat hingga dia merasa sedikit pusing, karena tidak—

Dia pasti baru saja salah mendengar. Tidak mungkin suara barusan benar-benar berasal dari orang itu…

"Kau…" bisik Harry.

Sebab, Harry tidak pernah menyangka dia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan Tom.

Namun, di sanalah dia berada. Duduk di atas rerumputan liar di pinggir sungai dengan syal hijaunya yang biasa, memandangi Harry dengan mata cokelat atraktif dan senyuman mempesona. Harry tak paham mengapa pemandangan dari sosok Tom bisa menenangkan sedikit perasaannya yang berkecamuk hebat.

"Tom." Harry membiarkan senyumannya muncul dengan sebuah embusan napas. Seperti bergerak sendiri karena tarikan alamiah, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Tom yang masih terlihat pucat. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Tidakkah kau takut dengan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu," balas Tom santai.

Harry jadi teringat akan pertemuan mereka.

"Oh," kata Harry dengan nada datar. "Lucu sekali, Tom."

"Duduklah." Tom mendengus dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan. Mungkin kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang setelah menceritakannya kepadaku."

Mulut Harry terbuka dengan sebuah rejeksi di ujung lidah—Hermione adalah prioritas utama, dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk berelaksasi, tidak bahkan dengan Tom. Saat ini, gadis itu bisa saja sedang bertarung, sedang dalam bahaya, menunggu diselamatkan…

Harry menghirup napas dengan penuh getaran.

Sepertinya Tom benar. Jika Harry merasakan nausea hebat seperti ini, mungkin dia benar-benar terlihat seperti akan pingsan. Dengan sedikit enggan, Harry menyeret kakinya menuju Tom dan mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di atas rumput.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Tom bertanya dengan sangat lembut, seakan dia tidak ingin menginterupsi kecamuk dalam benak Harry. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu panik?"

Harry menggigiti bibir bawahnya, memandangi Tom dengan bola mata kehijauan yang berkaca-kaca.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Pertanyaan Tom begitu mengundang, menggoda, hangat.

Maka, sebelum Harry sempat menemukan keteguhannya untuk menolak, dia melimpahkan segalanya kepada Tom. Tentang kecemasan dan ketakutannya dengan insiden pembunuhan ini. Tentang petualangan nekat yang dialami dirinya, Ron, dan Hermione. Pertemuannya dengan laba-laba raksasa. Percakapannya dengan seekor ular. Sang Raja…

"Dan Hermione belum kembali hingga sekarang," Harry berbisik dengan suara yang rapuh seperti gelas retak. "Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi dia tidak pernah kelihatan. Tom, aku—aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi kepadanya—"

"Sssh, Harry." Tom mengusap-usap punggung Harry dengan gerakan ritmis yang menenangkan. "Jangan. Berhenti berprasangka. Itu bisa menutupi benakmu dan membuatmu bertindak tanpa arah."

"Kau… Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu." Harry mengatur pernapasannya, lalu mengeluarkan derai tawa gugup. "Kau pasti memikirkan tentang betapa bodohnya aku. Berlagak heroik, sok memecahkan misteri, padahal kekuatanku juga tidak seberapa…"

"Bodoh?" Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jauh. Sangat jauh dari itu, Harry. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa bodoh ketika kau sudah sampai sejauh ini? Aku kagum dengan proses yang kau lalui sejak awal. Kau telah menemukan begitu banyak hal tentang insiden aneh ini. Tentang kebenaran dari Kamar Rahasia yang semula dianggap karangan orang." Untuk sebentar, tangan Tom mencengkeram fabrik jubah di punggung Harry, sebelum kembali melanjutkan gerakan mengusapnya. "Ya, kau telah menemukan begitu banyak…"

"Benarkah?" Harry mengawasi Tom dari sudut matanya. "Kau tidak terlihat terkejut dengan semua ini."

"Karena aku tahu sejak awal, Harry," gumam Tom. Nada suaranya sedikit… berbeda. Lebih rendah. Lebih datar. Harry tidak begitu menyukainya. "Aku tahu. Tentang Kamar Rahasia."

Tenggorokan Harry mendadak terasa mengecil dan mencekik. Napasnya tercekat. Harry membulatkan mata, menoleh lambat-lambat, dan ketika dia akhirnya menghadap Tom, pria itu memakai sebuah senyuman yang tidak terlalu mencapai matanya.

"Tom." Bibir Harry bergetar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu bahwa Kamar Rahasia dibuat oleh Salazar Slytherin, tersembunyi di sebuah tempat dalam Domus. Aku tahu apa tujuan Slytherin membuat kamar itu." Telapak Tom naik menuju tengkuk Harry, merambat pelan seperti seekor ular kelaparan. "Aku tahu tentang monster yang berada di dalam kamar itu…"

Harry tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, disengat keterkejutan. "Kenapa?" tanya Harry. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Setelah lama menghabiskan hidupku untuk mengobservasi hal-hal di sekelilingku, tentu itu tidak mengherankan, bukan?" Tom menarik pelan helai rambut Harry di dasar kepalanya. "Aku tahu banyak hal, Harry…"

Alasan yang masuk akal, tetapi Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Instingnya menendang-nendang batinnya, seperti sedang berteriak kepadanya untuk menjauh, berlari, pergi dari Tom.

Akan tetapi, ini adalah Tom.

Tom yang bernasib malang dan tidak bisa hidup lebih lama. Tom yang tampan dan karismatik dan lembut. Tom yang luar biasa menyayangi syal hijaunya.

Tom tidak mungkin melakukan ini, kan?

"K-Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau tahu Kamar Rahasia memang ada, kenapa kau diam saja!? Kau tidak ingin menghentikan semua usaha pembunuhan ini!?"

Namun kedua mata Tom melebar, dan ada sebuah ekspresi kesakitan pada wajahnya yang tidak muncul dari penyakitnya. Harry tahu Tom baru saja tersayat, bukan karena benda tajam apapun, tetapi karena perkataannya.

"Aku… Maafkan aku, Harry." Sorot mata Tom begitu pedih hingga hati Harry ikut berdenyut sakit karenanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir… tak akan ada orang yang mau mempercayaiku kalau aku bercerita. Tetapi kau benar… aku bisa saja menghentikan pembunuhan ini, jika saja aku bukan seorang pengecut…"

Seruak rasa bersalah membanjiri Harry. "Tom." Tangannya jatuh tentatif di atas bahu sang pemuda. "Tom, aku juga—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Maaf. Aku hanya—aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, dan aku tidak seharusnya meluapkan amarahku padamu. Itu tidak benar."

Pasti begitu. Pasti Harry hanya kelelahan sehingga pikirannya tidak berjalan dengan jernih.

Harry jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia mencurigai Tom semudah itu…

"Aku mengerti, Harry." Tom menatap Harry lekat-lekat. Untuk sebuah alasan, Harry tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua pusaran cokelat gelap dari mata Tom. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Dengan sebuah tawa pelan, dia menambahkan, "Dari dulu, aku memang mengetahui lebih banyak hal dari yang seharusnya kuketahui. Maka dari itu, banyak orang menganggapku tidak waras. Beberapa bahkan mengira aku adalah peramal. Padahal, satu-satunya modalku adalah perpustakaan dan telinga yang jernih."

Bayangan seorang Tom yang tenggelam di antara tumpukan buku membuat Harry tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kau sedikit mengingatkanku kepada Hermione."

Tom mengeluarkan gumaman tertarik. "Benarkah itu?"

"Yah. Kalian sama-sama cerdas, suka membaca, dan serba tahu… Hanya saja, kau tidak _bossy_ seperti dia." Harry terkekeh. "Aku tahu Kamar Rahasia berkat dirinya, Tom. Kau lebih hebat lagi karena bisa menemukan semuanya seorang diri."

"Hanya karena aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain," Tom merendah. Dia lalu memandang ke depan dengan sorot yang sedikit berkilat. "Meski begitu, aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku kecewa dengan sikap kebanyakan Magus."

Harry memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sebab mereka berprasangka terhadap Slytherin," jawab Tom. Ada sebuah ketegasan dan amarah di dalam suaranya, seakan dirinya sendiri yang diprasangkai dan bukan Slytherin. "Hanya karena dia mengusulkan untuk melawan Muggle menggunakan elemen kegelapan, bukan berarti dia betul-betul jahat. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Slytherin hanya ingin melindungi tanah tercintanya. Kalau saja _Gryffindor_ ," Tom mengatakannya seakan dia sedang meludah, "mau mendengarkan perkataannya dengan lebih tenang, dia tidak perlu diusir oleh ketiga temannya. Dia tidak perlu pergi ke Domus."

"Dan dia tidak akan pernah mendendam," sambung Harry. "Kau kelihatannya benci sekali dengan Gryffindor, Tom."

"Aku tidak menyukai orang yang memiliki pandangan berat sebelah. Mengumpamakan baik dan buruk hanya dari elemen cahaya dan kegelapan." Tom tersenyum getir. "Tidak ada yang pantas diusir seperti itu, Harry. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya ketika kau dipaksa pergi dari lingkungan yang kau cintai…"

Harry memandangi Tom dengan kedipan pelan. "Apa… Tom, apa kau juga pernah mengalaminya? Apa kau pernah… diusir?"

Satu-satunya jawaban Tom hanyalah tatapan nostalgik sedih yang ditujukannya kepada Harry. Baru saat itulah Harry menyadari bahwa selama ini Tom pasti menderita. Memikul penyakit yang tak tersembuhkan, dianggap sebagai Magus lemah dan aneh…

Sekelebat perasaan protektif mengambang begitu saja, mendorong Harry untuk berkeinginan memeluk Tom erat-erat. Namun tentu saja, dia tidak melakukannya karena hal itu memalukan, dan keduanya baru bertatap muka dua kali.

Sebelum Harry sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, dia diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Desisan yang kejam, dingin, dan mengerikan.

"… _lapar sssekali… setelah sekian lama…"_

Suara yang sama dengan waktu itu.

Sekujur tubuh Harry menegang seperti tali busur yang siap dilepas. "Kau dengar suara itu?"

Akan tetapi, respon Tom sama dengan Ron dan Hermione. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung, mengatakan, "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, Harry."

"… _bunuh… waktunya membunuh… Aku mencium darah… AKU MENCIUM DARAH!_ "

Harry menarik napas tajam. "Dengar, suaranya lebih keras!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Harry," jawab Tom, yang terlihat semakin dan semakin heran. Seperti tak ingin membuat Harry sakit hati, dia membuat usaha untuk mendengarkan sekitarnya dengan baik. "Aku masih tidak mendengar apa-apa."

Harry menelan ludah. Kalau hanya dia yang bisa mendengar… jangan-jangan _Parseltongue_? Tetapi tidak ada ular di sekitar Harry, jadi kenapa—

Tubuh Harry membeku.

Tunggu dulu.

Jika bicara tentang ular yang bergerak diam-diam, jawabannya hanya satu.

Basilisk. Raja Para Ular.

Hermione sedang dalam bahaya.

Seakan tanah di bawahnya menyengat, Harry bangkit dari posisinya di atas rumput dengan gerakan cepat. Mendadak dia lupa dengan keberadaan Tom, karena isi kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Basilisk, Basilisk, Basilisk, Hermione, dan bahaya.

Menoleh kepada Tom, Harry tersenyum dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus mencari temanku sekarang. Sampai jumpa," Dia susah payah mengatakannya—perpisahan dengan Tom entah mengapa begitu menyakitkan. " _Tom_."

Dan Harry berlari bahkan sebelum dia sempat mendengar respon Tom. Pikiran demi pikiran berdesakan di dalam benaknya. _Aku harus mencari Ron. Aku harus menemukan Hermione. Aku harus memberitahu tentang Basilisk. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka—_

Namun, seakan didorong oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa dia identifikasi, Harry menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi kepada Tom.

Pria itu masih duduk. Tangannya melambai, dan di sekitar lehernya adalah—

Adalah… seekor ular kehijauan?

Harry cepat-cepat mengedip, tetapi ular itu hilang digantikan syal hijaunya yang biasa.

Barusan itu…

…Apa?

Hanya imajinasinya. Pikiran Harry masih sesak dengan persoalan _Parselmouth_ , Slytherin, dan Kamar Rahasia. Dia pasti jadi terbawa suasana, mengkhayalkan ular ke mana saja dia berada.

Seperti kata Ron dan Hermione, mungkin Harry hanya kelelahan.

Lamunan Harry buyar ketika dia tiba di air mancur sepuluh menit kemudian. Dua orang Magus telah berada di sana dengan wajah gelap, dan Ron yang melihat Harry telah kembali segera berteriak dengan gelagapan.

"Hermione… Harry, Hermione… Dia—"

Seseorang terbaring di dekat air mancur. Bergeming, karena sekujur tubuh berubah menjadi batu.

Harry menyadari dengan horor bahwa sosok itu adalah Hermione.

"—dia telah dibekukan."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Oke, chapter ini sedikit sulit untuk ditulis karena sekolah saya sudah mulai. Next chapter sepertinya bakal dipending agak lama karena saya ingin fokus ke satu atau beberapa oneshot dulu.**

 **See you next time.**


	8. Act II Pt 4: The Secrets

_Terkadang,_ _kebenaran yang ada jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan damainya ketidaktahuan. Dia belajar tentang hal itu melalui cara yang keras. Dan mulai saat itu juga, kenaifan di dalam dirinya mulai memudar, perlahan namun pasti…_

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **8: The Secrets**

* * *

Tubuh kecil itu menggigil hebat di tengah kegelapan. Sendirian. Gentar.

Kesadaran yang terdistorsi memunculkan disorientasi. Dia hampir tak menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya tengah berjalan di luar kehendaknya sendiri.

Meski begitu, dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi. Dia ketakutan dan kedinginan di tengah jalanan pagi-pagi buta. Dia menyesal—sangat menyesali semua yang terjadi, sangat menyesal telah mengambil _barang busuk itu_ , dia _menyesalmenyesalmenyesal_ —dan dia ingin kembali pada keluarganya yang hangat dan protektif.

Bau anyir yang menyerang saraf olfaktori di dalam hidungnya membuatnya mengerti, bahwa sekali lagi, seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya, ada darah di atas pakaiannya. Di atas likuid merah kental itu, dia bisa melihat bebulu putih dari ayam-ayam.

Korbannya kali ini bukan orang ataupun mamalia, tetapi unggas yang diternak penduduk desa. Hanya ayam-ayam yang nasibnya memang adalah untuk dimakan, tetapi dia merasa sama bersalahnya.

Dia merasa sama takutnya.

Sebab, dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia tak melakukan semua itu. Dia bergerak melawan keinginannya, seakan orang lain berada di dalam tubuhnya dan mengambil kendali seperti sebuah parasit. Lalu sebelum dia bisa melakukan apapun, orang-orang dan semua hewan itu—mereka…

Air matanya mengalir lebih deras. _Parasit_ di dalam tubuhnya sadar, tentu saja, tetapi justru tertawa. Seakan penderitaannya adalah hiburan masif bagi si parasit.

 _Sudah, sudah, gadis kecil… Jangan menangis._

Ketika tangannya terjulur ke depan, menyentuh sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah telapaknya, dia tak bisa merasakan darah yang mengaliri ujung-ujung jarinya. Mungkin pegal, atau membeku. Mati rasa, seperti suasana hatinya saat ini.

 _Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi kebanggaan dari diriku dan kakek moyangku… Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Bukankah itu keinginanmu?_

Dia mencoba menggeleng, tetapi lehernya mendadak kaku seperti batu. Si parasit tertawa lebih keras menyaksikan perlawanan sia-sianya.

 _Sekarang… Persembahkan dirimu untukku, Ginny Weasley…_

Di hadapannya, sebuah lubang besar muncul, dan dia terjun ke dalamnya diiringi tetes-tetes air mata yang berderai seperti hujan.

XOXO

Harry gagal tidur dengan lelap malam itu.

Sesaat setelah tubuh membeku Hermione ditemukan, Harry dan Ron—dibantu kedua Magus dewasa dari desa—membawa gadis itu ke dalam _The Burrow_ yang aman. Fred dan George yang tidak mau pergi dari kandang mendadak berubah tidak mau pergi dari rumah, bersikeras untuk menjaga ruangan di mana Hermione berada. Keduanya dengan sigap telah mengontak Molly, yang membalas bahwa dia akan segera kembali setelah keadaan Arthur stabil.

Lebih dari enam jam telah berlalu. Kondisi Hermione tidak berubah. Masih membeku sebagai batu, bergeming dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tangan terkepal. Parahnya, tak ada satupun dari keempat lelaki di sana yang memiliki bekal pengobatan lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi kasus langka seperti Hermione. Molly menginstruksikan bahwa mereka harus membuat ramuan dari tanaman Mandrake.

Masalahnya, tak ada pula yang mahir membuat ramuan. Harry apalagi—dia baru-baru ini menerima kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang Magus.

Maka, keempatnya tak memiliki pilihan selain menunggu kembalinya Molly. Si kembar menyuruh Ron beristirahat setelah dia menunggui kamar Hermione selama empat jam. Akan tetapi, Ron sama resahnya dengan Harry, dan dia malah berakhir menjaga kamar adik perempuannya yang sedang sakit.

Bicara tentang Ginny, gadis itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hal itu sedikit mencemaskan Harry. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi secara beruntun ini membuat pikiran siapapun menjadi negatif—tak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Karena tak tahan dengan atmosfer tebal di semua penjuru rumah, Harry memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar yang ditempati Hermione di _The Burrow_. Menurut Ron, kamar itu seharusnya milik Charlie, putra kedua Molly dan Arthur, yang sedang pergi mempelajari naga di Arcus.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada yang tidak ordinari. Tidak seperti kamar Bill, semua benda tertata dengan rapi, kecuali…

Kedua kaki Harry melangkah menuju meja belajar, di mana lusinan buku tebal berserakan sembarang di atasnya—beberapa masih terbuka, beberapa saling menumpuk dengan tidak teratur. Harry mengusap permukaan sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di tengah meja. Hermione pasti baru saja membacanya. Barangkali Harry bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk.

Mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kayu tua, kedua mata Harry membola ketika mereka mendarat di atas halaman usang di hadapannya.

Sebuah _blueprint_ dari Desa Coalfell… kenapa Hermione memerlukannya?

Jari telunjuk Harry berlarian ke sana kemari, mengikuti garis demi garis, bangun demi bangun, bentuk demi bentuk.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada banyak sekali pipa di bawah desa? Apa hubungannya _blueprint_ itu dengan Kamar Rahasia?

Harry menghela napas, hampir menyerah, dan memilih untuk memulai dengan membaca buku di sebelah kanannya. Pada akhirnya, dia tertidur juga di atas kursi, karena ketika dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, langit di luar jendela mulai dipulas dengan sedikit cahaya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Harry."

Kelopak mata yang masih tertutup segera terhentak membuka. Suara itu, tidak salah lagi—

Buru-buru, Harry merogoh tas selempang yang tersanding di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu keunguan yang akhir-akhir ini cukup jarang dilihatnya. Namun sekarang, Albus tak lagi duduk membungkuk sambil tertidur—dia terbangun setelah waktu yang lama. Pada wajahnya adalah mimik yang cukup muram.

Itu artinya, dia pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Dumbledore!" Harry menegakkan diri, meremas kartu itu kuat-kuat, dan mulai meracau, " _Sir_ , kau harus mendengarkanku, keadaannya buruk sekali—ada pembunuhan—Magus-Magus terbunuh dan sekarang Hermione, dia…"

"Harry." Albus mengangkat sebelah tangannya di dalam kartu. Sebuah pergerakan kecil yang membuat Harry terhenti. "Tenang, anakku. Tenang. Ambil napas dalam-dalam." Albus menunggu Harry melakukan apa yang dikatakannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menyimpulkan peristiwa yang telah terjadi selama aku tertidur."

"Kau… Benarkah?" Harry mengerjap. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku bisa mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarku selama aku tertidur, Harry." Albus tersenyum, dan senyumnya menghilang secepat datangnya. "Tetapi, harus kukatakan, situasi ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan…"

"Sangat buruk," Harry setuju. "Enam penduduk desa terbunuh, Dumbledore. Dan satu di antaranya adalah kucing yang tidak berdosa. Kalau pelakunya setega itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku harus menghentikannya."

Albus terdiam sebentar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya. Pandangannya terlihat sangat sedih di mata Harry, seperti seorang kakek yang menyaksikan cucunya pergi. "Ya, ya. Sangat tega, memang…"

"Tapi aku tetap harus menghentikannya. Aku harus menyelamatkan Hermione… dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan lebih banyak korban jatuh di tangannya." Di dalam kartu, Albus kembali menguap, dan kepanikan Harry kembali melejit. "Dumbledore? Apakah kau akan tertidur lagi?"

"Maafkan aku, Harry." Suara Albus kental dengan perasaan bersalah. Harry jadi merindukan sosok ceria Albus ketika dia pertama kali berbicara dengannya di rumah keluarga Dursley. "Kalau saja aku sedikit lebih kuat…"

Harry tak bisa menyangkal kekecewaan yang merampas kendali emosinya barang sebentar. Albus adalah sosok yang lebih berpengalaman darinya, dan dia akan sangat terbantu bila ada seseorang yang bisa membimbingnya di saat seperti ini. Namun, Harry juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Albus—bukan kehendaknya untuk jatuh sakit sehingga dia tak bisa membantu Harry.

"Dengarkan aku, Harry." Keseriusan dalam setiap suku kata Albus membuat Harry membungkam mulut, memasang telinga baik-baik. "Kamar Rahasia pernah dibuka lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Tepat di atas tanah yang sekarang berubah menjadi desa."

"Lima tahun yang lalu?" ulang Harry, terkejut. Bahkan buku sejarah yang Hermione baca tak menyebutkan itu. "Kalau Kamar Rahasia terbuka, apakah itu berarti… siapapun yang membukanya dulu berhasil melepaskan Basilisk di dalamnya?"

"Tepat." Albus mengangguk, lalu menahan kuapan sekali lagi. "Dan yang lebih kritis dari semua itu, Harry, adalah fakta bahwa Basilisk itu dilepaskan di tengah-tengah perkotaan Muggle."

Horor mencengkeram benak Harry. Seekor Basilisk di tengah-tengah perkotaan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hanya saja, siapapun yang membuka Kamar Rahasia di masa ini memiliki tujuan berbeda karena dia menyerang Magus. "Lalu… Lalu, apa yang terjadi, _sir_?" bisiknya.

Albus memejamkan kedua matanya. "Satu perkotaan lenyap, Harry."

"D-Dan yang Anda maksud dengan lenyap…" Harry tak berani menyelesaikan perkataannya. Beruntung, Albus mengerti perasaannya, dan dia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tak ada nyawa yang selamat," bisik Albus. "Mereka semua terbunuh oleh Basilisk yang dilepas dari Kamar Rahasia."

"Tidak mungkin…" Harry menelan ludah. "Kalau si pelaku tidak segera dihentikan, desa itu juga akan… Itu berarti, aku harus segera bergegas, atau semua orang akan—"

"Harry," Albus tersenyum. "Tenanglah."

Terbakar oleh rasa malu, Harry bergerak mundur dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika dia menghirup napas sekali lagi. "M-Maafkan aku, _sir_. Aku hanya…" Harry gagal menahan suaranya stabil. "Aku terus memikirkan korban-korban itu, dan skenario terburuk di mana orang-orang yang kukenal akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak tahan berdiam diri lagi—aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, yah, aku akui, aku tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang Basilisk ini ataupun si pelaku, kecuali fakta bahwa mereka pastilah kuat, tapi aku tetap ingin mencoba menghentikan mereka—"

"Seekor Basilisk," sela Albus lembut, "dapat membunuh dengan tatapannya. Tetapi jika kau tidak menatapnya secara langsung, kau hanya akan membeku. Masih hidup, tetapi membeku. Bukankah kau tahu tentang hal ini dari temanmu, _Miss Granger_?"

Harry tertegun. Itu benar, perkataan Hermione—

"Akan bagus lagi jika kau sama sekali tidak menatapnya," Albus tertawa lemah, dan dia menguap lebih panjang sekarang. Kedua matanya mulai menurun dan suaranya melambat. " _Well_ , Harry, anakku… Aku akan terus mendoakanmu dari tempatku berada. Semoga kau selalu beruntung."

Bersamaan dengan terlelapnya Albus sekali lagi, pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka. Wajah pucat Ron tampak, tetapi dia tidak lagi terlihat khawatir.

Dia _terguncang_.

"Ginny tidak ada di kamarnya."

XOXO

Kali ini, sebagian besar penduduk desa turun tangan mencari Ginny.

Ginny dikenal oleh para Magus di desa sebagai anak gadis Molly yang sangat riang, pemberani, dan senang membantu. Maka sebenarnya tak begitu mengherankan jika ada begitu banyak orang yang bersedia untuk membantu Ron yang hampir putus asa. Mereka semua menyayangi Ginny, dan mereka sama khawatirnya dengan Ron ketika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya.

Hanya saja, bahkan dengan pertolongan dari semua massa yang berhasil Ron kumpulkan, mereka tak dapat menemukan apapun selama satu jam terakhir. Tak ada jejak, tak ada petunjuk apapun…

Keadaan yang sama pernah Harry temui, tepat sebelum mereka menemukan tubuh Hermione yang beku. Siapapun pelaku insiden ini, dia memiliki selera sadisme yang kental. Timpakan kekosongan dan ketiadaan jejak kepada orang-orang, dan ketika mereka lengah—

Mereka disambut dengan tubuh korban baru.

Kalau sampai sesuatu juga terjadi kepada Ginny… Padahal Molly baru saja digembirakan dengan kesembuhan Arthur…

Harry menggigiti bibir bawahnya selagi dia berlari, mencoba mengimbangi Ron yang bergerak cepat sekali seperti orang gila. Harry tidak menyalahkannya—dirinya sendiri juga akan sama bila orang yang dia sayangi terancam nyawanya.

"Sial," Ron tidak pernah berhenti mengumpat. "Sial, sial, sial!"

"Ron, tenanglah," Harry mencoba membujuknya. "Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan apapun kalau bergerak secepat itu."

"Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang!?" Ron mengumpat lebih keras ketika mereka dihadang oleh jalan buntu. Erangan frustrasi tertoreh keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan kakinya menendang dinding di hadapannya keras-keras. "Harusnya aku tahu… Harusnya aku dengarkan Hermione, dia benar. Ginny bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan aku mengabaikan semua itu…"

"Ron," Harry memanggil, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali meremas bahu Ron kuat-kuat. "Semua itu sudah berlalu. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk mencari Ginny dan menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi…" Kedua bahu Ron melemas. "Ke mana lagi kita harus mencari?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke titik kumpul," usul Harry. Berbagai pikiran buruk berseliweran di dalam kepalanya, hampir gagal ditekan balik. "Lalu kita akan diskusikan rencana kita di sana dengan semua orang."

Hanya saja, air mancur di tengah desa sepi ketika keduanya tiba di sana. Mayoritas sedang berusaha mencari ke setiap sudut terkecil. Di sekitar air mancur, hanya ada beberapa Magus yang membantu dengan suplai makanan dan minuman mereka, dan juga…

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry dan Ron mengerang secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat senyuman anehnya di saat seperti ini!" Ron menggeram. Harry mau tak mau harus menyetujui perkataannya. "Apa sih yang dia lakukan di sana!? Dia tidak ikut mencari!"

"Takut ketampanannya luntur?" Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Harus kuakui, aku agak kecewa. Dia _harusnya_ adalah seorang spesialis. Apa gunanya menulis semua buku itu kalau dia diam saja di keadaan genting begini?"

Ron menggumamkan persetujuannya keras-keras. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kepala-kepala menoleh kepada keduanya. Termasuk Gilderoy.

"Oh, sial." Harry menahan ekspresi sebalnya. "Dia melihat kemari."

Sayangnya, sebelum Harry sempat mengobrol dengan salah satu wanita di sana untuk menghindari Gilderoy, pria yang bersangkutan sudah berjalan cepat, menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman yang kerap dianggap karismatik—kecuali oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali!" Gilderoy merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti tuan rumah yang bangga. "Bagaimana pencarian kalian? Ada petunjuk mengenai keberadaan adik perempuanmu?"

"Mungkin ada," Harry berujar setenang mungkin, "kalau saja kau ikut membantu."

Alih-alih menganggapnya ofensif, Gilderoy justru memiringkan kepalanya dengan santai. "Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membantu bila kasus terburuk terjadi? Tidak baik mengeluarkan kartu truf pada awal pertarungan—kau bisa menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu dari musuh."

"Ya, ya, terserah." Muka Ron memerah karena marah. "Kalau itu maumu, lakukan sesukamu. Sementara kau terus diam di sini, _aku_ akan tetap mencari Ginny, kalau perlu sampai ke ujung dunia."

Kemudian, jam besar berdentang selama dua belas kali. Harry tidak mengira waktu bisa berjalan secepat ini—dia merasa seakan baru berada di desa selama beberapa menit. Gilderoy terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, barangkali menyombongkan kemampuan yang eksistensinya Harry ragukan, tetapi sebelum itu sempat terjadi, sebuah pekikan panjang merobek keheningan yang ada.

"Oh, tidak!" Salah satu wanita yang berada di sana berkata, menunjuk ke depannya dengan gemetar. "D-D-Di dekat… air mancur!"

Ketika Harry memutar tubuh, semua napas di dalam tubuhnya seakan tersita begitu saja.

Pada jalan di depan air mancur yang semula kosong, muncul sebuah tulisan berdarah yang sangat Harry takutkan. Hanya saja, kata-katanya sangat berbeda, karena kali ini dia dapat membaca:

 _Tulangnya akan berada di Kamar Rahasia selamanya._

Sebuah perasaan yang sangat jelek memenuhi diri Harry seperti asap toksik. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengerti siapa yang dimaksud di dalam pesan itu.

"Ginny!" Di sebelahnya, Ron terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya yang bergetar hebat. Suaranya kasar dan tak stabil, dan dia terlihat seperti ingin muntah. "Tidak… Ginny… Ginny!"

Harry berjongkok di sebelahnya dan mengusap punggung temannya, meskipun dirinya sendiri juga mulai merasa pusing dengan semua kejadian beruntun beberapa hari terakhir.

"Tidak, tidak, Ginny—Adikku!" Ron mulai menggumam tidak karuan. "Aku harus s-segera… menemukannya…"

Seorang lelaki datang membawakan sebotol air. Harry menerimanya dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Minumlah." Harry menyodorkan botol itu kepada Ron, yang menggenggam hawa dingin dari air mineral seperti seorang bayi menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Minumlah, Ron, itu akan membuatmu sedikit tenang."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ron menenggak isi botol itu dibantu Harry.

"K-Kita harus cepat, Harry—adikku…"

"Aku tahu, Ron." Senyuman Harry sedikit dipaksakan. "Setelah ini, kita cari Ginny sekali lagi… kita akan selamatkan dia."

Harry berdiri dari posisinya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana tulisan berdarah itu berada. Baiklah. Dengan Ron yang terguncang dan Hermione yang membeku, satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah Harry. Dia harus berpikir tenang… Koneksikan semua titik yang ada…

Kedua mata Harry memejam perlahan.

Tulisan berdarah. Hal yang sama dengan pembunuhan beberapa hari silam. Satu hal yang berbeda adalah tidak adanya tubuh si korban—alias Ginny.

Bila memang pesan berdarah itu benar, tubuh Ginny seharusnya berada di Kamar Rahasia… Dan Harry mencoba menekan prasangka buruknya, gambaran-gambaran mengenai apa yang terjadi bila mereka tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Ginny, bila apa yang akan mereka temukan memang tulangnya—

 _Oke, fokus, Harry._

Harry menarik napas sekali lagi. Masalahnya, di mana Kamar Rahasia ini berada? Mungkin Harry bisa memulai dari tempat-tempat yang dilintasi Basilisk. Seharusnya, tempat itu dekat dengan sarang ular dan Acromantula. Hermione berkata bahwa dia bergerak di bawah tanah.

Bawah tanah. Apa yang ada di bawah tanah? Harry mungkin akan membutuhkan sebuah peta atau semacamnya…

Mata Harry membelalak terbuka tiba-tiba.

Kertas di atas meja Hermione.

Itu dia.

Apa yang ada di bawah tanah? Jawabannya ada di _blueprint_ yang dibaca Hermione. Harry melihatnya sekilas, dan dia mengingat ada begitu banyak pipa raksasa di bawah tanah.

Pipa…

"Itu dia!" Harry menjentikkan jarinya, berputar menghadap para penduduk yang terkejut melihat kehebohannya. "Hei, apakah kalian tahu jalan masuk menuju… err, pipa di bawah tanah?"

"Pipa di bawah tanah?" Salah seorang Magus menjawab heran. "Maksudmu, pipa drainase?"

"Bukan sekadar pipa pembuangan," terang Harry, "tetapi pipa yang sangat besar."

Para penduduk saling tatap, sama-sama tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Harry, dan seorang wanita berceletuk, "Kami tidak pernah tahu ada pipa besar di bawah tanah."

"Kalaupun ada, masuk akal, sih," timpal seorang pemuda. "Maksudku, kita membangun desa ini di atas reruntuhan sebuah kota, kan? Bisa saja pipa itu peninggalan dari kependudukan yang dulu."

Reruntuhan sebuah kota. Pasti itu adalah kota yang dimaksud Albus. Kota Muggle yang lenyap karena Basilisk.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang tahu jalan menuju pipa itu?" tanya Harry sekali lagi. Semuanya menggeleng.

"Jika kau ingin pergi ke bawah tanah, kau tinggal masuk lewat lubang drainase di jalan saja, kan?" Gilderoy mencoba terdengar serius.

"Tidak. Pipa besar yang kumaksud, dia hanya ada satu, dan tidak terhubung dengan saluran pembuangan manapun," jawab Harry. Masuk akal, karena Salazar Slytherin tidak akan ingin ular kesayangannya kotor terkena… limbah segala rupa. "Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan jalan masuknya…"

Selama sekian detik, semua orang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Harry baru saja akan mondar-mandir sambil memeras otak ketika seorang pria mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membantu, tapi tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu?" Dia memberi gestur kepada air mancur di belakang Harry. "Semua korban, semua pesan berdarah… Mereka semua ada di sekitar air mancur ini."

Terdengar beberapa tarikan napas kaget yang serupa—termasuk dari Harry.

"Air mancur," kata Harry lambat-lambat. Dengan cepat dia membalik tubuhnya menghadap tempat yang dimaksud. "Itu dia," bisik Harry setengah gemas. " _Itu dia_. Air mancur! Mungkin saja…"

Dan Harry mulai meraba ke setiap jengkal air mancur. Berjongkok, memicingkan matanya kepada setiap lekukan dan guratan pada air mancur, mencari petunjuk sekecil apapun.

Ketika Harry selesai berjalan mengitari setengah air mancur, dia menemukannya. Sebuah tanda kecil berbentuk ular yang hampir tidak terlihat karena posisinya di lekukan penuh lumut.

Harry meneguk ludah. Apakah mungkin…

Jemarinya menekan tanda itu, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Putus asa, Harry merabanya lagi, menekan sekuat mungkin, mencoba mencongkel, memukul-mukulinya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Didorong rasa kesal, Harry memandangi tanda ular itu dengan benci dan mengumpat sepelan mungkin, " _Ayolah, terbukalah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini! Terbukalah! Buka!_ "

Harry tak mengekspektasi jawaban apapun.

Namun, apa yang didengarnya setelah itu adalah sebuah suara gesekan yang sangat berat, diikuti sebuah getaran di atas tanah yang mengundang jerit panik dari semua orang.

Harry tahu, itu bukan gempa belaka.

Di hadapannya, air mancur yang semula berdiri kokoh berdeformasi. Bergeser, berpencar, dan membuka. Menampakkan sebuah lubang menganga yang Harry harap memiliki dasar di bawah sana.

" _Wicked_." Harry menyeringai ngeri, karena dia belum pernah merasa sepuas ini sebelumnya. " _Well_ , aku menemukannya."

" _Mate_?" Suara Ron muncul tiba-tiba di sebelah Harry. Agaknya, dia sudah mendapatkan kembali sedikit kekuatannya. "K-Kau yakin mau masuk ke pipa ini?"

"Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan?" Harry mengedikkan bahu, berusaha terlihat santai dan tidak cemas. "Ini demi Ginny."

Ron menekuk kedua alisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut—"

"Aku pikir itu bukan tindakan bagus, Ron." Harry mengerutkan kening. "Kau harus siap dengan hal apapun yang akan kau temui di bawah sana, termasuk—"

"Aku tidak peduli, oke?" bentak Ron. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Aku hanya ingin… jadi orang yang menemukan Ginny. Hanya itu."

Sorotan prihatin Harry jatuh di atas tubuh kaku Ron. Harry tidak membalas dengan penolakan, tidak pula menggeleng. Bila dirinya ada di posisi Ron, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia akan melakukan apapun sampai adiknya ditemukan, sampai dia bisa memastikan keadaannya… Dan Harry tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mencegah Ron.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Harry dijawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Kalau kau berpikir begitu, kurasa aku tidak bisa melarangmu—"

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian berdua!" Seorang Magus wanita menyela. Bayi di dalam gendongannya menangis tidak nyaman. "Kalian akan terjun begitu saja ke dalam sana? Itu gila! Sebaiknya kalian menunggu Magus yang lebih berpengalaman datang!"

"Bicara tentang Magus berpengalaman…" Gilderoy membusungkan dadanya dan berdeham. Harry harus mati-matian menahan ucapan sinisnya melihat tingkah sang pria. "Bagaimana kalian bisa melupakanku, Magus paling hebat sepanjang masa? Aku ada di sini! Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, dan kau bisa berdiam di sini untuk… 'melindungi' semua orang." Harry memutar mata. "Seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa jam terakhir ini."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Peranku terlalu besar untuk itu, anak-anak!" Gilderoy bergerak maju menuju pinggiran pipa, melongok ke dalam, dan tersenyum pucat. "Aku akan pergi ke dalam sana dan menangkap siapapun yang jadi pelaku pembunuhan ini."

"Oh." Harry mengerjap, dan sudut bibirnya berkedut ketika dia menahan tawa. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa memulai duluan."

" _Huh_?"

Tanpa memberikan satu eksplanasi apapun, Harry mendorong tubuh sang Magus hingga dia meluncur ke dalam lubang besar. Teriakan Gilderoy terdengar semakin dan semakin jauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang, digantikan sesuara benda yang menabrak sesuatu.

"Ow," keluh suara dari dalam sana. "Di sini kotor sekali."

"Ada lantai di bawah sana? Bagus." Harry mengangguk, mendadak merasa optimis dengan semua ini. "Kau siap, Ron?"

Ron mengangguk meski wajahnya pucat. "Sangat siap."

"Baiklah. Kita akan menyusul Lockhart. Aku pergi duluan. Dan, oh." Harry menoleh kepada para penduduk yang masih terlihat ragu, memberi semuanya cengiran lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menarik tudungnya ke bawah, menampakkan wajah dan bekas luka familier yang membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget.

Desis yang melantunkan namanya terdengar dari mulut setiap orang.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, oke? Ini sudah takdirku sebagai… Harry Potter, Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup-untuk-Membuat-Voldemort-Kesal." Harry melambai, sebelum menghadap lubang pipa sekali lagi. "Ayo, Ron."

Dengan itu, keduanya terjun menuju lubang misterius, berharap dengan segenap jiwa bahwa Ginny masih baik-baik saja.

XOXO

Dirinya meluncur menuruni perosotan berbentuk pipa yang sangat licin dan gelap, gerakannya didorong akselerasi, dan teriakannya diterbangkan oleh gema dari dinding pipa di sekitar tubuhnya.

Ron takut. Dia takut setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke dalam Kamar Rahasia, tidak ingin bertemu dengan monster ular di dalamnya, dan dia jelas tidak ingin berhadapan dengan siapapun pelaku pembunuhan yang kejam ini.

Di sisi lain, ada satu perasaan yang menyeruak lebih kuat. Kebencian. Bukan terhadap suasana yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti mainan kunyah milik seekor anjing, tetapi terhadap bagian pengecut di dalam dirinya. Yang merasa takut, yang ingin lari dan menutup mata.

Di atas semuanya, Ron selalu membenci dirinya yang pengecut. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu. Untuk mengabulkan angan-angannya bahwa suatu saat dia tak akan berpikir egosentris lagi, hanya mementingkan _aku dan aku_.

Harry dan Hermione. Ron tidak habis pikir dengan keduanya. Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengorbankan apapun demi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Harry benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang desa. Dan, Hermione, dia bahkan lebih khawatir terhadap keadaan Ginny daripada Ron sendiri.

Ron berpikir, Harry dan Hermione memang lebih pemberani daripada dirinya. Ron maklum saja bila dia dilampaui oleh Harry—dia memang pahlawan yang dipuja-puja semua Magus. Akan tetapi, bila seorang lelaki sepertinya bahkan kalah dari Hermione, gadis budak yang bahkan bisa membebaskan dirinya sendiri, Ron tidak akan mampu menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa merasa malu.

Kalau dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adik perempuannya, Ron tidak akan lagi menyebut dirinya anggota keluarga Weasley yang pantas.

Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membuktikan diri sebagai seorang pewaris Gryffindor yang sejati. Dan mulai hari itu juga, Ron akan meraih metarmofosisnya.

Setelah detik-detik yang terasa begitu lama, permukaan di bawah tubuhnya berubah. Kedua kakinya tak lagi terjulur di atas dinding pipa, tetapi keduanya bertemu dengan udara. Tubuh Ron terjengkang ke depan, terlempar oleh sisa-sisa gaya yang menggerakkan dirinya, dan dia mendarat dengan bunyi gedebuk keras di atas sebuah lantai berair yang licin.

Hal pertama yang Ron katakan adalah, "Ew."

Di hadapannya, Harry tertawa keras sekali. Dia tak jauh beda dengan Ron, sebenarnya. Sekujur tubuhnya dilumuri debu dan cairan licin menjijikkan yang membuat Ron risih, tetapi Harry terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Ya, Ron. Ew," Harry mengulangi reaksi Ron sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Ron menyambut tangan itu dengan sebuah gerutuan dan berdiri susah payah. "Lockhart tidak ada di sekitar sini. Sepertinya dia sudah bergerak duluan." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Atau mungkin sembunyi ketakutan."

"Di mana ini?" tanya Ron. Kepala merahnya bergerak ke sana kemari. Suasana luar biasa gelap dan pengap. Bola api kecil di hadapan Harry tak begitu banyak membantu. Membisikkan mantra kepada dirinya sendiri, Ron ikut memproduksi satu bola cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip tidak stabil. Kalau Hermione ada di sana, dia pasti sudah menertawakannya. "H-Hei, kau pikir kita sudah sampai di Kamar Rahasia?"

"Mungkin." Harry memutar tubuhnya, meraba-raba dinding di sebelahnya yang bertekstur seperti batu. "Apa ini? Sebuah gua? Lorong? Bagaimana mereka bisa menempatkan sesuatu seperti ini di bawah tanah?"

"Yah, tak ada penjelasan selain sihir," Ron membalas dengan kedikan bahu dan mengekor di belakang Harry. "Kau pikir… Kau pikir si pelaku ada di sana? Menunggu kita?"

" _Mungkin_." Suara Harry hampir tak terdengar. Ron tak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu bahwa Harry sama tegangnya. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu, kurasa. Kita harus tetap bergerak."

Rongga dada Ron terasa begitu berat dengan betapa keras jantungnya berdetak. Ada begitu banyak ketakutan dan gambaran kejadian buruk yang dia cemaskan akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika si monster tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka? Bagaimana jika Ginny tidak baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika si pelaku ternyata sangat kuat?

 _Hentikan, berhenti berpikir begitu!_

Ron menggeleng, menekan semua pertanyaan itu ke dalam sudut benaknya yang terdalam. Berprasangka hanya akan membuat pikirannya terbebani.

"Tunggu. Ada sesuatu di sini." Tangan Harry terangkat, sebuah isyarat untuk berhenti. Bola api melayang untuk menyinari benda yang membuatnya tertarik. Bahkan di tengah pencayahaan yang seadanya, mereka bisa melihatnya—sesuatu yang berukuran besar dan berkelok-kelok panjang.

" _Bloody hell_." Ron membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "I-Itu… Apakah aku yang salah lihat, ataukah itu—"

"Sisik." Harry mengangguk. "Dan dari ukurannya, tidak mungkin ada makhluk yang memiliki sisik sebesar ini kecuali Basilisk. Kalau begitu, kita ada di jalan yang benar."

"M-Maksudmu, sebentar lagi kita bisa saja bertemu dengan Basilisk itu?" cicit Ron lemah.

"Dengar, Ron." Harry berjalan lambat sekali dengan kewaspadaan berkali-kali lipat. Di bawah kaki mereka, terdapat berbagai macam batu dan… tulang yang tak ingin Ron pikirkan asal muasalnya. "Tatapan Basilisk memang bisa membunuh. Tapi kita akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak menatapnya. Makanya, kalau kau dengar pergerakan sekecil apapun, segera tutup matamu."

Ron mengangguk, tak sadar bahwa Harry tak bisa melihat gerakannya. Dia terlalu kalut dalam kekhawatirannya sendiri. Bunyi gesekan kedua kaki mereka sendiri membuatnya berdebar semakin keras. Meskipun Ron berkata siap, dia tetap berharap agar setidaknya mereka bisa menemukan Ginny tanpa terhadang si Basilisk maupun pelaku.

Apapun pertarungan yang menanti mereka, Ron yakin segalanya tidak akan berjalan semudah pertarungannya dengan si Troll. Nyawanya akan benar-benar jadi taruhan. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, si Basilisk bisa membunuhnya…

Lengah sedikit saja, dan dia akan—

"Harry, awas!"

Sebuah cahaya kemerahan melesat melewati telinga Ron, mendesis di atas kepala Harry, dan menghantam bebatuan di hadapan mereka dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menimbulkan gempa singkat. Kedua lelaki itu tak perlu aba-aba tambahan. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Harry dan Ron sudah memegang erat senjata masing-masing, menghunuskannya kepada arah di mana cahaya tadi berasal.

"Musuh?" bisik Harry. Pedangnya berkilat ditimpa cahaya bola apinya.

"Dia baru saja menyerang kita." Ron mencoba menekan kuat-kuat tremor di ujung-ujung jarinya. "Tentu saja dia musuh. Apa menurutmu dia adalah si pelaku pembunuhan?"

"Entahlah." Harry menggeleng, dan selanjutnya, dia berkata lantang, "Siapa di sana? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Untuk beberapa saat, panggilannya disambut dengan keheningan. Harry dan Ron baru saja berpikir untuk menghampiri entitas itu sendiri ketika mereka mendengar suara renyah dari kaki yang memijak lantai bebatu. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah yang lambat. Ron dapat melihat bentuk luar dari seorang pria di dalam kegelapan.

Empat langkah. Sebuah senyuman.

Dan Ron dihadapkan dengan seorang Gilderoy Lockhart.

" _Hello, boys_ ," sapanya hangat. Namun, bahkan di dalam suasana gelap ini, Ron bisa merasakan bahwa senyumannya tak terlalu mencapai matanya. "Sedang bersenang-senang?"

"Kau!" Harry mendesis. "Lockhart. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Yeah_ , kau hampir saja melukai kami!" Ron menggeram. "Apa maksudmu melakukan hal seperti tadi, _huh_?"

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya tertarik dengan… segala penemuan kalian," Gilderoy menggumam dan bergerak maju dengan tenang. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tahu tentang Basilisk? Tentang pipa besar di bawah tanah? Tentang apa yang akan kita jumpai di depan sana?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," tukas Harry dingin. "Dengar, kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu—"

"Tetapi semua ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat menakjubkan, bukan?" Gilderoy tersenyum lebar-lebar. Ron merasa bahwa pria itu mulai tidak beres. "Bayangkan. Sebuah novel baru dari Gilderoy Lockhart. _Banishing the Basilisk_. Oh, aku yakin semua penggemarku akan menyukainya!"

Ron saling melempar pandang dengan Harry, lalu bertanya dengan suara gemetar, "Kau mau mengalahkan Basilisk itu sendirian?"

"Mengalahkan? Kenapa pula aku harus repot-repot mempertaruhkan nyawaku?" Gilderoy menggeleng pelan. "Pikirkan saja. Ada sisik Basilisk di depanmu. Aku tinggal keluar dari lubang ini dan memberitahukan bahwa aku baru saja mengalahkan seekor Basilisk. Dengan tulisan yang tepat, tidak akan ada yang curiga dengan… pertarungan karanganku dalam buku yang kutulis."

"Karangan?" Suara Harry bertambah rendah dengan mengerikan. "Jadi, selama ini, semua yang kau tulis di dalam bukumu adalah kebohongan? Dan kau mengambil semua keuntungan atas kebohongan itu?"

"Tsk, tsk. Bukan kebohongan." Satu jari telunjuk Gilderoy terangkat. "Semua peristiwa adalah kenyataan yang telah terjadi. Aku hanya, ah, katakan saja, mengganti tokoh utamanya."

Amarah yang mendidih mulai mengisi perut Ron.

"Tak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh sihir _Legillimens_ dan _Obliviate_." Gilderoy tersenyum lebar sekali. "Biar kuajari triknya, anak-anak. Baca pikiran seseorang, temukan hal yang menarik, hapus ingatan orang itu dan klaim sebagai ingatanmu sendiri, lalu tulis di buku. Kau akan tenar dalam waktu singkat."

"Membaca pikiran—jadi perasaan aneh yang waktu itu kurasakan…" Harry tersendat. "Kau—! Waktu itu kau membaca pikiranku—"

" _Well_ , siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu Harry Potter secara langsung?" Gilderoy menelengkan kepalanya. "Dan sungguh pertarungan hebat yang telah kau lalui… antara dirimu dengan seorang Quirinus Quirrell… Aku selalu berkeinginan untuk merampas ingatan itu darimu, tapi waktunya tidak pernah tepat, terlebih dengan semua insiden ini…"

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" bentak Ron. "Ibuku menaruh kekaguman kepadamu! Beraninya kau menghancurkan harapannya begitu saja!"

"Dan dia akan tetap mengagumiku." Gilderoy menyeringai. "Karena kalian tak akan mengingat percakapan ini, dan kalian tak akan bisa memberitahukannya kepada semua orang. _Obliviate_!"

"Menunduk!" Harry berteriak, tetapi Ron telah mengeluarkan lecutan tameng listrik yang memantulkan sihir kebiruan dari Gilderoy. Warna biru itu mendesis, terlempar menuju dinding batu di samping Ron dan menghantamnya. Dalam sekejap mata, dinding itu hancur menjadi bebongkah berat yang berjatuhan di tengah jalan, saling menimpa dan menggetarkan bumi sekali lagi.

"Oh, sial—"

Ron terbatuk, memegangi bongkahan terdekat agar dirinya tak merosot jatuh. Runtuhnya dinding batu itu tak berlangsung lama, tetapi menyisakan asap debu yang membumbung naik dan menghalangi pandangan. Satu hal yang bisa Ron lihat adalah setumpuk bebatuan besar-besar di tengah jalan.

Suara Harry terdengar dari sisi lain, "Ron! Ron, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan ini adalah hal buruk, karena Ron bisa segera menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya terpisah dengan Harry sekarang.

"Itu dia. Kau sudah menghabiskan kesabaranku, anak muda."

Koreksi—situasi ini bukan sekadar buruk, tetapi buruk kuadrat.

Karena Ron terjebak dengan Gilderoy—yang terlihat marah karena pakaian mahalnya rusak—dan dia tak memiliki ruang gerak yang bebas untuk bisa melarikan diri.

"Ron, apa itu suara—astaga." Harry mengerang panjang. "Kau terjebak dengan orang itu!?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry," Ron menjawab pertanyaan pertama Harry, menggenggam pisau kecilnya dengan erat. Di hadapannya, Gilderoy mengacungkan sebuah tongkat sihir berwarna kemerahan, senyumannya yang bodoh tak lagi tampak, dan dia terlihat serius sekali ingin melukai Ron. "Aku akan coba tahan dia di sini—kau pergilah dan cari Ginny!"

"Apa kau gila!? Kau mau menghadapinya sendiri—"

"Pergilah!" Ron membentak, lantas dengan suara yang lebih pelan, dia berkata, "Pergilah, Harry. Ginny… Kau harus selamatkan dia."

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Akan tetapi, Ron mendengar suara langkah kaki dan sebuah bisikan, "Aku janji akan membawa Ginny kembali."

Kelegaan membanjiri seisi hati Ron. Entah kenapa, dengan Harry, Ron selalu mendapat perasaan bahwa mereka bisa melakukan apapun.

" _Good luck, mate_."

Ron memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalau begitu, tak ada lagi yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

Sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang harus dia selesaikan adalah pertarungannya dengan Gilderoy. Dan Ron jelas tidak akan kalah dari penipu busuk ini.

Gilderoy mulai mengangkat tongkatnya, dan Ron meraung selagi dia melesat ke depan, "Maju sini, sialan!"

Ledakan listrik memenuhi tempat di antara Ron dan Gilderoy. Pertarungan baru saja dimulai.

XOXO

Segalanya terlalu sepi.

Bebunyian dari perkelahian Ron dengan Gilderoy semakin teredam ketika Harry bergerak lebih dalam, melewati lorong panjang gelap yang lembab. Menyusuri sebuah sisik ular raksasa, di mana monster yang meninggalkan benda itu bisa muncul di hadapan Harry kapan saja.

Harry mendengar bunyi-bunyian pada setiap langkahnya. Tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Embusan napasnya sendiri. Gesekan kaki dengan lantai batu. Akan tetapi, yang paling kentara di atas itu semua adalah detak jantungnya yang menggebu tidak karuan.

Tempat itu hampa dan gelap. Sama sekali tak membantu membuat perasaan Harry lebih baik. Meskipun dia telah membulatkan tekad, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya disusupi rasa takut. Perasaan toksik itu membumbung hingga otak dan membuatnya berpikir yang macam-macam. Tentang 'bagaimana jika' yang berasal dari prasangka tidak berdasar.

Bagaimana jika si Basilisk jauh lebih kuat dari bayangannya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa bertarung melawan Basilisk atau si pelaku? Bagaimana jika dia gagal menemukan Ginny? Bagaimana jika Ron dan Hermione—

Segala kegundahannya keluar dalam sebuah hela napas yang berat, kemudian kepala Harry menggeleng. _Fokus, Harry_ , dia berkata kepada dirinya untuk kesekian kali. _Fokus. Tenang. Kau bisa melakukan ini._

Setelah detik-detik yang menegangkan, Harry menemukan bahwa lorong tersebut berhenti pada sebuah pintu intrik dengan ornamen-ornamen ular di atasnya—dan tanpa memerlukan bukti lain, Harry dapat segera menyimpulkan bahwa dia berada di jalan yang benar.

Hanya, Harry memiliki perasaan bahwa sekali dia melangkah masuk, dia tak akan bisa lagi membalikkan badan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan ini."

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Harry menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan mendorong. Pintu batu itu bergeming. Harry mencoba sekali lagi, dua kali lagi, mendorong dan mendorong. Percuma. Dia tak bisa membuka pintu itu.

Satu erangan melesak keluar dari bibirnya. Harry hampir mengumpat frustrasi. Tidak mungkin dia dihentikan oleh sebuah pintu biasa, kan? Haruskah dia menghancurkannya secara paksa?

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?" gumam Harry. Satu dorongan yang lebih kuat tak mengubah apapun. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini…"

Harry mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Menggumam sendiri. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat cara apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya untuk menerobos lewat. Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dia bisa terjun ke sini tadi? Harry tidak begitu ingat, tetapi dia mengatakan sesuatu, dan air mancur membuka…

Seperti bohlam yang dialiri listrik, kedua mata Harry menyala. "Benar juga!" serunya. "Kalau kulakukan ini, seperti tadi, pintu itu pasti terbuka!" Si ular di atas pintu ditatapnya tajam-tajam. Ketika mulutnya membuka, yang keluar bukanlah suara normalnya, melainkan sebuah desisan pelan, " _Buka…_ "

Dengan puas, Harry mendengar gemuruh pelan ketika pintu batu bergetar. Si ular dari batu yang diajak bicara bergeser, bergerak melata melingkari pintu hingga terdengar bunyi klik keras. Lalu dengan segerombol debu-debuan, kunci yang mengamankan pintu berhasil terbuka begitu saja.

 _Parseltongue_. Tentu saja cara membukanya semudah itu. Yang dipijaknya adalah teritori milik Salazar Slytherin. Mengapa pikiran itu tidak terlintas sebelumnya?

"Aku sedang beruntung, kalau begitu…"

Dengan satu helaan napas, Harry mendorong pintu itu membuka. Ekspektasinya adalah kegelapan lain yang menyambut. Namun kali ini, dia berada di sebuah ruangan majestik luas berpenerangan cahaya kehijauan aneh. Harry memijak ke dalam, melangkah semakin masuk, dan menemukan dirinya disambut dengan jajaran pilar ular raksasa di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ada hawa dingin tak bersahabat yang terlalu menusuk. Mengiringi langkah kakinya adalah bunyi tetes-tetes air dan kecipak dari genangan yang dipijaknya. Tempat itu lebih berair dibandingkan area sebelumnya.

Sesampai Harry di ujung ruangan, dia melihat sebuah patung pria raksasa yang menjulang. Jenggotnya memanjang hingga menyentuh lantai di antara kedua kaki raksasanya. Harry tak menyangka terdapat sebuah ruangan sebesar ini bawah tanah.

Lantas, dia terhenyak.

Ruangan itu, mungkinkah… Kamar Rahasia?

Harry berjalan semakin dekat dengan ujung ruangan. Wajah patung raksasa kini dapat dilihatnya, dan tak jauh dari patung itu adalah sesosok manusia yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ginny!" Segala pikiran lain melayang begitu saja dari kepala Harry. Seperti reaksi impulsif, Harry berlari menghampiri gadis yang terbaring kaku di atas dinginnya lantai. Tubuhnya pucat dengan kulit sedingin es—suhu yang sangat tidak wajar bagi makhluk yang seharusnya hidup. "Ginny! Jangan mati! Kumohon jangan mati!"

Guncangan Harry tidak berhasil membangunkan Ginny. Kepala merah gadis itu terkulai ke kanan dan kiri. Selain itu, tak ada reaksi apapun. "Ginny, bangunlah…"

Kengerian mengisi dasar perut Harry. Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai Ginny—

"Dia tidak akan bangun."

Kepala Harry terdongak begitu cepat.

Tentunya, dia tidak salah mendengar, kan?

Suara itu—dia yakin sekali suara barusan adalah—

"Tom," bisik Harry, karena suaranya entah menyusut menjadi apa sekarang.

Pria yang bersangkutan berdiri tak jauh darinya, menyandarkan tubuh semampainya pada salah satu tiang ular terdekat. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun sehingga Harry tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Bohong bila Harry berkata bahwa dia tidak merasa senang. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Tom berada di tempat itu, tetapi setidaknya, dia tidak perlu sendiri.

"Dia masih hidup," sambung Tom tenang, seakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sana bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa. "Tetapi hanya sekadarnya."

Meski begitu, Harry belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa pria yang baru saja berbicara dengannya benar-benar Tom yang asli. Bagaimanapun juga, Tom adalah salah satu warga biasa—dia bukan orang sok heroik seperti Harry, dan dia tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Tom tidak seharusnya berada di Kamar Rahasia. Lantas, mengapa bisa dia ada di dekat Harry?

Kelegaan luntur oleh setitik ragu.

"Tom, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau juga mencari Ginny?" Pertanyaan itu tumpah sebelum Harry menyadarinya. Kalaupun benar Tom datang karena kehendaknya sendiri, itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari pintu yang terbuka hanya kepada _Parseltongue_. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini! Terlalu berbahaya!"

Ujung bibir Tom tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman tipis yang hampir tanpa emosi. Dia memisahkan dirinya dari pilar dan berjalan mendekati Harry. "Sepertimu, aku juga tidak bisa mencegah kekhawatiranku."

Bukan berarti Harry tidak senang ditemani sosok sehebat Tom di tempat asing ini, tetapi dia lebih tidak ingin Tom berbuat bodoh dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. "Dengar, Tom. Kau harus membantuku keluar dari sini. Ada Basilisk, aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana, tapi dia bisa datang setiap saat. Bantulah aku."

Jawaban Tom hanyalah gelengan singkat. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaiku di sini."

Harry tergugu. Apakah Tom sedang mencoba menenangkannya, atau dia sedang mencoba bertingkah arogan? "Kurasa kau tidak paham, Tom. Kalau kita tidak bergegas, Basilisk akan datang—"

"Dia tidak akan datang kalau tidak dipanggil," sela Tom.

Harry mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?" Lalu, tanpa membiarkan Tom menjawab, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kita punya waktu sebelum si pelaku menemukan kita dan…" Kedua tangannya berkontraksi hebat ketika dia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Ginny yang lemas. "Tom, bantulah aku."

Akan tetapi, Tom bergeming pada tempatnya. Mengamati Harry dengan sepasang mata cokelat menggelap, berputar dalam pusaran kegelapan dingin. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke Kamar Rahasia ini?"

"Bagaimana— _well_." Harry mengangkat bahu. Datang juga pertanyaan yang dia harap tak akan pernah muncul. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab dengan semeyakinkan mungkin. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa bicara _Parseltongue_. Bukan berarti aku ini pewaris Slytherin—lihat, aku pewaris Gryffindor!"

Sebagai pembuktian final, Harry membuka sarung tangan untuk menunjukkan tanda singa kebanggaannya. Jika memungkinkan, sorotan Tom bertambah dingin. Apakah Tom mencurigainya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan sekarang? Tetapi kenapa Tom sendiri bisa masuk Kamar Rahasia? Kecuali dia sendiri adalah anomali seperti Harry…

"Dan kau sendiri, Tom?" tanya Harry. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk sini?"

"Aku melakukan apa yang kau lakukan," Tom menjawab kalem.

"Tapi," timpal Harry skeptis, "untuk bisa membuka pintu, kau harus—"

"Bicara _Parseltongue_ ," sambung Tom, dan perkataannya berhenti di situ. Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut seperti yang Harry harapkan, meskipun waktu yang cukup lama telah berlalu.

"Kau juga bisa bicara _Parseltongue_?"

"Ya. Faktanya, aku sudah bisa menggunakannya sejak kecil sekali."

Tenggorokan Harry mulai terasa sempit. "Tapi, Tom, yang bisa bicara _Parseltongue_ adalah—"

"Pewaris Slytherin?" Tom tersenyum kecut, dan tatapannya berkilat-kilat. "Jika saja aku memang benar-benar seorang pewaris, Harry. Jika saja aku seorang Magus betulan…"

" _H-Huh_?" Kepala Harry mendadak seberat baja. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau seorang Magus?"

"Seorang Magus? Mana mungkin." Sebuah dengusan mencemooh dikeluarkan Tom. "Tidak, Harry. Aku adalah salah satu dari bangsa berdarah kotor yang kau sebut Muggle. Aku tidak memiliki _magical core_ asli—berbeda dengan kalian, para Magus."

Harry tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Tom adalah seorang Muggle? Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, termasuk fakta bahwa dia dapat berbicara _Parseltongue_ , sebuah bahasa yang hanya bisa diucapkan oleh Magus dengan darah Slytherin. "Kalau kau memang Muggle," Suara Harry mengecil, "Kenapa kau hidup di desa Magus ini?"

Ekspresi Tom terlihat sinis. Jahat, bahkan. Semua itu membuat Harry menyadari bahwa perkataannya mungkin sedikit ofensif bagi sang pria.

"Tom," Harry menggeleng, "aku tak peduli apa bangsamu sebenarnya. Kau adalah kau! Menurutku, semua prasangka dan penghakiman tentang Magus dan Muggle ini bodoh. Menjadi Magus atau Muggle tidak mengubah siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Kalau saja dunia memang bekerja seperti itu, Harry." Nada Tom bergetar. Sebuah bisikan yang hampir terdengar seperti desisan. "Kalau saja…"

Tubuh Harry bergidik involunter. Tom yang biasa Harry lihat adalah sosok yang penuh dengan kehalusan, tetapi kali ini, yang dapat Harry rasakan hanyalah amarah yang bergejolak panas. Harry hampir tidak percaya bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah Tom. Tom yang beberapa hari ini berinteraksi dengan Harry memang terlihat sedih bila kondisi kurang beruntungnya dibahas, tetapi dia akan menyembunyikan itu di balik lelucon cerdas dan senyumannya.

Tom yang Harry ketahui selama dirinya berada di desa bukanlah orang yang bisa menunjukkan wajah seliar ini. Tom bukan orang semenakutkan ini—

Paling tidak, sugesti Harry mengatakan demikian.

Beban dingin dari kepala Ginny di atas kedua tangannya membuat Harry teringat kembali tujuan utamanya berada di sana. Benar, Ginny. Harry harus melakukan sesuatu segera. Dia masih berlutut di atas lantai batu, mencoba menyadarkan Ginny, tetapi gagal. "Bagaimana Ginny bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya, entah kepada dirinya sendiri, entah kepada Tom.

" _Well_ , itu baru pertanyaan menarik," Tom mendadak berkata ramah. "Dan ceritanya panjang. Kurasa alasan sebenarnya Ginny Weasley menjadi seperti ini adalah karena dia membuka hatinya dan menumpahkan semua rahasianya kepada orang asing yang tidak kelihatan."

Dahi Harry terlipat. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Buku harian." Telunjuk Tom mengarah kepada sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang tergeletak di dekat Ginny. Harry tidak kaget melihat penampilan buku itu, tetapi dia lebih kaget karena buku itu berada di tempat seperti ini. Apa Ginny membawa-bawanya ke mana saja? "Diari ini bukan buku harian biasa," lanjut Tom. "Ketika kau melihatnya, seharusnya kau sudah tahu hal itu."

"Bukan buku harian biasa?" ulang Harry seperti beo.

"Ya." Tom membungkuk untuk memungut buku harian itu, melarikan jari rampingnya pada sampulnya yang berwarna hitam. "Bayangkan, Harry. Seorang gadis dengan berbagai keresahan, menemukan buku harian yang bisa membalas semua curahan hatinya..."

Kepala Harry terdongak dengan cepat. "Maksudmu, buku harian ini... bisa berbicara balik?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat bila kau menyebutnya 'menulis balik'. Si kecil Ginny sudah berbulan-bulan menulis dalam buku ini, mencurahkan ke dalamnya segala kecemasan dan ketakutannya, bagaimana kakak-kakaknya menggodanya, bagaimana dia hanya bisa mendapat barang-barang bekas. Dan betapa..." Kedua mata Tom kembali berkilat berbahaya selagi dia menatap Harry dengan lapar. Seperti seorang predator. "...menurut perasaannya si Harry Potter yang terkenal, hebat, dan baik hati itu tidak akan pernah menyukainya."

Pahit racun memenuhi kerongkongan Harry, membuat seisi mulutnya terasa kering. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Tom. Sesuatu yang seharusnya Harry sadari sejak dulu sekali. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

"Karena aku sendiri yang menanamkan sihirku ke dalam diari ini," Tom mengucapkannya dengan luar biasa bangga. "Akulah yang membalas semua perkataan Ginny dari tempat yang jauh. Mengendalikan bagaimana diari ini bekerja. Ya, Harry…" bisik Tom, selagi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Harry. "Diari ini adalah milikku."

Perkataan Tom melesat cepat memasuki telinganya seperti sebuah peluru, memantul-mantulkan gaung infinit di dalam kepala Harry yang mendadak kosong. Reaksi pertama Harry adalah untuk menolaknya—menolak kenyataan yang diletakkan pada kedua tangannya yang tak menengadah, tetapi semua bukti di hadapannya berkata lain.

"Tom," Kalimat Harry terputus ketika dia menelan ludah. "Kau adalah… T. M. Riddle…"

Harry tidak berani mengakuinya, tetapi tingkah Tom berubah semakin dan semakin aneh.

"Membosankan sekali harus mendengarkan masalah-masalah konyol anak perempuan sebelas tahun. Tetapi aku sabar. Aku membalas tulisannya. Aku penuh simpati, aku baik hati. Ginny jadi sangat menyayangiku. Tak seorang pun pernah mengerti aku seperti kau, Tom..." Tom melembutkan suaranya, tiruan maskulin dari suara Ginny. "Aku senang sekali mendapat buku harian ini untuk curhat... Rasanya seperti punya teman yang bisa kubawa-bawa di sakuku..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Kedua tangan Harry mengepal keras sekali. "Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu?"

Gemuruh yang dalam mengerupsi. Sekujur tubuh Tom terguncang, lalu Harry sadar bahwa dia sedang tertawa. Suaranya melengking, dingin. Tawa yang tidak cocok bagi wajahnya yang rupawan, membuat bulu kuduk Harry meremang.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Sebab aku ingin bisa mengendalikan segalanya." Tom memajukan dirinya, dan terdapat sebuah ekspresi gila yang merambati fitur wajahnya. Harry mengambil langkah mundur. "Walaupun aku sendiri yang bilang, Harry, aku selalu bisa memikat orang-orang yang kuperlukan. Maka aku tinggalkan buku diari ini di salah satu toko bekas, menunggu seseorang membelinya... Dan tak lama kemudian, aku bertemu dengan Ginny. Melalui diariku, Ginny mencurahkan jiwanya kepadaku. Dia mencurahkan ketakutannya yang paling dalam, rahasianya yang paling gelap. Dengan melakukan itu, dia memberikan jiwa dan sihirnya kepadaku. Aku menjadi berkuasa, jauh lebih berkuasa daripada Miss Weasley kecil. Cukup berkuasa untuk mulai menuangkan sedikit jiwaku ke dalam dirinya, mengendalikan semua perilakunya..."

Mulut Harry terasa amat kering. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau belum menebaknya, Harry?" Tom berkata pelan. "Ginny Weasley membuka Kamar Rahasia. Dia mencekik semua ayam di desa dan menulis pesan-pesan ancaman. Dia melepas Ular Slytherin kepada keenam penghuni desa."

Napas Harry tertahan. "Tidak."

"Ya," balas Tom, nadanya sedikit mencemooh. "Tentu saja, awalnya dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Menggelikan sekali. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihat tulisan-tulisan baru di buku hariannya... Jauh lebih menarik daripada sebelumnya... _Dear Tom_ , kurasa aku kehilangan ingatanku. Ada bulu-bulu ayam menempel di jubah-jubahku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana bulu-bulu itu bisa ada di situ. _Dear Tom_ , aku tak bisa ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi malam, tetapi ada kucing yang diserang, dan bajuku berlumuran darah. _Dear Tom_ , Percy berkali-kali berkata aku pucat dan tidak seperti biasanya. Kurasa dia mencurigaiku... Hari ini ada serangan lagi dan aku tidak tahu di mana diriku saat itu. Tom, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurasa aku akan jadi gila... Kurasa akulah yang menyerang orang-orang itu, Tom!"

Realisasi besar membanjiri benak Harry dengan intensitas yang membuatnya hampir gila.

…Jadi begitu.

Seperti tirai panggung yang tersibak, segalanya menjadi lebih jelas sekarang. Semua cerita Tom sangat masuk akal, dan fakta-fakta yang ada menuntun Harry kepada sebuah kesimpulan yang tak terhindarkan.

 _Pembohong_. Sekujur tubuh Harry bergetar hebat. _Kau pembohong._

Bila Harry berteman lebih lama dari ini dengan Tom, dia pasti tak akan mau mempercayainya.

"Tom…" bisiknya parau. "Kau adalah pelakunya?"

Bagian kecil dari hati Harry berharap Tom akan menyangkal. Mengatakan pembelaan kecil apapun untuk membuat Harry tersadar, terhenyak, bahwa dia adalah Tom—Tom tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu, Tom tidak akan…

Tetapi semua yang Tom lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dingin. "Butuh waktu lama sekali bagi si kecil Ginny yang bodoh untuk berhenti mempercayai buku hariannya. Tetapi akhirnya dia menjadi curiga dan mencoba membuangnya. Di waktu-waktu ini aku berharap bahwa kau akan menemukanku, dan kita bisa bicara... tetapi sayang, kau memutuskan untuk tidak membuka diariku. Bayangkan apa yang bisa kuperoleh dari percakapan kita..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu, Tom?" Volumenya tak stabil, nadanya pecah di sana sini. Harry menjadi berantakan hanya karena seorang Tom. Tom yang seharusnya baik dan malang, Tom yang ternyata adalah—

Pembunuh.

"Apa yang ingin kau dapat dengan membunuh mereka? Karena kau seorang Muggle dan mereka adalah Magus?"

"Alasannya lebih sederhana dari itu, Harry." Tom berjalan mondar mandir. Santai. Seakan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Segala kepercayaan Harry dalam diri sang pria hancur berkeping-keping. Yang menggantikannya adalah lecutan amarah. "Kau tahu, aku membutuhkan sihir dalam jumlah besar."

"Sihir?" Harry mengatakannya dengan penuh benci. "Untuk apa? Karena kau ingin mengobati penyakitmu?"

"Penyakit? Tentu tidak. Apakah kau benar-benar masih percaya bahwa aku adalah seorang Magus malang yang menderita penyakit berat dan tidak bertahan hidup lebih lama, Harry? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kemampuan aktingku memang luar biasa." Senyuman Tom berubah mengejek. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang pria itu—masih ada banyak hal yang tidak dia pahami. "Aku membutuhkan sihir agar aku bisa kembali berjaya."

"Kau gila," desis Harry. Benak kecilnya menambahkan, _pembohong, pengecut, pengkhianat._

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja mengambil sihir semua orang itu diam-diam. Mereka semua bisa saja kubiarkan hidup, tetapi sebagai seorang Squib—Magus dengan _magical core_ kosong atau rusak," terang Tom. "Tetapi, setelah mengetahui dari Ginny bahwa kau berada di sini, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk meramaikan suasana."

"Bagaimana kau yakin sekali aku bisa membuka Kamar Rahasia jika kamar ini hanya bisa dibuka _Parselmouth_?" tanya Harry.

"Sedikit informasi kecil dari Ginny, tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat kemampuan itu, tetapi hal itu jelas memudahkanku." Pandangan Tom merambat naik menuju tempat di mana bekas luka Harry terhalangi oleh helai-helai hitamnya. "Aku tahu kau adalah seorang pahlawan, Harry. Kau tidak akan diam saja melihat semua orang di sekitarmu terbunuh. Maka aku memanfaatkan Kamar Rahasia dan Ular Slytherin untuk membuat sebuah misteri dan memancing ketertarikanmu untuk datang kemari..."

Kuku-kuku Harry terbenam ke dalam kulit tangannya. "Kau bermaksud bilang bahwa semua orang yang kau korbankan... hanyalah umpan?"

"Bagimu." Tom tersenyum. "Tetapi bagiku, mereka tidak lebih dari makanan."

"Tom!" Harry berteriak. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Aku tak peduli." Tom menggeleng, dan matanya kembali berkilat sekali lagi. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua, Harry. Sebab sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu, satu-satunya targetku adalah... kau."

Lima belas tahun yang lalu? Mengapa Tom harus mengungkit-ungkit kejadian selama itu?

"Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Harry," gumam Tom. "Bagaimana kau bisa bicara _Parseltongue_?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama," geram Harry. "Kenapa kau yang hanya seorang Muggle bisa bicara _Parseltongue_?"

"Karena aku istimewa, Harry. Tetapi bukankah ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diketahui?" Kedua mata Tom bersinar kemerahan, dan Harry merasa ngeri. Mata itu… dia merasa pernah melihatnya di sebuah tempat. "Bagaimana bayi tanpa bakat sihir istimewa bisa berhasil mengalahkan penyihir terhebat sepanjang zaman? Bagaimana bisa kau selamat hanya dengan bekas luka, sementara kekuatan Lord Voldemort hancur?"

"Voldemort?" Harry memicingkan mata. "Apa pedulimu tentang Voldemort? Apa kau pengikutnya?"

"Oh, Harry." Senyum Tom merekah lebar sekali. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengira diriku sebagai pengikutnya?" Sekali lagi, wajah Tom bergerak maju hingga dia dan Harry terpisah hanya sejengkal, dan Tom berbisik, "Voldemort, adalah masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanku, Harry Potter..."

Lalu Tom berbalik, menggunakan sihir pada ujung jarinya yang bersinar keunguan—Harry baru tahu dia adalah seorang Muggle yang memiliki sihir—dan menuliskan di udara:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Satu lambaian kemudian, dan kata demi kata berganti sususan.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Saat itu juga, dunia di sekitar Harry terasa berhenti. Beku. Kaku, seperti setiap bagian dari tubuhnya.

Tom. Tom. _Tom_.

Voldemort.

Kemudian, kestatisan itu terlepas begitu saja, dan jantung Harry berdebar cepat sekali. Kekagetan tiada tara. Ketegangan dan histeria—seakan dia sedang dilepas dari gedung yang tinggi.

Tom adalah Voldemort.

Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia adalah Muggle, dan kenapa seorang Muggle sepertinya bisa berada di tengah-tengah desa Magus tersembunyi ini.

Tentu saja. Dia pasti telah merencanakan semua ini.

Racun imajiner itu semakin memenuhi tubuh Harry.

"Kau…" Desisan Harry keluar sebagai bisikan lemah. "Kau adalah Voldemort."

Tom membenarkan dengan anggukan ringan. Senyuman simpulnya yang tampan mengingatkan Harry dengan pertemuan pertama mereka—ketika Tom berbicara dengannya di café, tertawa, bercerita dengan menarik.

Semua itu tak lagi berarti bagi Harry. Tidak setelah dia mengetahui kebenarannya, bahwa senyuman dan candaan dan semua ucapan Tom adalah kebohongan. Tom yang waktu itu Harry temui bukanlah sosok nyata. Dia adalah personalitas sampingan yang Voldemort buat untuk memancing Harry mendekat. Dan Harry telah membiarkan dirinya ditipu—dipikat—Voldemort semudah ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Wajah Harry menunduk. Marah, tetapi juga malu. "Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau adalah—"

"Parasit yang menempel di tubuh seorang Quirrell? Kau salah bila mengira aku tidak akan mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkan tubuh. Bukankah sudah kukatan barusan? Aku membutuhkan sihir. Dan alasannya tidak lain adalah karena sihir bisa mengembalikan tubuhku. Kau pikir, untuk apa aku menangkap Magus dalam jumlah besar?" Tom tertawa dingin, dan Harry merinding, mengingat hari di mana kota tempatnya tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley diserang. "Dan, ya... Tubuh baruku ini adalah bukti kebangkitanku, Harry. Berkat semua _magical core_ yang kuhisap selama belasan tahun terakhir, aku bukan lagi makhluk tanpa wujud. Sekarang, aku tinggal mengumpulkan sisa-sisa sihirku dan mengembalikannya kepada kekuatan semula. Dan agar itu bisa terjadi, Harry…" Sisa-sisa cokelat dalam biner Tom memudar, digantikan oleh merah rubi yang merasuk. Bersinar lapar. "Aku akan mengisap sihirmu setelah ini, sampai habis, sampai kau tidak lebih dari seorang Squib… Lalu kekuatanku akan kembali, dan aku akan kembali berjaya sebagai Lord Voldemort!"

"Kau gila. Kau sudah gila!" bentak Harry. "Kau repot-repot datang kemari hanya demi diriku?"

"Bukan 'hanya'. Harry, tidakkah kau menyadari betapa… berharganya dirimu?" Jemari Tom terjulur, bergetar, seakan dia telah menahan diri untuk menyentuh Harry selama ini. Ujung kukunya berhenti kurang dari satu inci dari dahi Harry, menyisakan ketegangan yang membuat Harry mual. "Kenapa, Harry?" bisiknya dengan nada dilembut-lembutkan. "Apakah kau merasa kecewa karena Tom yang baik dan sempurna ternyata adalah musuhmu? Apakah kau merasa sakit hati karena kubohongi? Apakah aku menghancurkan harapanmu untuk berteman dengan Tom, si malang yang sakit berat?"

"Brengsek," Harry menggeram. Tak ada kata-kata cerdas lain yang terlintas, apapun untuk menyerang balik kalimat Tom. Sebab Harry tahu, semua yang Tom katakan benar. Dan dia merasa luar biasa malu karenanya. Dia telah membiarkan Voldemort memainkan perasaannya dengan mudah. Respon Tom semakin membuat rasa malu Harry terasa menyakitkan—sang pria menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah tangan dan tertawa. "Kalau begitu, siapa itu Tom? Nama palsu lain yang kau dapat?"

Seketika, tawa Tom terhenti.

"Nama palsu?" ulangnya dengan benci. "Kalau saja nama itu tidak berarti layaknya sebuah nama palsu. Tetapi sayangnya, itu adalah nama yang diberikan padaku ketika aku lahir."

Segala kenyataan itu membuat Harry merasa… ganjil. Tom adalah nama yang terlalu umum untuk sosok semengerikan Voldemort. Nama asli yang _terlalu_ umum. Anehnya, fakta itu justru membuat sang Pangeran Kegelapan terlihat sedikit manusiawi. Barangkali memang begitu—nama Tom adalah satu-satunya sisi manusiawi yang tersisa dalam diri Voldemort.

Dan dia membuangnya demi nama baru yang menurut Harry konyol. "Lalu kenapa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai Voldemort?" Harry berbisik, tak tahan untuk bertanya.

Mimik muka Tom terkontorsi menjadi sebuah ekspresi tersinggung yang sangat jelek. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi menahan diri.

"Kau pikir, aku akan menggunakan nama yang digunakan banyak sekali orang di dunia ini? Kau pikir, aku akan terus menggunakan nama senormal _Tom_?" desisnya. "Tidak. Harry, kuciptakan nama baru untukku, nama yang tidak akan dipakai orang lain, nama yang aku tahu semua penyihir di mana pun suatu hari nanti tak akan berani menyebutnya, jika aku sudah menjadi penyihir paling hebat di dunia!"

"Kau bukan," sela Harry.

Tom menyipitkan mata. "Bukan apa?"

"Bukan penyihir paling hebat di dunia." Sebelum Harry dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia berkata dengan lebih percaya diri, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi penyihir paling hebat di dunia adalah Albus Dumbledore. Semua bilang begitu. Bahkan ketika kau masih kuat, kau tidak berani untuk segera mengambil alih Arcus. Dumbledore tahu betul orang seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya, dan dia masih membuatmu takut sekarang, di manapun kau bersembunyi."

"Jadi memang benar." Topeng datar yang Tom kenakan membuat Harry sulit menebak isi pikirannya. "Kau sudah tahu tentang Dumbledore. Apakah dia sudah berkomunikasi denganmu? Apa selama ini kau dibantunya?"

"Dia memberitahu banyak hal," ucap Harry, merasa semakin dan semakin yakin. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tom—tidak, Voldemort—terlihat sedikit goyah. Tanpa melepas kontak matanya dengan Voldemort, Harry melanjutkan dengan suara stabil, "Termasuk mengenai dirimu yang pengecut. Terlalu pengecut hingga kau bersembunyi di balik sesuatu bernama Horcrux."

Satu kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Harry menjelma menjadi peluru yang memecah topeng Voldemort. Ketenangan palsunya retak, remuk redam ketika wajahnya berubah murka. Sepasang mata merah darahnya berkilat-kilat.

"Kau," Voldemort meraih jubah Harry dan menariknya maju hingga napasnya menerpa wajah Harry. "Kau _tahu_. Kau tahu tentang Horcrux."

"Terima kasih kepada Dumbledore," balas Harry setenang mungkin, dan dia hampir merasa puas melihat kekesalan dalam gerak-gerik Voldemort.

"Berapa?" Voldemort mendesis seperti ular yang terancam. "Ada berapa Horcrux yang telah kau hancurkan!? Kau tidak bisa—tidak mungkin bisa—kau tidak boleh…" Voldemort mengeluarkan desis-desis inaudibel dalam bahasa _Parseltongue_ , melepaskan Harry dengan kasar, dan memejamkan mata.

Saat itu juga, Harry merasakannya. Sebuah sensasi yang aneh, seakan dia sedang melayang keluar dari raganya, seakan raganya bukan miliknya.

Raga yang dirasakannya bergerak di luar kehendak, mencengkeram bagian depan jubah robek seorang pemuda dengan mata hijau zamrud yang terbuka lebar—

 _Oh_ , benak Harry mencoba memproses. _Oh_.

Dia ada di—Harry berada di dalam tubuh—dia bisa merasakan pikiran—

Harry tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia yakin sekali bahwa visi barusan datang dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Kepala Harry berdenyut tiba-tiba. Otaknya terasa mendidih, dan seketika, dia kembali berpindah. Melayang terbang dari tempat ke tempat. Visinya bukan lagi ruang remang-remang dengan pilar ular. Berpindah dari sebuah gua asing, ke hutan yang terlalu gelap, lalu ke sebuah kamar yang sangat kosong… Dalam perjalanan mentalnya, benak Harry terfokus kepada benda-benda yang dikunjunginya pada tempat-tempat aneh tadi.

Dia melihat sebuah tiara, gelas, cincin aneh, loket, seekor ular, dan terakhir, sebuah diari. Diari bersampul hitam yang sama dengan yang selalu Ginny bawa, diari dengan nama T. M. Riddle yang saat ini tergeletak di atas lantai batu lembab Kamar Rahasia.

Panas di dalam otaknya, yang baru Harry kenali sebagai amarah, disiram begitu saja oleh ombak kelegaan. Setelahnya muncul sekelebat pikiran asing yang Harry yakini bukan miliknya sendiri.

 _Bagaimana mungkin—anak ini tidak mungkin bisa tahu… Dumbledore sekalipun tidak mungkin tahu. Cincinku? Tersimpan di dalam gubuk Gaunt, dan tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa diriku memiliki hubungan dengan Gaunt. Aku telah menghapus habis sisa keluarga itu tanpa satu orang pun tahu._

 _Bagaimana dengan loket di dalam gua? Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menembus proteksinya… Mana mungkin loket itu bisa diambil. Begitu pula gelas yang ada di dalam keamanan Malfoy._

 _Tiara? Masih terletak jauh di dalam hutan itu. Siapapun tidakakan bisa masuk hutan itu dan keluar dengan utuh._

 _Sisanya adalah Nagini, yang harus selalu kulindungi mulai sekarang… Kemudian, diari, yang sejauh ini masih aman…_

Pengalaman itu terasa seperti mimpi, tetapi Harry tahu, dia betul-betul nyata. Terjadi. Dan ketika sensasi itu berakhir, dia menemukan Voldemort yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu saja," gumamnya lega. "Mana mungkin kau bisa menemukan lokasi mereka semudah itu…"

Dua kepingan puzzle di dalam benak Harry menyatu dengan tepat.

Baru saja—apa yang Harry rasakan… Bagaimana bisa?

Kenapa Harry bisa berbagi pikiran dengan Voldemort? Melihat ke dalam isi otaknya? Apakah Voldemort membiarkan Harry tahu? Tidak mungkin, sebab Harry tahu Voldemort sangat posesif terhadap Horcrux-nya, bila melihat reaksi paniknya yang tadi.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa?

Mengesampingkan semua pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, Harry memutuskan untuk memfokuskan diri pada kabar gembiranya. Voldemort baru saja mengecek keadaan dan lokasi setiap Horcrux-nya, dan Harry juga bisa melihat ke dalam pikirannya. Itu berarti, Harry sama saja mencuri start, dan dia bisa mulai berburu Horcrux sementara Voldemort lengah, masih menyangka bahwa Harry tak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Horcrux-nya.

Meski begitu, ada sesuatu yang cukup menarik. Di dalam visi barusan, Harry menyaksikan enam Horcrux, dan salah satu di antaranya adalah sebuah diari… Diari milik Tom, yang jatuh ke tangan Ginny.

Mata Harry memicing. Jadi, diari itu memang bukan benda biasa. Diari itu adalah sebuah Horcrux, dan pantas saja benda itu memiliki efek yang sangat buruk terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Ginny.

Rasa senang Harry hanya berlangsung sebentar. Karena sejurus kemudian, Harry masih tersadar bahwa sebelum memikirkan berburu Horcrux, dia harus berpikir tentang cara untuk bertahan hidup dari Voldemort yang asli.

Terlebih, jika Voldemort ini tampak luar biasa antisipatif dan tidak sabaran.

"Nah, Harry. Aku akan memberi sedikit pelajaran bagimu. Mari kita mengadu kekuatan. Lord Voldemort dengan Harry Potter yang terkenal. Manakah yang lebih unggul?" Tom memutar tubuhnya menghadap patung pria raksasa di hadapannya, dan sembari menjulurkan tangannya, dia mendesis dalam _Parseltongue_ , " _Bicaralah padaku, Slytherin, yang terhebat dari Empat Sekawan Hogwarts._ "

Sesuatu berderik di atas kepala Harry.

Wajah patung Slytherin yang semula bergeming dengan tubuh masifnya membuka mulut, bunyi gesekan demi gesekan kasar terdengar keras. Pada rongga yang seharusnya menjadi mulutnya, sesuatu bergerak keluar. Melata dengan lambat, mendesis-desis.

" _Tuannn_ _… Apakah itu makanan yang kucium?_ "

Voldemort memandangi makhluk itu dengan penuh afeksi. " _Ya…_ _Kau boleh memakannya—nanti_ ," ucapnya senang. " _Lukai dia dan bawa kepadaku._ "

Harry tak terlalu menyadari hal ini sebelumnya, tetapi makhluk itu tampak semakin besar seiring dengan memendeknya jarak di antara mereka.

Tidak, bukan besar, tetapi super besar. Raksasa.

Ular.

Dan ketika makhluk itu mulai menuruni tubuh si patung, barulah Harry memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Voldemort baru saja memanggil Basilisk. Dan sekarang, ular mematikan itu sedang menuju Harry.

"Larilah, Harry." Voldemort menyeringai kejam. "Tentunya kau tidak ingin menatap matanya, bukan?"

Harry tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk bergerak.

Tepat ketika ular raksasa itu menukik, membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya, Harry memutar badan dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Pikirannya mendadak berhenti berfungsi dengan baik. Segalanya menjadi kacau di dalam kepala—Harry tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tidak tahu bagaimana melindungi diri dari tatapan Basilisk. Yang membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak saat itu adalah insting mentah dan intuisi asal-asalan.

Di belakangnya, suara-suara gesekan licin yang dibuat monster itu adalah indikasi kuat bahwa jaraknya dengan Harry tak begitu jauh. Harry menggertakkan gigi, tidak berani menatap ke belakang. Pilar demi pilar ular di dalam kamar dilewatinya tanpa melambat. Kecipak dari genangan air yang terinjak ikut menambah bunyi-bunyian kisruh. Satu pandangan kepada salah satu genangan, dan Harry dapat melihat leher besar si ular. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya—bahkan menatap mata kekuningan Basilisk dari pantulan bukanlah opsi yang aman.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ ' Harry berpikir keras di sela-sela jantungnya yang terpacu cepat. Di belakangnya, Basilisk tidak berhenti. ' _Ayolah, Harry, pikirkan sesuatu—apapun!_ '

Jika aksi kejar-kejaran ini terus berlanjut, tentu Harry tidak akan bertahan lama.

Seperti ingin membuktikannya, si Basilisk mengeluarkan desisan keras. Sesuatu melayang ke depan, muncul pada sudut mata Harry, dan tiba-tiba, tanah di sampingnya hancur. Harry berjengit, melihat kepala Basilisk yang tertarik mundur dari atas lantai yang baru dihantamnya.

Situasi bertambah buruk.

" _Robek… robek… bunuh!_ "

Si ular terus menghantam dan menghantam menggunakan kepalanya. Harry berguling ke kanan dan kiri dengan lincah, mengandalkan tubuh reaktifnya untuk mendeteksi desisan ular di saat-saat terakhir. Tetap saja, berlari dalam kecepatan penuh sambil menghindar dan menjaga pandangannya bukanlah hal mudah.

Tubuhnya semakin letih. Harry terlalu sibuk berlari hingga dia tak menyadari sedikit bagian dari lantai yang rusak. Kakinya tersangkut, tersandung, dan dia terjatuh dengan suara keras.

"S-Sial!"

" _Robek!_ " Si Basilisk mendesis senang dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Dengan semua tenaga yang Harry miliki, dia menggertakkan gigi dan berguling ke samping, tepat ketika hantaman Basilisk mengenai lantai yang semula ditempatinya. Bagian ujung jubahnya tidak selamat dari serangan dan robek. Jika semua ini tidak segera berhenti, Harry yakin tubuhnya akan bernasib sama dengan jubahnya.

"Ada apa, Harry Potter?" Dari tempatnya berdiri, Voldemort tertawa mencemooh. "Apakah hanya begini kemampuan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup?"

"Diam!" Harry menggeram. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pintu tersebut menutup rapat. "Sial! _Bukalah!_ " Masih bergeming. Basilisk semakin mendekat dari belakang. " _Bukalah! Buka!_ "

"Percuma saja, Harry," teriak Voldemort lantang. "Pintu itu tidak akan terbuka. Kau akan berakhir di sini…" Lalu dia mendesis pada Basilisk, " _Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kalahkan dia!_ "

Si ular mendesis patuh. Harry berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di depan pintu yang tertutup, tangannya terkepal sampai kulitnya terlihat pucat. Dia tidak punya ruang lagi untuk menghindar. Sebentar lagi, dia akan jadi santapan Basilisk. Voldemort akan mengisap habis sihirnya sebelum memberikan tubuhnya kepada Basilisk.

Detik-detik ini sangat krusial.

Harry tidak akan bohong. Sekalipun dia adalah pewaris Gryffindor, dia merasa luar biasa takut. Ketakutan itu menancapkan cakar-cakarnya di dalam sanubari, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, menjelma sebagai rantai invisibel yang mengekangnya.

Seketika itu, Harry teringat akan kedua orang tuanya. Tentang betapa beraninya mereka ketika melindungi Harry. Bagaimana ayahnya bertarung dengan teguh dan ibunya yang dengan mudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi Harry.

Keduanya menghadapi situasi menegangkan yang sama, dan mereka melaluinya dengan begitu heroik.

Nyawa yang telah dilindungi dengan segenap jiwa oleh kedua orang tuanya… Mana mungkin Harry bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada seekor Basilisk dan seorang Pangeran Kegelapan?

"Benar," bisik Harry. "Masih belum. Masih belum berakhir."

Tiga detik sebelum wajah Basilisk menghancurkan tubuhnya, sesuatu di dalam Harry menyala.

"Kau salah." Harry menghirup napas, memejamkan mata, dan berputar. "Kau salah jika mengira ini berakhir begitu saja, Voldemort!"

Kemudian, tanah di depannya hancur. Bukan karena Basilisk, tetapi karena semburan demi semburan api meledak dari dalamnya seperti sebuah geyser.

Basilisk itu mengeluarkan jeritan yang sangat keras dan mengerikan. Menarik kepalanya ke atas dan mundur. Badannya bergerak, meliuk-liuk kesakitan. Kepalanya menghantam pilar-pilar di sekelilingnya. Ketika Harry memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dia melihat wajah si ular yang rusak—gosong dan lumer.

Setakut apapun Harry menyaksikan wajah si Basilisk, kepuasannya menang saat dia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang sangat marah.

"Berani-beraninya kau," desis Voldemort, "Berani-beraninya!"

Harry mencoba mengeluarkan sedikit api dan mengarahkannya kepada badan si Basilisk. Seperti kabut, api itu mengambang selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya terdispersi begitu saja. Agaknya, rumor bahwa kulit Basilisk resistan terhadap sihir memang benar. Beruntung, wajahnya adalah salah satu titik lemahnya.

Bayangkan saja jika tidak demikian kasusnya. Harry pasti sudah habis digigitnya sejak tadi.

 _Kalau memang begitu caranya…_

Pedang di pinggang Harry buru-buru dicabut. Si Basilisk tak boleh dibiarkan pulih. Dengan gerakan yang terlampau frantik, Harry menancap-nancapkan pedang itu pada kulit perut Basilisk, berharap serangannya efektif. "Matilah! Matilah, monster!"

Sensasi berat dan pegal menyergap tangannya setiap dia menarik pedangnya keluar. Tubuh si Basilisk, selain kuat, juga tebal. Dan Harry yakin sekali semua tusukannya tak berhasil membuat Basilisk terluka cukup parah.

Meski begitu, Harry tak berhenti menusuk. Barangkali dia sudah cukup putus asa. Barangkali dia sudah berubah gila, melakukan gerakan repetitif yang sia-sia.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pahlawan kecil Magus memiliki tendensi untuk berbuat sadis," Voldemort mengomentari dari tempatnya di dekat Ginny, menggelengkan kepala. "Dan apa yang akan kau dapat dengan melakukan itu, Harry? Kau pasti tahu bahwa seranganmu bahkan tidak mencapai organnya."

"Diam." Wajah Harry dipenuhi keringat dingin. "Diam, diam, diam!" Setiap perkataannya ditekankan dengan sebuah tusukan.

Keposesifan Voldemort muncul. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak rela hewan peliharaannya dilukai sedemikian rupa, walau klaim bahwa Basilisk itu tidak akan mati memang benar. Dengan sebuah desisan penuh benci, Voldemort memberi satu perintah terakhir, " _Kau lebih kuat darinya… Kau adalah milik Salazar Slytherin. Kau yang terkuat. Dan kau bisa mengalahkannya… Keluarkan segalanya dan bawa tubuh sekaratnya kepadaku. Kau ingin membalaskan rasa sakit yang dia berikan, bukan?_ "

Si Basilisk membuka mulut, mengeluarkan raungan mengerikan yang menggetarkan dinding dan lantai, lalu bergerak menukik menuju Harry.

Pikiran terakhir Harry sebelum wajah itu mendekat adalah, _terkutuklah Voldemort_.

Selanjutnya, kedua matanya terpejam, dan segalanya berakhir begitu cepat.

Suara-suara surut. Setiap gerakan terasa melambat. Degup jantungnya sendiri tak lagi terdengar sekeras halilintar.

Hening.

Harry mengantisipasi segala bentuk rasa sakit pada tubuhnya—detik-detik ketika Basilisk menancapkan gigi-gigi setajam pedang pada tubuhnya. Aneh, tetapi dia tak merasakan apapun. Harry tidak menderita, tidak juga sekarat.

Sekilas, Harry mengira bahwa dirinya sudah mati.

Sebuah desisan merana di hadapannya membuat Harry terkesiap. Matanya membuka, dan dia disambut dengan pemandangan wajah Basilisk yang tadi dihancurkannya. Bedanya, kali ini, ada sebuah pedang yang menembus mulut atas Basilisk, menusuk bagian dalam wajahnya dari sana.

Itu adalah pedang Harry.

Harry menatap dengan horor bagaimana tangannya menyelinap masuk di antara deretan gigi Basilisk, tepat sebelum rahangnya menutup. Darah mengalir sepanjang lengannya, turun menuju bahu. Namun, denyut pada lengan atasnya membuat kelegaan Harry terpangkas cepat—tangannya tertancap salah satu gigi Basilisk.

Dengan gerakan penuh getaran, Harry mencabut pedangnya, sekaligus tangannya dari rongga mulut raksasa Basilisk. Segera saja, tubuh lemas Basilisk terguling ke samping, menimpa pilar-pilar, menimbulkan debaman masif.

Sebuah kemenangan untuk Harry, lagi-lagi karena keberuntungan.

Tetapi Harry tidak sempat merasa puas, sebab denyut menyakitkan pada tangannya bertambah intens. Pedang pada tangannya terlepas, terjatuh di atas lantai, dan Harry duduk meringkuk sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah-darah. Menggertakkan gigi, Harry mencabut satu gigi Basilisk yang masih tertancap di sana. Lebih banyak darah tertumpah keluar. Mendadak pandangan Harry berubah buram, lalu tubuhnya oleng ke samping.

Tepat setelah tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dingin yang lembab, sesosok manusia berdiri di atasnya. Harry melihat sosok itu mendecakkan lidah, menggeleng tidak setuju, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Harry.

Sebuah tangan menyingkirkan helai rambut Harry dari dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Harry… Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat ceroboh," Suara itu berkata. "Racun dari gigi Basilisk pasti sudah mempenetrasi tubuhmu sekarang. Tinggal menunggu menit sebelum kau berakhir."

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa gigi Basilisk mengandung racun mematikan.

Harry tersengal dengan kepala seberat beton. Visinya berangsur jelas, terfokus pada wajah tampan familier yang menampakkan senyuman samar. Jika Harry tidak terparalisis oleh rasa sakit, dia pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah orang itu.

"Tetapi tenang saja," Voldemort menyambung, "karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, Harry. Tidak sekarang. Tidak sebelum aku mengisap habis semua sihir dari tubuhmu."

Tangan di atas wajahnya berpindah pada luka menganga bekas gigi panjang si ular. Harry bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan nyaman. Perih dan panas pada lukanya mereda, kemudian menghilang. Voldemort baru saja menyembuhkan luka Harry dengan begitu cepat dan mudah.

"Racun itu membuatmu merasa kesakitan, bukan, Harry?" Voldemort tertawa. Ada kilatan senang dalam sorotnya ketika dia menyaksikan wajah kesakitan Harry. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua kaki Harry, membukanya, dan Harry tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memberikan rintihan tanpa daya ketika Voldemort menempatkan diri di antara kedua kakinya—sebuah posisi yang terlalu dekat. _Intim_. Dia memajukan badan, membungkuk hingga kedua tubuh mereka menempel. Satu tangan Voldemort merayap menuju belakang kepala hitam berantakan Harry untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. "Betapa inginnya aku membiarkanmu seperti ini, Harry… Meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk menderita sebelum kau menemui ajalmu. Tetapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Kurasa kau beruntung, sangat beruntung hari ini."

Sebuah botol kecil muncul di tangan Voldemort. Di dalamnya adalah sebuah likuid translusen.

"Apa yang kau—" Kalimat Harry terputus kala kepalanya ditarik ke belakang. Belahan bibir pucat dipaksa membuka dengan sentuhan pelan. Pangeran Kegelapan menempelkan ujung botol itu kepada mulut Harry dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam, memaksa si pemuda meminum cecair tanpa warna sampai habis.

Entah ramuan macam apa yang Voldemort bawa, tetapi efek yang ditimbulkan begitu cepat—Harry hanya perlu berkedip lima kali dan pandangannya mulai berubah jernih. Sensasi membakar yang membuat menderita menghilang, menyusut menjadi sesuatu menyerupai kesemutan kecil sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Tanpa memberikan Harry kesempatan untuk memukul balik, Voldemort membisikkan sebuah mantra, dan tali-tali magis kuat mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Harry di atas kepalanya.

"Brengsek," umpat Harry, memandangi Voldemort dengan kebencian membara.

Sebelah alis Voldemort terangkat naik. " _Now, now, Harry_. Kurasa aku pantas mendapat kepatuhanmu setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyembuhkanku!" Harry terengah, meronta sia-sia seperti seekor cacing di bawah panas menyengat. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu… apakah kau yang melepas Basilisk pada sebuah perkotaan Muggle? Apa kau yang menghancurkan perkotaan itu?"

Pangeran Kegelapan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itu adalah ekspresi paling terbuka yang pernah Harry lihat dari Voldemort, dan barangkali, pria itu sendiri tak menyadari wajah terkejut yang dia buat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan mengetahui hal itu, Harry," Voldemort mengeluarkan sebuah tawa bernada tinggi yang membuat darah Harry terasa dingin. "Ya, Harry. Akulah yang pertama memanggil Basilisk dan melepaskannya…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry. "Bukankah mereka adalah rakyatmu? Kenapa kau menyerang mereka?"

"Ah, benar juga. Itu bukan kali pertamaku bertemu dengan Basilisk, kau tahu. Tetapi pada saat itu, makhluk malang itu kelaparan, dan sebagai pemilik yang baik, aku harus memberikannya makan, bukan? Jadi kulepaskan dia ke perkotaan. _Sesederhana itu_." Ibu jari Voldemort mengusap bekas luka Harry. "Semua Muggle di kota itu tidak berarti bagiku."

 _Tapi mereka adalah rakyatmu_ , Harry ingin berteriak, rasa marahnya telah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Harry menggertakkan gigi, menahan desis kesakitan ketika tali pada kedua pergelangan tangannya mengerat. "Lima tahun lalu, kau masih… Kau belum…"

"Belum memiliki tubuh sejak kau mengalahkanku sebagai bayi?" Voldemort mengatakannya seakan dia sedang meludah. "Sesuatu seperti itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk berkuasa, Harry… Aku punya banyak cara. Aku kuat. Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan," bisik Voldemort. "Semua yang perlu kulakukan pada saat itu adalah menggunakan diariku untuk mengendalikan orang-orang dari kejauhan, seperti apa yang kulakukan pada Ginny Weasley."

"Kau merasuki seseorang dan memanggil Basilisk melalui mereka?" desis Harry. "Berapa… Berapa banyak yang terbunuh saat itu?"

Tarikan bibir Voldemort pelan dan tenang, membentuk seulas senyuman yang kosong. Hampa. Dingin. "Ratusan? Ribuan? Aku tak begitu mengingatnya. Hanya satu hal yang kupikirkan pada saat itu. _Jika lebih banyak, maka lebih baik_."

Harry meraung marah, berusaha menjedutkan kepalanya kepada hidung Voldemort, tetapi sang Pangeran Kegelapan mengencangkan pegangannya pada helai-helai rambut Harry dan tertawa dengan nada rendahnya.

"Tetapi cukup tentang masa lalu. Aku rasa ada hal mendesak lain yang harus kita fokuskan." Voldemort menunduk hingga napasnya menerpa pipi Harry. Pada wajah pucatnya terpampang sebuah senyuman tipis, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi seringai dingin. "…Pernahkah kau memakan sihir milik orang lain, Harry?" Jemari panjang membelai salah satu pipi Harry. Sang pemuda bergidik. "Kau tidak tahu—rasanya sangat memabukkan. Sangat adiktif. Sekali kau merasakannya, kau tidak akan bisa berhenti. Dan itu hanyalah sihir yang kudapat dari Magus biasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa dari sihir ekstraordinari milikmu, Harry. Aku menebak… rasanya akan sangat spektakuler."

Napas Harry tercekat ketika tangan Voldemort bergerak menuju leher jenjangnya. Memberi sedikit tekanan di sana, membuat pertukaran udaranya sedikit tersendat.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin _merasakanmu_. Dan aku akan mengisap setiap sihir di dalam dirimu tanpa sisa." Kedua mata Voldemort bersinar semakin terang. "Aku akan mengisap, meneguk, memakan, mengambil segalanya… sampai kau menjadi tak lebih dari sebuah wadah kosong."

Satu-satunya peringatan terakhir dari Voldemort adalah tatapan yang menajam.

Dan dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat, sang Pangeran Kegelapan menggerakkan kepalanya. Menukik, seperti si Basilisk. Sama-sama haus darah.

Akan tetapi, Voldemort tidak menghancurkan Harry, menjadikannya rata dengan tanah.

Voldemort mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir. Membuat napas Harry tercuri dengan kekagetan dan horor.

Harry menolak untuk menyebutnya sebagai sebuah ciuman. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan kasar. Gigi beradu dengan gigi, saling gigit, saling melukai. Lantaran menyerah memberontak dengan tubuhnya, Harry menggunakan mulutnya. Mencoba menggigit lidah Voldemort yang menyapu bibir bawahnya. Tetapi satu tarikan pada rambut di belakang kepalanya membuat Harry terdongak dengan mulut terbuka, dan Voldemort memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyelam masuk.

Perut Harry seakan dikocok hebat. Nausea besar mendatanginya. Harry menggigil hebat, ingin muntah, karena dia membiarkan musuh besarnya melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Lidah liat milik Voldemort bergerak lihai di dalam rongga hangat Harry. Menjelajah seluruh lekuk mulut. Saliva keduanya telah bertukar, dan menyadari hal ini membuat nausea Harry terasa berkali-kali lipat.

Tidak—

 _Tidaktidaktidak_ _—_

Saat Harry berharap segalanya akan segera berakhir, Voldemort menangkap lidahnya dan _mengisap_.

Tubuh Harry melengkung seperti busur panah, dilanda kejutan elektris asing. "Ngg…!"

 _T…i…d…a…k._

Harry merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari dalam raganya. Naik melewati kerongkongannya, lalu menyeberangi jembatan artifisial yang terbuka dari jalinan lidah dengan lidah, menuju mulut Voldemort.

Gemuruh yang dalam terdengar. Getarannya dapat Harry rasakan pada bibirnya. Datangnya bukan dari dirinya sendiri, tetapi dari Voldemort, yang baru saja mengeluarkan gumaman senang.

Terlalu ekstatik, Voldemort melepaskan tautan bibir, menarik wajahnya mundur. Seutas saliva terjalin, tetapi eksistensinya tidak lama. Harry yang gemetar melihatnya buru-buru melempar wajah ke samping dengan penuh malu, membuat utas itu terputus.

"Hebat…" Voldemort berbisik. Nadanya hampir takzim. Jemarinya menggerayangi wajah Harry seperti orang kalap. Napasnya terengah, tidak lebih baik dari Harry yang merasa sesak. Sekarang, dia tahu kenapa rasa sihir disebut Voldemort sebagai adiktif—dia bisa membuat sang Pangeran Kegelapan menjadi setengah gila. "Hanya sedikit aku merasakan sihirmu… dan kekuatannya sebesar ini?" Voldemort mengeluarkan tawa penuh getar. "Lebih. Aku butuh lebih. Aku ingin lebih, Harry… Berikan sihrmu padaku. Semuanya."

Harry menatap wujud pria di hadapannya dengan ngeri. "L-Lepaskan aku."

Voldemort semakin mengerikan. Matanya yang merah berpendar aneh dalam gelapnya ruangan. Bibirnya membentuk seringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi sempurna, dan pada sudut mulutnya adalah bukti dari apa yang dia lakukan kepada Harry barusan—sedikit aliran saliva.

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti makhluk buas yang siap mencabik-cabik makan malamnya.

Voldemort memajukan kembali wajahnya, dan Harry membulatkan mata. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak." Harry berusaha dengan tubuh lemasnya untuk bergerak mundur. "Tidak. Hentikan. Pergi dariku!"

Rahang Harry ditangkap dan diremas—sebuah bentuk hukuman. "Oh, Harry… Kau tidak akan menghalangiku. Lord Voldemort selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

Benak Harry menjeritkan penolakan dengan histeria tinggi. Kedua matanya memejam erat saat jari Voldemort memijat-mijat permukaan dari bibirnya yang membengkak.

' _Tidak lagi. Kumohon tidak lagi._ '

Voldemort mendesis sesuatu dalam _Parseltongue_ sebelum bergerak maju.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Pendengarannya hanya penuh dengan gemuruh jantungnya dan rapalan kata yang berulang seperti kaset rusak, dari rentetan kata mohon, mohon, dan mohon.

' _Aku tidak menginginkan ini!_ '

Harry memejamkan mata. Memanggil panas familier yang tersembunyi di dalam setiap selnya.

' _Lindungi aku…_ '

Sesuatu di dalam Harry kembali terbangun, seperti naga yang terganggu dari tidur panjangnya. Menderum pelan, bersiap untuk menerkam.

Saat itu juga, Harry tahu, sihirnya memang bereaksi terhadap perasaannya.

Voldemort, seperti bisa merasakan perubahan ini, berhenti untuk menatap Harry dengan sepasang mata yang dingin.

Sedetak.

"Anak bodoh. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Lalu dua.

Harry menatap Voldemort dengan perlawanan pada kedua mata hijaunya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu… Voldemort."

Dan tiga.

Lalu, seruak api berkobar dari dalam diri Harry, merambat dengan begitu cepat ke seluruh ruangan.

Voldemort meraung penuh amarah, menatap kedua tangannya yang dirambati api dan melompat mundur. Dia tidak membiarkan dirinya terbakar, tidak seperti Quirinus. Dengan satu bisikan mantra, Voldemort dengan mudah memusnahkan semua api pads tubuhnya.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi Pangeran Kegelapan terkontorsi menjadi sebuah kepanikan.

Yang dicemaskan Voldemort bukanlah keadaannya sendiri.

Mendesis kasar, Voldemort menolehkan kepalanya, memandangi diarinya yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Halaman demi halamannya dilahap api, perlahan namun pasti.

" _Tidak_ ," Dia mendesis-desis dalam _Parseltongue_ , " _Tidak mungkin._ _Horcrux_ _—_ "

Harry membulatkan mata penuh realisasi. Kemudian, memicingkan mata, dia memfokuskan semua sihirnya kepada diari itu, mengumpulkan keinginan kuatnya agar benda itu hancur.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Setiap lembar diari membakar dengan akselerasi yang datang tiba-tiba. Api Harry selalu merespon apa yang dikehendaki pemiliknya, dan Horcrux itu musnah paling cepat karena Harry menginginkannya pergi.

Bersama dengan menghitamnya lembar demi lembar diari, Voldemort melemparkan pandangan penuh dendamnya kepada Harry, dan berbisik dengan nada gelap, "Kau akan membayar semua ini… Kau mungkin bisa menghentikanku sekarang. Tetapi aku tidak akan berhenti di sini, Harry Potter."

"Sudah kutebak begitu," gumam Harry, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di atas kedua lutut yang gemetar. "Tapi apakah kau yakin akan berhasil, Voldemort? Ini adalah usaha keduamu dalam melukaiku, dan kau gagal lagi."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti," Voldemort menekankan sekali lagi. "Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menentangku. Aku akan membuatmu menyaksikan kematian dari semua teman-temanmu. Dan aku akan—"

"Diam!" teriak Harry.

"— _menghancurkanmu_."

Diiringi sebuah tawa bernada tinggi, Voldemort pergi dari tempat itu dengan sebuah bunyi menyerupai petir.

Tersisa Harry seorang diri, dengan jubah robek-robek, pakaian berdarah-darah, dan tubuh menggigil di tengah-tengah lautan api. Butuh tekad kuat untuk menahan agar dirinya tidak tumbang.

Berakhir. Semuanya berakhir. Baik Basilisk maupun Voldemort sudah…

Harry menegang, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan berteriak.

Dia telah membiarkan Voldemort… _menyentuhnya_.

Dirinya telah membiarkan Voldemort meletakkan bibirnya padanya, melecehkannya, membiarkan Voldemort _menciumbercumbumengisap_ —

Harry menggeleng keras dan menghirup napas banyak-banyak.

 _Hentikan, Harry. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi._

Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Berjalan menerobos api yang dibuatnya sendiri, Harry berjalan kembali menuju patung Salazar Slytherin di mana sosok Ginny berada. Gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Harry mencoba dengan satu guncangan keras, berharap kondisi Ginny tak bertambah buruk.

Kali ini, Ginny segera terbangun. Harry rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan hancurnya diari milik Voldemort.

Mata cokelat Ginny membola begitu dia melihat Harry. Ingatan terakhir dari kejadian yang diaminya langsung mengalir dalam kepala dan membuatnya panik, karena selanjutnya dia mulai berkata tidak karuan, "H-Harry! Y-Yang melakukan semua itu adalah aku—tapi aku bersumpah, b-bukan kehendakku untuk—a-aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa diari yang kubeli berbulan-bulan yang lalu ternyata adalah—'"

"Ginny, tidak apa-apa." Harry menepuk pundak sang gadis. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, entah untuk meyakinkan Ginny atau dirinya sendiri. "Semuanya sudah beres. Basilisk sudah mati…"

"T-Tapi, bagaimana?"

"Kujelaskan nanti," potong Harry serius. "Sekarang, kita harus pergi dari sini."

Ginny mengangguk, gerakannya kaku seperti robot. Keduanya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar yang, untungnya, tak lagi tertutup secara misterius. Meski badannya diserang tremor secara berkala, Harry memaksakan diri untuk membantu Ginny berjalan. Karena sama-sama lelah, perjalanan mereka memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang semestinya. Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai juga pada puing-puing bebatuan yang semula memisahkan Harry dengan Ron.

Tak ada suara apapun di sana. Keletihan Harry kembali berubah menjadi kecemasan. "Ron!" panggilnya dengan serak. "Ron, kau ada di sana?"

Terdengar suara bebatuan yang berjatuhan. Seseorang buru-buru bergerak di balik sana. Tak lama kemudian, Harry menyaksikan dengan penuh kelegaan ketika kepala merah Ron menyembul dari balik salah satu lubang menganga yang tak ada di sana sebelumnya—pasti ulah Ron.

"Hei, _mate_! Kau kembali! Apa kau bertemu dengan—" Sisa perkataan Ron menguap begitu pandangannya menimpa gadis di sebelah Harry, dan kedua matanya melebar. Berkaca-kaca. "G-Ginny! Kau selamat!" seru Ron, suaranya histeris. "Kau selamat," ulangnya, hampir-hampir tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kuberitahu nanti," sela Harry, berjalan mendekati Ron dan berhenti di hadapan lubang itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Lockhart?"

"Kutangani dengan mudah," dengus Ron. "Dia tidak sehebat yang dia klaim. Berniat menggunakan sihir yang dia kata hebat, tapi malah memantul dan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Pertarungannya tidak bertahan lebih lama dari lima menit." Dia terbahak, lalu berubah serius lagi. "Daripada itu, kau masih bisa bergerak? Maaf, aku hanya bisa membuat lubang ini… tapi setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk lewat."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menoleh kepada Ginny. "Kau bisa bergerak, Ginny? Kau masuklah dulu ke sana."

Dengan beberapa manuver, mereka berhasil melewati reruntuhan batu-batu besar menuju pintu keluar—sebuah tangga yang Harry temukan di balik pintu berdebu lain. Di permukaan, mereka tidak mendapat ketenangan yang sedikit banyak mereka harapkan, tetapi disambut heboh oleh penduduk desa yang cemas menunggu.

Sesosok Molly Weasley berdiri di antara kerumunan itu. Kali ini, reaksi pertamanya bukanlah kedua tangan bertelakan pinggang dan nada tinggi pertanda amarah, melainkan sebuah pelukan super erat yang diberikannya pada Ginny, Ron, lalu Harry.

XOXO

"Kau yakin sudah membawa semua barang yang diperlukan?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur kesekian kalinya dari mulut Molly, membuat Ron mengeluh, "Sudah, _Mum_ , kau juga sudah menyuruhku mengambil bekal sekitar sepuluh kali!"

Pagi itu adalah waktu yang sibuk di kediaman Weasley. Bukan karena adanya perayaan atau semacamnya, tetapi karena Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang masih bertekad ikut mulai berkemas untuk melanjutkan petualangan menuju destinasi selanjutnya. Berburu Horcrux.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di Kamar Rahasia, keadaan mulai membaik. Atmosfer tegang di sekitar desa mulai terangkat, perlahan namun pasti, dan aktivitas kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala. Kamar Rahasia, setelah dihancurkan oleh lautan api Harry, dipastikan tak lagi dapat dibuka oleh orang lain.

Agaknya, selama Harry dan Ron pergi mencari Ginny, Molly yang mendengar kabar mengenai putri bungsunya dari si kembar segera kembali ke rumah, merawat Hermione, dan membawanya ke _St. Mungo_ , di mana dia diberi ramuan Mandrake untuk memulihkan keadaan bekunya. Sekarang, gadis itu jauh lebih baik, meskipun dia terlihat menyalahkan diri sendiri setelah membiarkan dirinya diserang. Meski, Harry rasa, itu sungguhan bukan salahnya.

Di atas itu semua, Harry merasa cukup lega dengan kondisi Ginny yang berkembang pesat. Gadis itu tidak lagi sepucat ketika berada di Kamar Rahasia. Tidak lagi bertingkah aneh dan defensif, tetapi lebih terbuka. Dan, yang mengejutkan kakak-kakaknya, dia berani menyapa Harry sekarang.

"Obat-obatan?"

"Sudah."

"Bekal?"

" _Mum_ —"

"Tambahan sandwich?"

"Kurasa semuanya oke, Mrs. Weasley," jawab Harry untuk membantu Ron. "Mungkin ini waktu bagi kami untuk berangkat."

"Mampir lagi kemari kalau kau sempat," Fred nyengir. "Nanti kita akan berburu jembalang lagi."

" _Yeah_. Kami akan mengajarimu mantra kreasi kami yang paling oke," tambah George. Dia lalu menoleh kepada Ron. "Tapi, memangnya kau yakin dengan ini, Ron? Petualangan kalian tidak akan berjalan ringan. Kalau kau ikut tanpa benar-benar berniat melakukannya, kau hanya jadi penghambat."

"Aku tahu," gerutu Ron. "Aku tidak akan jadi penghambat. Sudah kuputuskan matang-matang."

Molly menunjukkan wajah yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melarang Ron lagi, tetapi urung. Pada malam di mana dia mengetahui niat Ron untuk ikut bersama Harry, Molly menolak ide itu dengan cepat sekali. Perdebatan besar tidak bisa dielakkan, dan bahkan Harry memilih untuk pergi dari sana karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Agaknya, Ron entah bagaimana berhasil membujuk ibunya, karena esok paginya, dia melapor kepada Harry dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oh, sebentar," Molly melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mengerutkan kening. "Ginny masih di kamar. Dasar anak itu, sudah kubilang untuk keluar sebentar… Selalu saja malu… Tunggu, akan kupanggilkan dia—"

"Tidak perlu, _Mum_."

Seluruh pasang mata berpindah pada asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut kemerahan panjang yang tengah mengenakan jubah dan memakai tas ransel berdiri di koridor menuju ruang tamu. Sepasang mata cokelatnya mengeras penuh determinasi, dan Harry tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Ginny," Harry memulai, tetapi disela oleh teriakan Molly yang lebih keras.

" _Dear_ , kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan!?"

Ginny bahkan tidak berjengit. Barangkali dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi amarah dan keprotektifan Molly. "Aku ikut Harry, _Mum_."

Kalimat itu menyisakan keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan—seperti ketenangan sebelum badai terjadi. Molly melebarkan matanya, tampak luar biasa terpukul. "Kau hanya ikut-ikutan karena Ron—"

"Ini keputusanku sendiri, _Mum_." Ginny menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Please_. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau terus berdiam diri. Aku tidak mau selamanya terkurung di rumah. Aku juga ingin bertarung!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan!" jerit Molly. "Mungkin kau berdelusi bahwa kau bisa bertarung hanya karena Harry berhasil menyelamatkanmu, tapi kenyataan tidak semudah itu—"

"Berada di rumah tidak lebih baik!" sela Ginny insisten. " _Mum_ , sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu… sejak paman-pamanku terbunuh Death Eater, kau tidak pernah sama! Kau selalu bersedih, selalu berprasangka. Kau menjadi terlalu protektif. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melindungiku, tapi semua itu membuatku merasa hampir gila."

Molly kehilangan argumen pedas yang hendak dilontarkannya, tergugu dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membesar.

"Tahukah kau kenapa aku bisa terperdaya oleh," Ginny menelan ludah, "V-Voldemort?" Tak ada yang berani menyahut. "Sebab aku menjadi gadis kecil yang lemah, _Mum_. Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Karena aku terus terkurung di dalam rumah ini, tak bisa melakukan apapun… Hanya bisa menyaksikan _Dad_ yang semakin hari semakin sakit, dan—dan dirimu, yang terus menerus bersedih setiap harinya." Ginny menelan ludah dan. "Di dalam rumah ini, aku aman. Tapi, aku terkekang oleh kesedihanmu, kesedihan semua orang yang berpikir akan kehilangan _Dad_ , berpikir tak punya harapan untuk mengalahkan Voldemort."

Molly menggeleng. "Ginny, sayang… Aku tidak tahu… Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Sebab aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku menjadi diriku sendiri," balas Ginny sendu. "Aku bukan gadis yang senang dikurung dan diberi makan, _Mum_. Aku tahu permintaanku sangat, sangat egois. Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkanku selamat. Tapi aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin bertarung. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa bertahan. Aku ingin hidup sebagai diriku sendiri."

"Kau satu-satunya putriku," bisik Molly. Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai puncak kepala Ginny. "Kalau kau juga pergi…"

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan mati," Ginny berjanji. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersedih lagi. Aku akan bertahan hidup, dan aku akan jadi anakmu yang paling tangguh."

Keheningan berdetak dengan cukup lama. Semua orang memilih untuk bungkam, bahkan Fred dan George yang biasanya tidak bisa diam. Selama itu juga, Ginny tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Molly—kedua matanya memancarkan kekuatan, keteguhan, sekaligus afeksi.

Kemudian, satu helaan napas yang terlampau lelah terdengar.

"Baiklah," Molly mengucap pelan, seakan kalimat itu menyakiti lidahnya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Harry saling pandang dengan Hermione mengira dirinya salah mendengar. Di sebelahnya, Ron menggumamkan, "Apa? Semudah itu!? Dia tidak begitu denganku!"

Senyuman pada wajah Ginny merekah seindah bunga di kebun belakang mereka. "Benarkah?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau merasa seperti itu selama ini… Maafkan aku, sayang. Dan aku tahu, terus memaksamu berada di sini hanya akan mendatangkan hal buruk untukmu. Jadi… kau boleh pergi, kurasa. _T_ _etapi_ ," potong Molly tegas. "kau tak boleh lupa untuk memberi kabar secara berkala. Mengerti?"

"Tentu!" Ginny berjinjit untuk menanamkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi sang ibu. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih, _Mum_!" Gadis itu memeluk Molly erat-erat sebelum dia berlari menuju Harry, mengerjap antusias seakan menunggu perintah.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ikut!" Ron, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dalam diam, akhirnya menyuarakan protesnya. "Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan!? Temani saja _Mum_ di rumah!"

Ginny melipat kulit di sekitar hidungnya. "Aku tahu, tapi apa bedanya ada di rumah dan ada di luar kalau pada akhirnya aku tertipu Voldemort?"

Ron terkesiap, tidak mampu mengutarakan jawaban apapun.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," Hermione menambahkan dengan tajam. "Kita takkan lagi lengah menghadapinya."

"Maaf." Kepala Ginny sedikit tertunduk. "Ini semua salahku. Karena aku memberitahu segalanya kepada diari itu, Pangeran Kegelapan tahu kalau Magus-Magus bersembunyi di desa invisibel. Dia akan melakukan pencarian Magus besar-besaran dalam waktu dekat…"

"Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri, Ginny," Harry berkata dengan nada menenangkan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku juga… sempat tertipu olehnya. Kalau orang lain ada di posisimu pun, aku yakin mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Dia benar," timpal Ron. "Semua ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah Voldemort. Jadi jangan berpikir bahwa semua beban ada padamu, mengerti itu?"

Ginny menatap Ron dengan setengah geli, lalu mendengus. "Entah kenapa, kalau kau yang mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak, aku gagal menganggapnya serius."

"Yah," Harry mengangkat bahu sambil menahan tawa, lantas menjulurkan tangannya kepada sang gadis. "Pokoknya, mohon bantuannya, Ginny."

Tangannya dijabat erat dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar bagi seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak berniat sombong, tapi begini-begini, aku lebih berguna dari Ron."

"Oi!"

"Oh, Ron. Kau tahu kalau Ginny benar," Molly menimpali dengan suara yang sedikit lebih ceria, dan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tergelak.

Tak ada yang tahu detail kejadian di dalam Kamar Rahasia. Tak ada yang perlu mengetahui apa yang Voldemort lakukan pada Harry. Biarlah semua itu menjadi rahasia gelapnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A.N.#1**

 **Ga berencana sampe 15k word sih, tapi... /tiduran**

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca, memasukkan fik ini ke daftar fav/follow, bahkan me-review. Di chapter ini juga ada beberapa line yang diambil dari novel kedua HP. Maafkan saya karena di beberapa chapter ke belakang, saya belum sempat membalas review satu-satu. Minggu-minggu ini sedang hectic. Harap maklum orz. Tapi saya tekankan bahwa tanpa dukungan kalian, tanpa adanya kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu buat membaca ini, cerita ini tidak mungkin bisa saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih banyak!**

 **A.N.#2**

 **Good news—Voldie di sini berwajah tampan dan awet muda.**

 **Oke, mungkin ada satu-dua-atau banyak hal yang membuat bingung di chapter ini. Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terlewat, saya akan njelasin di Author Note chapter depan. Kalau sesuatu itu memang saya niatkan disimpan sebagai misteri, saya njelasinnya di chapter mendatang.**

 **Ingatkah kalian 'razia Magus' besar-besaran di chapter 1? Welp, tujuannya juga karena Voldie mau ngisap sihir para Magus yang ditangkap.**

 **Kenapa Voldie nunggu bertahun-tahun, baru dia mulai bergerak ngisep-ngisep sihir? Soalnya dia yang dulu masih sangat lemah, jadi jangankan ngisep sihir, kadang 'sadar' aja masih susah. Bayangkan aja Voldie jadi butiran debu, mau apa coba dia.**

 **Satu hal yang mungkin paling membingungkan: Voldemort Muggle? Muggle tulen apa half-blood? Kalau dia Muggle, kenapa dia bisa Parseltongue? Kenapa dia sejak awal tahu segala sesuatu tentang sihir? Voldemort di chapter ini bohong mungkin—**

 **Yah, sebenernya Voldemort gampang ketebak sih IMO, jadi silakan berspekulasi hehehe.**

 **Kalau Voldie emang Muggle, kenapa dia terkesan peduli dan 'demen' sama Kamar Rahasia, ular, dan Salazar Slytherin, atau bahkan segala sesuatu tentang 'Slytherin' itu sendiri? Hanya satu kalimat—selera tidak pernah bohong. /apasi**

 **Dan soal diari, penggunaannya sedikit berbeda dengan di HP asli. Di cerita HP asli, sosok yang muncul adalah perwujudan Horcrux diarinya, tapi di chapter ini, Voldemort yang aslinya yang muncul. Jadi dia bukan jelmaan dari diari, tapi dia hanya ngendalikan Ginny** _ **melalui**_ **diari. Semoga penjelasannya masuk akal. Dan ya, dia memang repot-repot datang ke desa demi… err… memeriahkan suasana buat Harry.**

 **Menurut kalian, apakah alasan Voldie melepas Basilisk ke perkotaan Muggle memang sesederhana itu? Kalau emang alasannya sederhana, kenapa Albus nyinggung-nyinggung itu? Well, ini juga saya serahkan dulu ke imajinasi kalian, karena dibahasnya di cerita masih lama banget.**

 **Btw, proteksi Lily di sini berbeda. Fungsinya bukan untuk melindungi Harry dari sentuhan Voldemort, tapi untuk melepas kekuatan Harry. Jadi bukan ke** _ **defense**_ **, tapi lebih ke** _ **power up**_ **. Makanya Voldemort bisa nyentuh Harry.**

 **Duh banyak bet pertanyaan yang muncul ya orz.**

 **Terakhir, saya tekankan sekali lagi, saya merasa bahwa cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna dan memiliki plothole. Untuk itu, mungkin beberapa chapter sekali bakal saya baca ulang biar ada plothole atau typo yang kedeteksi.**

 **(kesibukan biasanya membuat saya tidak fokus ngetik huhu)**

 **Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan, silakan tuangkan di kotak review :) Ciao!**


	9. Intermission

_"Pasti, dunia akan berada dalam genggamanku."_

* * *

 **INTERMISSION**

* * *

Pria itu adalah eksistensi dengan pengaruh masif. Sihir yang terlampau kuat meletup-letup di setiap jengkal kulitnya—seperti seekor ular, siap menyerang kapan saja bila terganggu. Hanya dengan keberadaannya, tanpa perlu melakukan apapun, dia dapat membuat tunduk semua orang bertopeng putih di dalam ruangan itu.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, dia sempat kehilangan kekuatan ini… Tetapi tidak lagi. Tidak akan lagi.

Lord Voldemort akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya… Lord Voldemort akan berjaya. Dan untuk mewujudkan itu, dia membutuhkan sihir lezat luar biasa dari seorang pemuda yang dulu dia coba bunuh… Pemuda yang sama, yang telah menghancurkan dirinya menjadi butiran debu.

Geletar asing menghampiri tubuhnya barang sejenak ketika dia mengingat—

Sebuah kecupan, hisapan, sebagaimana Dementor mengisap jiwa seseorang.

" _Hanya sedikit aku merasakan sihirmu… dan kekuatannya sebesar ini."_

Gejolak adiktif yang menggebu otak. Membuat lumpuh. Candu.

" _Lebih. Aku butuh lebih. Aku ingin lebih, Harry…"_

Nyanyian merdu pahlawan kecilnya.

" _L-Lepaskan aku."_

Kerakusan.

" _Berikan sihirmu padaku. Semuanya."_

Getaran pada tubuhnya merambat, bertambah skala, dan semakin kentara. Kemudian, Lord Voldemort melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan dengan satu tangan menutupi wajah, dia tertawa.

Oh, Harry. Pahlawan kecilnya yang sangat, sangat manis.

" _M-My Lord_?" Dari tempatnya berlutut, seorang pria berkepala pirang bertanya ragu. Nadanya pelan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, yang selalu bicara angkuh seakan semua orang selain dirinya adalah rakyat jelata, rasa takutnya terhadap Lord Voldemort menang kali ini.

Memang seharusnya demikian. Memang seharusnya mereka semua takut.

"Ah, Lucius," gumam Voldemort dengan nada seringan mungkin. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya dihampiri sebuah ingatan yang _menyenangkan_. Yang mengingatkanku kepada tujuanku selanjutnya…" Bibir Voldemort tertarik menjadi senyuman dingin selagi dia menoleh kepada sosok bertopeng lain. "Igor. Aku harap kau dan daerahmu siap menyambut kedatangan mereka."

"Tentu saja, _My Lord_." Segores seringai muncul pada wajah Death Eater yang bersangkutan. "Saya pastikan bahwa kami akan menyambut Harry Potter dan teman-temannya dengan… penuh kehangatan."

Lord Voldemort mengangguk puas, lalu menopang wajahnya di atas punggung tangan.

Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Meski dia telah merindukan rasa sihir menakjubkan itu lagi, dia harus bersabar.

Bagaimanapun juga, buah yang matang tak akan terasa paling lezat.

 _Nah, Harry Potter…_

 _Berikan aku pertunjukan yang menarik…_

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Jadi, iya… ini selingan dan bukan chapter beneran. Harap maklum, karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini sedang hectic… /bows**

 **Next chapter udah masuk Act baru. Last boss-nya udah bisa diduga di chapter ini…**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow! Kepada guest 'Nothing', iya, cara makan sihir Voldie memang mesum, tapi pastinya khusus buat Harry seorang dong ehe. Untuk guest 'bee' yang tanya masalah kapan Voldie ada rasa, dengan sangat kecewa saya harus menyatakan bahwa dia jatuh cintanya masih lama. Maklum, Voldie itu rada-rada ga beres, jadi bakal butuh waktu lama :( Tapi tenang, kalau agak lama jatuh cintanya (semoga) nanti makin nikmat pas udah jadian. Wkwkwwk. Dan buat guest 'love akashi-kun', semoga kamu enjoy baca ff ini yah... Meski update-nya, yah, ga tentu gini...**

 **Sekali lagi, maaf jika kalian kecewa ini bukan chap panjang. See you next time!**


	10. Act III Pt 1: Boy Who Fell

" _Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai kekecewaan."_

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Boy Who Fell**

* * *

Sunyi. Terlalu sunyi.

Pemuda itu menggigil walau tubuhnya diterpa sinar hangat mentari. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya terasa pegal, kaku, berat, seakan seekor gajah baru saja menindasnya. Dia dilanda disorientasi, dan sesaat, dia begitu tenggelam oleh rasa panik hingga realita yang ada seperti menghilang dari genggamannya—baginya, tak lagi jelas mana yang nyata dan tidak nyata.

Dia menunduk untuk mengamati keadaan tubuhnya. Tak ada luka di sana. Namun, itu tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sepasang mata kecokelatannya bergerak panik, melompat ke segala arah, berpindah dari satu sudut ke sudut lain. Dia berada di tengah pohon-pohon besar dan semak liar—sebuah hutan. Tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya, yang jelas-jelas bukanlah tempat tinggalnya.

 _Tidak_ , pemuda itu menggeleng. _Bagaimana bisa?_

Dia ingat betul apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya tiba di hutan asing ini.

Pemuda itu tengah melakukan hal biasa di rumah megahnya, dipaksa berlatih bertarung oleh neneknya, dipaksa berenang, dipaksa latihan terbang, lalu tiba-tiba—

Dia tidak begitu mengerti, tapi dirinya _terjatuh_. Bergerak ke bawah, bawah, bawah, hingga rasanya dia tak akan pernah berhenti terjatuh. Hingga dirinya yakin, dia tak akan hidup lagi setelah itu.

Akan tetapi, pada kenyataannya, dia memang mendarat. Dan ketika dia membuka kedua matanya, diiringi rasa pusing yang begitu menyiksa, dia segera tahu satu hal yang pasti.

Tempat ini bukanlah Arcus.

Ini adalah tanah mengerikan yang dikutuk oleh hampir semua Magus. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia telah tiba—tanpa disengaja sama sekali—di Domus.

Sekarang, pemuda itu tak tahu di mana tepatnya dia berada, dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk bisa kembali ke rumahnya di Arcus.

Jika dia terus terbang dengan sapu terbang, apakah dia bisa kembali ke sana?

Dengan susah payah, dia memaksa kedua kakinya yang lemas untuk berdiri. Kedua tangannya menopang pada batang pohon terdekat, dan dia berjengit ketika merasakan betapa semua tulang di dalam tubuhnya seperti melumer begitu saja. Seperti belum cukup dengan penderitaannya yang sekarang, dia merasakan perutnya bergetar, mengeluarkan gemuruh keras yang sangat memalukan.

Oh, kenapa dirinya harus kelaparan di saat-saat seperti ini? Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri di hutan itu?

Pemuda itu meraba perutnya dengan merana. Dia tersesat, takut, panik, dan hampir tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan. Bagaimana lagi dia harus mencari makanan? Satu-satunya cara adalah berburu. Masalahnya, dia tak memiliki kemampuan, alat, atau sihir untuk itu.

(Samar-samar, dia mengingat keluhan neneknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tentang _mengapa kau tidak bisa ini_ dan _mengapa kau tidak bisa itu_. _Mengapa kau tidak seperti ayahmu._ )

Mendadak, kedua matanya yang lelah terasa berair. Kelebat memori itu mengingatkannya kembali, menamparnya keras-keras dan membawanya kepada kenyataan—bahwa, ya, dirinya sedang berada jauh dari rumahnya yang nyaman. Seberapa mengesalkan neneknya yang selalu mengomelinya, dia lebih memilih kehidupan itu daripada harus terdampar di Domus begini.

Dia teringat kembali masalah krusial yang harus dihadapinya kini, dan keinginannya untuk menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dia luar biasa _takut_. Dia rindu neneknya. Dia ingin kembali ke Arcus. Bocah cengeng yang lemah sepertinya tidak bisa berjuang sendiri, tidak mungkin. Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir di sini? Entah karena kelaparan, atau karena diburu oleh anak buah Pangeran Kegelapan?

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah rengek ketakutan tertoreh keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Tidak… Nenek…"

Sesuara gemerisik yang keras menyadarkannya, membuat jantung kecilnya melompat. Dan ketika dia menoleh, sekelebat bayangan bergerak menimpanya, melesat dengan cakarnya yang panjang.

 _Apa itu!?_

Makhluk itu meraung. Sang pemuda merasakan tubuhnya berubah kaku, dan dia hanya bisa membuka mulut untuk berteriak sambil memejamkan mata. Berpikir tentang betapa dia menyesali kehidupan menyedihkannya.

 _Aku bahkan belum sempat membuat Nenek bangga…_

Rasa sakit yang diantisipasinya tidak pernah datang.

Satu lagi suara keras terdengar—seperti benda tajam yang terbenam ke dalam sesuatu. Makhluk itu meraung sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih lemah, lalu sebuah debaman keras terdengar.

 _H-Huh? Apa yang terjadi?_

Dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan, pemuda itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Dia menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika wujud asli si bayangan berguling di atas tanah dan terbaring lunglai—hidup tetapi pingsan. Seekor macan raksasa. Dia baru saja akan menjadi mangsa seekor macan raksasa liar.

Tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh, dia merosot ke bawah. Sebuah senggukan menyedihkan tak bisa ditahannya. Dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya—meski ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memiliki pengalaman serupa.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara seorang lelaki membuat pemuda itu mendongak cepat. Benaknya berisik dipenuhi cuitan kecurigaan. _Siapa? Ada musuh? Anak buah Pangeran Kegelapan? Apa dia datang untuk menangkapku?_

Berkebalikan dengan semua prasangkanya, dia disambut oleh sebuah tangan. Pemiliknya adalah lelaki muda dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang membara. Dari sudut matanya, dia menyaksikan beberapa figur lain yang mendekati si lelaki—satu lelaki lain dan dua perempuan yang masing-masing terlihat siaga dan bersenjata.

"Si…" Dia berbisik. "Siapa… kalian?"

Pada detik itu, sang pemuda sama sekali belum menyangka, bahwa pertemuan itu akan menjadi titik di mana segala sesuatu di dalam kehidupannya akan berputar balik.

XOXO

"N-Neville Longbottom. Salam kenal… Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."

Neville menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya. Dia tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya hari ini.

Kini selamat dari ancaman alam terbuka dan segala monster di dalamnya, Neville tengah berada di dalam sebuah kedai dalam penginapan sekarang, dikelilingi banyak makanan dan minuman—walau dia tak begitu selera setelah mengingat masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Akan tetapi, kesampingkan semua hal itu, dia tak percaya dengan siapa yang baru saja dia temui tadi.

Mengangkat gelas jusnya, Neville meneguk pelan, diam-diam menggunakan gestur itu untuk melirik sosok penyelamatnya dengan sikap setenang mungkin.

Harry Potter. Benar, Harry Potter _yang itu_.

Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup, Anak-yang-Terpilih, atau apapun itu sebutannya. Idola semua Magus, sosok yang diagung-agungkan bangsanya sejak sang pahlawan masih berusia satu tahun… Seumur-umur, Neville tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan orang seterkenal itu di dalam hidupnya. Dan di atas itu, mereka bertemu dalam kondisi yang… yah, tak begitu membahagiakan. Sebab dia telah melihat Neville dalam kondisi tidak kerennya—menjerit dan gemetaran di tengah hutan.

Lagipula, kapan dirinya pernah bertingkah keren? Neville rasa, tidak satu kalipun.

Ngomong-ngomong, sosok yang bersangkutan sedang melempar senyum kepadanya sekarang. Neville buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya dengan sedikit agak keras dan menutup mulut untuk menyamarkan dirinya yang tersedak. Harry Potter menganggap keberadaannya!

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa diam saja ketika melihatmu terancam. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau adalah seorang Magus." Harry tersenyum simpul. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Neville?"

Jantung Neville seakan hampir copot dari tempatnya. Neneknya pasti akan histeris bila dia tahu bahwa nama Neville pernah meluncur dari mulut seorang Harry Potter. Mengangguk kaku, Neville menjawab dengan gugup, "B-Ba—Ok—Baik."

"Longbottom, ya? _Mum_ bilang kalian keluarga yang darah murni yang cukup bergengsi." Seorang pria di sebelah Harry menyeletuk di sela-sela kunyahannya. Rambut kemerahannya sangat khas—bahkan Neville saja tahu dengan sekali melihat bahwa pria itu, Ron, adalah seorang Weasley. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut panjang yang duduk di sebelah Hermione Granger—gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ginny. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah salah satu keluarga Magus yang cukup tua… sebelum sebuah tragedi menimpa mereka dan memaksa keluarga itu untuk bersembunyi. "Tidak kusangka aku akan dengar cerita kalau seorang Magus akan jatuh dari Arcus ke atas Domus."

Neville merasakan mukanya memanas. Mendengar dengusan Ron, Hermione menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberi satu tatapan tajamnya. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Kalau kau yang mengalami hal itu, kau belum tentu lebih berani," timpal Ginny.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud mengejek atau bagaimana!" bela Ron. Kemudian, dia mendongak untuk menatap Neville. "Lalu, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Neville tertegun. Dia sama sekali belum memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya… Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke Arcus.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa kembali? Neville menelan ludah, mendadak dilanda tremor.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta tolong kepada," Harry melirihkan suaranya, "Magus di sekitar sini. Kalau kau mau." Dia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ingin menawarkan agar kau bergabung bersama kami untuk sementara waktu, tapi… kurasa tidak. Misi yang akan kami tempuh sangat berbahaya, dan kami tidak bisa melibatkanmu."

"Misi?" ulang Neville. Jadi, Harry Potter dan teman-temannya sedang melakukan sebuah misi heroik? Hebat sekali. Mereka masih begitu muda, dan mereka telah mempertaruhkan nyawa di luar sana… sementara dirinya sendiri… "M-Misi yang kalian maksud, jangan-jangan… kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian sedang melawan, um…"

"Voldemort?" Harry menyambung dengan begitu mudah, lalu melempar senyuman apologetik ketika Neville berjengit mendengar nama itu. "Kenyataannya, ya, kami sedang melakukan itu. Mungkin kau bisa menyebut kami tukang bunuh diri, tapi pada titik ini, aku lebih memilih jalan ini daripada harus berdiam diri."

"Ap—Huh!?" Neville mengeluarkan suara tercekik. "V-V-V—Kau—Kau benar-benar… akan melawannya?"

" _Mate_ ," Ron berbisik gugup, "Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan nama itu keras-keras di tempat seperti ini."

Harry tertawa canggung, menyapukan sepasang matanya pada sekitar. "Kau tidak kelihatan masalah dengan itu sebelumnya. Bukankah Hermione juga sudah memberi mantra peredam suara?"

"Tidak ada salahnya bertindak terlalu hati-hati." Ginny menyampirkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang pundak. "Bawahan Pangeran Kegelapan pasti sudah dibekali untuk memata-matai, kan? Aku tidak heran kalau sebagian besar dari mereka bisa mengakali sesuatu sesepele mantra peredam suara."

"Ginny benar." Hermione mengangguk, melempar Harry dengan pandangan yang mengingatkan Neville kepada neneknya yang sedang marah. "Serius, Harry, aku tahu ini gara-gara jiwa rebelmu, tapi kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu menceploskan nama itu dengan mudah! Beruntung kata itu bukan tabu."

"Tabu?" Harry mengerutkan kening, meraih gelasnya yang hampir kosong. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kata-kata tabu?"

"Ada banyak yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kata-kata yang ditabukan," jawab Hermione. "Jika aku menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan, aku akan membuat nama V…" Hermione tercekat sebentar, menelan ludah. "V-Voldemort sebagai kata yang tabu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai pelacak. Setiap orang yang mengucapkan nama itu akan diketahui keberadaannya. Dan, tentu saja, aku yakin Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan memanfaatkan kebiasaanmu untuk mengatakan namanya terang-terangan, Harry."

"Apakah namanya sudah tabu, kalau begitu?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Sejauh yang kulihat, belum. Kalau memang namanya sudah tabu, pasti pasukannya sudah datang sejak tadi…" Hermione menghela napas. "Sejujurnya, aku juga kurang mengerti jalan pikirannya. Akan lebih menguntungkan jika dia membuat namanya tabu sekarang, tapi dia tidak melakukannya."

" _Well_ ," Ginny menambahkan dengan nada tenang, "Dia sedang bermain-main dengan kita."

"Tepat," Hermione menyetujui. "Dan kita harus ingat bahwa kita masih bisa duduk di tempat terbuka seperti ini dengan santai karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa belum bergerak dengan serius…"

"Bermain-main, katamu?" Ron mengulang dengan nada ngeri. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana nasib kita jika dia sudah serius?"

"Kita akan pikirkan itu jika waktunya telah datang," jawab Hermione. "Sekarang… kita harus melakukan semua yang kita bisa. Berhubungan tentang itu, aku ingin segera mendiskusikan rencana kita selanjutnya."

Sisa kalimat itu melirih, menyisakan nada yang mengambang, dan Hermione menatap Neville dengan ragu. Mengikuti gadis itu, ketiga orang lainnya juga turut menatap Neville, membuat remaja yang bersangkutan terkesiap, menyadari maksud tatapan keempatnya yang menyiratkan 'apa-kita-harus-membiarkan-dia-di-sini'.

"U-Um." Neville mencicit. "A-Aku akan pergi, kalau begitu… Selamat malam."

"Tunggu, Neville—"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Harry, Neville berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang disewanya, membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang sedikit bengkok dimakan waktu, dan menutupnya dengan sebuah helaan napas.

Melemparkan jubahnya ke sembarang arah, Neville berjalan dengan kaki yang lemas ke tempat tidur, merebahkan dirinya dengan sebuah hela napas. Tempat tidur itu tidak sebesar miliknya di rumah, tidak lebih empuk pula. Namun, dia rasa, bisa bertemu dengan kasur di saat-saat seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang patut disyukuri.

Semua ini membuat Neville tersadar akan betapa mudah hidupnya di _mansion_ Longbottom. Betapa manja dirinya sebelum ini. Betapa dirinya terlalu naif dan tidak peduli, tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di atas Domus—dengan rekan-rekan Magus yang sedang bertahan memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Apa dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya?

Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, apakah dia bisa bertarung? Seperti ayah dan ibunya yang hebat?

Apa masalah ini terjadi kepadanya karena dia terlalu manja dan egois selama ini? Mungkin sesuatu mengatakan kepada Neville bahwa dia harus keluar dari zona nyamannya, bahwa dia tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi di balik pagar rumahnya yang aman…

Tanda Gryffindor pada belakang lehernya berdenyut, seakan tengah mengingatkan kepadanya, "Kau adalah Gryffindor. Kau adalah Magus terpilih."

 _Kau seharusnya pemberani… tetapi lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang._

Rasa lelah Neville mendatangkan kantuk yang lebih cepat. Neville terlelap hampir sesaat setelah matanya tertutup, dan untuk sementara waktu, semua kekhawatirannya tersimpan di sudut batinnya yang paling dalam.

XOXO

Ketika Neville terbangun kembali, jam yang menggantung tinggi pada dinding menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Disorientasi sempat melandanya pada detik dia membuka mata—dia tak mengenali langit-langit kamar dan tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. Kemudian, dia mengingat bahwa dirinya tak berada di dalam kamarnya yang luas dan nyaman, dan tenggorokannya terasa menyempit dengan kekhawatiran.

Neville menguap pelan. Harapannya adalah agar dia mendapat tidur yang nyenyak, istirahat yang cukup, sehingga dia bisa menyambut pagi dengan semangat baru… atau mungkin sisa-sisa semangat, berhubung Neville tidak yakin dia memiliki optimisme yang banyak di dalam dirinya.

Semua kekhawatiran ini menyiksanya. Waktu terasa sedikit melambat ketika dia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya. Dan Neville memang tak pernah merasa menjadi seseorang dengan kepala dingin—dia selalu dikata-katai oleh neneknya sebagai 'pecundang dan penakut'.

Pecundang dan penakut, ya? Dirinya memang berbeda jauh dengan Harry dan teman-temannya… Remaja biasa manapun tidak akan berani menantang Pangeran Kegelapan seperti itu. Kebanyakan pasti akan memikirkan keselamatan diri mereka sendiri… bertingkah egois selayaknya anak-anak usia mereka.

Neville rasa, dia termasuk salah satu dari remaja biasa itu.

Bicara tentang Harry, apakah mereka sudah selesai melakukan diskusi mereka tentang… rencana atau apapun itu yang mereka diskusikan?

Sembari mengusap mata, Neville berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, berniat untuk mencari sedikit air demi melegakan kerongkongannya. Suara-suara dari bawah tak lagi terdengar seramai sore tadi. Neville merasa lega ketika dia mendengar sedikit gumaman-gumaman yang membaur, karena itu artinya, dia tidak perlu berjalan seorang diri dalam sebuah ruangan di tengah malam.

Ketika dia mendekati anak tangga terbawah, Neville mendengar suara-suara yang sedikit familiar.

"—juga, kalian harus mengingat kalau lawan kita setelah ini tidak akan mudah." Neville mengenali suara itu sebagai Hermione. "Kita bisa terluka kapan saja. Kita bisa… kehilangan nyawa kapan saja, atau mungkin melihat orang lain kehilangan nyawa."

"Tenang saja. Dari awal, aku sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah semacam misi bunuh diri," celetuk Ron. "Itu bukan alasan untuk tidak berhati-hati, sih."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan," ujar suara Hermione. "Tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Horcrux yang seharusnya berada di _Cave of East_. Tempat itu merupakan bagian dari ibukota _Eastern Domus_ yang bisa ditempuh dengan tiga puluh menit berjalan dari penginapan ini, dan kita harus mengingat bahwa _Eastern Domus_ dikuasai oleh seorang Judex bernama Igor Karkaroff. Aku menduga dia sudah menunggu kita dengan pasukannya."

"Pasukan milik Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang," sambung Ginny. "Aku sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakannya. Kelihatannya, Durmstrang akan menjadi rintangan besar jika kita terpaksa berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Karena itu, kita akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bertindak diam-diam," kata Hermione. "Jika pada akhirnya mereka tetap menghadang… yah. Kita harus siap akan skenario terburuk. Prioritaskan nyawa kalian di atas Horcrux, mengerti?"

Semuanya menggumamkan persetujuan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Setelah sampai di ibukota _Eastern Domus_ , kita akan berpencar untuk mencari informasi tentang gua ini," ucap Hermione. "Sebelum pergi ke gua, kita harus mengantar Neville ke tempat yang aman… mungkin sebuah perkotaan Magus di mana dia bisa berlindung sementara sebelum bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke Arcus."

Ron berkomentar sambil menguap, "Daripada itu, aku tidak percaya bahwa pikiran Voldemort bisa terlihat olehmu, _Mate_." Tampaknya, dia sedang berbicara kepada Harry. "Maksudku, dia mengecek semua lokasi Horcrux-nya, dan dia tak sadar kau bisa melihat isi kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi semua ini terlalu gampang…"

Neville menelan ludah. Mendadak, konversasi mereka menjadi sedikit menarik.

"Aku maklum jika kau curiga," Harry yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam mendadak mengucap. "Tapi aku bisa memastikan kalau dia tak tahu. Ya, dia mungkin bisa saja sengaja menunjukkanku isi kepalanya untuk menjebakku, tapi… entahlah. Aku merasa kalau dia terlalu posesif dengan Horcrux-nya, dan dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menunjukkan lokasi Horcrux miliknya ke siapapun kecuali dirinya dan orang-orang yang paling dia percayai." Sebuah helaan napas. "Ketika dia mengira bahwa aku telah menghancurkan semua Horcrux-nya, dia marah sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Voldemort yang seperti itu bahkan mau dengan sengaja berbagi pikirannya tentang semua Horcrux dan lokasinya."

"Yah. Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba," balas Ron. "Di luar dugaan, kita cukup beruntung dalam hal ini, ya?"

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau tidak ada dalam posisi Harry waktu itu," balas Ginny. "Tapi, aku rasa ini adalah poin kemenangan untuk kita. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Harry ketika dia menghadapi Kau-Tahu-Siapa di Kamar Rahasia."

Neville mengambil langkah mundur dan menutup mulut, mencegah teriakan terkejut merobek keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kamar Rahasia? Tempat yang legendaris itu memang ada? Harry pernah menghadapi Voldemort di sana?

…Dan dia masih hidup?

"Karena waktu sudah malam," Suara tepukan tangan Hermione terdengar. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat agar investigasi kita besok berjalan maksimal. Aku ingin kita mendapat informasi sebanyak mungkin sebelum petang berakhir."

"Baik, baik, Bu Boss."

Terdengar suara tamparan dan teriakan Ron yang menggema pilu, diikuti dengan, "Aku hanya bercanda!"

Dengan itu, Neville mendengar suara kursi-kursi bergeser, diikuti langkah-langkah menuju tangga. Sial. Kalau dia tidak segera bergerak, mereka akan menemukannya. Dalam kepanikannya, Neville memutar tubuh, berlari kembali ke dalam kamarnya, dan menutup pitu sepelan mungkin. Selang beberapa detik, suara Hermione, Ginny, dan Ron terdengar, diikuti oleh pintu-pintu yang tertutup.

Neville membiarkan dirinya merosot lemas. Kalau mereka menemukannya menguping pembicaraan sepenting itu, Neville tidak ingin membayangkan ekspresi pada wajah mereka. Mereka telah berbaik hati menemani Neville dan melindunginya di hutan itu, dan hal terakhir yang Neville inginkan adalah mengecewakan mereka.

"…Aku jadi haus."

Menelan ludah sekali lagi, Neville memastikan tak ada suara-suara lain yang muncul, sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sepelan mungkin, menempuh rute yang sama menuju lantai satu untuk mengambil segelas air.

Hal yang tidak pernah dia kira adalah melihat Harry Potter masih duduk di meja seorang diri, memegang sebuah kartu aneh dan berbicara kepada kartu yang sama.

"Sungguh, mungkin mereka akan mengatai diriku terlalu paranoid, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah." Harry mengeluarkan embusan panjang. "Dumbledore, aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka. Mereka bisa kehilangan nyawa mereka kapan saja."

Neville tidak bisa menahan suara terkejutnya kali ini, membuat Harry tertegun dan menoleh ke belakang bahunya dengan ekspresi yang terlampau panik. Melihat bahwa itu hanyalah Neville, kedua bahunya kembali melemas, dan wajahnya disiram kelegaan masif.

"Oh, ternyata hanya kau, Neville…" Harry mengelus dada. "Kau membuatku jantungan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tidak terpengaruh mantra peredam Hermione? Mantra _Confundus_ -nya juga tidak memiliki efek padamu—seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihat Dumbledore dengan jelas."

"Miss Granger mungkin tidak menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry, sihir tidak pernah mengkhianati perasaan pemiliknya." Kartu di dalam genggaman Harry berbunyi, dan Neville membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya di sana. "Selamat malam, Nak. Neville Longbottom, bukan?"

Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah pahlawan paling terkenal sepanjang masa. Albus Dumbledore! Bahkan neneknya yang perfeksionis juga mengidolakannya.

"Aku mengenal kedua orangtuamu dengan cukup baik. Semoga mereka lekas sembuh," tambah Albus dengan nada simpatik. "Nah, Harry… Aku sangat ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan dirimu dan Mr. Neville di sebelah sana, tetapi aku rasa tubuhku tidak memungkinkan hal itu terjadi."

"Tidak masalah. Jangan khawatirkan kami dan beristirahatlah, Dumbledore." Harry membalas, mengembalikan anggukan Dumbledore dengan sebuah senyuman. "Selamat tidur."

Sosok Albus di dalam kartu menguap pelan, memejamkan mata, dan tertidur di atas kursinya. Neville ternganga dan menatap kartu itu dengan penasaran sekaligus bingung, yang lantas segera disadari oleh Harry.

"Dia ada di dalam… kartu?" Neville berbisik takzim. Meski begitu, dia melihat Harry menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Neville yang menerimanya seakan benda itu adalah gelas yang sangat rapuh.

"Hmm… Mungkin tidak tepat kalau menyebutnya ada di dalam kartu," terang Harry. "Dumbledore menggunakan kartu itu untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Aku dengar tubuhnya sedang ada di suatu tempat di Arcus sekarang, dan kesehatannya sedang tidak baik…"

Neville menelan kembali suara ketakutannya. Jadi memang benar? Albus Dumbledore memang sedang jatuh sakit sehingga dia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekadar menemui Harry secara langsung? Kalau begitu, tanpa Albus Dumbledore dengan kekuatan penuhnya, bagaimana bisa pihak Arcus menang melawan—

Tidak. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Neville…

"Dia sedang sakit-sakitan, tapi dia masih berjuang begitu keras untuk bangun dari istirahatnya demi membantuku." Kedua tangan Harry terkepal erat di atas meja. Pelanggan kedai mulai bepergian secara berangsur, menyisakan Neville dan Harry, serta segerombolan pria tua yang bersantai di sudut ruangan. "Makanya, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Aku harus menggunakan segenap kekuatanku untuk menghentikan Voldemort, apapun yang terjadi."

Nama yang terucap mudah dari mulut Harry membuat Neville mengedik ngeri. "B-Bagaimana," mulainya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seberani itu?"

" _Huh_?" Harry mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi semua ini? Seorang Pangeran Kegelapan sedang mengincar nyawamu, tapi kau… kau tetap bisa berpikir untuk melangkah maju, bagaimana harus bertindak, bagaimana untuk terus… hidup."

Sejenak, tatapan Harry berubah menerawang ketika dia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu, dan menggumam. "Aku tidak sehebat yang kau katakan, tahu. Pada awalnya, tentu saja aku panik ketika tahu Voldemort benar-benar serius mengincar nyawaku. Mungkin," Harry melirih, "Mungkin aku memilih untuk bertarung karena aku merasa putus asa—maksudku, banyak yang bilang bahwa mau berjuang atau berpangku tangan, hasilnya sama saja—Voldemort akan menang, mereka bilang. Makanya, tidak ada salahnya untuk sekalian mencoba berjuang. Aku merasa tidak akan kehilangan apapun… Mungkin juga, aku merasa berhutang kepada Dumbledore. Sebab, dialah yang menunjukkan kepadaku siapa diriku sebenarnya. Siapa kedua orangtuaku. Atau mungkin… aku merasa terlalu marah kepada Voldemort hingga amarahku lebih besar daripada rasa takutku, kalau itu memungkinkan."

Harry menjulurkan tangannya kepada keranjang buah-buahan di tengah meja—disediakan sebagai bonus oleh sang pemilik—dan mengambil sebuah stroberi. "Sejujurnya, aku masih belum menemukannya—alasan utamaku berjuang melawan Voldemort. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa takdir memilihku, bahwa aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi Anak-Yang-Terpilih dan melawan Voldemort, atau semacam itu. Dan kau tidak salah. Sebagian besar alasanku berjuang adalah karena nasibku sebagai Harry Potter yang tidak mungkin kutolak." Harry menampakkan senyuman sedih. "Kau mendengarkan percakapan kami barusan, bukan?"

Salah tingkah, Neville hampir terjengkang dari kursinya. "I-Itu— _W-Well_ —A-Aku— _Yeah_ , aku tidak bermaksud!"

Memberi Neville senyuman geli, Harry melanjutkan, "Kau pasti mendengar bahwa aku telah berhadapan dengannya… Voldemort, di Kamar Rahasia." Tegukan ludah Neville terdengar keras. "Benar, itu bukan ingatan yang cukup menyenangkan… Kau tahu, mulanya, aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa melakukannya. Bahwa aku pasti bisa bertarung dengan Voldemort, mengalahkannya, menghentikannya. Tapi, ketika aku berhadapan langsung dengannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat, sangat naif." Harry mengambil napas yang bergetar. "Dia sangat kuat, Neville. Dia baru saja mendapatkan tubuhnya, belum pada kekuatan maksimalnya, dan aku hampir…"

"H-Harry," bisik Neville, menjulurkan tangan dengan khawatir ketika sekujur tubuh Harry menggigil.

"Saat itulah, aku merasakan takut yang sesungguhnya untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sadar, bahwa apapun yang menungguku setelah ini… apapun yang disuguhkan Voldemort setelah ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ketika memikirkan hal itu, aku ragu. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi aku takut. Dan aku bingung… karena diriku yang masih muda, yang bahkan belum lama mengetahui bahwa diriku adalah Magus, harus dihadapkan pada seseorang yang sangat berbahaya…" Harry memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan untuk menenangkan diriku, Neville? Aku mengingat kedua orangtuaku."

Neville tertegun.

"Aku mengingat cerita demi cerita. Tentang bagaimana mereka melindungiku dengan begitu berani. Tentang kehebatan mereka. Tentang cinta mereka yang akan selalu menyertai setiap langkahku sejak dulu dan untuk selamanya."

Sekelebat memori menghinggapi benak Neville.

" _Frank dan Alice… Mereka adalah pahlawan yang pemberani."_

" _Disiksa sampai gila oleh Death Eater… Kasihan sekali."_

" _Tidak bisa sembuh? Bagaimana dengan anak mereka?"_

Neville menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan sebuah isakan menyedihkan.

"Kemudian, aku berpikir… aku ingin jadi seperti mereka," lanjut Harry. "Aku ingin melindungi orang-orang, sebagaimana mereka berdua melindungiku—menyelamatkanku dari maut lima belas tahun yang lalu." Harry mendongak kembali, dan kali ini, sebuah tatapan penuh determinasi memasuki kedua matanya. "Itulah alasanku berjuang, Neville."

Hati kecil Neville bergetar.

Hebat. Hebat sekali…

"Kau menakjubkan sekali," Neville mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malu. "Dibandingkan denganmu, aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya. B-Bahkan menggunakan sihir saja belum tentu becus. Nenek selalu memarahiku di rumah, mengatakan bahwa aku harus bertambah sedikit jantan… Tapi aku tidak bisa! Beginilah diriku—penakut, pecundang, lemah. Aku yakin sekali seharusnya tanda di atas tubuhku bukan Gryffindor… bahkan mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pantas untuk diberi tanda sama sekali."

"Oke, stop. Cukup sampai di situ." Telapak tangan Harry didorong di depan wajah Neville, dan ketika tangan itu menghilang, dia disambut dengan ekspresi marah Harry. "Pertama, sungguh, aku tidak sehebat yang kau kira—jangan gunakan aku sebagai pembanding. Masih banyak Magus yang lebih hebat di luar sana. Kedua… yah, mungkin aku jadi sedikit hipokrit dengan mengatakan ini, tapi kau tidak seharusnya menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri."

"T-Tapi memang benar begitu adanya!" Neville memprotes lemah. "Nenekku bahkan mengira aku adalah seorang Squib karena sihirku tak pernah mau keluar… Pasti selama ini dia menganggapku sebagai kekecewaan."

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kapan pertama kali kau menunjukkan sihirmu?"

"K-Ketika aku hampir dijatuhkan dari jendela oleh pamanku," jawab Neville ngeri, berusaha menepis ingatan dari kejadian suram itu dari kepalanya.

"Nah, itu dia," ucap Harry santai, seakan dia telah menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di seluruh dunia. "Menurutku, setiap orang memiliki potensi masing-masing, Neville. Kau hanya butuh sebuah dorongan. Kalau kau ingin jadi hebat, kuat, dan berani, tentu saja kau bisa. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah motivasi dan alasan."

"Motivasi dan alasan…" Neville mengulang dengan takjub. Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Harry adalah alasan untuk berjuang? Jika dipikir-pikir, Neville memang tak benar-benar memiliki alasan sebelum ini. Dia hanya menuruti apa yang neneknya katakan, mengikuti semua pelajaran dan latihan keras itu dengan terpaksa, tetapi…

Alasan yang kuat. Di manakah dia bisa menemukannya? Benarkah dia bisa menjadi sehebat Harry jika dia telah menemukan alasannya?

Tatapan Neville berpindah kepada Harry, yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan penuh kesabaran.

Mungkinkah…?

"K-Kalau," Neville mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? S-Setidaknya, sampai aku menemukan alasanku!"

Seketika, senyuman Harry menghilang.

"Neville," Dia memulai dengan nada panik, dan Neville mulai sedikit menyesali perkataannya, "Kau tahu betul apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Kalau kau mengikutiku, nyawamu akan terancam. Terlalu berbahaya—"

"Kumohon," Neville memejamkan mata, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kumohon, untuk sebentar saja! Aku bahkan tidak akan mengganggu misi kalian, aku berjanji! Aku hanya ingin… menemukan alasanku berjuang, dan aku memiliki firasat bahwa aku hanya bisa menemukannya dengan berada di dekatmu. Kalau aku mengalihkan wajah lagi, aku takut diriku tidak punya kesempatan yang sama. Aku tidak ingin kembali menjadi sebuah kekecewaan!"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon, Harry!"

Detik-detik kosong berjalan tanpa suara apapun. Neville menunggu dengan napas tertahan. Harry terlihat membuka mulutnya pelan sekali, seakan dia ragu untuk menjawab, sampai kemudian—

"Anak-anak, mungkin sudah saatnya kalian tidur? Ini sudah agak larut untuk anak seusia kalian." Suara pria tua menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. Oh. Si pengurus kedai. "Tempat ini juga sudah hampir kututup, jadi, kecuali kalian ingin tidur di sini, kusarankan kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing."

Neville melongo, saling tatap dengan Harry.

Percakapan mereka terputus di situ juga.

XOXO

Sekitar tujuh jam kemudian, Harry dan rombongannya telah lama meninggalkan penginapan dan tiba di ibukota _Eastern Domus_.

Kota itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kota pertama yang disinggahi Harry—Kota Penkurth, tempat dirinya bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione. Terletak tepat di sebelah pantai, kota itu terasa sangat khas. Seperti Kota Penkurth, kota itu banyak terdiri dari daerah berair, seperti sungai atau kolam, dan setiap beberapa detik sekali, akan ada angin kencang yang membawa bau garam dari laut.

Setelah mencari penginapan baru dan meninggalkan Neville di sana—dengan cukup terpaksa—keempat remaja itu bersiap untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Berburu informasi, atau seperti yang Hermione sebut, investigasi.

"Kita bagi tim menjadi dua," Hermione memutuskan. "Harry, kau pergi bersama Ginny. Aku akan bersama Ron karena aku berfirasat kalau aku harus mengawasi tingkahnya."

"Oi!"

Protes Ron, seperti biasa, hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Hermione. "Aku dan Ron akan memeriksa bagian barat kota. Bagian timur kuserahkan kepada kalian. Jangan lupa—kita memang ingin mendapat informasi sebanyak mungkin, tapi berusahalah untuk terlihat tidak mencurigakan."

"Baiklah," Harry mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi di penginapan, oke?"

Penginapan. Semoga Neville tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh di sana… Meskipun, melihat sikapnya yang sedikit paranoid, Harry ragu Neville akan mencoba melakukan apapun.

Dengan itu, Harry memberi anggukan terakhir kepada Hermione dan Ron sebelum mereka berpisah. Membuka peta kecil di tangannya yang tadi sempat dibeli Hermione, Harry memutuskan untuk melewati jalan utama yang strategis. Mungkin mereka bisa mampir di tempat yang ramai nanti, seperti sebuah kedai atau toko…

"Jadiii," Ginny, di sebelah Harry, mengangkat suara dengan santai, "Kau punya tujuan tertentu setelah ini? Atau haruskah kita berjalan tanpa arah sambil menanyai setiap orang yang bisa ditanya?"

Ginny terlihat lebih… berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia tak lagi bertingkah berlebihan di dekat Harry, tak pernah gugup dan malu. Senyumannya sering muncul, ekspresinya jauh lebih lepas, dan dia terlihat sangat bebas sekarang. Harry harus memastikan dua kali apakah Ginny di hadapannya adalah Ginny yang sama dengan gadis pemalu yang baru ditemuinya beberapa minggu silam.

Barangkali, kejadian dengan Voldemort di Kamar Rahasia membuat sesuatu berubah di dalam dirinya. Seperti Harry, yang kini dihantui kelebat-kelebat emosi asing abstrak—kesenangan, antisipasi, kenikmatan, haus darah. Dan Harry _yakin sekali_ semua emosi itu tidak datang darinya.

Ada sebuah teori yang terbentuk di dalam benaknya, mengingat bagaimana Harry dan Voldemort sempat bertukar pikiran, tetapi dia tak ingin mengungkapkannya keras-keras. Tidak sekarang.

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai dari tempat yang ramai," usul Harry. "Kau tahu tempat yang paling sering digunakan untuk bertukar informasi?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud bertukar informasi bisa disamakan dengan menggosip," gumam Ginny, "mungkin memang kedai atau restoran tempatnya. Seperti yang satu itu." Telunjuk Ginny mendarat pada salah satu bangunan besar di dekat mereka. "Meskipun, _well_ … aku tak terlalu yakin ingin pergi ke sana."

Harry paham alasannya. Kedai itu penuh dengan pria-pria berbadan kekar dengan suara keras yang sesekali memukuli meja ketika mereka tertawa. Pada sebuah tempat di atas kulit lengan mereka, terdapat sebuah tato unik—simbol yang mereka tunjukkan dengan bangga. Melihat bahwa kota tempat mereka berada adalah sebuah kota di pinggir pantai, Harry dapat segera menyimpulkan siapa orang-orang itu.

"Bajak laut," gumam Harry. Kedua matanya bersinar ketika dia mendapat sedikit ide. "Hei, Ginny, tapi bukankah mereka adalah orang-orang yang tepat? Maksudku, gua yang kita cari berada di sekitar laut—dan bajak laut seperti mereka pasti sudah berkelana cukup lama di laut untuk mengetahui tempat yang kita cari."

Dahi Ginny terlipat. "Aku tidak tahu tentang ini, Harry… Kau yakin mereka tidak akan bertingkah… 'defensif'?"

Harry menatap kembali gerombolan bajak laut itu, mengerutkan kening, lalu menghela napas. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba setiap cara, mungkin. Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sini. Biar aku saja yang masuk."

Namun, beberapa langkah menuju pintu masuk kedai, Ginny sudah ada di sampingnya. "Aku ikut," selanya sebelum Harry sempat membuka mulut. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan orang lemah. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Sepasang mata cokelat Ginny menatapnya penuh resolusi. Begitu membara, begitu panas. Harry mau tak mau mengalihkan matanya dan menyimpan tawa di dalam hati—bahkan dirinya yang seorang lelaki merasa sedikit… gentar terhadap tatapan Ginny.

"Oke, oke. Tapi hati-hati."

Keduanya memasuki kedai dengan hati-hati. Seketika, suasana bising yang kurang nyaman menyambut mereka. Gelas-gelas saling dibenturkan keras bersama teriakan senang. Gelak tawa tak tertahan yang terdengar liar muncul dari berbagai sudut. Meja digebrak-gebrak tanpa kendali. Pelayan wanita yang berjalan mengantar pesanan memasang wajah datar seakan sudah biasa.

Hampir semua penghuni ruangan adalah pria kekar, sehingga Harry tidak heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Beruntung, mereka tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya di dalam kedai itu, terlalu sibuk dengan keseruan masing-masing.

Berusaha untuk terlihat normal, Harry dan Ginny memesan dua gelas jus buah dan duduk di salah satu meja.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Ginny, melirik pria-pria di sekitarnya dengan waspada. "Bagaimana kita mendekati mereka?"

Dengan gerakan sesantai mungkin, Harry meraih beberapa kertas dari tas selempangnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan pura-pura sibuk membacanya. Selanjutnya, dia mengeluarkan peta _Eastern Domus_ , merentangkannya seperti sedang membaca koran, dan mengamatinya seserius mungkin.

Menunggu waktu yang cukup lama berlalu, Harry memasang sebuah ekspresi kebingungan, menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, sebelum melimpahkan atensinya pada salah satu kru bajak laut di dekatnya—dia sengaja memilih anggota yang berbadan tak terlalu kekar dan lebih banyak diam, dan berharap bahwa pria yang dipilihnya tak sejahat dugaannya.

Dehaman pelan dia keluarkan, diikuti dengan tepukan ringan pada pundak sang pria. "Permisi. Um, maaf mengganggu waktumu, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Pria itu menoleh dan terlihat kaget, seakan baru kali ini seseorang mencoba untuk bicara dengannya. Harry tak begitu heran—bahkan dirinya juga tak sepenuhnya berani saat ini. "Hm? Tanya apa?"

Senang karena pertanyaannya direspon cukup baik, Harry melanjutkan, "Begini, saya bersama rekan saya sedang meneliti bebatuan dari seluruh penjuru Domus. Belakangan ini, saya sangat tertarik dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa di sebuah gua misterius, terdapat sebuah cekungan yang katanya memuat zat aneh!"

Harry menahan sebuah jengitan. Oke, mungkin perkataannya benar-benar terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Menurut sumber yang saya dapat, gua itu biasa disebut dengan _Cave of East_ dan terletak di _Eastern Domus_. Sayangnya, setelah beberapa hari berkeliling _Eastern Domus_ , saya masih belum juga menemukan tempat ini. Untuk itu, saya bertanya, _err_ , apakah kau kira-kira tahu keberadaan, atau mungkin informasi tertentu tentang tempat ini?"

Perubahan reaksi pada wajah si pria sangat kentara hingga Harry mengira dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. " _C-Cave of East_ , katamu?" Pria itu menggeleng. "Kalian pasti sudah tidak waras jika memikirkan untuk pergi ke sana. Hentikan saja dan kembalilah ke rumahmu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya apa yang salah dengan _Cave of East_?" tanya Ginny.

"Banyak. Banyak yang salah. Aku yakin sekali tempat itu berhantu." Si pria mengusap dahi. "Kalian bukan yang pertama kali. Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba pergi ke sana karena berbagai iming-imingan—mencari harta karun, rahasia, atau sekadar ingin tahu. Tapi… tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali."

"Tidak ada yang kembali?" ulang Harry, merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Gua itu terletak di tengah laut. Beberapa meter dari pinggir kota ini. Aku menduga mereka tenggelam sebelum mencapai tujuan. Mungkin ada pusaran air, mungkin juga ada sesuatu yang lain…"

Harry mengangguk, mendorong pria itu untuk melanjutkan. Jika gua itu memang terletak di kota ini, keputusan mereka datang kemari seharusnya tepat.

"Yang jelas, tak ada yang tahu apakah gua itu benar-benar ada. Tak ada juga yang tahu hal mengerikan _apa_ yang ada di dalamnya. Terserah kau mau mengikuti perkataanku atau tidak, tapi kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku lebih baik kembali ke rumahku dan menikmati kembali masa-masa damaiku."

Si pria mengambil satu tegukan dari birnya, lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali untuk terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan bersama rekannya, meninggalkan Harry yang merenungi informasi itu dalam diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ginny?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak menyangka percakapanmu berjalan lancar. Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk menyelamatkanmu tadi." Ginny menyeruput habis minumannnya. Harry melirik gelasnya sendiri yang masih penuh. "Gua itu berbahaya, katanya? Kalau bicara soal bahaya, yah, bukankah misi yang kita emban ini dari awal memang berbahaya?"

Harry tergelak. "Kau benar. Bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat kalau ini adalah misi bunuh diri?"

Ginny membalas dengan senyuman tipis. "Tapi kita tidak boleh mati sebelum semuanya berakhir."

Mendadak, suara-suara gaduh terdengar dari sudut kedai. Ketika Harry menoleh, dia menyaksikan sebuah meja yang terbalik, piring dan gelas yang pecah tertindas meja dan kaki. Seorang pria dengan pakaian mewah terlihat luar biasa marah, dan dia membentak-bentak pelayan perempuan di hadapannya, mengatakan bagaimana pakaiannya kotor karena ulahnya.

"Kau punya uang untuk menggantinya, _huh_? Kau punya!?" Pria itu mengangkat tangannya penuh ancaman. "Mungkin kau harus diberi pelajaran agar merasa bersalah!"

Tinju terangkat. Sorak sorai mengeras, dari pria-pria kurang ajar yang mendukung terjadinya perkelahian. Jeritan wanita diabaikan begitu saja. Harry segera berdiri, ingin melakukan sesuatu tetapi berpikir, ' _Tidak sempat._ '

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar hantaman keras. Harry terperanjat. Tidak, tidak—tinju pria tadi tidak menghantam wajah si pelayan, melainkan… ditangkap dalam sebuah tangan?

Harry mengerjap, memindahkan perhatiannya kepada pemilik dari tangan itu—seorang pria dengan pakaian perang kecokelatan dan hidung bengkok yang terlihat mengerikan.

Kedai menjadi hening.

"Sebagai Komandan dari Pasukan Khusus Durmstrang, aku, Viktor Krum, memperingatkan agar kau menghentikan perbuatanmu dan meminta maaf."

Napas Harry tertahan.

 _Durmstrang? Bukankah itu adalah…_

Agaknya, Ginny memiliki pikiran yang sama, karena dia segera menyenggol tubuh Harry dengan sikunya.

Keheningan di dalam kedai mengerupsi menjadi sebuah bisikan gusar.

"Viktor Krum!? Maksudmu, Viktor Krum yang itu!?"

"Bohong, Komandan Durmstrang datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Viktor Krum secara langsung begini!"

"Kira-kira dia mau memberi tanda tangannya tidak, ya?"

"Gila! Daritadi dia minum di sini, dan tidak ada yang sadar?"

Di saat Harry sibuk mendengarkan celotehan dari kanan kirinya, pria tadi telah meminta maaf, membungkuk-bungkuk, lalu berlari keluar dari kedai seakan dia baru saja melihat monster.

Jika mengamati reaksi dari semua orang, kelihatannya Viktor Krum _benar-benar_ seorang monster.

Tidak salah lagi. Harry bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di sekitar Viktor. Sebuah aura, atau sihir, yang seperti mendorong orang lain untuk menjauh. Memperingatkan kepada untuk minggir, atau dia akan menanggung konsekuensinya seorang diri.

Viktor berbahaya, benak Harry memutuskan, dan dia adalah… sosok yang berpotensi untuk menjadi lawan mereka selanjutnya.

Tangan Harry terkepal.

Sementara itu, Viktor mengangguk kepada pelayan perempuan yang tadi, lantas berjalan dengan tubuh tegapnya menuju pintu keluar. Kerumunan segera membelah untuk memberi jalan kepadanya.

"Ginny," Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya lebih erat, mendadak merasa impulsif. "Ayo."

"Kau mau mengikutinya?" Ginny bertanya dengan nada kritis.

Harry tidak menunggu persetujuannya. Dengan cepat, dia bergerak di antara kerumunan orang dan menemukan jalannya pada bagian depan kedai, di mana sosok Viktor masih terlihat di kejauhan dengan tudung yang dinaikkan kembali.

"Bagus, sekarang kau memutuskan untuk menguntitnya?" Ginny, yang berhasil mengejar Harry, memutar mata.

"Ada yang ingin kuketahui darinya," Harry merenung. "Dia kuat. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia kuat sekali, Ginny. Makanya, aku harus tahu… Tahu sebanyak mungkin."

Ekspektasinya adalah sebuah tolakan dari Ginny—dia biasa ditegur oleh Hermione—tetapi semua yang gadis itu lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepala seakan dia adalah seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya berulah. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Jangan diam saja di sini, nanti dia menghilang."

Harry mengerjap cukup lama. "Kau tidak melarangku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ginny memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan senyuman yang menantang. "Aku juga cukup penasaran dengan orang yang mereka sebut Komandan Durmstrang ini. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu tentang prajurit andalan Igor Karkaroff, kan? Kita tidak tahu apakah kita bisa benar-benar menghindari pertarungan dengan mereka."

"Itu benar, tapi…" Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kukira kau akan berkata kalau aku terlalu nekat atau semacamnya… Oh, benar, aku lupa kau bukan Hermione."

Ginny tertawa, lalu pandangannya mengeras. "Dia mulai menjauh. Kita harus bergegas."

Mengangguk setuju, Harry mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba bertingkah senormal mungkin sambil menyamarkan diri dengan kerumunan penduduk. Untuk meyakinkan aktingnya, Ginny beberapa kali menunjuk etalase toko dan berteriak antusias, membuat keduanya terlihat seperti dua teman yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Harry memuji kemampuan akting Ginny.

Maka, satu jam ke depan mereka habiskan untuk membuntuti Viktor, yang agaknya sedang memiliki sebuah agenda… _berbelanja_. Dia memasuki satu toko demi satu toko, membeli barang-barang yang Harry rasa cukup acak. Tentunya dia tidak melakukannya karena dia sadar sedang dibuntuti, kan? Harry harap tidak.

Setengah jam setelahnya, ketika Harry dan Ginny hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkan informasi penting apapun tentang Viktor, mereka menyaksikan ketika sang komandan berjalan menuju sebuah gedung gagah menjulang yang menyerupai sebuah kastil. Harry berdecak kagum, baru melihat bangunan itu untuk yang pertama kali, tetapi tidak dengan Ginny.

"Sial," bisik si gadis. "Dia masuk ke sana. Kita jelas tidak bisa mengikutinya."

"Memangnya bangunan apa itu?" tanya Harry.

"Markas mereka." Kedua mata Ginny mengeras, menatap jendela-jendela bangunan besar itu dengan waspada. "Mungkin sampai sini saja kita mengikutinya."

Meskipun kecewa, Harry mengangguk, tahu betul untuk tidak mengambil satu langkah lagi ke depan. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa bangunan itu memiliki sebuah lapisan sihir untuk menolak orang luar atau mendeteksi penyusup. Pandangan Harry berpindah kepada debur ombak lautan yang terletak tepat di belakang markas. Apa mereka membuang orang-orang ke lautan sebagai hukuman?

"Baiklah. Kau benar." Harry mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita kembali—"

Namun, tepat ketika Harry menegakkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk berbalik, dia mendengar sesuara keras yang menarik perhatiannya. Sumber suara itu adalah pintu markas yang terbuka lebar, memberi jalan bagi rombongan prajurit berbaju cokelat yang tengah membawa berbagai senjata. Harry menahan sebuah suara kaget, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Ginny.

"Durmstrang!" bisik Harry gusar.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Ginny menyeret Harry menuju sudut lain yang lebih tersembunyi, sebuah tempat di balik tumpukan kotak-kotak barang. Keduanya melihat bagaimana prajurit Durmstrang berbaris, sesekali menggerakkan dan menghentakkan senjata mereka, dengan langkah seirama. Viktor Krum memimpin barisan itu dengan wajah pasif yang kaku, membawa sebuah tombak.

"Apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Ginny, mengamati barisan itu.

"Apakah aman kalau mengikuti mereka?" Harry bertanya balik, membuat Ginny merengut.

"Yah, apa kau ingin mengikuti mereka?" Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan dijawab dengan rengutan pada wajah Harry. "Ya? Bagus. Karena aku juga ingin mengikuti mereka. Ayo—tapi kalau mereka menyadari kehadiran kita, kau harus siap untuk segera lari."

"Ginny."

"Hm?"

"Kau yang terbaik."

Ginny mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. "Oh, kau membuatku malu."

Memastikan untuk menerapkan kehati-hatian ekstra, Harry bersama Ginny mengikuti prajurit Durmstrang bersenjata itu, berharap untuk setidaknya memuaskan sedikit rasa penasaran akan Durmstrang dengan informasi apapun. Prajurit Durmstrang berjalan selama beberapa lama sebelum mereka tiba di sebuah tanah berumput lapang di tepi sungai.

Bersembunyi di balik tembok, Harry menyaksikan bagaimana Viktor berdiri di depan barisan itu, mengeluarkan suara keras dan tegas sambil menghentakkan bagian bawah tombaknya ke atas tanah. "Perhatian, semuanya!"

"Kira-kira mereka mau apa?" tanya Harry dengan suara selirih mungkin.

"Kelihatannya latihan." Ginny memicingkan kedua matanya ketika setiap dari prajurit membentuk sebuah banjar barisan dengan Viktor di depannya. Satu demi satu prajurit kemudian maju dan mencoba menyerang Viktor dengan senjata mereka. "Hmm… Duel dengan Komandan mereka, _huh_? Oh. Si Viktor Krum itu bagus juga, seperti yang kuduga."

"Kau benar." Harry menelan ludah. Bukan sekadar bagus, tetapi dia luar biasa bertalenta. Viktor bertarung dengan begitu lincah dan halus, tanpa pergerakan yang sia-sia. Tak ada pertahanan dan celah yang terbuka. Rasanya seakan Viktor memang telah terbiasa bertarung sejak lama sekali. Tak peduli walau dia harus menghadapi sekitar puluhan orang dalam melatih prajuritnya, kuda-kuda Viktor tidak pernah goyah.

Harry menyaksikan bagaimana prajurit kelima belas berhasil menjatuhkan senjata Viktor—Harry yakin sang komandan tidak sedang menunjukkan keseriusannya—dan bersiap untuk menghantamnya. Hanya saja, di saat-saat terakhir, Viktor menangkap tubuh si prajurit dan membantingnya ke belakang.

"Ow." Harry berjengit. Yah. Semoga dia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi si prajurit. "Dia sangat kuat sampai-sampai rasanya mengerikan," tambahnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku benar-benar berharap kita tidak akan menjumpai mereka." Ginny menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. "Kesampingkan Viktor, setiap dari mereka tidak bisa dibilang lemah. Kalau harus menghadapi sekian banyak dari mereka sekaligus…"

Atensi Harry berhasil dirampas oleh satu lagi prajurit yang maju. Dia menggunakan dua pedang pada kedua tangannya, dan pergerakannya sangat cepat. Tebasan demi tebasan berhasil dia layangkan pada tombak Viktor, dan tubuhnya berputar gesit. Ringan seperti angin.

Saat itu juga, Harry terpukau. Bukan kepada prajurit itu sendiri, tetapi kepada gerakan berpedang yang sangat hebat dan cepat, seperti likuid yang mengalir.

"Dia tidak buruk," Ginny berkomentar.

"Menarik," timpal Harry setengah sadar. "Aku cukup suka gaya bertarungnya…"

Dari kejauhan, suara Viktor menggema, "Mundur, Poliakoff."

Si pengguna dua pedang mundur. Harry memendam kekecewaannya—rasa ingin tahu tentang teknik berpedang dari orang bernama Poliakoff itu masih belum terlalu terpuaskan seperti dahaga tak tertahankan.

Mungkin dia bisa mencari tahu lebih jauh setelah ini… Siapa tahu Hermione juga bisa membantu.

"Hampir dua puluh prajurit, dan dia belum terlihat berkeringat," Ginny tersenyum aneh, gabungan antara mimik cemas dan kagum. "Dia monster."

Harry mengangguk, menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga prajurit selanjutnya maju. Namun, alih-alih memanggil nama selanjutnya, Viktor memutuskan pada detik itu juga untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh dan memancangkan pandangan setajam elang tepat kepada arah di mana Harry dan Ginny bersembunyi.

 _Sial—_

Jantung Harry terasa hampir copot saat itu juga.

"Harry!" bisik Ginny gusar. "Harry, dia sadar ada yang tidak beres. Kita harus segera pergi!"

Dengan sebuah tarikan pada lengannya, Ginny membawa Harry bersamanya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga, tak berani untuk menolehkan kepala dan melambatkan langkah.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesosok Viktor Krum bergeming pada tempatnya berdiri dengan dahi mengernyit, memandangi tempat di mana sekelebat bayangan baru saja tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

XOXO

Hermione menempelkan ujung jari pada mulutnya yang berkerut penuh konsentrasi.

Investigasinya bersama Ron tidak berjalan sia-sia—mereka telah menemukan beberapa informasi berguna yang bisa mereka jadikan tumpuan untuk langkah mereka selanjutnya.

Menurut berbagai penduduk yang sempat ditanyainya, gua yang mereka cari berada di tengah _Sea of East_ , dan rumor mengatakan bahwa orang yang mengunjungi tempat itu tidak pernah kembali. Menurut sebuah laporan yang sempat dibacanya di perpustakaan, Hermione rasa, tempat itu memang menjadi medan yang sulit, dengan ombak yang tinggi dan aktivitas sihir yang tidak wajar.

Jika memang demikian, mereka butuh sesuatu untuk menyeberangi lautan dan mengantarkan mereka dengan selamat. Dia ragu kapal biasa akan selamat dari apapun yang menunggu mereka di sana.

Hermione menghela napas. Dia akan memikirkan hal itu setelah ini. Waktu sudah beranjak sore. Ron sudah lama membujuknya untuk segera kembali ke penginapan dan dia sendiri juga ingin tahu informasi macam apa yang diperoleh Harry dan Ginny…

Setengah sadar, Hermione menabrak sesuatu yang padat, dan terjatuh dengan pekikan pelan.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak melihat ke mana aku berjalan—"

Perkataan Hermione hilang begitu saja. Sebuah tangan disodorkan di depan wajahnya, diikuti sebuah suara rendah maskulin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ketika kepalanya mendongak, Hermione menyaksikan wajah stoik seorang pria berseragam cokelat dengan bekas luka yang terpampang pada beberapa bagian wajahnya. Hermione terperangah karena pakaian yang dikenakannya—dia adalah prajurit Durmstrang, dan perasaan pertama yang menyergap batinnya adalah rasa takut.

Tidak mungkin Igor dan prajuritnya telah menyadari keberadaan mereka secepat ini… kan?

Akan tetapi, pria misterius itu hanya tersenyum, meskipun wajahnya justru terlihat tambah aneh dan kikuk, dan Hermione merasa sedikit rileks.

 _Tentu saja tidak…_

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hermione menerima uluran tangan dari pria misterius itu, dan berdiri dengan wajah merona malu. Betapa cerobohnya Hermione, membiarkan dirinya menabrak seorang prajurit Durmstrang yang berusaha mereka hindari…

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya melamun seperti itu," ucap Hermione canggung.

"Bukan masalah. Kau tidak sengaja," Dan sang pria menjawab dengan aksen kental yang khas. "Hati-hatilah lain kali."

Mendadak tak menemukan suaranya, Hermione mengangguk. Pria itu balas mengangguk, memaksakan senyuman kaku lagi, dan memutar tubuh untuk berjalan menuju ke arah yang semula ditujunya.

Hermione menatap punggung tegap pria itu cukup lama. Musuh. _Pria itu adalah seseorang yang kemungkinan besar menjadi musuhnya,_ dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menahan sebuah helaan napas. Sayang sekali, sebab pria barusan terlihat begitu baik dan lembut… Hermione pikir, jika mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik, barangkali keduanya bisa menjadi teman. Atau sekadar kenalan baik.

Ron memutuskan untuk mengganggu suasana tentram itu dengan kedatangannya.

"Oi, ini es krimnya! Antriannya panjang sekali, jadi es krim ini pasti enak—hei, kenapa kau?"

"Oh, diamlah!" Hermione berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan memutar mata. Tangannya menerima es krim dari Ron dengan sedikit gemetar. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

XOXO

Sosok berjubah hitam itu berdiri di tepi pantai yang gelap. Tubuhnya hanya diterangi cahaya perak rembulan yang tenang. Angin menggoyangkan fabrik jubahnya pelan, membuatnya terlihat semakin misterius dan penuh rahasia.

"Kau akan membantu mereka," ucapnya, sebelum dia melemparkan satu bak penuh daging kepada makhluk di hadapannya. Makhluk itu tak menjawab, karena memang tak mampu, tetapi dia yakin bahwa makhluk itu mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Hei, siapa di sana!?"

Dia menganggap teriakan tersebut sebagai aba-aba untuk pergi. Dengan satu lirikan kepada makhluk tadi, sosok berjubah itu menghilang seolah diterbangkan angin, tak menyisakan apapun kecuali riak ombak ketika cumi raksasa meninggalkan permukaan air.

"Hei," Salah satu prajurit Durmstrang menggumam dengan wajah memucat. "Mungkin aku salah melihat… tapi orang itu baru saja memberi makan cumi raksasa, kan?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Chapter ini udah selesai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena real life masih hectic banget, jadinya belum sempat ter-edit.**

 **Friendly reminder: daerah Domus terdiri dari empat bagian, Eastern Domus salah satunya. Dan di setiap bagian, ada seorang Judex (jendral besar pilihan Voldie yang ditugasi mengawasi setiap bagian Domus). Kebetulan, Judex di Eastern Domus adalah Igor Karkaroff. Dan Igor punya pasukan khusus yang namanya Durmstrang.**

 **Btw, gua legendarisnya Voldie (yang di tengah lautan) disebut The Cave di wikipedia, tapi di sini saya sebut Cave of East.**

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca, memasukkan fik ini ke daftar fav/follow, bahkan me-review.**

 **Well then, saya mau istirahat dulu setelah semua ke-hectic-an real life udah agak berkurang. /ngorok**

 **Sampai jumpa!**


	11. Act III Pt 2: Other Side of The Coin

" _Mungkin, terkurung bertahun-tahun di rumah itu ada gunanya juga. Dia terlindung dari segala kekejaman yang ada di sekitarnya. Terlindung, tapi terbohongi."_

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **Tom Riddle x Harry Potter + other undecided pairings**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Other Side of The Coin**

* * *

Sungai kecil di hadapan Harry mengalir dengan gemericik tenang. Udara terasa cukup dingin di sekitarnya, sebab sinar matahari belum begitu menusuk di pagi hari. Harry menghirup, menikmati bebauan embun yang membuat damai pikirannya. Di kejauhan, tepat pada seberang Harry, gerombolan anak-anak sedang berjongkok di tepian sungai, menangkap ikan, siput, atau apapun yang bisa mereka bawa pulang. Satu anak tercebur ke bagian pinggir sungai yang dangkal—yang lain menertawakan sebelum menolongnya.

Harry mengamati mereka dengan setengah melamun sambil bertopang dada.

Niatnya pergi keluar adalah untuk melepas beban, menjernihkan pikiran, tetapi kekhawatirannya tetap menemukan jalannya kembali ke dalam jiwa Harry dengan segala cara. Bahkan di tengah-tengah suasana sedamai ini, Harry diingatkan kembali oleh misi mereka. Lord Voldemort, yang sekarang sudah mendapat tubuh dan perlahan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali. Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny yang jadi terlibat ke dalam pertarungannya. Pencarian Horcrux yang tidak memberikan rasa optimis pada Harry. Dan, masalah yang ada sekarang—bagaimana mereka harus mengambil Horcrux Voldemort di gua tanpa harus melawan Durmstrang dan Judex dari _Eastern Domus_ , Igor Karkaroff.

Harry tahu, mulai sekarang, misi mereka akan menjadi bertambah serius. Mereka akan bertaruh nyawa, dan betapa inginnya dia mengganti kata 'mereka' dengan 'dirinya'. Hemione, Ron, dan Ginny tidak seharusnya terjun menghadapi apapun bahaya mematikan yang akan dihadapinya. Mereka bukan _Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup_. Mereka tidak dijatuhi harapan untuk mengarahkan Voldemort. Kalau bisa, cukup Harry saja yang menderita. Cukup dirinya...

Kemungkinan mereka menang memang sangat kecil. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan empat remaja bau kencur untuk melawan Lord Voldemort, Death Eater, dan seisi Domus yang mendukungnya?

Kesampingkan Lord Voldemort dan seisi Domus. Harry telah melihat kemampuan salah satu dari prajurit terkuat di Domus, Durmstrang, dan dia tidak merasa begitu yakin.

Sekelebat memori muncul, menunjukkan latihan Viktor Krum dan prajuritnya yang Harry intai kemarin. Dia mengingat bagaimana Viktor dapat dengan tangguh meladeni semua prajuritnya tanpa satu tetes keringat, dan… prajurit yang memegang dua pedang. Harry terkesima dengannya, dengan teknik dan kecepatannya.

Dibandingkan dengan mereka semua, Harry merasa… lemah.

Memang mengesalkan, tetapi demikian kenyataannya. Harry mendadak ingin mengambil pedangnya dan berlatih habis-habisan siang malam—apapun agar kekuatannya meningkat, agar dia bisa merasa lebih aman dalam menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat.

Sayangnya, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Voldemort tidak akan memberinya waktu terlalu lama untuk bernapas, Harry tahu itu. Bahkan saat-saat senggang ini dapat dinikmatinya hanya karena Voldemort masih bermain-main dengan mereka.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat?

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah galau?"

Suara seorang perempuan muncul dari belakangnya. Harry tak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali pemilik suara, tetapi dia tetap melakukannya. Ketika dia menangkap wewarna merah menyala dari surai panjang sang gadis, Harry membiarkan bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Hei, Ginny," sapanya. "Aku tidak galau, tahu."

"Benarkah?" Alis Ginny yang naik menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya. Gadis itu mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di sebelah Harry, tak terlalu dekat tetapi tak juga berjauhan. Sejenak, dia terdiam, menyapukan sepasang matanya kepada pemandangan sejuk kota di pagi hari. "Melihat suasana seperti ini, aku jadi sulit percaya kalau kita sedang mengemban misi bunuh diri."

Harry mengangguk. Dia sangat mafhum apa yang dirasakan Ginny. "Rasanya terlalu damai, kan?"

"Kita jadi tidak bisa menikmati ketenangan tanpa merasa paranoid, ya?" Ginny memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku takut, kalau aku terlalu menikmati sesuatu, Pangeran Kegelapan akan datang tiba-tiba dengan kejutan gelapnya."

"Kelihatannya dia memang tipe yang suka memberi kejutan," Harry membalas dengan nada bercanda yang datar. "Dia dan semua pengikutnya…"

Ginny mengeluarkan dengusan geli, lalu hening. Anak-anak di seberang telah pergi membawa sekantong kecil ikan-ikan tangkapan mereka, melompat-lompat di pinggiran sungai sambil bergurau. Harry memandangi mereka dengan sedikit iri. Andai saja dia bisa sebebas mereka, menikmati dunia tanpa rasa peduli sedikit pun…

"Jadi?" tanya Ginny yang memiringkan kepalanya. Helai-helai merahnya bergoyang, berjatuhan lembut dari bahunya. Harry baru tahu kalau rambut perempuan bisa terlihat seindah itu. "Apa yang membuatmu galau pagi-pagi sekali?"

Harry menahan helaan napas. Memang sia-sia mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mata jeli Ginny. "Cuma memikirkan sesuatu."

Ginny menggumam. "Tentang yang kemarin?"

Harry melotot, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" katanya. "Kau benar. Mereka kuat sekali, _huh_ …"

"Dan, yang kemarin baru latihan. Mereka belum menunjukkan kekuatan penuh mereka," tambah Ginny.

Harry merasa semakin merana. Karena tak ingin Ginny menyaksikan mimik menyedihkannya, dia membenamkan wajah ke atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut. "Aku merasa lemah," Harry berbisik tajam, tak repot-repot menyembunyikan frustrasi di dalam nadanya. "Semua orang berharap besar kepadaku, dan aku… dibandingkan musuh-musuh yang harus kuhadapi, aku tidak ada apa-apanya." Harry tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku lemah. Aku baru tahu kalau aku adalah Magus beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan musuh kita—mereka sangat terlatih. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menghentikan Voldemort?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau cemaskan." Bisikan Ginny terdengar. "Saat kita berangkat kemarin, aku berpikir kalau aku bisa melakukan segalanya. Apa yang kita lihat kemarin seperti tamparan keras. Seperti ada yang berteriak di depan mukaku, 'Hei, anak kecil, dunia tidak semanis itu!' Aku jadi membayangkan, kalau Durmstrang, yang hanya ada di salah satu wilayah Domus saja sekuat ini, lantas bagaimana dengan Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri?"

Seruak rasa bersalah menyergap benak Harry. Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Ginny, Ron, atau Hermione ikut. Apa yang akan dihadapinya terlalu berbahaya. Meskipun mereka memilih bersembunyi, lambat laun mereka harus bertarung juga. Yang Harry cemaskan adalah Voldemort… dan rencana yang dia siapkan untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terhibur, menyaksikan Harry dan teman-temannya berjuang mati-matian.

Harry tidak peduli jika Voldemort melukainya, tetapi dia tidak ingin teman-temannya menjadi incaran Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Ginny," Harry memulai dengan pelan, "Masih ada waktu. Kau tahu, kalau kau ingin pu—"

"Jangan memulai pembicaraan soal itu denganku, Harry," Ginny menyela tegas. Harry mengangkat kembali kepalanya, dan dia menyaksikan bagaimana kedua mata cokelat Ginny membara. "Aku tidak akan pulang. Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku—semua yang terjadi kepadaku adalah akibat dari pilihanku sendiri. Kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadaku, jangan… Kumohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi…" Bibir Harry bergetar. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. _Tapi, Molly menunggumu. Tapi, kau bisa memilih kehidupan yang lebih cerah. Tapi, kau bisa tinggal di rumah dan mencari orang yang dicintaimu di desa._

 _Tapitapitapi._

"Aku takut. Membayangkan musuh gila macam apa yang menanti kita, tentu saja aku takut. Ditambah lagi, kita bukan seorang Magus berpengalaman. Kita bukan siapa-siapa saat ini." Ginny menunduk, mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. "Makanya, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah bertahan dan bertahan. Mungkin, saat ini kita masih lemah, tepat seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi kalau kita bertahan dari satu pertarungan, lalu bertahan lagi, dan lagi dan lagi, aku yakin kita akan bertambah kuat." Ginny menghirup napas, lalu memunculkan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Dan kau, Harry, tidak perlu melalui semuanya sendirian. Ada aku—dan Ron, juga Hermione. Kita tidak mengikutimu hanya untuk bunuh diri, tahu. Kita juga ingin berjuang. Bersamamu."

Kedua mata Harry terasa panas. Dia mengerjap satu, dua kali. Menelan ludah, menelan apapun yang terasa menyumbat kerongkongannya. Napas yang Harry embuskan sedikit bergetar, dan tawa yang dipaksakannya terdengar berair, seperti orang yang sedang menangis. "Kau benar, Ginny… _Yeah_. Kau benar." Meskipun, Harry tidak yakin kalau dia tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bila sesuatu terjadi kepada teman-temannya. "Kita bisa melalui semua ini. Kita pasti bisa… Kita akan menaklukkan Voldemort dan menghentikan peperangan. Dan, kita akan pulang sebagai pemenang."

"Sebagai orang yang bertahan hidup." Ginny mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan meregangkan tubuh. "Oke, cukup dengan obrolan sentimentalnya. Harry, bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Ginny mengerling penuh arti. "Yang kemarin menangkap perhatianmu. Prajurit dengan dua pedang. Kau ingin mencoba gaya bertarungnya, kan?"

Harry berkedip cukup lama. "Aku tanya ini lagi—bagaimana kau bisa tahu isi pikiranku?"

Tawa Ginny meledak dengan lepas. "Jangan meremehkan insting perempuan."

"Kalaupun aku mencoba, aku tidak tahu tekniknya. Semacam, kuda-kuda, atau sikap yang benar… Prajurit itu pasti sudah diajari banyak hal dalam masa pelatihannya. Aku hanya bisa membuat-buat gerakan sembarang." Satu lagi faktor yang mengikis kepercayaan diri Harry—dia hanya bisa mengayunkan pedang sesuai insting. Ayun sana, ayun sini, tanpa tahu bagaimana ilmu berpedang yang sesungguhnya. "Kemungkinan menangku tetap tipis jika aku bertarung dengan gaya barbar begitu…"

"Oh, dasar. Kau ini bukan tentara, Harry, tentu saja wajar kalau gaya bertarungmu lebih bebas." Ginny memutar mata. "Mungkin kau merasa canggung dalam memegang senjata untuk saat ini, dan itu wajar—kau belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Tapi, bertarung itu tidak sekaku yang kau pikirkan. Yang perlu kau lakukan, menurutku, adalah menciptakan gayamu sendiri. Belajar dari pengalaman dengan menghadapi lawan yang tangguh. Beradaptasi. Lalu, berimprovisasi. Perbaiki gerakan yang sia-sia dalam gayamu."

"…Kau tahu banyak tentang hal ini, ya," gumam Harry, terkejut bukan main mendapati bahwa pengetahuan Ginny dalam hal-hal seperti ini justru melebihi dirinya.

"Fred dan George mengajariku beberapa hal sejak kecil," jelas Ginny dengan senyuman nostalgik. "Mereka tahu kalau aku bukan tipe 'tuan putri' yang senang bermain boneka dan minum teh dengan anggun. Masa kecilku penuh dengan bermain Quidditch, berkuda, berpanah, dan berpedang."

"Itu hebat sekali," bisik Harry takjub. Kemudian, dengan nada penuh kekalahan, dia menunduk. "Kalau begitu, kau bahkan lebih kuat dariku…"

"Kau belum tahu itu," Ginny membalas enteng, lalu melemparkan sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya. Sebuah pedang kecil. Panjangnya kira-kira setengah dari pedang Harry. "Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk berlatih."

Harry mengamati pedang bersarung cokelat tua itu dengan pandangan kebingungan. " _Huh_? Tapi, aku sudah bawa pedang sendiri."

Sebelah alis Ginny naik. "Kau tidak bisa mencoba _dual_ _sword_ dengan satu pedang, kan?"

" _Dual sword_?" Kebingungan Harry berubah menjadi keterkejutan. "Kau ingin aku mencobanya sekarang? Tapi—aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Justru karena itu, kau harus berlatih." Ginny menyeringai. "Ayolah. Aku akan mengamatimu, dan memberi masukan di sana sini kalau bisa."

"Tapi…" Harry memandangi pedang di tangannya dengan ragu. "Sekarang?"

"Sekarang." Nada Ginny tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk berargumen. Harry menahan erangannya dan beranjak dengan terpaksa. Harry benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang berpedang, apalagi memegang dua pedang, dan Harry merasa malu untuk menunjukkan keamatirannya pada Ginny.

 _Tapi, yah… Tidak ada salahnya mencoba._

Dengan itu, Harry membuka sarung dari kedua pedang yang dipegangnya, dan Ginny memberinya acungan jempol dari tempatnya duduk di atas rumput.

XOXO

Hermione melipat dahi, memandangi secarik kertas penuh coret moret di hadapannya dengan kontemplatif. Kertas itu berisi hasil diskusinya dengan Harry dan yang lain semalam, memuat ringkasan dan poin-poin dari informasi yang mereka peroleh di kota. Mereka sepakat bahwa gua tempat Horcrux loket Voldemort seharusnya berada— _The Cave of East_ —adalah tempat yang terkenal berbahaya, dan mereka tidak seharusnya bermain-main dengan mengetes apakah rumor-rumor yang berseliweran benar adanya. Mengetahui bahwa itu adalah tempat Voldemort menyimpan Horcrux-nya membuat Hermione yakin bahwa gua itu bukan destinasi biasa.

Entah apa yang akan menanti mereka di sana… Hermione harap, mereka bisa menghadapinya.

Satu masalah yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mereka pergi ke gua itu, yang dirumorkan berada di tengah lautan. Sihir _teleport_ dicoret dari daftar—jika Hermione menjadi Voldemort, dia akan menjadikan tempat-tempat… _sakralnya_ dilindungi dengan penghalang anti sihir _teleport_. Barangkali, solusi paling mudah adalah dengan menggunakan kapal, tetapi semua cerita tentang orang-orang yang berlayar ke _Cave of East_ dan tidak kembali membuat Hermione skeptis. Bisa jadi, terdapat sesuatu di sana—sihir atau makhluk tertentu—yang menghancurkan kapal-kapal itu.

Lantas, apa yang bisa mereka gunakan?

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghela napas ketika pikirannya menemui jalan buntu. Dia butuh lebih banyak informasi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa mengantarkan mereka ke sana. Sesuatu…

"Pagi, Hermione."

Hermione mendongak dari kertasnya dengan cepat dan melihat Neville yang tengah mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya. Kedai di lantai satu penginapan masih tampak lengang di pagi hari. Dia tak menyangka Neville akan bangun sepagi ini. Pemuda yang bersangkutan memungut sendoknya dan bersiap menyantap sarapan yang dipesannya.

"Neville." Hermione mengangguk sopan. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" Sebab, dia tahu, tidur dengan tenang di tempat penuh musuh merupakan hal yang sulit dilakukan. Hermione masih sering disergap insomnia secara berkala, terlebih ketika sesuatu yang menarik atau mengkhawatirkan sedang menghinggapi benaknya.

Seperti kali ini.

"Cukup nyenyak, trims," jawab Neville. Hermione mencatat dengan lega bahwa lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Neville mulai sedikit memudar. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Lirikan Neville pada kertasnya membuat Hermione sadar apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia tanyakan. Kemarin malam, Hermione dikejutkan oleh Neville yang menghampiri mereka di tengah-tengah diskusi seru mengenai _Cave of East_ , dan dengan gugup meminta izin untuk duduk bersama mereka. ("A-Aku tidak akan mengganggu, janji!" katanya. "Aku hanya merasa kalau aku tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak peduli… Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, biar aku bisa membantu di kesempatan mendatang.")

"Masih belum menemukan jawabannya." Hermione menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa _teleport_ dan menggunakan kapal. Berenang juga tidak mungkin—dengan medan yang tidak kita ketahui, itu terang-terangan bunuh diri. Makanya, aku berpikir untuk pergi ke kota lagi hari ini, mengumpulkan lebih banyak informasi."

Neville memandangi sarapannya cukup lama. "B-Bolehkah aku membantu?" Dia bertanya takut-takut. "Maksudku… kita cuma berkeliling di kota dan mengumpulkan informasi, kan? A-Aku rasa, aku bisa melakukan itu."

Kedua mata Hermione berkilat ketika dia teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Harry pernah bilang padaku… Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

" _Y-Yeah_." Neville mengangguk dengan muka memerah. "Melihat kalian berjuang begitu keras, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu. T-Tapi! Aku mengakui kalau aku lemah dan tidak bisa bertarung, jadi… aku berpikir untuk setidaknya membantu kalian di luar itu, dengan hal-hal yang bisa kulakukan. Yah, mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi beban, sih… Harry juga kelihatan tidak setuju."

"Harry tidak setuju karena dia tidak ingin kau terlibat," Hermione mengoreksi dengan lembut. "Melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Akan anggukan lemah Neville, Hermione melanjutkan, "Makanya, kau benar-benar harus siap menghadapi apapun. Pertarungan. Penderitaan. Kematian. Apapun."

Neville berjengit seakan dia baru saja menelan buah yang sangat masam. "K-Kematian?"

Hermione meraih cangkir tehnya yang mendingin dan meneguknya. " _Well_. Kau masih punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sementara itu, kami akan terus berusaha mencarikanmu jalan kembali ke Arcus. Kami sudah berjanji untuk membantumu, kan? Jadi, jangan khawatir—kita tidak akan benar-benar berpisah selama beberapa hari ke depan."

Pintu kedai terbuka, dan Harry muncul dengan badan bercucuran keringat seperti seseorang yang baru saja dikejar-kejar Death Eater. Ginny melenggang dengan santai dari belakangnya, kedua tangan tertaut di balik punggung, sebelum dia melambai dengan semangat pada Hermione. "Hermione, Neville! Kalian pagi sekali."

"Pagi," Hermione balas melambai, lalu memandangi Harry yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyeka dahi. Kening Hermione terlipat—dengan keringat seperti itu, Harry benar-benar butuh mandi. "Merlin, apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Harry?"

"Latihan," jawab Harry, seolah semua itu menjelaskan segalanya. Kemudian, kepada Ginny yang berjalan menuju pemilik kedai, dia berteriak, "Ginny, bisakah kau memesankan air juga untukku?"

Hermione mengamati Harry lamat-lamat. Setidaknya, dia tampak baik-baik saja. "Kuharap kau mandi setelah ini."

"Bauku seburuk itu?" Harry mengendus udara di sekitarnya sendiri, lalu mengangkat bahu. Tak lama kemudian, Ginny datang membawa dua gelas dan sebuah handuk, yang diterima dengan penuh terima kasih oleh Harry. "Di mana Ron?"

Ginny menunjuk ke arah tangga, di mana seorang Ron berjalan dengan wajah penuh kantuk. "Baru saja bangun. Seperti biasa."

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Ron bertanya ketika dia sampai di meja yang mereka tempati. "Astaga, aku lapar sekali."

"Apa hanya makanan yang ada di pikiranmu?" Hermione menggeleng, menyaksikan Ron meneriakkan pesanan dari tempatnya duduk. Karena semua orang berkumpul di sana, Hermione memutuskan untuk menyampaikan kecemasannya. "Daripada itu, sepertinya kita harus pergi ke kota lagi hari ini."

"Mencari transportasi atau cara untuk pergi ke gua?" sambung Harry setelah dia meneguk ganas airnya.

Hermione mengiyakan dengan anggukan singkat. "Sihir _teleport_ dan kapal kurang aman untuk digunakan. Tapi pasti ada cara lain untuk pergi ke sana."

"Adakah semacam burung ajaib untuk ditunggangi?" usul Ron asal.

Ginny memberinya tatapan datar. "Kau mau disihir jadi sekecil semut dan coba menunggangi burung, kalau begitu?"

"Anda segalanya memang sepraktis itu, ya," gumam Neville muram.

"Kenapa tidak menyamar dan bertanya ke prajurit di kota? Mereka pasti tahu sesuatu," usul Harry lagi, sebelum dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri dan mengibaskan tangan. "Oh, lupakan, itu cara yang bodoh. Mereka bakal langsung curiga."

Prajurit di kota?

Hermione mematung. Mendadak, dia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan seorang prajurit Durmstrang sore kemarin. Prajurit yang kaku dan kikuk, yang menolongnya ketika dia terjatuh…

"Halooo, Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ron menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali. " _Mate_ , dia mengerikan, tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri."

Pipi Hermione merona. "Aku tidak… Aku tidak tersenyum!"

Tatapan datar yang dilemparkan teman-temannya berkata lain. Hermione mengembuskan napas tajam, mencoba menenangkan diri, dan mengeluarkan dehaman keras. "Aku baru saja ingat sesuatu. Kalau tidak merepotkan, aku punya keinginan untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat sebelum kita mencari informasi."

"Sebuah tempat?" ulang Ginny.

Tulang-tulang di dalam dada Hermione terasa nyeri ketika dia mengambil banyak udara, lalu mengembuskannya kembali. Dia menatap satu per satu teman-temannya dalam diam, dan ketika pandangannya terakhir mendarat pada Harry, dia berkata dengan jelas, " _Slum Area_. Aku ingin mengunjungi _Slum Area_."

Seketika, Ron dan Ginny mematung. Hermione tidak merasa heran jika keduanya tahu—mereka telah lama tinggal di atas Domus.

"Apa itu _Slum Area_?" tanya Harry. Rengutan pada wajahnya menandakan bahwa dugaannya tentang _Slum_ _Area_ bukanlah gambaran yang menggembirakan.

"Di mana ada cahaya, di baliknya akan terdapat bayangan. Demikian juga Domus," Hermione memulai perlahan. " _Slum Area_ —daerah kumuh—adalah bayangan pada setiap perkotaan Muggle. Tempat yang tersembunyi dari dunia dan media, tetapi ada. Tempat yang menjadi bukti dari segala macam kegelapan hati manusia." Hermione menahan tatapan Harry dengan bola mata yang berkilat sedih. "Itu adalah… rumahku sebelum aku dibebaskan."

XOXO

Harry tak pernah mengira bahwa di dunia tempatnya tinggal selama ini, ada sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dia ketahui keberadaannya.

 _Slum Area_. Daerah kumuh. Hermione bilang, daerah seperti itu ada di setiap kota Muggle sebagai sisi gelap dari kemegahan Domus. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaannya, dan semakin tidak banyak pula mereka yang berani masuk ke dalamnya. Menurut Hermione, daerah kumuh adalah tempat paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah diketahuinya.

Di depan rombongan remaja itu—plus Neville yang bersikeras ikut, Hermione memimpin mereka melewati jalanan kecil yang cukup sepi. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, Harry merasa bahwa mereka semakin menjauh dari sinar matahari. Sekelilingnya bertambah gelap dan pengap secara gradual.

Tepat ketika Harry menebak-nebak berapa lama lagi perjalanan mereka berlangsung, Hermione berhenti di depan pintu masuk kecil. Sebuah papan besi yang berkarat melengkung di atasnya, menggantung lemah dengan sisa-sisa gaya yang merekatkannya. Hermione menelan ludah, mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengajak mereka masuk dengan hati-hati.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Harry adalah bau yang tidak mengenakkan—seperti sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau cuci selama bertahun-tahun. Sialnya, jerengan kain-kain di atas kepala mereka, yang dipasang dengan sengaja, menghalau sinar matahari dan udara segar untuk masuk. Harry menyapukan matanya ke segala penjuru, dan entah kenapa tidak merasa heran tatkala pandangannya menangkap segunung sampah di sebuah sisi. Segerombol anak-anak bermain di dekat sampah itu, tak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mereka dapat dari sampah-sampah dan lalat di sana.

"Jadi ini _Slum Area_?" Harry berkomentar sambil berusaha menghirup udara seminimal mungkin. Bahkan, kain yang dikenakannya sebagai penutup hidung tak berhasil menghalau bebauan tidak sedap itu. Bagaimana bisa Hermione bertahan cukup lama di tempat seperti ini? "Seperti pasar. Tapi lebih…"

"Lebih jorok dan kotor? Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Hermione berjengit. Dia pasti memiliki ingatan-ingatan tidak menyenangkan selama dia menjadi seorang budak. Tinggal di daerah kumuh, dikelilingi sampah, disiksa majikan. Harry memikirkan seberapa banyak orang-orang yang masih mengalami hal sama…

"Aku tidak tahu, Hermione, tapi apakah mereka memang biasa, err, makan dari sampah?" Ron menunjuk ke sebuah arah, di mana seorang pria tampak sedang mencelupkan setengah badannya ke dalam bak sampah, dan keluar membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti roti busuk. "Ew. Serius, ew."

"Rumah-rumahnya juga terlihat seperti bisa ambruk kapan saja," Ginny mencatat, dan dia benar. Rerumah penduduk berjejer dengan rapat, cukup rapat untuk menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan. Di atas itu semua, mereka membuat rumah-rumah itu dari bahan ala kadar yang bisa mereka temukan—kardus, plastik, serabut-serabut. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika hujan deras datang. Di samping rumah yang rusak, mereka juga akan terjangkit wabah penyakit dari betapa banyaknya sampah yang dibiarkan menumpuk di sana.

"Kriminalitas, wabah penyakit, prostitusi, perbudakan, segala macam kegilaan… semua bisa kau temukan di sini. Rasanya seperti semua hal-hal buruk dari Domus yang mereka sembunyikan memang terpusat di sini—atau _sengaja_ dibuang kemari." Hermione menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan dagunya. Di sana, tiga orang lelaki tampak sedang mengerumuni seorang wanita. Tak ada yang beranjak untuk menolong. Harry menggertakkan gigi, bersiap membisikkan sebuah mantra, tetapi Hermione menahannya. "Jangan, Harry. Aku tahu kau ingin menolong mereka—aku sangat tahu. Tapi mereka semua akan mencurigai kita, dan itu tidak akan berujung baik."

Atau dengan kata lain, ' _Ini bukan daerah kita, jadi jangan main-main._ '

"H-Hei, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, t-tapi…" Neville menyembunyikan diri di belakang Hermione dengan takut. "M-Mereka semua sedang melihat kita?"

Harry menyapu sekitar sekali lagi. Neville tidak sekadar paranoid. Memang benar, berpasang-pasang mata sedang menatap mereka dengan kilatan yang… yah, tidak bisa Harry sebut bagus. Orang-orang di sana memiliki mata yang hampir mati—putus asa dan kesakitan—tetapi ketika disodori kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik, sorot mereka berubah lapar. Tentu saja, datang ke tempat seperti itu dengan pakaian bagus bukanlah ide yang cemerlang.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerang kalau kita bergeombol. Ayo, sebaiknya kita terus berjalan," ajak Hermione, dan Harry menurut dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit nan bau, dengan lantai batu yang mulai menghitam dan berlumut—licin akan zat yang terbentuk dari akumulasi berbagai macam kotoran. Yang cukup mengejutkan, Harry cukup sering menemukan orang yang bermabuk-mabukan. Bukankah mereka seharusnya tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli bir? Ataukah seseorang di dalam kota memanfaatkan kecanduan mereka untuk meraup untung?

Beberapa kaki di hadapannya, seorang pria berkumis mengacungkan tinjunya dan berteriak garang, "Bocah keparat, kembalikan daganganku!" Tepat saat itu, di sebelah Harry, seorang anak lelaki kecil dengan tubuh terlampau kurus melintas membawa sekarung buah-buahan. Orang-orang pura-pura tak mendengar dan tak melihat—agaknya, pencurian adalah hal yang lazim di sana. Harry hanya bisa menyaksikan anak itu berlari melewatinya dalam diam. Dihadapkan keadaan seperti ini, dia tak tahu mana yang benar dan salah. Mencuri adalah perbuatan yang salah, Harry tahu. Di sisi lain, jika dirinya berada di posisi anak kurus itu, dia pasti tak punya pilihan selain melakukan hal-hal ilegal demi bertahan hidup.

"Bagaimana bisa tempat seperti ini ada?" Harry gagal menahan pertanyaannya. "Domus itu makmur, aku tahu. Walaupun mereka menghabiskan banyak uang untuk penelitian mengenai sihir artifisial, mereka meraup lebih banyak untung darinya. Mereka pasti punya dana yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sejahtera orang-orang ini, tapi kenapa…?"

"Ini adalah hukum yang dibuat Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Harry." Hermione menjawab dengan suara yang terlampau kecil. "Pangeran Kegelapan sangat menjunjung tinggi kekuatan. Makanya, dia menyuruh kepada rakyatnya, jadilah kuat, dan kalian tidak akan sengsara. Mereka yang kuat akan bertahan, dan yang lemah akan musnah perlahan-lahan."

Harry menelan ludah kering. Kerongkongannya terasa terganjal. "Tidak mungkin. Hal seperti itu…"

"Tak jarang, yang kuat juga bertahan di atas orang-orang lemah yang ditindas dan diperasnya," tambah Ginny. "Tindas atau ditindas. Makan atau dimakan. Orang-orang mengajariku cara hidup di Domus—dan begitulah kata mereka."

"Tapi tentu saja, kita tidak melakukannya," Ron buru-buru menambahkan. "Kita tidak menindas siapa-siapa."

"A-Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama kalau aku hidup di Domus!" Neville menutup mulutnya dengan resah.

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kenapa sesuatu seperti ini harus ada? Kenapa _Slum Area_ harus ada? Dia tidak pernah tahu. Selama dirinya terkurung di kediaman Dursley, Harry selalu berpikir bahwa nasibnya begitu malang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa di luar sana, di daerah-daerah kumuh seperti ini, ada lebih banyak lagi orang yang jauh lebih tidak beruntung darinya.

Pada saat itulah, Harry disadarkan kembali bahwa dirinya masih sangat, sangat naif. Dan dia yakin, ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan semua rahasia yang menanti untuk diungkap di masa mendatang. Ketika dia membuka setiap lapis kegelapan di Domus, Harry yakin, itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah momen yang menyenangkan.

"Mereka semua menderita, tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya." Harry mengamati sekelilingnya dengan ngeri. Semua orang di sana adalah korban lain dari Voldemort. Orang-orang itu adalah rakyat Voldemort, sesama Muggle, tetapi mereka harus menderita karena raja mereka.

"Mereka berhenti peduli sejak lama, Harry," balas Hermione sendu. "Mereka berhenti berharap sejak lama."

Mulut Harry membuka, lalu menutup lagi. Benaknya dilanda dengan berbagai emosi secara bersamaan—amarah, keterkejutan, horor, dan lebih banyak amarah. Dia tidak mempercayai semua ini. Voldemort membiarkan sesuatu seperti _Slum Area_ ada di bawah pemerintahannya? Tidak—dia sengaja membiarkannya ada? Karena sebuah hukum rimba yang luar biasa tidak adil?

Tangan Harry terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Segala hal mengenaskan yang dilihatnya hari ini menambah lebih banyak alasan untuk melawan Voldemort. Dan Harry tahu, ini bukan hal terkejam yang bisa Voldemort lakukan.

Kalau dia mengalahkan Voldemort… segalanya bisa berubah.

"A-Ada yang sedang memukuli istrinya di sana," Neville berkomentar, dan Harry berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menampakkan amarahnya. Ron, di sisi lain, memilih mengomentari hal lain.

"Hei, gadis di sana sedang melihatku. Kau pikir dia tertarik denganku—Ow!"

Ginny menggeram, tak merasa bersalah setelah mencubit lengan kakaknya. "Dia sedang menjual tubuhnya, tentu saja dia berusaha menggoda semua orang yang ditemuinya!"

Semua itu membuat Harry merasa semakin miris. Di tengah argumen Ron dan Ginny, dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka berbelok menuju sebuah jalan yang lebih kecil. Samar-samar, Harry mencium bau kencing dan muntahan. Wajah Neville terlihat hijau menahan mual. Sementara itu, Ron mencoba menyalakan keran yang dijumpainya di samping tubuhnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian, dia melompat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

" _Blimey_! Aku belum pernah melihat air sekotor ini!"

Harry melirik Hermione dari sudut matanya dengan simpatik. Jika gadis itu tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir natural di dalam dirinya, dia pasti tidak sesehat ini.

"Hermione, aku tidak tahan lagi," Ron merengek, "Ayo keluar dari sini!"

Hanya saja, gadis yang bersangkutan berhenti dengan tubuh menegang. Harry mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan menemukan segerombol gadis yang duduk berdekat-dekatan pada sebuah tembok berlumut. Pakaian mereka lusuh dan compang-camping, pergelangan mereka terikat, rambut mereka kusut.

Harry melebarkan mata.

Budak. Seperti Hermione ketika dia belum memilih untuk bebas.

Selama beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, Hermione menatap gadis-gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Meski rautnya tak menunjukkan apapun, Harry dapat menebak bahwa gir-gir kecil di dalam otak Hermione sedang berputar. Mungkin dengan seenak hati menayangkan ulang ingatan-ingatan traumatisnya di masa lalu. "Oh," bisik Hermione. Selanjutnya, dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Harry meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu sang gadis, berharap gestur itu dapat sedikit menenangkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah jarum yang beradu kontak dengan balon dan membuatnya meletus. Seketika, Hermione tersadar dari apapun yang dipikirkannya, dan dengan satu tarikan napas tajam, dia berbisik parau, "Maaf, tapi bolehkah aku meminta waktu sebentar setelah ini?" Harry menjawabnya dengan anggukan maklum. "Aku ingin berpikir. Sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Serahkan soal mengumpulkan informasi kepada kami."

Senyum yang ditawarkan Hermione terlalu kaku. Harry membalas dengan remasan pelan pada bahu Hermione, sebelum dia memutar tubuh dan memijat wajah. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang."

Di tengah jalan menuju pintu keluar, Ron berubah histeris ketika mereka menangkap basah seorang wanita yang sedang bekerja sebagai pemuas hasrat.

("M-M-Mereka! Sedang! Melakukan itu! D-D-Di tempat terbuka!"

"Ron, berisik!")

Tingkah pemuda berkepala merah itu membuat senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Hermione. Harry mau tak mau turut membuat ekspresi yang sama.

XOXO

Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah. Sinar matahari jatuh di atas kota dengan intensitas dan panas tinggi. Beruntung, jumlah air yang besar pada Ibukota membuat segalanya terasa lebih mendingan.

Hermione menyusuri tepian sungai dengan pikiran melanglang buana. Harry dan yang lain telah kembali ke penginapan beberapa saat yang lalu—Hermione menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang mencari informasi untuk sementara. Hermione tahu, mereka sama terguncang dengan dirinya. Semua orang yang waras akan begitu ketika mereka menyaksikan _Slum Area_. Menyaksikan kebobrokan Domus yang sebenarnya.

Niatnya pergi ke tempat itu adalah untuk mencari dorongan yang bisa membuatnya terus melangkah maju, agar dia teringat tempat macam apa _Slum Area_ yang dulu pernah menjadi rumahnya, dan agar dia tidak lagi kembali ke tempat itu. Hermione tak menyangka kalau dia akan mengulang kembali masa-masa pahitnya dulu tepat ketika dia melihat gadis-gadis yang pernah bernasib sama dengannya.

Dan Hermione lebih sedih lagi karena fakta bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka saat ini. Mungkin seharusnya dia memberi mereka sesuatu tadi—makanan, minuman, apapun. Akan tetapi, membayangkan hukuman yang akan mereka dapatkan jika majikan mereka tahu membuat Hermione urung.

Hukuman memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Hermione, yang luar biasa rebel pada waktunya menjadi budak, cukup sering merasakan berbagai macam hukuman dari majikannya. Meski begitu, Hermione yakin, bahkan saat dirinya menjadi budak, dia masih beruntung. Majikannya dulu hanya berani memukuli dan mencekik lehernya—dia selalu berkata kalau Hermione adalah aset berharga. Tidak seperti teman-temannya, yang sempat dilukai dengan lebih menyakitkan. Disiksa. Disentuh—

Hermione membungkuk dan mendekap dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu Harry, mungkin… mungkin saja, majikannya yang dulu akan menyentuhnya. Lambat laun, dia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal lebih buruk yang ada di luar imajinasinya…

Membayangkan semua itu membuat Hermione muak. Dia tak menyadari detak jantung dan tarikan napasnya yang meningkat—terlalu larut dalam ketakutannya sendiri—sampai seseorang menanyakannya keras-keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Secara impuls, Hermione mendongak cepat, dan dia buru-buru menutup mulut dengan tangannya untuk menahan jeritannya.

Pria maskulin berambut hitam dalam seragam prajurit, dengan wajah mengerikan tetapi canggung.

Mereka bertemu lagi.

Hermione berusaha meredam geliat rasa senang di dalam dirinya.

"O-Oh. Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hermione, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Pajurit Durmstrang itu mengatakan apa yang persis ada di benak Hermione. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Hermione mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. Detak jantungnya kembali meroket. Dia tidak tahu penyebab apa yang memicunya—fakta bahwa prajurit itu adalah musuhnya, atau karena dia merasa luar biasa gugup berbicara dengannya. Astaga. Kenapa pula dia bertingkah seperti ini?

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Pria itu berkata dengan aksen unik yang sangat kental. Ketika Hermione sibuk memikirkan alasan cepat untuk membalasnya, sang pria menambahkan, "Tapi, kota ini memang cukup besar."

Hermione memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "A-Aku memang jarang keluar dari rumahku sebelum ini. Ibuku selalu marah karena aku sering mengurung diri di perpustakaan, atau di kamar."

"Kau senang membaca?"

"Sangat," Hermione menjawab antusias.

Sang pria mengangguk, lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang lebar. "Namaku Viktor Krum. Komandan dari Prajurit Khusus Durmstrang."

Hermione mengerjap cukup lama. Komandan Durmstrang? Hermione tidak percaya ini—dirinya sedang berbicara santai dengan seorang komandan dari pihak musuh. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." Dan Hermione tak tahu apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk memberikan nama aslinya. Dia buru-buru menyalami tangan Viktor untuk menutupi keraguannya. "Maafkan kelancanganku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau…"

 _Komandan Durmstrang. Yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi lawannya._

"Bukan masalah," Viktor menggeleng. Keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum Viktor memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau duduk di sini sendirian? Kau terlihat… bermasalah."

Oh, tentu, Hermione punya cukup banyak masalah sekarang. Salah satunya adalah memikirkan cara bertahan hidup dari Voldemort dan prajuritnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan." Hermione menatap lantai bebatuan di bawah kedua kakinya. Dan, sebelum dia berhasil menahan mulutnya, dia melanjutkan, "Aku berniat untuk mengatasi traumaku, tapi, yah. Kau lihat sendiri hasilnya."

Viktor menggumam, isyarat bahwa dia mendengarkan. "Butuh waktu untuk mengusir trauma. Belum tentu kau langsung berhasil."

"Kau benar." Hermione menghela napas. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada seorang musuh, dan di atas itu semua, ditenangkan oleh musuh yang bersangkutan? Hermione jadi merasa bersalah kepada Harry dan yang lain.

"Jadi, _Hermy-own_?" Viktor bergerak canggung pada tempatnya duduk. Ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti, Viktor terlihat semakin bingung. "Itu namamu, bukan?"

"Oh. Oh!" Kedua mata Hermione melebar penuh kesadaran. Dia memanggilnya… _Hermy-own._ Astaga. Menyaksikan seorang komandan berjuang susah payah untuk melafalkan namanya… Hermione gagal menahan senyuman lebar yang merambati wajahnya. "Hermione. Yang benar, _Her-my-oh-nee_."

Dahi Viktor mengerut dalam-dalam. " _Herm-own-ninny_?"

Derai tawa menggelegak begitu saja dari tenggorokan Hermione, gagal difilter. "Her-mi-o-ne," Dia mengajari dengan sabar.

" _Herm-own-ninny_ ," Viktor menggumam dengan wajah yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'apakah-ini-sudah-benar', dan Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Kali ini, ujung bibir Viktor tertarik ke atas, membentuk sesuatu yang sangat menyerupai senyuman, dan Hermione harus mengalihkan matanya sekali lagi untuk menenangkan diri. "Kau sedih karena memikirkan… traumamu?"

Hermione berjengit, lalu mengangguk. " _Yeah, well_ … Kau tidak seharusnya menemukanku dalam keadaan menyedihkan tadi. Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang, sungguh."

Viktor memberinya satu tatapan intens, seolah dia sedang memastikan bahwa Hermione benar-benar merasa baikan. "Kalau aku sedang merasa kurang enak, aku akan pergi ke pantai dan menikmati ombak laut."

Apakah itu adalah sebuah saran? Hermione merona. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang memihak Voldemort bersikap sebaik ini kepadanya? Atau jangan-jangan semua ini hanya lagak belaka? Hermione tidak tahu lagi apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. "Apa kau menyukai laut, Viktor?"

"Sangat," jawab Viktor, mengembalikan apa yang Hermione katakan tadi, dan kedua matanya berkilat terhibur. Hermione tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku belum pernah ke pantai sebelumnya. Belum pernah melihat laut." Hermione meletakkan beberapa helai rambut di balik telinganya. Sebagian masa kecil yang diingatnya adalah ditangkap, dijadikan budak, dan dioper dari satu majikan ke majikan lain. "Apa saja yang bisa kau temukan di sana?"

"Ombak." Viktor mengedip, terlihat luar biasa serius untuk sebuah jawaban yang… seharusnya tidak perlu diutarakannya, karena Hermione bukan orang bodoh, dan dia tahu di sana ada ombak. Kendati demikian, dia berjuang untuk menutup mulut dan mendengarkan. "Ada banyak sekali ombak. Suaranya menenangkan sekali. Lalu pasir. Pasir yang lembut di atas kakimu. Aku juga suka bau laut. Kau tidak akan bisa melupakan bau laut."

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. "Sepertinya itu adalah tempat yang indah."

"Aku bisa membawamu ke sana, kalau kau mau," tawar Viktor dengan tulus. "Aku bisa meluangkan sedikit waktuku. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, karena ada makhluk magis yang hidup di _Sea of East_."

Kedua mata Hermione kembali membuka. "Makhluk magis?"

Viktor mengangguk. " _Giant Squid_. Dia hidup di dalam _Sea of East_. Senang mengambil barang-barang nelayan kalau kau tidak memberinya makan. Dia tidak sepenuhnya jahat, tapi ada satu kejadian di mana satu orang berusaha memotong tentakelnya, dan orang itu…"

Sisa cerita Viktor seperti tidak tersaring ke dalam otaknya. Hermione membulatkan mata, menahan napas, dan hanya ada satu hal yang menghinggapi pikirannya.

 _Giant Squid_. Itu dia—dengan makhluk itu, mungkin mereka bisa…

"Ada apa, _Herm-own-ninny_?" Viktor memanggil dengan ragu.

Hermione mengerjap, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dipenuhi pencerahan yang menggembirakan, dan dengan suara yang dia harap tidak terlalu antusias, dia meminta, "Hei, Viktor… Bisakah kau ceritakan lebih lanjut tentang _Giant Squid_ ini?"

XOXO

Harry telah kembali dari _Slum Area_ sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang, dia bersama Ron dan yang lainnya tengah menunggu Hermione di dalam kedai sambil bersantai-santai. Atau setidaknya, sesantai mungkin di dalam kondisi mereka sebagai pemberontak. Harry duduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan kepala tertunduk lemas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi kombinasi dari susu hangat dan angir semilir berbau laut membuat kantuknya menyergap.

Dia merasa lelah sekali… Kelopak matanya telah menurun. Tidak ada salahnya tidur sebentar, pikirnya.

Dan Harry baru saja akan terseret ke dunia mimpi jika saja pintu kedai tidak terbuka dengan dobrakan keras, membuatnya melompat kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Ron berkomentar dengan nada datar, "Sudah kubilang, kau bakal jatuh kalau tidur di situ." Harry melemparinya dengan sebuah "Diamlah, Ron" dan memutar kepala untuk melihat pengunjung kedai… yang ternyata adalah Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry menyambut seraya mengusap kantuk dari matanya. Perhatiannya segera jatuh ke atas beberapa tas belanja yang dijinjing sang gadis. "Kau berbelanja?"

Hermione buru-buru meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja, lalu dengan satu jentikan jari, dia menggunakan sihir peredam suara. Apa yang dilakukannya membuat Harry bergerak mendekat, karena tentunya, Hermione memiliki hal penting untuk disampaikan.

"Aku telah menemukannya," bisik Hermione penuh kemenangan. "Cara untuk pergi ke gua itu."

"Benarkah? Itu hebat," timpal Harry yang langsung tertarik.

Ginny bersitatap dengan Ron, lalu Neville—yang terlihat menyeruput minumannya dengan tatapan _apakah-aku-boleh-ikut-mendengarkan_. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita akan naik cumi raksasa," Hermione menyatakan dengan nada final. Semuanya terdiam, mengedip tidak paham, saling pandang.

Sampai akhirnya, muncul sebuah teriakan, "Hah!?" dari Ron dan Harry.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Tahukah kalian, saya ngetik ini di tengah-tengah UAS buat mengusir jenuh. Ha ha. :")**

 **Btw, budak-budak biasanya tinggal terpisah dari majikan mereka. Mereka tinggal di Slum Area. Salah satu alasannya adalah untuk menimbulkan ketergantungan kepada reward dari majikannya. Karena sudah lama hidup di tempat kayak Slum Area, mereka langsung mau desperate melakukan hampir apa saja demi mendapat sesuatu yang lebih baik.**

 **Viktor/Hermione bisa dianggap selingan, guys, karena kemungkinan besar bukan endgame pair. Kecuali mayoritas dari kalian kepinginnya itu sih…**

 **Next chapter akan banyak action. Voldie… akan muncul (saya ga akan ngomong kapan), jadi tunggu saja dengan sabar ehe.**

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca, memasukkan fik ini ke daftar fav/follow, bahkan me-review.** **Terima kasih kepada 'Guest' yang udah mau nunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ini uhuhu.**

 **See you!**


	12. Act III Pt 3: Land of Seas

" _Aku punya perasaan kalau kita bisa jadi teman baik. Tapi…"_

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **.::.**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **TMRHP/LVHP**

 **I don't own Harry Potter** **series** **.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Land of Seas**

* * *

Mengikuti ide besar Hermione untuk menggunakan Cumi Raksasa sebagai alat transportasi menuju _Cave of East_ , Harry mengira bahwa hari-hari berikutnya akan mereka isi dengan segala macam persiapan. Hermione, di balik sifat kutu bukunya, adalah seseorang yang sangat _bossy_ , dan Harry tidak akan heran jika gadis itu akan mengajak mereka—memaksa, kata Ron—untuk melakukan banyak hal. Pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sesuatu, ke kota untuk berbelanja obat-obatan, atau sekadar merumuskan rencana bersama di meja langganan mereka dalam kedai.

Malam itu, Hermione menjelaskan dengan semangat di hadapan wajah-wajah terkejut teman-temannya. "Kita bisa menjinakkan Cumi Raksasa kalau dia terus menerus diberi makan. Dia bisa menghafal dan mengenali orang," terangnya. " Masalahnya, dia biasa diberi makan oleh prajurit Igor Karkaroff. Dan, yang paling penting, daerah pantai dijaga setiap waktu untuk suatu alasan. Akan mencurigakan kalau kita, sekumpulan orang asing, tiba-tiba datang ke sana dan memberinya makan. Belum pernah ada orang selain bawahan Karkaroff yang berani memberinya makan." Namun kemudian, Hermione menambahkan dengan nada determinatif, "Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ada rencana. Serahkan saja padaku."

Dan selama beberapa hari ke depan, Harry menemukan dirinya menganggur di sebagian besar waktunya, saat dirinya tidak sedang berlatih atau membeli perlengkapan dan obat-obatan. Anehnya, dia merasa… hampa. Harry lebih suka melakukan sesuatu, _apapun_ , dibandingkan melamun dan bermalas-malasan. Terlebih, dengan situasi rumitnya sebagai Anak-yang- _Terpaksa_ -Bertahan-Hidup, setiap detik yang terlewat dalam hidupnya sangat berharga.

Meski begitu, Harry bukan satu-satunya yang hampir meledak karena bosan. Ron, Neville, dan bahkan Ginny kadang berkumpul di kedai penginapan tanpa ada perjanjian apapun, karena mereka memang sama-sama tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang penting. Ron terus menggerutu karena dia tidak tahu harus apa—padahal Harry yakin sekali, dia juga akan mengeluh jika Hermione menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Neville, yang mulai berani berkeliaran di luar penginapan, kadang ikut menemani Harry latihan jika Ginny memiliki agenda lain. Siang hari biasa dihabiskan oleh keempatnya dengan makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol. Setelah itu, mereka menganggur lagi, dan malamnya, mereka tidur.

Secara keseluruhan, waktunya akhir-akhir ini terasa luar biasa senggang. Tidak banyak membantu, sebenarnya. Sebab, setiap dari mereka merasa penuh dengan antisipasi tegang, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka hadapi di _Cave of East_ —musuh macam apa yang akan mereka hadang di sana, dan apakah mereka akan selamat. Selain dengan latihan paginya yang rutin, Harry tidak punya pelampiasan lain, atau sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kekhawatiran yang menempel dengan keras kepala di dalam benak.

Maka, dia terus mengisi waktunya dengan berlatih, dan berlatih, dan _berlatih_.

Di sisi lain, Harry jarang sekali menemui Hermione akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu mulai menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di luar dan kembali ke penginapan saat malam hampir menjemput. Kalaupun dia telah kembali, Hermione akan pamit ke kamarnya dan mengaku lelah sehingga tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang sempat menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan selama ini.

Ron menyadari bahwa Hermione seringkali pulang sambil tersenyum aneh, dan itu berhasil mengundang tatapan heran dari ketiga temannya yang lain.

Harry menahan keinginannya untuk meringis suram, mengingat bagaimana si kembar Weasley sempat memergokinya memasang senyum aneh yang sama setelah bertemu Tom—Voldemort—di desa.

Apa Hermione juga seperti dirinya? Apa dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik di kota?

Harry mengerutkan kulit di sekitar hidungnya.

Tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Hermione seringkali memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan serius, dia tak mungkin punya waktu untuk bertemu sosok misterius yang memikat perhatiannya.

Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Hermione masih seorang _gadis_. Dia masih bisa merasa suka kepada orang lain. Dia juga bisa terpikat. Seperti dirinya yang terpikat kepada Tom—

Oke, Harry harus berhenti merasa sakit hati dengan semua kejadian terkait Tom. Dia adalah Voldemort, dan Voldemort adalah penipu karismatik yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Cukup jadikan saja sebagai pelajaran, agar dia tidak mudah dibodohi orang asing, karena dia tak akan pernah tahu siapa yang benar-benar musuh dan siapa yang benar-benar kawan.

Bicara tentang orang asing… jika Hermione memang bertemu dengan teman baru di kota ini, Harry ingin memastikan bahwa orang itu bukan seseorang yang berbahaya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin Hermione melalui hal yang sama dengannya… dikhianati, dan dipermalukan oleh Voldemort sendiri…

(Ugh. Ayolah, Harry, lupakan semua itu!)

 _Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan._

Ini demi Hermione, tekad Harry. Kalaupun ternyata alasan Hermione tersenyum aneh bukan karena 'orang spesial' yang ditemuinya, tetap tidak ada ruginya, bukan? Setidaknya, Harry jadi tahu apa yang Hermione lakukan selama ini. Setidaknya, dia jadi tahu kalau Hermione aman dan selamat.

Mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, Harry beranjak dari kursinya di meja kedai dan berpamitan kepada Ron, Ginny, dan Neville dengan alasan bahwa dia sudah mengantuk sekali. Harry meninggalkan satu pesan terakhir kepada Ginny yang berupa, "Hei, Ginny, aku tidak akan latihan besok pagi, jadi tidak usah menungguku, oke?" sebelum dia naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Hermione biasa bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan jika Harry ingin memulai pengintaiannya, dia tak boleh tidur terlalu malam hari itu.

XOXO

Esoknya, Harry bangun satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

Butuh usaha ekstra untuk mendorong dirinya keluar dari kasur empuk yang nyaman. Harry sempat membenamkan kembali kepalanya ke atas bantal selama sepuluh menit, dan kalau dia tidak ingat dengan kecemasannya terhadap Hermione, Harry pasti sudah tertidur lagi.

Sambil mengucek sisa-sisa kantuk dari matanya, Harry membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya dengan cepat. Dia lantas turun ke kedai di lantai satu untuk memesan sarapan sederhana. Ron dan yang lainnya belum terlihat di sana karena ini memang masih terlalu pagi. Dalam kedai penginapan, hanya ada Harry, si pemilik penginapan yang sedang mengelap piring di balik meja konter, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang membaca koran dengan tenang.

Sepiring _scrambled eggs_ Harry baru dilahap sepertiga ketika seseorang menuruni anak tangga. Dari sudut matanya, Harry melihat surai cokelat tebal milik seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya.

Hermione.

Baguslah, Harry masih sedikit lebih awal darinya.

Pura-pura sibuk menyendokkan sarapannya, Harry mendengar langkah Hermione mendekat, diikuti dengan sebuah seruan, "Harry!"

Kepala hitam Harry mendongak cepat, dan dia mencoba memasang tampang terkejut yang paling meyakinkan. "Oh, Hermione," sapanya santai. "Kau pagi sekali."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Hermione mengeluarkan helaan napas dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Harry. Sebuah keranjang diletakkannya di atas meja. Harry memandanginya dengan penasaran. "Apa yang _kau_ lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Aku tahu kau tidak biasa bangun sepagi ini."

Harry mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak semalam," dalihnya. "Aku bangun pagi sekali, dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi aku memutuskan mandi, turun ke sini untuk sarapan, kemudian… entahlah. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan latihan lagi."

Sepasang mata cokelat Hermione membulat penuh realisasi. "Oh, benar… Kau selalu latihan setiap pagi, ya," gumamnya. "Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Butuh bantuan?"

Harry menunjukkan seringai kecil. "Berkat Ginny dan Neville, dan kadang-kadang Ron, perkembanganku jadi lumayan. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana rencanamu dengan si Cumi Raksasa?"

"Brilian," sahut Hermione dengan kerlipan pada matanya. "Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk memberitahu kalian apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan, tapi aku agak… err, teralihkan dengan banyak hal lain."

Sebelah alis Harry terangkat. Banyak hal lain?

"Malam ini. Aku janji, malam ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu…" Hermione mengangkat keranjang besar yang diletakkannya di atas meja, menggoyangkannya pelan. "Aku harus memberi makan si Cumi lagi."

"Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali selama ini untuk memberi makan Cumi Raksasa?" tanya Harry.

"Yah. Intinya begitu." Hermione mengangguk singkat, dan Harry punya perasaan bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaannya secara menyeluruh. "Pokoknya, si Cumi mulai mengenaliku. Perkiraanku, malam ini kita bisa mulai menaikinya untuk menyeberang lautan menuju _Cave of East_."

"Benarkah?" Harry melebarkan matanya. "Ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Hermione tersenyum bangga, lalu berdiri dan mengambil keranjangnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Harry."

Kening Harry terlipat. "Kau belum sarapan."

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku bisa makan di luar nanti."

Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan, Hermione melangkah keluar dari penginapan, menyisakan Harry bersama sarapan dan segelas susunya yang masih tersisa. Setelah dirinya yakin bahwa Hermione benar-benar telah keluar, Harry menghabiskan sarapannya dalam suapan besar-besar dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

Udara pagi daerah _Eastern Domus_ memang selalu dingin, pikir Harry, selagi dia mengeratkan jubah di sekitar tubuhnya. Andai saja Harry tahu mantra yang Hermione gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya—dia menyesal karena selalu lupa menanyakannya kepada Hermione. Tentu, Harry sebenarnya bisa memproduksi apinya sendiri, tapi dia tak mau meningkatkan risiko ditemukan Death Eater dengan menunjukkan atraksi sihir secara terang-terangan seperti itu.

Harry menyisir pandangannya ke segala arah. Kira-kira sepuluh meter di sebelah kanannya, dia menangkap sosok Hermione yang berjalan di pinggiran jalan dengan langkah santai. Harry menunggu hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Hermione dirasa cukup jauh, dan dia mulai berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan sang gadis.

Diselubungi berbagai ancaman yang membuat pikiran kalut, Harry belum sempat menikmati suasana ibukota _Eastern Domus_ sebelumnya. Dia telah beberapa kali berjalan mengelilingi kota, tapi hanya untuk melepas benaknya dari stres dan paranoid yang menghantui.

 _The East Capital_ —sebutan bagi ibukota _Eastern Domus_ —tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kota Penkurth, tempat Harry bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione pertama kali. Dia melihat lebih banyak sungai, kolam, dan danau, dengan tambahan adanya bau asin laut yang dibawa oleh angin beberapa menit sekali. Jika Harry berjalan cukup dekat dengan daerah pantai, dia dapat samar-samar mendengar deburan ombak di kejauhan.

Banyaknya air di daerah itu bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan. Harry menemukan dari buku mengenai geografi yang dibacanya, bahwa _Eastern Domus_ kerap disebut _Land of Seas_. Sebab, seperti arti harfiahnya, area ini memang memiliki laut yang paling luas di Domus.

Seberapa inginnya Harry mengunjungi pantai _East Capital_ di waktu luangnya, dia belum pernah sekalipun nekat menginjakkan kakinya di dekat pantai. Untuk suatu alasan, terdapat banyak prajurit milik Igor Karkaroff yang berpatroli di sana. Semua itu mengonfirmasi asumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka lindungi.

(Sebagai contoh, Horcrux.)

Di depannya, Hermione berbelok ke kanan, melewati tepian dari sebuah sungai yang cukup lebar, lalu berbelok ke kanan lagi, menjumpai sungai lain yang lebih kecil. Hermione bergerak menyeberangi sungai melalui jembatan batu di atasnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah jalan pintas di sebelah kiri, di antara rumah-rumah penduduk. Harry mengikuti gadis itu sehati-hati mungkin, sambil sesekali memperlambat langkah atau bersembunyi di balik benda-benda tertentu.

Jalan pintas tadi mengantarkannya menuju jalan utama dari salah satu distrik perbelanjaan kota. Dahi Harry mengernyit bingung. Bukankah Hermione berkata bahwa dia akan memberi makan Cumi Raksasa? Bukankah seharusnya dia menuju pantai? Mungkin dia membutuhkan bahan tertentu yang diperlukannya untuk menghadapi si Cumi…

Namun, Hermione tidak melangkah ke dalam distrik itu. Tepat pada persimpangan di muka distrik, di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang, Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi taman kayu. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempangnya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku, dan dia membaca buku itu dengan tenang.

 _O… ke?_ Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti. Hermione jelas-jelas tidak berniat bangun pagi untuk memberi makan Cumi Raksasa. Tapi, jika memang ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya, kenapa dia hanya duduk di sana?

Pikiran Harry terhenti ketika dia dihantam dengan sebuah dugaan mengejutkan. Mungkinkah—

Mungkinkah Hermione memang sedang menunggu seseorang?

Asumsi itu membuat jantung Harry berdegup lebih cepat, terpacu kekhawatiran dan keraguan. Kalau memang benar begitu, siapa? Siapa yang Hermione tunggu? Apakah Voldemort yang menyamar lagi? Seseorang dari pihak Voldemort? …Death Eater?

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Tunggu, Harry. Tenang. Tenang dulu. Mungkin Hermione punya sebuah rencana. Dia terlalu pintar—dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan seperti dirimu._

Tapi Hermione terlihat… bahagia. Dan Harry yakin sekali, itu bukan wajah seseorang yang ingin memanfaatkan, menipu, atau memanipulasi orang lain. Siapapun sosok yang Hermione tunggu keberadaannya, Harry hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia adalah orang baik-baik.

Pandangan Harry menerawang, menembus badan Hermione yang masih duduk dengan sebuah buku tentang makhluk magis dalam pangkuannya, membaca dengan senyuman tenang dan senandung pelan. Apakah dirinya juga… seperti itu setelah pertemuannya dengan Tom?

Apakah dia _sebahagia itu_?

Harry mengembuskan napas dan mengacak rambutnya. Frustrasi berat, karena sejak tadi pikirannya selalu tergiring menuju Tom dan wajah busuk penipunya.

 _Kau tidak bisa menipu dirimu sendiri_ , bisik satu bagian dari hatinya, _kalau kau menikmati setiap pertemuan kalian._

"Hentikan," geram Harry, entah kepada siapa. "Berhenti memikirkan itu."

Tepat saat itu juga, ketika Harry memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya kepada Hermione, dia menyadari kehadiran baru yang muncul dari sudut matanya. Sosok itu tinggi, dengan badan berisi dan berotot, serta postur tubuh yang kaku. Di punggungnya adalah tombak keemasan yang ujungnya berkilat mengancam tertimpa sinar matahari. Harry menahan napasnya saat dia menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja dia lihat.

Krum. Viktor Krum.

Jantung Harry berdegup frantik. Tunggu sebentar, Viktor Krum? Ini buruk. Harry berharap agar mereka meminimalisir kontak apapun dengan orang-orang Karkaroff, dan dia berdoa keras agar perhatian Krum tak tertangkap oleh Hermione.

 _Semoga dia terus berjalan_ , Harry berdoa, _semoga dia berjalan dan tidak menyadari Hermione._

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah buronan Voldemort, dan kemungkinan bahwa wajah mereka telah diketahui tidaklah kecil.

Mata Harry mengekori setiap gerakan Krum dengan tegang. Krum melangkah, melangkah, melangkah.

 _Teruslah berjalan, Viktor Krum…_

Langkahnya melambat.

 _Jangan berhenti! Jangan lihat Hermione…_

Terus melambat dan _melambat_.

Harry menatap dengan napas tertahan saat Krum berhenti di depan Hermione.

Detik itu, Harry hampir dikuasai oleh keinginan impulsifnya untuk melompat keluar dari persembunyian. Kepalanya penuh dengan bunyi alarm, permohon agar Krum tak melakukan apapun kepada Hermione, agar dia tak menyerang atau menangkap temannya—

Tapi Hermione mendongak dari bukunya, dan setelah melihat sosok intimidatif Krum, dia justru tersenyum. Lebar sekali, cerah. Seperti bunga musim panas yang baru mekar. Selama Hermione berpetualang dengan mereka, baru kali ini Harry melihatnya begitu bahagia.

Lalu, sesuatu seperti terkoneksi di dalam benak Harry, titik demi titik yang menghubungkan fakta.

Oh. _Oh_.

Krum adalah… orang yang ditunggu Hermione?

Mustahil. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?

Kepala Harry mendadak terasa berat. Ribuan pertanyaan dan dugaan menyergap otaknya seperti koloni semut yang menyerbu serpihan gula, sampai segala rasionalitas di dalam benaknya terdorong keluar, menyisakan penyangkalan. Tidak mungkin, tidak, _tidak tidak tidak_.

Apa Viktor Krum berniat untuk menipu Hermione? Sebagaimana Voldemort telah menipu Harry? Jika memang itu yang sedang terjadi…

Harry menelan ludah, merasakan kerongkongannya mendadak menyempit dengan rasa asam menyengat yang samar. Krum telah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hermione sekarang. Ekspresinya melembut, meleleh seperti cokelat di atas api. Harry hampir tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan Viktor Krum, Komandan Durmstrang berwajah mengerikan yang membuat hampir semua orang tunduk pada tatapannya.

Itu… bukan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat. Harry tahu. Entah bagaimana, Harry _tahu_. Viktor Krum benar-benar… tertarik dengan Hermione. Dan Harry yakin sekali, orang sekaku Krum tidak akan bisa melakukan fabrikasi emosi dan mimik wajah dengan mudah. Dia bukan Voldemort, yang memiliki ribuan topeng di balik wajahnya—yang telah memikat banyak sekali orang untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Keduanya tengah mengobrol seru. Harry mengira, dengan jangkauan pendengaran yang terbatas, kalau mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang sapu terbang. Hermione tertawa beberapa menit sekali, dan Krum… walau terlihat canggung, dia membalas setiap perkataan dan gurauan Hermione dengan sabar.

 _Merlin_. Mereka benar-benar…

Harry mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia meninggalkan keduanya sendirian. Meski instingnya berkata bahwa Krum tidak akan melukai Hermione, yah… Harry tidak sungguhan merasa aman hanya dengan _berharap_.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, tatkala keduanya beranjak dari sana, Harry meneguhkan tekad dan bergerak mengikuti keduanya dengan hati-hati.

XOXO

Kedua pipi Hermione hampir merasa ngilu karena betapa seringnya dia tersenyum pagi itu.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Viktor mengajaknya berkeliling ibukota, dan mereka akan bertemu di bawah pohon rindang tepat di depan distrik perbelanjaan. Keduanya akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar area yang ingin Viktor tunjukkan kepadanya, dan setelah itu, mereka akan pergi ke pantai… untuk memberi makan Cumi Raksasa.

Rencana Hermione adalah menjinakkan Cumi Raksasa dengan terus memberinya makan, kemudian harapannya, si Cumi akan bersedia mengantarkan mereka ke gua. Menurut dirinya sendiri, itu adalah rencana yang bodoh. Tapi apa boleh buat… tidak ada cara lain yang terpikirkan.

Sebenarnya, Hermione tak menyangka bahwa Viktor akan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya memberi makan Cumi Raksasa. Ini adalah keberuntungan besar. Hermione hanya sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat tertarik dengan Cumi Raksasa, dan Viktor dengan antusias bersedia mengantarkannya ke sana.

Di balik wajahnya yang mengerikan, dia adalah orang yang sangat, sangat baik. Jika Viktor tak mengenakan seragam Durmstrang-nya, Hermione tak akan pernah mengiranya sebagai salah satu anak buah Karkaroff.

Hermione tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan Viktor, sungguh… tapi dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mereka harus segera menemukan gua tempat Horcrux Voldemort disimpan. Hermione memiliki firasat bahwa Voldemort, dan bahkan mungkin Karkaroff, telah mengantisipasi kedatangan mereka. Entah kapan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menetap di kota itu dalam waktu yang lama—Hermione yakin, mereka akan dikepung, cepat atau lambat.

Makanya, mereka harus bertindak cepat. _Tidak ada pilihan lain_. Barangkali, jika misi mereka di kota ini berjalan lancar, dan mereka tak perlu menghadapi Karkaroff atau prajuritnya, Hermione akan mengirimkan sebuah surat kepada Viktor. Hermione akan meminta maaf, tentu, karena dia telah menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai musuh besar Viktor… dan dia akan berterima kasih, karena Viktor adalah sosok terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya.

(Atau setidaknya, terbaik kedua, setelah Harry.)

Mungkin, Hermione juga akan menuliskan betapa dia berharap bahwa mereka bukanlah musuh, bukan orang yang berada di pihak yang berseteru, dan bahwa mereka bisa berteman baik di masa depan. Tapi tentu saja, itu sangat _mustahil_.

Hermione tersadar kembali dari lamunannya ketika Viktor memanggil, "Kau baik-baik saja, Herm-own-ninny?"

Kehangatan yang aneh merambati dada Hermione. Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan cengiran bodohnya, dan menggeleng. "Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Hari itu, Viktor mengajaknya ke distrik perbelanjaan—yang sebenarnya, sangat dekat dengan tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu, tapi belum pernah mereka jelajahi secara detail. Meski tak asing dengan distrik perbelanjaan, Hermione menyadari, ada banyak sekali toko yang belum pernah diperhatikannya sebelum ini—toko-toko yang menjual sesuatu selain senjata, obat-obatan, dan perlengkapan berperang.

Di ujung distrik, terdapat kios pembuat lilin. Bagian etalasenya menampilkan bermacam-macam bentuk lilin dengan berbagai warna, dan Hermione yakin, berbagai fungsi pula. Di sebelahnya, terdapat toko bahan ramuan, yang menjajakan hal-hal aneh seperti sesuatu bernama _bezoar_ , darah makhluk tertentu, cacing aneh, dan bagian-bagian tubuh lain yang menjijikkan. Mungkin hal ternormal yang ada di toko itu adalah rerumputan kering yang dijual dengan harga murah. Pada seberang toko bahan ramuan, Hermione melihat toko pembuat minuman alkohol, dan di sebelahnya adalah toko pembuat alat-alat sihir—bola ramalan, cawan aneh, bebatuan kristal, dan benda aneh semacamnya.

Selanjutnya, Hermione menemukan dirinya tersita oleh bebauan harum yang menguar dari sebuah restoran minimalis. Perutnya berbunyi mengenaskan, melawan keinginan kuat Hermione untuk menahan laparnya, dan sang gadis merasakan wajahnya memerah. Oh, memalukan sekali.

"Apakah kau belum makan?" Yang membuat Hermione semakin memerah adalah senyuman terhibur pada wajah Viktor. "Kita sebaiknya berhenti sebentar, kalau begitu."

Dengan lembut, Viktor meraih tangan Hermione dan menuntunnya memasuki restoran. Hermione gagal membujuk jantungnya untuk tenang. Tak peduli apa yang dia katakan, Viktor bersikeras untuk menggandeng tangannya. "Kau bisa hilang di antara kerumunan," katanya.

(Hermione tak punya hati untuk menolak.)

Sarapan pagi itu cukup menyenangkan. Viktor terus mengajak Hermione dalam diskusinya mengenai makhluk-makhluk laut. Pria itu sepertinya memiliki kesenangan yang besar terhadap laut. Sesekali, dia membiarkan Hermione bercerita, mendengarkan setiap perkataannya dengan atentif dan tenang, lalu merespon dengan sopan dan, sesekali, sedikit humor.

Hermione lebih sering tertawa karena wajah aneh yang Viktor buat ketika dia berusaha melucu dibandingkan dengan lawakannya itu sendiri.

Selesai sarapan, keduanya kembali berjalan di sepanjang distrik. Hermione berhenti cukup lama di dalam toko buku, dan dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membeli beberapa. Viktor sendiri memutuskan untuk tak membeli apapun, tapi dia sempat menunjukkan ketertarikan di sebuah kios pandai besi.

"Aku mengenal pandai besi di sana." Viktor menunjuk sebuah toko dengan pintu berwarna hitam. "Hasil pekerjaannya bagus."

Viktor membuat raut yang sedikit tersiksa ketika Hermione menariknya menuju toko boneka. Menyaksikan seorang komandan di tengah-tengah kumpulan boneka hewan, boneka perempuan, dan boneka lucu lainnya membuat tawa Hermione meledak sekali lagi. Ujung bibir Viktor sedikit tertarik, permulaan dari sebuah senyuman yang tertahan, dan Hermione memberinya senyuman yang lebih lebar.

Hermione buru-buru mengambil sebuah boneka dari salah satu rak, membayarnya, dan keluar dari sana—karena lama-lama, dia kasihan juga terhadap Viktor yang berubah semakin tidak nyaman.

Mereka mampir di beberapa toko lagi setelahnya. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, di akhir sesi jalan-jalan mereka, keduanya berjalan menuju pantai untuk memberi makan si Cumi Raksasa.

("Benarkah? Kau juga suka Cumi Raksasa?" Viktor bertanya dengan antusiasme seorang anak kecil, dan Hermione merasa sangat bersalah. Dia tidak benar-benar _suka_ Cumi Raksasa. Tidak terlalu. "Aku juga. Tapi banyak yang takut kepadanya. Dia ingin berteman, tapi tidak ada yang berani dekat dengannya. Kau mau kutemani bertemu dengannya? Dia anak baik-baik.")

Daerah pantai di pagi hari belum terlalu ramai, tapi bukan berarti di sana minim prajurit yang berjaga. Jika tak ada Viktor di sisinya, Hermione pasti sudah diinterogasi setelah dia menjejakkan langkah pertamanya di sana.

Hermione mencatat agar dia tidak lupa mengungkapkan terima kasihnya kepada Viktor nanti.

Di sampingnya, Viktor mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan hingga bagian ujung sepatu butnya dijilat ombak kecil. Dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut dan membuat suara meniup yang melengking. Itu adalah cara Viktor memanggil si Cumi Raksasa, yang telah lama menjadi, kata si Viktor sendiri, _teman baiknya_.

Si Cumi Raksasa hampir tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya secara utuh. Bahkan ketika Hermione datang bersama Viktor dengan sekeranjang penuh daging, dia hanya menyembulkan bagian atas kepalanya, menjulurkan beberapa tentakelnya ke depan, dan mengambil makanan apapun yang Hermione berikan kepadanya.

Namun Hermione cukup optimis dengan pilihannya untuk menggunakan si Cumi Raksasa. Kemarin, dia memberinya makan dengan sedikit lebih banyak, dan Cumi itu membiarkan Hermione menyentuh salah satu tentakelnya. Viktor mengklaim bahwa Cumi Raksasa telah mengenalinya, dan kemungkinan besar, dia tidak akan menyerang Hermione jika melihatnya.

Itu adalah hal bagus. Hermione harap, Cumi Raksasa itu bersedia untuk memberi mereka sedikit bantuan. Jika memang kenyataannya lain, dan mereka tak bisa meminta tolong Cumi Raksasa, Hermione tak tahu lagi apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Andai mereka diberi waktu lebih banyak, mungkin dia bisa merancang rencana yang lebih matang. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, mereka tak bisa terus berada di kota itu, dan mereka harus cepat-cepat mengambil Horcrux yang disimpan di gua laut.

Kalau rencananya yang sekarang tidak bekerja, mungkin Hermione akan memikirkan usulan ngawur Ron tentang mengendarai burung ajaib. Mungkin mereka bisa memperkecil tubuh mereka, lalu mengendarai burung laut…

 _Astaga, Hermione, berhenti berpikir seperti Ron!_

Selesai memberi si Cumi makanan, Hermione dan Viktor berjalan menyusuri pantai selama beberapa saat, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tengah kota.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama," celetuk Hermione, "tapi kenapa daerah pantai dijaga ketat oleh prajurit kalian?"

"Sebagian kecil alasannya adalah Cumi Raksasa. Aku pernah memberitahumu, kadang-kadang tindakannya kepada orang asing tidak terprediksi. Dia bisa jadi ganas jika marah," jelas Viktor. Kedua tangannya ditautkan di belakang punggung. Langkahnya tidak terburu-buru, seperti menyesuaikan dengan Hermione. "Tapi… Memang ada alasan lain. Daerah pantai, meskipun indah, adalah area paling berbahaya di kota ini."

Hermione melirik Viktor dengan ingin tahu. "Paling berbahaya?"

"Di _Sea of East_. Banyak sekali sihir dan makhluk-makhluk jahat. Dan," Viktor terhenti, seakan dia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk memberitahu Hermione, lalu melanjutkan dengan lebih lirih, "Kami harus melindungi sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga."

Pikiran Hermione segera mengarah kepada satu hal.

 _Horcrux._

Bila salah satu Horcrux benar-benar ada di sana, itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa Karkaroff dan prajuritnya menjaga ketat area pantai selama dua puluh empat jam.

Hermione menggumam, menghentikan langkahnya di depan salah satu kursi taman berwarna biru, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana dengan sebuah helaan napas bahagia. Tugas hariannya untuk memberi makan Cumi Raksasa sudah selesai, dan dia juga menjalani… _kencan_ yang sukses dengan Viktor.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah Hermione lalui.

Faktanya, hari-harinya bersama Viktor adalah hari-hari terbaiknya.

"Kau tahu, aku suka suasana di sini." Senyuman Hermione datang dengan natural. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin tinggal di sini selama mungkin. Selamanya."

 _Dan bertemu setiap hari denganmu._

Tapi, yah… dia tidak mungkin selamanya berada di kota itu, dan berjalan-jalan di kota bersama Viktor, bukan?

Hermione adalah pemberontak, dan dia telah bertekad untuk terus berada di sisi Harry, melindunginya, berjuang bersamanya. Tak peduli betapa menyenangkannya waktu yang Hermione lalui bersama Viktor, dia tetaplah musuh besar mereka. Komandan Durmstrang, yang berada di bawah Karkaroff… Orang di pihak Voldemort.

Hermione tahu, mereka bahkan tidak seharusnya bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka tidak seharusnya melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Namun Hermione tidak kuasa menolak Viktor, sebab dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tahu… dirinya sendiri ingin memulai sesuatu dengan Viktor. Pertemanan? Atau sesuatu yang lebih?

Andai segalanya semudah itu.

"Viktor…" Hermione berbisik. Nadanya terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari yang dia harapkan. "Terima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku juga merasa senang." Viktor mengangguk, berdiri di samping Hermione dengan sorotan mata yang begitu cerah. "Hari ini memang… menyenangkan. Itu hal baru. Aku belum pernah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sebelumnya."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Oh, Viktor…_

"Aku juga—sama denganmu," Hermione terbata, susah payah menelan ludah. "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu… Sejak kau mengajakku melihat Cumi Raksasa dan berkeliling kota, aku menjadi lebih bahagia, kau tahu? Rasanya seperti… aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

 _Andai segalanya semudah itu…_

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor memanggil, terdiam, dan membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku tahu, pertemuan kita adalah sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan. Aku yakin akan itu."

 _Takdir?_ Hermione menunduk dalam-dalam. _Kalau ini memang takdir, kenapa rasanya menyedihkan sekali?_

"Aku memiliki perasaan kuat," lanjut Viktor dengan nada lembut yang tidak biasanya, "bahwa kau… dan aku… kita bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dekat. Seperti… teman, atau, apapun yang kau mau."

Hermione mendongak cepat hingga rambutnya bergoyang hebat, membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Butuh segenap kekuatan hatinya agar dia tak mengeluarkan senggukan menyedihkan saat itu juga.

 _Tidak, Viktor, kita tidak bisa jadi teman._

 _Kita adalah musuh._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Viktor menekuk kedua alisnya dengan cemas. "Apakah kau sedang sakit?"

Apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang akan menangis sekarang? Hermione menggeleng, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia harus mengakhirinya di sini… sekarang.

Jika tidak, segalanya akan menjadi lebih menyakitkan nanti.

Jika tidak, Viktor akan mengetahui kenyataannya melalui cara yang lebih menyakitkan. Dan Hermione tidak menginginkan itu.

"V-Viktor," Hermione terbata. "Kenapa kau menjadi seorang prajurit?"

Bila Viktor terkejut dengan pergantian topik ini, dia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. "Karena aku ingin membalas budi," jawabnya setelah lama terdiam. Hermione menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan, tapi Viktor tak menambahkan apapun.

"Pernahkah…" Hermione tercekat, dan dia harus berjuang keras untuk menemukan suaranya kembali. "Pernahkah kau berada dalam keadaan di mana dirimu harus bertarung melawan temanmu?"

"…Belum," balas Viktor, suaranya terlalu berat. Terlalu serak. "Belum pernah."

Entah mengapa, Hermione mulai bisa merasakan keraguan Viktor. Mereka belum pernah bicara seserius ini. Belum pernah merasakan atmosfer sesuram ini saat bersama. Viktor pasti telah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan gelagat Hermione. Dan Hermione sendiri mengaku kalau dia bukan yang terbaik dalam berpura-pura.

"Jika memang itu terjadi," lanjut Hermione dengan suara bergetar, "Jika temanmu adalah buronan… dan kau harus membunuhnya… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membiarkannya hidup, karena dia temanmu, atau…"

"Aku akan membunuhnya," ucap Viktor, dengan penekanan kuat pada kata demi kata. Meski suaranya masih diselubungi kehalusan, dia terdengar mengerikan saat mengatakan semua itu. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati tugasku."

Oh.

Hermione terdiam.

Segala suara di sekitarnya berubah, melebur menjadi sesuatu yang statis. Bunyi kabur yang tak bisa diterjemahkan oleh telinganya. Atau barangkali, itu adalah bunyi darah di dalam tubuhnya yang terpompa begitu deras.

 _Aku akan membunuhnya._

 _Aku akan membunuh_ mu _._

"Hebat sekali." Hermione memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Tapi nadanya pecah di sana sini. Kesedihannya menjebol keluar. "Kau benar-benar prajurit yang berdedikasi. Aku tahu, keputusan mereka untuk menjadikanmu komandan tidak salah."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau benar. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini," sela Hermione. "Maaf, Viktor, tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih awal. Kau juga harus kembali ke markasmu, bukan?" Hermione cepat-cepat beranjak, memungut barang belanjaannya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah boks kepada Viktor. Boks berisi boneka beruang mungil yang tadi dibelinya… dimaksudkannya sebagai hadiah terakhir untuk Viktor. "Ini… adalah sedikit hadiah. Untukmu. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, karena kau telah membuatku bahagia beberapa hari terakhir. Ambillah."

Viktor memandangi boks itu seakan dia adalah benda aneh dari dimensi lain. Hermione mendorongnya sekali lagi ke dada Viktor. _Ambillah_ , kata gestur itu. Tangan Viktor menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Terima kasih, Viktor." Hermione melangkah mundur, memandangi Viktor lamat-lamat—karena dia yakin sekali, ini adalah kali terakhir dirinya melihat wajah itu sebagai teman. Setelah ini, Hermione tidak akan bisa melihat raut kebingungannya, mendengar lelucon buruknya, berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan tertaut…

 _Kuatkan dirimu, Hermione Granger._

"Sampai jumpa."

Mengambil langkah pergi adalah hal terberat yang pernah Hermione lakukan.

Tapi dia harus. _Harus_.

Di belakangnya, Viktor terus memanggil-manggil. Suaranya serak. Bingung. Mungkin, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di sana.

Tidak boleh… _Tidak boleh_.

Hermione memejam, mengepalkan tangan, dan melawan keinginannya untuk kembali kepada pria itu.

Mereka tidak boleh bersama. Mereka musuh.

Hermione menunggu hingga suara Viktor tak lagi terdengar. Saat itu, barulah dia melepaskan segalanya. Membiarkan matanya yang panas untuk meneteskan satu aliran air mata di atas pipinya.

Di depan sebuah museum, sesosok lelaki berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik pilar megah.

Harry.

Langkah Hermione terhenti.

 _Harry tahu_ , jerit Hermione. _Harry tahu apa yang terjadi._

Tapi kemudian, dia melihat Harry membuka kedua tangannya, memasang raut wajah yang sama sedihnya dengan Hermione. Dan gadis itu tak menunggu lagi. Dia berlari ke depan, menjejak, dan menabrakkan dirinya kepada tubuh hangat Harry.

"Hermione," Harry berbisik ke dalam surai cokelat tebal Hermione. "Aku… Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi kepadamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengikutimu sejauh in—"

"Maaf, Harry…" Air matanya berjatuh deras di atas jubah Harry. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Harry, dan dia menangis di sana seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang cengeng. "Aku tidak seharusnya—aku tahu dia adalah musuh, tapi—"

"Sssh. Ini bukan salahmu, Hermione." Harry menggeleng pelan. Pegangannya di atas kedua bahu Hermione mengeras. "Bukan salahmu."

Hermione teringat Voldemort. Bagaimana dia menarik simpati dan afeksi Harry, dan bagaimana, pada akhirnya, dia menghancurkan perasaan Harry begitu saja.

Mereka berdua sama-sama patah hati karena musuh, pikir Hermione. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat ironis.

XOXO

Malam itu, Harry dan keempat temannya berkumpul di dalam kamar yang ditempati Hermione di penginapan, duduk mengelilingi sebuah peta besar dari _Eastern Domus_ yang diletakkan di atas lantai.

 _Akhirnya._

Akhirnya, sebentar lagi… Tak lama lagi, mereka akan mulai bergerak menginfiltrasi salah satu tempat di mana Horcrux Voldemort disimpan. Harry akan memulai pemburuan Horcrux pertamanya.

Harry diselubungi perasaan tegang, was-was, khawatir, takut, sekaligus antisipatif. Menakutkan, memang, ketika dia harus menghadapi sesuatu yang tak dia ketahui wujudnya. Voldemort adalah kombinasi licik _dan_ cerdas, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Harry harus berhati-hati. Di sisi lain, muncul sedikit perasaan tidak sabaran. Sorakan dari sisi dirinya yang telah bosan menunggu, telah lama berharap untuk bertarung dan melakukan sesuatu. yang terus merapal, _akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya_.

Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menghantam balik. Untuk membalas apa yang Voldemort telah lakukan kepadanya, dan kepada _banyak orang_.

Ada juga kecemasan yang besar untuk teman-temannya, karena ini juga menjadi kali pertama mereka dalam sebuah misi berbahaya. Harry tak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka. Maka dia berdoa keras-keras, sepanjang waktu, bahwa tak akan ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang terluka malam itu.

Harry lebih nyaman melakukan segalanya seorang diri, sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, tak perlu ada korban selain dirinya. Tak perlu ada orang lain yang ikut terseret ke dalam masalahnya, ke dalam peperangannya dengan Voldemort. Namun Harry tidak akan menyangkal—mustahil untuk berjuang seorang diri. _Mustahil_. Voldemort memiliki seisi Domus yang mendukungnya, dan Harry… siapa yang berada di sisinya? Para Magus? Sejauh ini, hanya ada satu Magus—Dumbledore—yang terus ada di sisi Harry sejak awal. Jika Harry tak pernah bertemu Dumbledore, dan Ron, atau Hermione… dia tak akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

Mau tak mau, Harry harus percaya kepada teman-temannya. Mereka kuat. Mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka akan kembali dari gua dengan selamat.

Pasti.

"Setelah ini, kita akan menuju ke pantai di sebelah tenggara kota." Suara Hermione tegas selagi dia menunjuk destinasi mereka di atas peta. "Harry akan mengalihkan perhatian para prajurit yang berjaga di sekitar pantai. Setelah itu, kita segera menuju pinggiran pantai, memanggil Cumi Raksasa, dan menaikinya—" Telunjuk Hermione bergeser ke arah barat laut, berhenti pada gambar sebuah gua di atas pulau kecil, "—menuju _Cave of East_."

"Aku tidak tahu soal ini," Ron menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Tapi apa kau memang yakin kalau Cumi ini mau dinaiki? Kau bilang kalau dia biasanya mengganggu orang-orang di pinggiran pantai, kan?"

"Kata kuncinya adalah _biasanya_ , Ron," ulang Hermione. "Tapi tidak jika diberi makan. Dan, aku sudah memberinya makan selama seminggu terakhir. Dia sudah mengenaliku."

"Aku penasaran," celetuk Ginny, yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar sedang menggigiti kukunya sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa memberi makan Cumi Raksasa kalau di sana ada banyak prajurit yang berjaga?"

"Oh. Itu…" Hermione menelan ludah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan Harry. Soal Viktor dan Hermione, hanya Harry yang sejauh ini tahu. "Aku meminta tolong… _seseorang_ , yang biasanya memang memiliki kepentingan di sana, untuk menemaniku bertemu dengan Cumi Raksasa. Makanya, tidak ada yang curiga denganku sejauh ini… Tapi tenang saja," Hermione buru-buru menyela ketika Ron hampir menyuarakan keraguannya, "Dia orang baik. Dan dia tidak tahu siapa aku."

Harry menundukkan kepala untuk menyamarkan wajah simpatiknya. _Hermione… Kuharap dia baik-baik saja._

"Tetap saja," Suara Ron kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak yakin dengan si Cumi ini. Dia hewan, Hermione! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk memakan kita? Bagaimana kalau dia malah tidak mau mengantarkan kita ke gua?"

Sebuah suara menyahut riang, "Cumi Raksasa adalah anak yang baik, jangan khawatir."

 _Suara itu…_

Harry membeku, lalu buru-buru merogoh isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan selembar kartu keunguan, di mana seorang Dumbledore sekarang terbangun dan duduk di kursinya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Dumbledore, kau sudah bangun?" Kelegaan Harry meresap ke dalam nadanya. "Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama… Kukira… Kukira—"

Senyum Dumbledore berubah apologetik. "Aku baik-baik saja, Harry. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri," gumam Harry.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Nak," Dia terkekeh. Kemudian, dengan begitu tiba-tiba, kerlipan dalam kedua mata biru Dumbledore meredup. "Kudengar, kalian akan berangkat malam ini?"

"Benar." Harry mengangguk. "Lagipula, kita sudah berada di kota ini terlalu lama. Aku ingin segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum Karkaroff atau Voldemort bergerak duluan."

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali _ikut_ dengan kalian malam ini. Ini adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya… Voldemort adalah seseorang yang menggunakan kecerdasannya dengan licik. Gua yang akan kalian masuki kemungkinan akan dipenuhi dengan kejutan tidak menyenangkan." Dumbledore menatap kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi aku takut, aku tidak akan bisa bangun lebih lama lagi. Bahkan saat ini, aku sudah mengantuk lagi."

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Harry menggeleng sabar. "Kami akan baik-baik saja. Sejak awal, kami sudah tahu apa yang akan kami hadapi saat memilih melawan Voldemort. Kami tahu ini misi bunuh diri. Tapi, kami tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

Keempat temannya mengangguk setuju, meski wajah mereka diselimuti ketegangan. Bahkan Neville… Harry sebenarnya masih ragu untuk membiarkan dia ikut, karena sungguh, dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang baru dan mengajaknya ke dalam misi bunuh diri ini. Tapi menyaksikan betapa kerasnya Neville berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, Harry tak kuasa menolak.

"Baguslah," Dumbledore mengangguk senang, suaranya tak lagi terdengar setua sebelumnya. "Semoga beruntung. Kalian akan membutuhkan keberuntungan besar… Dan apapun yang kalian temukan nanti, jangan takut. Kalian tidak sendirian."

Kata-kata itu menggema dalam kepala Harry.

 _Jangan takut._

 _Kalian tidak sendirian._

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk mantap.

Dia tidak takut.

Dia tidak mau menakuti Voldemort. Tidak mau. _Tidak akan_.

Malam ini, mereka akan kembali dari gua laut itu hidup-hidup. Dan Harry akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan keselamatan teman-temannya.

Dia tidak takut.

 _Baiklah._

Harry menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

 _Apapun yang kau sembunyikan di gua itu, Voldemort, aku siap._

XOXO

Jika udara pagi kota terasa sangat dingin, maka malam hari terasa lebih dingin lagi. Harry hampir yakin, kalau dia menceburkan diri ke dalam laut sekarang, dia bisa saja kembali ke permukaan dengan tubuh setengah beku. Beruntung, Hermione, yang melihat keempat temannya menggigil kedinginan, segera melambaikan tangannya dan membisikkan mantra penghangat badan. Seketika, mereka semua mengeluarkan desahan lega, berterima kasih atas rasa hangat yang kini dapat memblokade udara dingin di malam hari.

Mendekati area pantai, Ron, Ginny, dan Neville mengeluarkan sekardus penuh kertas bekas, lalu menumpahkannya beberapa meter dari salah satu pos penjaga.

" _Mate_ , kau sudah siap?" tanya Ron, yang gagal menahan seringai tidak sabarannya.

Harry juga ikut menyeringai, menimpali, " _Yeah_. Katakan saja aba-abanya."

Ketiganya lalu menumpahkan isi kardus itu, membentuk segunung kertas di atas tanah. Harry memunculkan api berukuran sedang di atas tangannya, lalu menyentuhkannya pada tumpukan itu. Mereka tidak memerlukan minyak, tentu saja.

Sebab, sedetik setelah Harry membakar kardus itu, apinya telah merambat ke semua sisi tumpukan, melahapnya seperti monster kelaparan. Asap mulai membumbung tinggi ke udara. Tidak lama lagi, seseorang pasti akan menyadari kebakaran kecil itu.

Ketika api Harry mulai merambat menuju semak-semak di dekatnya, Hermione mendesis urgen, "Kita menuju ke pantai, sekarang! Jangan sampai terlihat."

Merasa jahil, Harry menyempatkan diri untuk memperbesar api yang dibuatnya, mengundang teriakan ketakutan dari Neville dan sorakan senang dari Ron, sebelum mereka berbalik untuk mengekor Hermione.

Gadis itu memimpin Harry dan yang lainnya berjalan melalui jalanan sempit gelap yang tak dilalui orang. Di jalan utama, kegaduhan mulai terdengar, diikuti suara langkah kaki dan baju perang berat yang khas milik para prajurit. Harry dan Ron saling pandang, menyeringai, dan menyorakkan, "Berhasil!" sambil melakukan tos tinju.

Pantai mulai sepi ketika mereka sampai di sana. Hanya ada dua prajurit tersisa, dan bahkan mereka juga terlihat ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan pos berjaganya untuk mencari tahu kekacauan apa yang sedang terjadi di dekatnya. Hermione mengatasi semua itu dengan sebuah _sleeping charm_ , yang langsung membuat kedua pria itu ambruk di atas pasir pantai.

Ron mendengus. "Kukira, mereka bakal lebih susah untuk dibuat tidur."

"Kita harus bersyukur, kalau begitu," sela Ginny. "Jika yang berdiri di sana orang sekuat Viktor Krum, lain lagi ceritanya."

Harry berjengit ngeri, tak mau membayangkan apa jadinya bila mereka harus berhadapan dengan Krum seawal ini. Dia memberi Hermione lirikan cemas, tapi beruntung, gadis itu sepertinya tampak lebih mendingan. Masih sedikit tegang saat mendengar nama Krum, memang, tapi setidaknya jauh lebih tenang.

"Kalian siap?" Hermione memandangi mereka satu per satu dengan intens. Buku sihirnya didekap erat-erat pada dadanya. Harry merasakan sedikit kehangatan akan pemandangan itu. Hermione masih menyimpan buku yang dibelikannya hingga sekarang.

Akan anggukan keempat temannya yang lain, Hermione memutar tubuh, melangkah ke pinggiran pantai hingga sebagian sepatunya tercelup air, dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam mulutnya untuk membuat sebuah tiupan yang mendatangkan bunyi melengking.

Setelah itu, hening.

Ron merengut. "H-Hei, kau yakin dia akan datang—"

Perkataan Ron terpotong, berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kaget. Di depan mereka, permukaan ombak bergoyang-goyang hebat. Segalanya bergetar, menderum, menggeram. Harry tahu, dia akan segera datang. Makhluk itu akan segera datang.

Dengan satu suara bak lecutan, sesuatu yang besar dan tinggi menembus permukaan air. Harry berteriak, melindungi mukanya dengan tangan dari jilatan air-air asin yang menghujaninya. Beruntung, Hermione cukup responsif untuk membuat sebuah tameng sihir di sekeliling mereka.

Harry mendongak pelan sekali, seakan dia hampir takut untuk melihat. Mulutnya terbuka dalam kekaguman, ketidakpercayaan, dan keterkejutan.

" _Blimey_ …"

Saat Hermione memanggilnya 'Cumi Raksasa', Harry tidak menyangka bahwa hewan ini benar-benar akan berukuran… _raksasa_. Dia jauh, jauh lebih besar dari rumah keluarga Dursley, dan tingginya barangkali hampir menyamai markas Igor Karkaroff.

Harry merinding. Dia tak akan pernah mau menghadapi makhluk semacam ini. Semoga Hermione sungguhan telah berkenalan dengan cumi itu. Jika tidak…

"Halo," sapa Hermione dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau ingat aku? Ah, ya. Sebenarnya, aku mau meminta sedikit bantuan. Maukah kau mengantar diriku dan teman-temanku ke seberang sana?"

Cumi itu, rupanya, tidak dapat berbicara dalam bahasa manusia—tidak seperti Raja Acromantula. Harry tidak tahu suara macam apa yang biasa dibuat cumi-cumi. Namun Hermione, tidak seperti dirinya, tampak luar biasa yakin bahwa Cumi Raksasa dapat mengerti perkataannya. Hewan yang bersangkutan menggerak-gerakkan tentakelnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia bergerak turun, menenggelamkan sebagian dirinya—seperti menunggu dan mempersilakan mereka untuk naik.

"Anak baik," puji Hermione. Dia memutar tubuh untuk menatap Harry dan yang lainnya, lantas mengangguk. "Semuanya oke. Lebih baik kita segera naik sebelum semua prajurit itu kembali."

" _Bloody hell_ ," Ron, yang dari tadi tak mampu mengatakan apapun, akhirnya berhasil menutup kembali mulutnya yang menganga. "K-Kau yakin dia tidak akan… memakan kita?"

"Oh, ayolah, Ron. Kukira kau hanya takut kepada laba-laba?" goda Ginny. Gadis itu nyengir kepada kakaknya. Dengan santai, dia berjalan mengikuti Hermione, yang sedang berusaha untuk mencari tempat paling nyaman di atas badan licin si Cumi.

"B-Bagaimana kalau aku tergelincir dari sana?" Neville memegangi bagian depan jubahnya erat-erat dan menoleh kepada Harry. "Harry, kita tidak akan kenapa-napa kalau naik itu… kan?"

Harry tidak bisa menjamin itu… tapi tidak ada opsi lain. Untuk sekarang, mereka terpaksa menggunakan Cumi Raksasa ini untuk menyeberang, dan berharap yang terbaik. Berdoa agar tak ada kejadian sial di mana mereka tercebur ke laut, atau yang paling parah, seperti kata Ron, dimakan si Cumi sendiri.

" _Yeah_ ," Harry mengangguk lambat-lambat. " _Yeah_. Kalau ada apa-apa, kita akan menolongmu, tenang saja."

Muncul tantangan pertama ketika mereka mencoba menaiki Cumi Raksasa—kulit hewan itu benar-benar licin. Harry membutuhkan sedikit usaha dan manuver agar dia tidak tercebur. Pada akhirnya, dia menemukan posisi paling nyaman di samping si Cumi, di mana sebuah lekukan kecil muncul, dan berdiri di sana sambil berpegangan sekuat mungkin pada kulit licinnya. Neville terpaksa harus dinaikkan dengan bantuan keempat dari mereka—kombinasi dari uluran tangan Ron dan Harry, serta sihir Hermione dan Ginny—hingga dia benar-benar telah naik dengan aman.

Harry mengeluarkan jeritan tidak keren ketika si Cumi memutar tubuh untuk berenang ke arah laut lepas. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuatnya hampir tergelincir dan tercebur. Setidaknya, Harry bukan satu-satunya yang kaget setengah mati. Ron dan Neville juga sama pucatnya dengan Harry.

Begini begini, Harry tak mau mencicipi suhu perairan _Sea of East_ di malam hari, yang kemungkinan terasa seperti air es, dan berakhir dengan tubuh kaku karena beku. Tidak, terima kasih.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu cukup lama. Bisa jadi itu adalah efek dari menunggu kejutan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka hadapi, tapi Harry hanya melihat ombak, ombak, dan ombak terus menerus, hingga dia merasa sedikit mual.

Beruntung bagi Harry, tak lama kemudian, Hermione mendeklarasi dengan telunjuk mengarah ke depan, "Kita hampir sampai!"

Dan, memang benar. Di depan sana, Harry mulai dapat melihat bentuk luar dari sebuah pulau kecil, dan sebuah tempat yang menurut tebakannya adalah _Cave of East_. Harry bersumpah, dia hampir melompat girang saat itu juga, karena _akhirnya_ , dia bisa segera turun dari hewan licin ini.

Bukan berarti dia membenci Cumi Raksasa ini. Dia anak baik, memang, dan Harry bahkan sempat memberi si Cumi roti yang dibawanya. Harry cuma membenci perjalanannya.

"Hei," Ginny menekan kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan dahi terlipat. "Bukankah suasananya berbeda sekali dengan apa yang orang-orang itu katakan? Aku tidak melihat badai, atau pusaran air, atau monster apapun."

Ginny benar.

Segalanya terlalu sunyi. Terlalu tenang. Terlalu damai.

"Itu hanya rumor orang-orang, kan?" Ron berspekulasi. "Belum tentu setiap rumor akan terbukti benar."

"Memang, tapi… kau tahu," sanggah Ginny, "Aku mengira akan ada sesuatu yang… 'wah'. Maksudku, kita sedang menuju ke tempat Horcrux berada. Melihat Voldemort yang sangat posesif terhadap Horcrux-nya, bukankah kalian pikir akan ada banyak mekanisme defensif tertentu?"

"Kau benar," Harry menggumam dengan nada bergetar. "Ada yang tidak beres."

Kelimanya sampai di pulau kecil itu dengan wajah-wajah pucat dan otot yang kaku, seakan mereka siap melompat dan berlari kalau ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bergerak. Hermione memberi Cumi Raksasa satu keranjang penuh daging, dan memintanya untuk menunggu mereka kembali.

Dengan itu, Harry dan yang lainnya mulai melangkah lebih dalam, memasuki sebuah mulut dari gua berdinding tinggi yang gelap. Di muka gua adalah sesuatu yang menyerupai jalan masuk—sebuah pintu. Hanya saja, ketika Harry mengamati lebih jauh, pintu batu itu telah terbuka. Segores darah milik seseorang tampak mengering di atasnya.

" _Oooke_ ," Harry menelan ludah, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Paling tidak, ada satu hal dari rumor-rumor itu yang memang benar. Kita bukan orang pertama yang sampai di sini."

Hermione menggumamkan persetujuannya. "Kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Jangan lupa siapkan senjata kalian."

Harry berjalan lagi hingga dirinya menemui sebuah danau dengan pulau kecil di tengahnya, berupa hamparan batu datar gelap yang di atasnya tidak ada apa-apa. Di atas pulau kecil itu, terdapat satu-satunya sumber cahaya selain bola sihir dari Hermione, yang berkerlip kehijauan. Harry menyadari, cahaya hijau itu datang dari sebuah baskom yang diletakkan di atas tumpuan.

"Aku punya firasat besar kalau Horcrux-nya ada di sana," kata Ron lambat-lambat.

Neville, yang sedari tadi berusaha menelan suara-suara ketakutannya, menunduk, lalu terjengkang ke belakang dengan pekikan pelan. "M-M-Makhluk apa itu!?"

Harry merengut. "Di mana?"

"Di dalam danau!"

Setelah Harry berjongkok dan mendekatkan bola apinya ke permukaan danau, barulah dia melihatnya. Sesuatu sedang berenang-renang di bawah perairan, dalam jumlah banyak. Harry yakin sekali, mereka bukan ikan, dan bukan pula hewan.

" _Merlin's balls_ ," Ron berbisik dengan pucat. "B-Barusan itu apa!?"

"Inferi," sahut Hermione. Dia berusaha terdengar tenang, tapi Harry bisa mendengar horor di dalam suaranya. "Mereka… mayat yang digerakkan dengan sihir kegelapan."

"Kalau kita ikut tertarik ke bawah sana bersama mereka, kita akan jadi salah satu dari mereka," tambah Ginny.

"Dan kalau permukaan air terlalu banyak bergerak-gerak, mereka akan muncul," bisik Hermione. "Tidak, mungkin tidak hanya itu. Mungkin kalau kita melakukan tindakan yang tidak seharusnya kita lakukan di sini, mereka akan muncul. Aku yakin, Pangeran Kegelapan akan mendesain jebakannya seperti itu."

"Dan tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan, misalnya apa?" cicit Ron.

"Entahlah." Hermione menggeleng lambat-lambat. Pandangannya lalu jatuh kepada Harry, yang balas menatap Hermione dengan sorot bimbang. "Setidaknya, aku tahu satu hal… Kita beruntung punya Harry di sini."

Harry menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Aku?"

"Inferi takut dengan api," terang Hermione. "Jadi kalau ada yang muncul, mungkin kau bisa mengusirnya."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Harry, yang merasa kasihan kepada Neville, mulai membantunya berdiri. "Bagaimana kita menyeberang ke sana?"

"Aku menemukan satu perahu di sini," ucap Ginny dari tempatnya di sebuah ceruk gua. "Tapi kelihatannya hanya muat untuk dua orang."

" _Well_ , siapa yang akan ke sana, kalau begitu?" tanya Ron lagi. "Harry mungkin harus ikut… bagaimanapun juga, dia punya api."

"Aku akan ikut," Hermione memutuskan. "Meskipun tidak sekuat Harry, aku juga bisa sedikit sihir api."

"Serius?" Ron menekuk kedua alisnya, menunjuk perairan dengan dagunya. "Kau berani berada di atas… monster-monster itu?"

"Tentu saja aku serius," Hermione membalas dengan nada yang sedikit lebih ketus. "Aku _serius_."

"Kau yakin, Hermione?" Harry mendekati Hermione, mendaratkan satu tepukan pada bahunya. Gadis itu memang biasanya keras kepala, tapi dia lebih keras kepala kali ini. Semua itu membuat Harry cemas. Hermione tidak sedang… menghukum dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi dengan Krum, kan? "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jawaban Harry hanyalah sebuah anggukan lemah dan senyuman kecut.

Buku sihir dalam dekapan Hermione dibiarkan melayang, lalu membuka. "Ayo, Harry," katanya.

Keduanya menaiki perahu kayu di atas perairan dengan pelan sekali, berhati-hati agar tak mengganggu salah satu Inferi. Mereka berangkat ke seberang, dan Hermione menyihir agar dayung perahu itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Selagi mereka menunggu, Harry menggunakan waktunya untuk mengamati rupa pucat Hermione dalam diam.

Lalu, sebelum dia bisa menahan diri, dia melontarkan, "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan ini gara-gara tadi siang, Hermione."

Wajah Hermione, yang terkena pantulan cahaya kehijauan dari tengah danau, semakin terkesan pucat. "Oh," bisiknya lemah. "Tidak. Tidak, Harry."

Harry mencoba menahan tatapannya pada mata Hermione, tapi gadis itu menunduk, seakan dia takut Harry akan melihat segala emosi lemahnya. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri," ucap Harry pada akhirnya. "Aku ingin kau tahu itu."

"Mm." Hermione mengangguk. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan setelah merasakan ujung kapal membentur sesuatu yang keras, dia berbisik, "Kita sudah sampai. Hati-hati, jangan sampai menyentuh air."

Mereka mendekati baskom di tengah daratan dengan hati-hati. Hermione mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk membisikkan mantra apapun jika ada yang menyergap mereka secara tiba-tiba, sedangkan Harry memberanikan diri untuk melongok ke dalam baskom itu.

Sebuah tarikan napas tajam. "H-Hermione. Lihat ini."

Di dalam baskom itu, seperti tak dilindungi apapun, tergeletak sebuah kalung keemasan berwarna hijau zamrud. Warna hijau itu berkilauan ditimpa cahaya dari dalam baskom, keindahannya sangat menggoda orang lain untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini dia," bisik Harry dengan semangat. "Ini kalung yang sama. Kalung milik Voldemort!"

"Apakah aman kalau langsung mengambilnya?" Hermione bertanya skeptis. Harry segera tahu kalau itu adalah pertanyaan retoris, karena tentu saja, Voldemort tidak akan mungkin membiarkan seseorang mengambil Horcrux-nya begitu saja. Pasti ada suatu jebakan yang akan aktif setelah Harry mengambil kalung itu dari tempatnya. Atau mungkin, akan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Harry mengambilnya.

"Tapi bagaimana lagi kita harus mengambilnya?" Harry bertanya balik.

Hermione bergerak maju dan mulai merapalkan sebuah mantra singkat selagi Harry menontonnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. "Aneh." Hermione melebarkan kedua matanya. "Tidak ada… Aku tidak mendeteksi sihir gelap di sini. Tidak—Bahkan, sama sekali tidak ada sihir yang melindungi kalung ini!"

"Kau yakin dengan itu?" Sebulir keringat menetes dari dahi Harry. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Pertama adalah pintu gua yang berlumuran darah orang, lalu Inferi, dan sekarang… ini? "Pasti itu juga jebakan. Mana mungkin Voldemort membiarkan kalungnya diletakkan begitu saja—"

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama memperdebatkan berbagai macam kemungkinan di dalam kepala.

"Tapi, kita juga tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini kalau tidak lekas mencoba," kata Harry pelan-pelan. Dia menoleh kepada Hermione yang masih berpikir panjang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hermione?"

"Kau benar. Kita sudah sampai sini, dan memang tidak ada cara lain…" Hermione menghela napas, merentangkan tangannya kepada kalung itu. "Aku akan coba mengangkatnya. Harry, maukah kau menyiapkan sebuah kain? Lebih baik kita tidak mengambil risiko dengan menyentuh sebuah Horcrux secara langsung."

Harry mengangguk dan buru-buru meraih sebuah kain yang telah disiapkannya dari tasnya. Selama detik-detik yang mencekam, Harry menyaksikan dengan napas tertahan saat Hermione menggunakan sebuah mantra levitasi, sehingga kalung itu kini terangkat ke udara dan perlahan-lahan melayang menuju kain yang direntangkannya.

Satu, dua, tiga. Harry menghitung dengan bahu menegang. Matanya berpindah-pindah dari kalung yang sekarang telah berada di atas kain, lalu ke cekungan tadi, dan kemudian pada danau di sekitarnya.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh.

Harry bertukar tatapan dengan Hermione, yang justru kelihatan sama bingungnya.

"Coba buka liontinnya," usul Hermione. "Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya…"

Harry menurut, memanuver kalung itu dengan hati-hati dan menjaganya agar tak bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Di luar dugaannya— _lagi_ —benda itu dapat terbuka dengan mudah. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah apa yang mereka temukan di dalam sana.

Secarik kertas.

Hermione meredam suara terkejutnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya, mendekatkannya kepada Harry agar mereka dapat membacanya bersama-sama.

' _Kepada Pangeran Kegelapan,_

 _Aku tahu aku sudah lama mati ketika kau membaca ini, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa akulah yang menemukan rahasiamu._

 _Aku telah mencuri Horcrux yang sebenarnya dan bermaksud menghancurkannya secepat aku bisa. Kuhadapi kematian dengan harapan bahwa ketika kau bertemu lawanmu, kau sudah jadi orang biasa lagi, yang bisa mati._

 _R.A.B.'_

Napas Harry tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin._

"Kalung ini," bisik Hermione dengan bibir gemetar, "Kalung ini _palsu_."

XOXO

Mereka pulang dengan wajah lesu yang gagal menyembunyikan kekecewaan.

Berangkat dengan adrenalin, ketegangan, semangat, dan harapan, kemudian pulang dengan kehampaan besar dan tangan kosong.

Tidak ada Horcrux. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Semuanya sia-sia.

Ron terlihat luar biasa marah kepada 'siapapun si brengsek yang telah menukar kalung itu'. Hermione diam saja, sibuk merenung. Neville mencoba menenangkan Ron, tapi sia-sia.

Ginny, yang justru berhasil membawa diri, berusaha menghibur. "Setidaknya, kita semua selamat," katanya. "Bersyukur saja tidak ada jebakan aneh atau Inferi yang mencoba membunuh kita."

Harry setuju dengannya, walaupun dia tak bisa menyangkal rasa frustrasi yang mulai menggelegak di dalam batinnya.

Di dalam tangan Harry, kalung itu tergenggam longgar.

R.A.B.

 _Siapa? Siapa yang telah berani menukar kalung yang asli? Siapa sebenarnya R.A.B.?_

Perasaan Harry beraduk-aduk, seperti turbulensi hebat. Dia merasa lega karena tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi kepada mereka di gua itu. Tapi dia juga kecewa, gemas, kesal, dan frustrasi, sebab kesempatannya untuk menghancurkan Horcrux Voldemort dengan tangannya sendiri telah hilang.

Harry telah membaca kertas peninggalan R.A.B. berulang-ulang kali, hingga rasanya dia hampir menghafal sebagian kalimatnya. Bagian tertentu di dalam hatinya tahu, R.A.B. hanya berusaha membantunya. Dia mengatakannya di dalam kertas peninggalannya, bahwa dia berusaha menghancurkan kalung itu, agar Voldemort tak lagi abadi saat dia berhadapan dengan lawannya. Saat dia berhadapan dengan Harry.

Yang menjadi masalah terbesar, Harry tidak mendapat kepastian apakah kalung yang asli memang sungguhan telah dihancurkan, atau apakah usaha R.A.B. gagal pada akhirnya.

Kalaupun dia berusaha melacak orang bernama R.A.B. ini, bagaimana caranya? Harry tak punya petunjuk apapun. Hanya fakta bahwa R.A.B. adalah salah satu penentang Voldemort—yang bisa jadi sesama Magus, atau justru Muggle. Dan kalaupun Harry pada akhirnya menemukan identitas R.A.B, belum tentu yang bersangkutan masih hidup. Yang bersangkutan menyebutkan sendiri di dalam pesannya—dia kemungkinan sudah mati.

Harry memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh si Cumi Raksasa di sampingnya. Karena melacak R.A.B. adalah usaha yang menurutnya sia-sia, tak ada pilihan selain bergerak menuju tempat penyembunyian Horcrux lainnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa_ , Harry berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Aku bisa melakukannya. Memang kedengaran mustahil, tapi aku pasti bisa menemukan semua Horcrux. Aku tidak sendiri…_

Waktunya memang tidak banyak. Tapi tidak masalah. Tidak perlu terlalu tergesa. Dia harus tetap tenang, tetap berpikir jernih, atau Voldemort akan memanfaatkan kelengahannya lagi.

"H-Hei." Urgensi di dalam nada Ron berhasil merampas atensi Harry. "Ada… Ada banyak orang di pantai!"

Harry mematung.

Pada pantai yang seharusnya cukup lengang di malam hari, dia melihat baris demi baris orang berjejeran di sana, membentuk barisan kokoh.

Orang-orang itu menghadap ke arah Harry.

 _Prajurit_ , benak Harry menjerit penuh peringatan.

Di depan barisan prajurit, sesosok pria berjenggot berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat datang, Harry Potter dan teman-temannya." Igor Karkaroff pura-pura membungkuk, lalu menyeringai. "Menakjubkan, menakjubkan. Aku berekspektasi bahwa kalian tidak akan kembali dengan tubuh utuh… tapi sepertinya, aku melenceng besar."

Dengan sebelah tangan terentang ke depan, Karkaroff berteriak lantang, "Tangkap mereka!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **\- Segala deskripsi dan adegan di dalam guanya Voldie memang sengaja diubah. Mereka nggak diserbu Inferi di sana dan nggak disuruh minum cairan aneh. :)**

 **\- Inferius punya sebutan plural—Inferi** **. Jadi mulai chapter ini, saya bakal sering gonta-ganti antara nyebut Inferius dan Inferi.**

 **\- Isi surat R.A.B. diambil dari HP Buku 6, tulisan J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Kalkulasi saya ternyata salah—the real action is in the next chapter lol. Scene Viktor sama Hermione makan lebih banyak words dari yang saya kira…**

 **Seperti biasa, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca, review, dan memasukkan fik ini ke daftar fav/follow. Apresiasi besar untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih untuk para guest yang sudah meninggalkan review, tapi tidak bisa saya balas secara pribadi lewat PM (karena saya kurang nyaman kalau balas di sini huhu). Kalau ada pertanyaan tertentu, tetap saya jawab di sini kok. Tanggapan kalian bikin saya semangat selalu. :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, yang sebenernya tinggal saya edit hehehe.**


	13. Act III Pt 4: Blistering Waves

" _Tak peduli sesulit apapun, gadis itu akan menerjang dan memberontak. Karena_ orang itu _adalah tujuan hidupnya yang baru—dan dia akan melindunginya._ "

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

 **.::.**

 **Fantasy AU**

 **TMRHP/LVHP**

 **I don't own Harry Potter series.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Blistering Waves**

* * *

"Tangkap mereka!"

Seperti tangan yang tertarik menjauh dari duri yang menggores kulit, Harry membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak impulsif. Dalam sepersekian detik, tangannya sudah jatuh di atas pedangnya, menggenggam erat, bersiap untuk menariknya keluar dan menghunus.

Di luar dugaannya, Hermione bergerak lebih cepat. Ketika keempat temannya yang lain sedang mempersiapkan senjata mereka, Hermione sudah berdiri di depan dengan buku sihirnya melayang dan terbuka, meneriakkan, " _Zèklè Cham_!"

Sambaran demi sambaran petir menghantam tepian pantai di mana prajurit Durmstrang berada. Mereka berteriak, berpencar melindungi diri. Dari kejauhan, mereka terlihat seperti sesendok gula yang ditumpahkan. Bertaburan ke mana-mana, berlarian tidak karuan. Harry tak punya waktu untuk tertawa. Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, dia menarik pedangnya, menyerukan, "Lari, sekarang!"

Keempat temannya tak menunggu lebih lama. Memanfaatkan kelengahan prajurit Durmstrang yang baru saja dihantam oleh sihir petir Hermione, kelimanya segera melompat turun dari Cumi Raksasa—Neville jadi mendadak lincah karena adrenalin yang mencuat—dan bersama-sama, mereka bergegas melalui sela-sela jalan yang dikosongkan prajurit saat mereka lari.

Mereka semua harus selamat, Harry bertekad. Harus. Dia akan memastikan kalau mereka akan hidup, apapun yang terjadi.

Satu jeritan kaget di sampingnya membuat Harry berhenti. Tepat di belakangnya, seorang prajurit berpedang, yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri, memutuskan untuk menarget Ron. Pedangnya meleset hanya beberapa senti dari bahu Ron—Harry hampir panik di sini—tetapi pemuda berkepala merah itu dengan sigap memberikan serangan balik. Sebuah tendangan di perut yang membuat si prajurit terpelanting cukup jauh.

"Kalau begini caranya, kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini!" Ron mengumpat dengan panik. Sebuah pisau kecil yang tebal dipegangnya di depan dada. "Mereka terlalu banyak! Tidak mungkin bisa lewat tanpa melawan mereka!"

Harry menyadari dengan suram bahwa satu demi satu musuhnya telah pulih. Setiap beberapa detik sekali, akan ada orang baru yang menghadang mereka, dan jumlahnya akan terus bertambah. Semakin banyak orang kembali fokus, dan semakin banyak orang menyerang mereka. Serangan Hermione tidak memberikan cukup banyak waktu untuk menahan mereka.

Dan tahu-tahu, dari depan, muncul selusin prajurit yang menunggu mereka dengan senjata terangkat. Harry buru-buru mengerem langkah, berbalik.

Di belakangnya juga tidak lebih baik—ada lebih banyak prajurit menunggu. Begitu juga samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Oh, tidak," Harry mendengar Hermione berbisik parau, " _Tidak_."

Sial.

Mereka terkepung.

Sebuah ledakan di sebelah Harry membuatnya terperanjat. Kepalanya menoleh untuk mendapati Ginny yang tengah memegang erat-erat busurnya, sementara tangan lainnya terjulur, menciptakan pusaran angin kecil yang baru saja mengempaskan lima orang ke belakang.

Sihir angin—kekuatan spesial Ginny.

" _Well_?" tanya Ginny dengan menantang. "Kita tidak mungkin selamanya diam saja di sini, kan?"

Harry menelan ludah. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ginny membuatnya terpukul. _Malu_ , karena seharusnya dia adalah pemberani. Dia adalah pemilik tanda Gryffindor.

Ayolah, Harry, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pernah melawan Quirinus Quirrell dan menang, jadi kenapa harus panik sekarang?

 _Jangan takut. Kalian tidak sendiri._

Pasukan Durmstrang mulai mengepung mereka dari segala arah, melompat dan menyerang dan menembaki mereka dengan sihir.

Harry _tidak_ takut.

Memusatkan sihir pada pedangnya, Harry membuat gerakan menebas yang lebar. Api melesat ke depan membentuk sebuah gelombang. Sejumlah besar prajurit melompat mundur, dan sebagian lagi tidak begitu beruntung—mereka harus mencicipi panas dari api Harry.

"Kita harus membuat kesempatan baru untuk membelah barisan mereka!" teriak Harry di sela-sela suara besi yang menghantam besi, suara sorakan perang dan inkantasi sihir.

"Ide bagus, tapi masalahnya—ugh!" Ron menangkis satu serangan dari prajurit bersenjata tombak, lalu berputar dan menendang belakang lututnya hingga dia terjembab ke depan. " _Bagaimana caranya_?"

"Mereka terlalu banyak!" Hermione menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat beberapa bola-bola energi yang berhasil mengenai banyak prajurit. Mereka tidak terluka, sekilas, tetapi hampir semuanya pingsan setelah terkena serangan itu. "Dan aku yakin, di luar sana, pasti masih ada gelombang yang akan menghadang kita!"

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan!?" Ron berteriak frustrasi. Muak dengan permainan fisik yang melelahkan, dia berkonsentrasi dan mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir, lalu menumpahkannya pada gerombolan prajurit terdekat. Selanjutnya, seakan dia tidak baru saja menyetrum orang, Ron menoleh kepada Neville dengan khawatir. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Neville, yang sedari tadi lebih sering meringkuk dan memegangi kedua kepalanya, segera saja menjadi sasaran empuk bagi musuh. Posisinya di tengah-tengah Ron, Ginny, Harry, dan Hermione membiarkannya untuk tetap aman, tetapi ketika pertarungan mereka semakin sulit dan semakin garang, Neville pada akhirnya terdesak ke pinggiran juga.

Salah satu prajurit Durmstrang menyeringai. Harry berani bertaruh bahwa dia sedang memikirkan, "Mangsa empuk!" ketika dia melihat bagaimana Neville menciut dan melihat ke sana kemari dengan takut.

Namun tentu saja, lagi-lagi, Neville melakukan hal yang tidak tertebak.

"Aku juga… Aku juga bisa bertarung!"

Neville menghirup udara banyak-banyak dengan aura serius yang menegangkan. Dari balik jubah, dia meraih sebua pena, yang mulai bercahaya dan membesar, berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat. Sihir mulai mengumpul di sekitar tubuhnya. Neville memejamkan mata, meneriakkan sebuah mantra di bawah napasnya, dan mengarahkannya pada prajurit yang mengincarnya.

Serpihan-serpihan batu, seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa, bermunculan untuk menghantam musuh. Hanya saja, bebatuan itu terpental begitu saja setelah dia mengenai musuh, tak membekaskan satu goresan pun.

Prajurit di dekat Neville bengong sebentar, lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Serius!? Cuma itu kekuatan yang kau miliki? Menyedihkan! Sudah kuduga, yang namanya bocah memang bocah!"

Masih tersenyum remeh, prajurit itu melemparkan sihir kepada Neville—sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna kemerahan yang kelihatan mengerikan—dan Harry membuka mulutnya tanpa suara.

Neville!

Sihir itu bernasib sama seperti batu-batu Neville. Terpental, tapi kali ini, oleh sihir invisibel yang melindungi Neville.

Harry tak pernah merasa lebih lega dari ini. Dia menoleh kepada Hermione, sebab dugaannya, gadis itulah yang biasanya cekatan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Rupanya, Hermione sama kagetnya dengan Harry. Tidak, bukan Hermione. Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Bukan juga Ron maupun Ginny.

Lalu, kalau bukan mereka—

Itu berarti, Neville sendiri yang…?

"Aku memang… terlihat lemah. Tapi aku juga bisa melakukan sihir!" Neville mengepalkan tangannya, mengangkat wajah, dan berteriak walau rasa takut terdengar jelas di dalam suaranya. Kemudian, kepada teman-temannya, dia berbisik, "Nenekku selalu melatihku dengan cara yang ekstrim… Makanya, mau tidak mau aku harus bisa sihir proteksi. Serahkan urusan pertahanan kepadaku!"

"Heh, ternyata kau tidak buruk juga, Neville!" Ron menepuk bahunya, sebelum fokusnya kembali kepada lawan-lawan di sekitarnya.

Segalanya kembali melebur menjadi ledakan sihir, teriakan penuh kekuatan, pukulan dan tendangan dan tebasan, serta adrenalin dan keinginan untuk keluar dari tempat itu hidup-hidup. Di tengah-tengah semua itu, Harry kembali diingatkan dengan kondisi mereka. Dia harus segera memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sana. Mereka tidak akan bisa menahan semua prajurit ini dalam waktu yang terlalu lama…

"Hei." Ginny melangkah hati-hati mendekati Harry, melepas tiga anak panah sekaligus, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengincar bos mereka saja?"

"Karkaroff?" Harry tersengal seraya menghindari lecutan sihir dari kanannya. "Kau yakin? Kau mau aku menghentikan seorang Judex?"

"Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu bunuh diri dengan menantang seorang Judex." Ginny memutar matanya. "Tapi aku tahu sedikit hal tentang Karkaroff dari orangtuaku, Harry. Mereka pernah melawannya bersama penyihir-penyihir lain… Dan ternyata, Karkaroff adalah seorang pecundang. Dia lebih mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri di atas apapun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Voldemort memilih orang seburuk itu sebagai Judex… Yang jelas, kalau kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengancamnya, dan membuatnya takut, entahlah. Mungkin dia akan menarik kembali pasukannya."

"Mengancamnya?" Kedua mata Harry bergerak-gerak, mencari-cari keberadaan Judex yang bersangkutan di sela-sela pertarungan itu. Butuh waktu sedikit lama, tetapi akhirnya, Harry menemukan Karkaroff di sebuah tempat yang terhindar dari kericuhan. Pria berjenggot itu berdiri sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Santai. Seperti seseorang yang datang menonton acara sirkus sebagai tamu penting. "Dia… hanya berdiri di sana."

" _Yeah_ , kalau aku berani menebak, dia pasti tidak mau ikut-ikutan terluka," sahut Ginny dongkol. Seorang prajurit menjerit merana ketika dia menerima tendangan kuat dari sang gadis. "Pria tua pemalas."

Harry menimbang-nimbang opsi itu di dalam kepalanya. Menghadapi salah satu Judex, jenderal pilihan Voldemort… bisakah Harry melakukannya? Kalaupun memang benar Karkaroff adalah manusia egois pemalas seperti yang Ginny katakan, dia pasti tetap memiliki kemampuan yang pantas sebagai seorang Judex. Tugas Harry untuk 'mengancamnya' tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Namun, tidak ada cara lain yang bisa digunakannya, bukan? Jika mereka tidak cepat memikirkan sesuatu, melakukan _sesuatu_ , mereka tidak akan bertahan lama…

Harry bukan orang paling optimis, tetapi dia berani bertindak nekat. Pemikiran bahwa teman-temannya akan tertangkap dan terluka di sini membuat darahnya mendidih—Harry benci itu di atas semua hal.

Maka, dengan sebuah anggukan, Harry menyetujui tawaran Ginny. "Oke. Oke, aku akan melakukannya."

"Oke," Ginny mengulang perkataan Harry. Wajahnya sedikit muram. Walau Ginny sendiri yang mengusulkannya, dia sebenarnya tidak mau membiarkan Harry pergi seorang diri. "Oke. Biarkan aku membukakan jalan untukmu, lalu—"

Ginny tidak perlu membukakan jalan. Ada jalan lain yang terbuka dari sisinya. Prajurit-prajurit bergerak minggir. Barisan membelah seperti tirai tipis. Dan, Harry menyadari dengan terlambat, ada sesuatu yang datang dari sana. Sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar. Gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Dia datang—seseorang yang harus diwaspadainya.

"Harry!" Ginny menjerit darurat. "Awas—"

Secepat kilat, ujung dari senjata tombak melesat menuju Harry, membawa kejutan energi sihir dan kekuatan yang membuat pasir-pasir—bahkan manusia di sekitarnya—beterbangan.

Pada detik-detik terakhir, Harry berhasil tersadar dari kekagetannya dan melompat minggir. Tombak itu mendarat, meski gagal mengenai target aslinya, membuat debaman keras yang mengerikan. Bila bukan karena instingnya yang mulai terasah, Harry tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya.

Asap debu menyebar dan menipis. Harry menaikkan penjagaannya dan mengacungkan pedangnya kepada siluet di balik asap. Menunggu saat-saat yang menegangkan, mengantisipasi pergerakan lawan…

Tirai asap terbuka. Viktor Krum berdiri dengan tombak andalannya, yang ujungnya berkilat-kilat mengancam.

 _Viktor Krum._

Harry mengumpat jadi-jadian di dalam benaknya.

 _Kenapa harus dia?_

Ayolah, Harry tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya!

Tentu saja, Komandan Durmstrang itu tidak dapat membaca pikiran Harry. Kalau dia memang bisa, dia tidak akan peduli. Karena di matanya, Harry adalah buronan yang diinginkan Lord Voldemort. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Harry pergi semudah itu.

Satu kedipan kemudian, Krum melesat dari tempatnya. Harry menangkis tusukan tombak yang mengincar torsonya dengan susah payah. Kedua lutut Harry tertekuk cukup dalam karena beban kekuatan yang diterimanya dari Krum.

"Viktor Krum…" bisik Harry, hanya untuk mengakui bahwa keberadaan sang pria memang pantas disebut. Namanya memang pantas disebut. "Aku tidak menyangka akan menghadapimu secepat ini."

"Kau yang selama ini mengikutiku," Krum menyatakan dengan suara datar dan tenang, tetapi dia tak terdengar sedang menyalahkan Harry. "Mungkin aku memberimu kebebasan selama ini, tapi tidak lagi. Atas perintah Lord Voldemort, aku akan menangkapmu."

"Sayang sekali," Harry memunculkan sebuah seringai yang terasa tegang, "tapi kau harus bilang kepada Voldemort: Harry menyampaikan _salam manisnya_ , dan dia harus dengan sangat terpaksa menolak tawaran murah hati dari Voldemort untuk datang kepadanya. Selesai."

Krum memicingkan matanya. Harry tahu, segalanya baru akan dimulai setelah ini.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya secara langsung di depan Lord Voldemort... setelah aku menangkapmu, Harry Potter."

Sesaat setelah ucapannya selesai, Krum melompat lincah ke belakang, hanya untuk melesat lagi ke depan dengan tiga hujaman tombak yang cepat. Harry tidak akan berbohong soal ini—dia cukup kewalahan. Semua serangan Krum mengarah kepada titik-titik tubuhnya yang terbuka. Pada dadanya, pada kepala, pada kaki. Serangan Krum datang bertubi-tubi, seperti tak berniat untuk membiarkan Harry mengambil napas. Tak berniat untuk membiarkan Harry _menyerang_.

 _Dia kuat_ , desis Harry. _Dia sangat kuat._

Bagaimanapun juga, pria yang sedang Harry hadapi adalah Komandan Durmstrang, yang biasa meladeni duel satu versus satu dengan prajurit yang diampunya tanpa meneteskan keringat.

Harry melihat sebuah kesempatan ketika bagian dada Krum terbuka lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia buru-buru menghunuskan pedangnya ke bagian tubuh itu. Hanya saja, di saat-saat terakhir, ketika Harry berpikir dia mulai bisa melukai Krum, Komandan Durmstrang berkelit ke samping dengan mudah dan gesit, lalu mencoba menyerang Harry dengan gerakan mengayun dari bawah ke atas.

 _Bodohnya aku_ , umpat Harry. _Tentu saja… itu tadi hanyalah tipuan!_

Melalui mulut-mulut bersemangat penduduk yang menceritakan kehebatan Krum, Harry mengetahui sebuah nama teknik legendaris yang selalu dia gunakan. _Wronski Feint_. Krum akan berpura-pura sedang menjatuhkan pertahanannya, sebelum dia menyerang lawannya dari sudut yang tidak terduga.

Harry berhasil terhindar dari serangan fatal apapun, tetapi dagunya sedikit terluka.

"Jadi, itu adalah _Wronski Feint_ -mu yang terkenal?" sengal Harry, memaksakan seringai getir. "Tidak buruk."

"Kau tahu itu?" Krum tampak kaget.

Aba-aba Harry adalah sebuah anggukan, dan sejurus kemudian, dia kembali melesat ke depan dengan pedang siap menyerang.

Krum dengan mudah memposisikan tombaknya secara horizontal untuk menangkis Harry. Kedua senjata beradu sengit, menyuarakan dentang keras yang menggema. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Krum, tak ada lutut yang tertekuk karena beban serangan. Teknik berpedang Harry tidak ada tandingannya dengan Krum.

Harry ingin mengumpat lebih banyak.

Sialnya, Krum menganggap serangan Harry sebagai perizinan untuk tidak bersungkan-sungkan. Pedang Harry dilemparkan ke samping dengan mudah—dengan _ringan_. Krum melesat ke depan dan memutar-mutar tombaknya, sesekali membuat gerakan menghujam ke depan, lalu dia memutar-mutar tombaknya lagi. Harry dibuat kesulitan untuk menangkis.

Satu gerakan menghujam yang tak terprediksi membuat Harry limbung. Sebelah kakinya tersangkut di dalam pasir. Harry kelabakan, tetapi berhasil mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas untuk memblokir serangan yang nyaris melukainya dengan fatal.

Sebuah garis merah tertoreh di atas pipinya. Goresan kecil. Tombak Krum berhasil memukul mundur Harry, dan jika mereka terus dipaksa untuk bertarung, Harry tidak begitu yakin dengan hasilnya.

Krum memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung, sedangkan Harry adalah seorang amatir. Krum tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi hidup atau mati, tidak memiliki desakan tertentu, sedangkan Harry… dia sedang memegang tanggung jawab untuk melindungi teman-temannya sekarang.

Pertarungan ini memang dari awal berat sebelah. Fakta bahwa ini hanyalah kali ketiga Harry menghadapi pertarungan besar—dibandingkan Krum, yang pasti telah bertarung ratusan kali—tidak terlalu membuat Harry bertambah tenang. Dan, tambahkan juga fakta bahwa kemenangan Harry di pertarungan lalu banyak dibantu oleh faktor keberuntungan.

 _Masa bodoh!_ Harry menggertakkan giginya, dan mendorong balik tombak Krum. _Kalau aku memang hanya menang karena beruntung, aku akan membuat keberuntungan memihak kepadaku lagi hari ini._

Sihir Harry merambat melalui pedangnya seperti ular yang melata malas, menjalar menuju tombak Krum dan kedua tangan yang memegangnya. Panas menyergap kulit sang komandan. Krum melebarkan matanya—hingga saat ini, itu adalah satu-satunya perubahan ekspresi yang pernah Harry lihat darinya—dan membawa dirinya mundur.

"Barusan itu… sihir api," Krum menggenggam tombaknya kuat-kuat, seperti sedang gemas. Dia meletakkan tombaknya di samping tubuh, menjejakkan ujung tumpul tombak ke atas pasir, lalu memejamkan mata. "Baiklah. Jika kau memang ingin bermain sihir, tidak masalah."

Harry tak bisa menebak sihir seperti apa yang akan Krum gunakan, tetapi yang jelas, pertarungan ini mengarah kepada alur yang kurang disukainya. Jika Krum tanpa sihir terasa sekuat itu, Harry tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila dia mengombinasikan serangannya dengan sihir.

"Aku tidak biasa melawan musuhku dengan sihir." Krum merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke samping. Bisikan-bisikan kekuatan mengambang di sekitarnya. Harry tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur, menyiagakan pedangnya dan menjaga fokus. "Tapi karena kau bukan orang biasa, Harry Potter, aku akan memberimu kehormatan untuk menyaksikan sihirku."

Harry merasakan sekitarnya bergetar. Pelan, pelan, pelan, semakin meningkat, semakin bertambah keras, hingga dia bisa mendengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan. Satu demi satu prajurit merasakannya, dan seketika, mereka berhenti bertarung untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Minggir, minggir! Minggir kalau tidak mau hanyut!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sebulir keringat jatuh dari dagu Harry.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Krum? Sihir macam apa yang dia punya?

Dari sebuah tempat, beberapa langkah dari tempat Harry berdiri, suara seorang perempuan—Ginny, pikir Harry—menjerit, "Apa yang—gempa!? Apa yang sedang terjadi!?"

"Datanglah kepadaku." Krum membuka kedua matanya perlahan, seperti tirai besar megah yang tersingkap di awal pertunjukkan, menyambut antisipasi penontonnya.

Gempa di atas pantai semakin besar. Dari belakang Krum, dari arah di mana lautan berada… Harry melihat ombak.

Gulungan demi gulungan ombak yang ganas, meluncur menuju dirinya dengan kecepatan penuh dan membawa serta suara gemuruh yang sangat mengerikan tadi. Ombak itu seperti… hidup. Dan di mata Harry, ombak yang dipanggil Krum terlihat seperti monster yang tak sabar memakannya.

 _Lakukan sesuatu_ , benaknya berteriak penuh peringatan. _Lindungi dirimu!_

Melindungi bagaimana? Harry tidak terlalu bagus dalam sihir proteksi—tidak semua orang memiliki bakat alamiah dalam melakukan sihir tertentu. Menghindar hampir tidak mungkin dilakukan. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah melakukan sebuah trik dengan apinya.

Tapi, bagaimana? Apinya tentu akan langsung padam terkena air sebanyak itu!

Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, Harry mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap untuk membentuk tameng api sekuat mungkin. Dari sudut matanya, sesuatu bergerak. Kemudian, sebuah suara yang familier.

" _Protego_!"

Ombak menghantam tanah dengan kejam. Bergulung-gulung cepat, lalu memecah menjadi buih-buih kecil yang tak berbahaya. Apapun tameng ajaib yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Harry menghilang. Sisa cipratan dari hantaman ombak membentuk pancuran kecil yang menghujani Harry, dan siapapun yang masih menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Tunggu. Siapa yang membuat tameng barusan?

Harry berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengusir disorientasi. Butuh waktu tambahan hingga konsentrasi Harry kembali, dan dia menyadari _siapa_ sosok baru yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Hermione!" Harry berseru dengan parau. Kecemasannya bercampur dengan kelegaan. Hermione ada di hadapannya, selamat dari serangan barusan.

Tidak.

Nyatanya, justru _Hermione_ yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Krum.

Harry teringat Quirinus Quirrell dan Troll. Teringat bagaimana Hermione, yang masih dirantai sebagai budak, berhasil menyelamatkan Harry dengan kecerdasan dan keberaniannya.

Harry hampir tertawa. Harus berapa kali lagi dia akan membiarkan Hermione menyelamatkannya?

( _Menyedihkan_. Sebuah suara, yang anehnya terdengar seperti Voldemort, berbisik tajam di dalam kepalanya. _Inikah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup?_

 _Menyedihkan_.)

 _Diam_ , geram Harry, entah kepada siapa. _Aku tahu itu, aku tahu!_

"Hermione, kau—"

"Pergilah, Harry!" Hermione berbisik kepada Harry dengan nada yang tak memberi kesempatan berargumen. "Kejarlah Igor Karkaroff! Biar aku yang menangani prajurit di sini."

Sepasang mata Harry membola sebesar kelereng. Tidak lagi. Kenapa dia harus selalu dipaksa untuk memilih opsi untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya bertarung tanpanya?

Agaknya, Hermione telah memperkirakan tuaian protes dari mulut Harry, karena selanjutnya dia memotong balasan Harry dengan tatapan memperingatkan sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan dagunya.

Pada arah timur laut, Igor Karkaroff tengah berlari dan menghilang di balik sebuah dinding rumah kecil yang terbengkalai.

"Dia lari!" Harry mendesis kesal. Pedangnya dia kibaskan ke samping dengan lecutan cepat, membayangkan bahwa udara yang baru dia belah adalah tubuh Igor Karkaroff. "Dia melarikan diri!"

Setidaknya, satu asumsi Ginny berhasil terbukti. Igor Karkaroff adalah seorang pecundang, dan Harry tidak perlu menemuinya secara langsung untuk meyakini kebenaran fakta itu.

"Pergilah," suruh Hermione dengan lebih lembut.

"Yang benar saja!" Tatapan frantik Harry jatuh kepada Krum, yang perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, lalu kepada Hermione… yang terlihat sendu, tetapi penuh resolusi. "Tapi kau… Melawan dia…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Hermione mencoba menenangkannya dengan suara kecil yang tidak biasa. Harry ingin menyanggah, _kau tidak baik-baik saja_. Dia pada akhirnya memilih bungkam, karena kedua mata Hermione bersinar. Penuh dengan harapan. Penuh dengan determinasi dan semangat. Harry tidak ingin menghancurkan itu dengan perkataan bodohnya. "Aku tahu dia adalah musuh," bisiknya. "Pergilah, Harry."

Pandangan Harry melekat cukup lama pada Hermione. Dan, dengan gerakan yang pelan sekali, seakan Harry tak mau melakukannya, dia mengangguk.

Senyuman Hermione tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi cukup untuk menenangkan Harry.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku," sambung Harry, "Kau akan selamat."

"Tentu." Hermione mengangguk mantap. "Aku janji."

Keduanya bertukar tatapan selama setengah menit, sebelum Harry memutar tubuh dan berlari secepat mungkin mengejar Karkaroff.

 _Baiklah. Saatnya mengejar seorang pecundang._

XOXO

Pasir di bawah kedua kakinya terasa lembab. Lengket seperti lumpur. Di sekitarnya, sedikit air masih menggenang dan menunggu diserap bumi. Sisa-sisa serangan Viktor Krum masih menampakkan bekasnya di sana.

Hermione berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Tameng sihir tidak sepenuhnya berhasil melindunginya dari cipratan air yang begitu banyak.

Tubuh Hermione menggigil bukan karena dingin.

Di seberangnya, Viktor melangkah perlahan-lahan, seperti tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Viktor tidak segera melesat dengan tombaknya. Viktor tidak segera menyerang, dan Hermione _tahu kenapa_.

Hermione tidak berani menatapnya, tetapi dia _harus_. Dia harus menghadapi musuhnya dengan berani. Dia tidak boleh ragu.

"Herm-own-ninny," Suara Viktor terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya. Ada berbagai emosi yang bercampur dan melekat di sana. Hermione sendiri tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan itu dibisikkan dengan putus asa. _Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa_. Selama ini, Hermione juga memikirkan begitu banyak 'kenapa' di dalam kepalanya, hingga dia dibuat pusing.

Viktor membuatnya pusing.

Hermione menelan ludah, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan mendongak.

Viktor masih terlihat sama. _Familier_ , bahkan. Dia masih memiliki bekas luka di dekat bibirnya. Kontur rahang dan tulang wajah yang tegas membuatnya terlihat galak, tetapi di saat itu, Hermione tak lagi merasakan kegalakan apapun dari Viktor. Hermione tahu penyebabnya, ketika dia berpindah untuk mengamati kedua mata Viktor.

Mereka berpendar lemah, seperti bara api yang menolak dimatikan angin. Penuh kesedihan.

Kenapa. Kenapa. _Kenapa_.

Hermione tahu jawabannya. Dan dia tak akan lagi kehilangan resolusinya, tidak akan.

"Karena aku harus," jawab Hermione setenang mungkin. "Aku memiliki alasan untuk bertarung. Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, aku akan berada di samping orang itu—" _Harry_ , "—untuk melindunginya. Untuk melihat dunia yang lebih baik."

Sorot mata Viktor sedikit bergetar, lalu mengeras.

 _Aku akan membunuhnya_ , katanya. Dia akan membunuh semua musuhnya.

"Jangan menahan diri, Viktor." Hermione menyentuh bukunya, membiarkannya membuka dan melayang di hadapannya. "Saat ini, di sini… aku dan kau adalah musuh."

Viktor tidak segera menjawab.

Hermione melihat kedua alisnya tertekuk lebih dalam.

Dengan satu gerakan mulus, Viktor kembali memegang tombaknya, kali ini mengarahkan ujungnya kepada Hermione.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berkata begitu."

Hermione bersiap. Berbagai mantra spontan telah menunggu di ujung lidah. Dia menunggu dengan napas tertahan, seperti menunggu harimau mengerikan untuk menerkam.

 _Satu, dua, tiga…_

Kaki Viktor bergerak maju dengan cepat.

Kemudian, keduanya _bertarung_.

" _Toubiyon_!" Hermione berseru. Sihirnya mengarah kepada Viktor yang melompat ke atasnya dengan ujung tombak bersiap menusuk. Pada udara yang semula tenang, muncul pusaran-pusaran angin yang memblokir serangan Viktor.

Viktor menggertakkan gigi dan mendorong. Mendorong. _Mendorong_.

Hermione mendorong lebih keras. Sihir anginnya, entah karena keajaiban dari mana, berhasil membuat Viktor melompat mundur.

Namun Hermione tahu, dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya sendiri bernapas lega. Tentunya, Viktor akan memanfaatkan celah yang ada untuk memberikan lebih banyak serangan. Selama pertarungan singkat Viktor dengan Harry, Hermione sedikit menghafal gaya bertarungnya.

Hermione bertekad, bukan hanya Viktor yang tak berniat untuk memberi lawannya kesempatan bersantai. Dirinya juga.

" _Flanm dife Vag_!" Gulungan-gulungan api terlontar menuju Viktor. Pinggirannya bergerak-gerak liar, tidak sabar untuk menjilat pakaian dan kulit dan apapun yang bisa dirusaknya. Namun, Viktor kembali mengejutkan Hermione.

Dengan satu jentikan tangan, Viktor membisikkan sebuah mantra, dan genangan ombak yang belum terlalu meresap ke dalam pasir kembali naik untuk berkumpul di depan badan Viktor membentuk tameng. Sekejap, api Hermione padam, menyisakan asap yang tak melukai.

"Pengguna _multi-element_?" Viktor bertanya dengan nada terpukau—nada yang digunakannya saat bercerita tentang laut yang disukainya. "Hebat sekali. Tapi, sihirku tidak akan kalah."

Viktor mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Hermione segera tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya—dia memanggil ombaknya lagi. Secara impulsif, Hermione segera mendirikan tameng kokoh yang terdiri dari bebatuan, lalu mendirikan sebuah tameng sihir invisibel di sekitar tubuhnya.

Gulungan ombak datang lebih cepat kali ini. Menghantam lebih keras. Tameng batu Hermione roboh, tetapi setidaknya berhasil meredam sedikit kekuatan yang datang. Andai Hermione terlambat sebentar saja dalam mendirikan tamengnya, mungkin dia akan tergilas ombak itu.

Hermione menggertakkan gigi. Viktor kuat, terlalu kuat. Bahkan dalam menggunakan sihir—yang seharusnya merupakan titik ofensif terkuat Hermione—dia masih _lebih kuat_.

Tapi, masih belum. Hermione masih bisa berjuang.

Mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, Hermione membisikkan, " _Blizzard Douch_."

Beberapa lusin pecahan es muncul di atas Hermione, melesat menuju Viktor seperti sebuah hujan. Akan tetapi, Viktor dengan cekatan memutar-mutar tombaknya di depan tubuh, menghalau dan memecahkan es manapun yang datang.

Memiliki kemampuan fisik _dan_ sihir yang hebat, Viktor jelas lebih unggul dalam pertarungan ini. Dan dengan semakin lama berjalannya pertarungan itu, Hermione merasa bahwa kekuatan Viktor seperti terus bertambah.

Rasanya seolah… dia menahan diri, sejak awal.

"Datanglah!" Viktor meraung keras, dan sebuah gumpalan ombak terbentuk dari genangan-genangan yang tersisa di atas pantai, mengarah menuju Hermione.

Itu adalah serangan yang benar-benar tidak diduga. Hermione hampir tidak sempat membuat tamengnya—dia tidak sempat mendirikan tameng batunya lagi, dan hanya sempat mendirikan tameng sihir kecil. Tak kuat menahan air yang menukik dan menghantamnya berkali-kali, tameng itu pecah. Hermione terlempar ke belakang.

Gemuruh air mereda. Ombak Viktor kembali pecah, membentuk hujan kecil yang membasahi Hermione.

 _Dia kuat_. Hermione tersenyum masam. _Viktor memang hebat._

Meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, Hermione memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Sedikit volume air dibatukkan dari mulutnya. Hermione mengusap hidungnya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menatap Viktor.

Jantung Hermione seperti teremas. Viktor masih berdiri tegak, tetapi—

Dia terlihat… bingung. Tersesat. Pegangannya pada tombak mengendur. Hermione yakin sekali, dirinya sempat melihat jari-jari Viktor berkedut aneh.

Viktor menatap Hermione seakan dia baru saja melakukan dosa terbesar. Mata cokelatnya melebar, hampa. Ketakutan.

Oh.

Kedua mata Hermione terasa panas.

 _Oh, Viktor…_

Hermione tidak menyukai ide untuk melukai Viktor dengan cara apapun. Sepertinya, Viktor memikirkan hal yang sama terhadap Hermione.

 _Kenapa_.

Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa harus Hermione dan Viktor yang bertemu sebagai musuh?

Kenapa mereka harus bertarung dan saling menyakiti?

 _Hentikan_ , sebuah suara di dalam relung Hermione menegur. _Kau tahu jawabannya. Kau tahu kenapa. Jangan membiarkan dirimu goyah lagi._

"V-Viktor…" Hermione mendorong dirinya bangkit di atas kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Dia terjatuh kembali pada percobaan pertama, lalu bangkit lagi. Memaksa kepada dirinya sendiri— _ayo, Hermione Granger, bangun, bangun, bangun._ "Jangan lupa siapa dirimu."

Viktor mengambil tarikan napas terkejut. Tangannya berkedut lagi, seakan dia sedang menahan keinginan hatinya untuk bergerak menolong sang gadis.

"Jangan lupa… kalau kau sedang berdiri sebagai Komandan Durmstrang." Hermione berlutut, dan dari sana, dia perlahan berdiri dengan gerakan patah-patah. Kaki kanannya tergelincir. Dia hampir terjatuh lagi, tetapi berhasil menemukan keseimbangan pada akhirnya. "Tak peduli apakah kita adalah kenalan baik, kenyataannya tetap sama. Kau Komandan Durmstrang. Aku pemberontak. Kau dan aku adalah musuh. Karena itu…" Hermione tersenyum meski bibirnya terasa kaku. Meski segalanya terasa berat. "Jangan. Jangan berbelas kasihan kepadaku. Bertarunglah demi tugas dan tanggung jawabmu, dan aku juga akan bertarung untuk tujuanku sendiri."

Otot-otot wajah Viktor melemas, menampakkan kelembutan dalam ekspresi terkesima. "Kau kuat sekali," bisiknya takjub. "Kau adalah perempuan. Kenapa kau kuat sekali?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan bukanlah indikasi yang bagus untuk mengukur kemampuan seseorang, bukan?" Hermione tertawa kecil. "Kau juga. Kau lebih kuat, Viktor."

Ujung bibir Viktor tertarik ke atas. "Dan kau… Kau sangat mengagumkan, _Hermione_."

Bola mata Hermione membesar. "Kau…" Sebuah helaan napas mengembus cepat dari mulut Hermione. "Namaku. Kau mengucapkannya dengan…"

Dengan benar. Dengan indah.

"Kau benar." Viktor mengencangkan pegangannya pada tombak. Tatapannya kembali jernih. Fokus. "Kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya ragu. Aku adalah Komandan Durmstrang, dan aku memiliki sebuah misi yang harus kulakukan… Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Tangan Viktor terulur ke depan. Dalam sekejap, gulungan besar ombak telah naik dan muncul di balik punggungnya. "Keluarkan sihir terkuatmu. Mari kita mencari tahu—ombakku, atau sihir elemenmu… manakah yang lebih kuat."

"Siapa takut." Hermione menyeringai.

Gumpalan bebatuan mulai bermunculan di sekitarnya. Kali ini, Hermione berniat untuk sedikit kreatif. Dia melapisi bebatuan itu dengan kobaran elemen apinya, membuatnya seperti meteor tiruan. Untuk melindungi api itu agar tak padam, Hermione menambahkan lagi satu lapis elemen angin yang berputar-putar seperti bor.

"Majulah, Viktor!"

Kemudian, dua sihir hebat saling beradu.

XOXO

Igor Karkaroff berhenti berlari di tepian pantai, tepat ketika ujung sepatunya yang mengilap menyentuh jilatan ombak kecil.

Harry, yang masih berada cukup jauh dari sang Judex, merasakan kemenangan besar di dalam dirinya, dan bersorak, _ini adalah akhir pelarianmu, Igor Karkaroff!_

Namun Karkaroff bukan berhenti karena terpojok. Dia tidak berhenti karena tak punya tujuan lain untuk berlari.

Di hadapan Karkaroff, permukaan laut bergetar hebat. Harry mengira bahwa Krum sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sihir ombaknya.

Namun, yang datang bukan gulungan ombak, seperti yang Harry perkirakan. Krum rupanya tidak bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Sebab, sebentar kemudian, perairan di depan Karkaroff membelah. Memberi jalan untuk sesuatu yang menyembul.

Puing-puing, reruntuhan, dan sisa bangunan yang hancur. Mereka bermunculan dari bawah laut, satu demi satu. Menjalar dan bermekaran seperti karpet yang tergelar untuk membentuk sebuah jalan. Pada ujung jalan itu, sebuah bangunan kecil muncul dengan satu semburan air yang kuat.

Harry terlalu terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya hingga dia hampir tak menyadari bahwa Karkaroff telah berlari di atas puing-puing aneh itu, menuju bangunan berbentuk setengah lingkaran di seberang sana. Sebelum seorang prajurit sadar dan menghalanginya, Harry lekas menyusul.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Harry tidak begitu enak. Bangunan di seberang sana seperti meneriakkan kejanggalan kepada Harry. Dan setelah dirinya sampai setengah jalan di atas deretan puing itu, barulah Harry tersadar.

Sihir. Yang membuat segalanya ganjil di sekitar tempat itu adalah hawa dari sebuah sihir aneh. Sihir itu berbeda dengan milik Hermione, yang terasa terang, atau milik Ron, yang menghentak-hentak.

Sihir di sekitar bangunan itu… mencekam.

Gelap. Mengerikan.

Karkaroff telah menghilang di balik pintu berdaun dua dari bangunan itu. Harry mempercepat langkahnya, memegangi pedangnya lebih erat, dan bergegas.

Perkiraannya, pintu itu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk. Karkaroff tentunya ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungi dirinya sendiri di dalam sana.

Rupanya tidak. Ketika Harry sampai di depan bangunan, tepat di hadapan pintu yang sama-sama berlumutnya dengan puing lain, dia mendorong. Dan pintu terbuka dengan mudah. Terlampau mudah.

Tidak ada jebakan. Tidak ada kunci. Tidak ada… apapun. Harry merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Di belakang pintu, segalanya tampak gelap. Harry mengambil satu langkah ke dalam. Belum terjadi apa-apa.

Lalu—

Cahaya keunguan datang begitu saja dari atas Harry. Kedua matanya refleks memejam.

" _Well, well, well._ " Sebuah suara rendah menyambangi pendengaran Harry. "Lihat siapa yang punya nyali untuk mengikutiku kemari."

 _Karkaroff!?_

Harry membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menghunuskan senjatanya ke depan.

Sosok Igor Karkaroff berdiri di seberang ruangan. Pria itu mengenakan jaket yang terbuat dari bulu hewan licin, dengan sebuah topi _beaver_ di atas kepalanya. Wajah berjenggotnya menunjukkan sebuah seringai arogan. "Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup, Harry Potter…" Karkaroff membungkuk dalam-dalam. Hanya saja, bukan karena hormat. Segala gestur yang dilakukannya terkesan angkuh dan meremehkan. "Terima kasih, karena kau mempermudah tugasku untuk menangkapmu."

Di belakang Harry, pintu ruangan tertutup dengan suara keras. Dia tak perlu pergi ke sana untuk tahu bahwa jalan keluar manapun sekarang terkunci.

Yah. Harry sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak melarikan diri lagi?" tantang Harry. "Aku harus berterima kasih juga, kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengejar pantat tuamu lagi."

"Kurang ajar," Karkaroff menggeram. "Kau akan belajar untuk menjaga mulutmu setelah ini, Bocah."

Karkaroff mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berukuran sedang dari dalam jubah hitamnya. Bagian atas tongkat itu, Harry mencatat, adalah sebuah ornamen berbentuk tengkorak kecil… yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti tengkorak betulan.

" _Mengerikan_ ," komentar Harry. Pada titik ini, dia tak lagi tahu kenapa dia terus memanas-manasi musuhnya.

"Teruslah berbicara selama kau bisa." Karkaroff memandanginya penuh benci. "Karena setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Judex itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Gumaman mantra yang tak Harry kenali terucap dari mulutnya, mendengung seperti suara lebah.

" _O ou pouri_

 _Fe ke m'kontan_

 _O ou rele byen fo_

 _Obyei lod mwen yo!"_

Lambat laun, Harry merasakan seisi bangunan itu berguncang. Setiap jengkal dinding mendadak bersinar dengan warna ungu yang aneh. Harry menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dinding ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali batu-batu dan tulisan aneh, yang sekarang mulai bercahaya satu demi satu.

Trik aneh macam apa yang akan dilakukan Karkaroff?

 _Tetap tenang, Harry._

Rapalan mantra Karkaroff berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian, dengan sebuah senyuman gila, Karkaroff merentangkan kedua tangannya lebih lebar, dan dia berseru, "Datanglah, pelayan-pelayanku!"

Sesuatu mulai termanifestasi dari atas lantai yang dipijak Harry. Semula, mereka berwarna transparan, bertekstur seperti tanah liat, dan bergerak-gerak seperti likuid. Harry menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika tubuh mereka kembali melebur dan bercampur berulang kali. Mereka mengingatkan Harry akan tanah liat yang sedang dibentuk menjadi kerajinan indah.

Setiap dari bentuk itu mulai menjelma menjadi tubuh-tubuh manusia. Harry membelalak horor.

 _Tidak. Tunggu, bukankah mereka…_

Harry hampir merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya dari awal?

Kulit keabuan, mata yang hanya diisi kekosongan berwarna putih, tubuh tanpa daging, dan suara-suara mengerikan yang tak mungkin manusiawi…

Inferi. Karkaroff baru saja memanggil pasukan Inferi.

"Menakjubkan, bukan?" Karkaroff terkekeh selagi dia mengelus tengkorak di atas tongkatnya. "Mereka adalah pelayan yang lebih kompeten dari manusia biasa… Lord Voldemort telah bermurah hati mengajariku untuk mengendalikan mereka. Dan aku akan memastikan kalau kau, Harry Potter, tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

"Apa-apaan?" Harry mendesis ngeri. Inferius terdekat menggeram dan mencaplokkan gigi-giginya pada udara kosong, seperti tak sabar sekali ingin memakan Harry. Jika mereka tak berada dalam kendali penuh Karkaroff, mungkin pada detik ini, Harry sudah diserbu habis.

"Kau tahu orang-orang yang termakan rumor dan berdatangan ke gua laut itu?" Seringai Karkaroff terlihat kejam.

 _Menyebalkan_ , tambah Harry. Dia ingin menanamkan tinjunya pada hidung bengkok Karkaroff.

"Mereka tak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi, orang-orang bodoh itu. Entah mereka terbunuh di tengah laut, atau terserang oleh Inferi di dalam gua…" Karkaroff mendengus. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada manusia yang diserang Inferi? Ya… Mereka akan menjadi salah satu dari Inferi juga. Tidak buruk, sebab pasukanku bertambah. Dan bagaimana dengan mereka yang mati sebelum sampai di gua, yang memohon-mohon agar diberi keselamatan? Aku sedang memikirkan untuk menambah pelayanku sebanyak mungkin, kau tahu. Jadi aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhir mereka. Aku memberi mereka kesempatan untuk hidup… sebagai _Inferiu_ s _-_ ku."

"Brengsek." Harry menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat sekali sampai lengannya bergetar. "Kau mengubah orang-orang itu menjadi… Inferi!?"

"Kalau itu benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Potter?" tantang Karkaroff dengan dagu runcing terangkat. "Mereka yang telah menjadi Inferi tidak akan lagi bisa menjadi manusia semula… sebab tubuh asli mereka tak lagi bernyawa."

"Setidaknya, aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka dari tangan kotormu," kata Harry lambat-lambat. "Kau yakin dengan ini, Karkaroff? Kupikir Inferi takut terhadap api. Kalau begitu, kau memilih lawan yang salah."

Seringai pada wajah Karkaroff perlahan-lahan surut. "Kau tidak tahu kapan kau harus menutup mulut, hm?" Detik berikutnya, nada Karkaroff naik—sebuah perubahan yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan—dan telunjuknya mengarah kepada Harry dengan penuh ancaman. "Cobalah membuka mulut kecilmu itu ketika mereka semua menyerangmu!"

Hentakan tongkat Karkaroff pada dinding di sebelahnya adalah sebuah aba-aba. Inferi yang sedari tadi diam di tempatnya bergerak maju dengan cepat dan serentak. Harry nyaris gagal menghindari cakaran dari dua Inferi pertama. Dia bergeser ke samping, menggerakkan pedangnya membentuk dua tebasan lebar. Dua kepala Inferi terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

Inferi lain tak menunggu lama. Satu di kanan Harry mencoba untuk menggigit lengannya. Harry mendorongnya pergi dengan semburan api dari tangan kirinya—cukup efektif, karena segerombol besar Inferi melangkah mundur. Dia cepat-cepat menyalurkan sihir pada pedangnya, membuatnya terselubung dalam api, dan menggunakannya untuk menebas satu Inferius yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang.

Baiklah. Mungkin Harry bisa menangani pertarungan ini. Musuhnya berjumlah besar, tetapi mereka takut terhadap api. Dia bisa melakukan ini, dia bisa…

Harry didorong semangat baru. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan. Karena bertambah percaya diri, gerakan Harry semakin energetik. Dia menebas, berputar, menebas, menebas, lebih banyak menebas, dan sesekali membakar…

Satu tebasan terbaru mendarat pada Inferius di hadapannya. Harry menyeringai, bersiap untuk menyerang Inferi lain—

Dan dia mendadak berhenti, menyadari ketika sesuatu yang tidak wajar terjadi.

Dada Inferius itu, yang semula memiliki luka menganga akibat pedang Harry, perlahan bergerak-gerak. Permukaan kulitnya mengingatkan Harry kepada lilin hidup. Harry hanya bisa menganga ketika dua ujung kulit yang terpisah pada Inferius itu bergerak mendekat, menyatu, merekat.

Dan, dalam sekejap mata, luka Inferius itu sirna. Seakan baru saja ada waktu yang dibalikkan.

Harry mengumpat.

"Kau baru tersadar?" Karkaroff mengeluarkan tawa rendah meledek. "Percuma saja, Potter. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang kau bunuh, mereka akan terus kembali. Mereka akan terus hidup. Ruangan ini telah didesain untuk mendukung sihir _necromancy_. Kau lihat batu-batu dan tulisan itu? Ya, ya… Berkat semua itu, Inferi-ku bisa jadi sekuat ini."

Gigi gerigi saling beradu di dalam mulut Harry. _Ini lebih merepotkan dari yang kuduga…_

Harry menyisir pandangannya pada sekeliling. Bebatuan aneh itu masih berkilau dengan menyebalkan. Dahi Harry terlipat. Kalau dia menghancurkan seisi ruangan ini, bisakah dia melemahkan sihir Karkaroff…?

Patut dicoba, sepertinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Harry melompat menuju tempat yang cukup kosong, menunggu dengan pedang teracung tinggi. Seperti menganggap itu sebagai sebuah invitasi, beberapa Inferi meluncurkan dirinya kepada Harry dengan tangan-tangan membusuk yang siap merobek.

 _Kena kau._

"Kau bosan dengan api?" Harry menunjukkan sebuah cengiran hambar. "Kalau begitu, kuberi kau sesuatu yang lain!"

Pedang Harry diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu dibawanya ke atas tanah kuat-kuat dengan hantaman keras. Serpihan-serpihan batu, besar dan kecil, melompat dan terlempar dari retakan lantai. Dengan sedikit sihir levitasi yang Harry pelajari dari Hermione, dia mengarahkan bebongkahan batu ke arah sekelompok Inferi di sekitarnya, mengenai tubuh-tubuh pucat mereka dengan menyakitkan dan melempar mereka menjauh.

Seperti tidak mengenal jera, tiga Inferi di antara mereka segera pulih. Mereka meringis dan meraung, menunjukkan taring mereka pada Harry. Namun, Harry tak takut. Tidak terlalu. Inferi tidak punya cukup intelijensi untuk belajar dari kesalahan terdahulu. Maka, ketika mereka menyerang lagi, Harry sempat memutar bola matanya dengan lelah, sebelum dia melakukan trik yang sama. Menghantam lantai dan mengirim bongkahan batu-batu besar dari lantai yang hancur kepada mereka.

Masalahnya bukan pada kecerdasan mereka. Yang lebih merepotkan adalah regenerasi mereka, dan fakta bahwa mereka bisa terus menerus hidup…

 _Tetap tak ada salahnya mencoba._

Harry memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, menekuk lututnya, dan memancangkan pandangannya ke depan seakan dia akan berlomba lari betulan.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Tepat ketika satu Inferius hampir menangkap Harry, pemuda itu telah melesat pergi. Dia mendarat—tidak, _menabrakkan diri_ pada dinding—dan seperti sebelumnya, dia mengirimkan bongkahan batu dari dinding hancur itu kepada sejumlah besar Inferi.

Harry tidak berhenti di situ. Detik-detik berikutnya, dia bertingkah seperti orang gila—berlari ke sana kemari, menabrak semuanya, menghancurkan dinding dan lantai dan apapun menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Memporakporandakan segalanya.

Karkaroff, sayangnya, telah memahami apa yang Harry incar. "Kau gila, Potter!? Kalau kau menghancurkan semuanya, satu bangunan ini akan tenggelam!"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu!" seru Harry. Tanpa menatap sekitarnya, Harry memunculkan badai api kecil untuk menghanguskan segelintir Inferi yang mulai mengganggu. Regenerasi mereka mulai melambat, pikir Harry. _Bagus sekali_. "Kalau seisi bangunan ini tenggelam, setidaknya kau ikut bersamaku."

"Tenggelam? Aku?" Sekujur tubuh Karkaroff bergetar karena amarah. "Konyol, Potter! Konyol sekali! Jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, kau salah!"

Karkaroff memegang tongkatnya dengan kedua tangan. " _Leve_!" Satu ayunan tongkat kemudian, bola-bola besar berbentuk biru bermunculan dan terbang menuju Harry secepat kedipan mata. Harry segera melompat dari sana untuk menghindar. Pada tempatnya semula berada, bola-bola aneh itu meledak ketika mereka menghantam lantai.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau membuat bangunan ini tenggelam, Karkaroff!" seru Harry. "Kenapa kau malah mempercepat prosesnya?"

"Diam!" desis Karkaroff. Harry dapat merasakan desperasinya dari jauh. "Kau, Potter, lebih baik duduk manis di sana untuk menerima sedikit pelajaran dariku!"

"Kau yakin soal itu?" Harry tersenyum mengejek. "Voldemort tidak suka berbagi. Dia jelas tidak suka kalau mangsanya dilukai lebih dulu—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Karkaroff membentak. "Pangeran Kegelapan tidak memberitahuku apapun, kecuali untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup! Jangan mencoba mengelak… Jangan coba-coba…"

Bola-bola itu meluncur menuju Harry. Mereka mengelilingi tubuh Harry, mengitarinya seperti komidi putar. Sejujurnya, yang membuat Harry takut bukanlah ledakan yang mereka munculkan, melainkan suara-suara aneh yang bisa dia dengar.

Mereka mengeluarkan suara seperti… tangisan… jeritan… isakan.

Harry merinding. Refleks, dia menggerakkan pedangnya dengan cepat untuk membelah bola pertama sebelum dia sempat meledak. "Tadi Inferi, sekarang ini!? Hal aneh apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan!?"

"Menarik, bukan?" Karkaroff tertawa-tawa sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke segala arah. "Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa yang kuambil dari manusia yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, ke dalam emosi gelap mereka… Kesedihan, amarah, dendam, keputusasaan."

Bola-bola itu bergerak semakin dekat. Harry mengeluarkan lingkaran api yang mampu mendorong mereka mundur, barang untuk sementara. Selagi ada celah, Harry dengan cepat menebas bola-bola itu. Suara tangisan anak kecil. _Tebas_. Suara jeritan pria. _Tebas_. Suara jeritan lagi. _Tebas, tebas, tebas_.

Karkaroff menjentikkan jarinya. Lebih banyak bola-bola biru aneh muncul. Harry menggertakkan gigi dan menahan umpatannya. Dia tidak akan memberi Karkaroff kepuasan dengan membiarkan dirinya terlihat frustrasi. Tidak akan. Karena itu, Harry memilih untuk menyerang dan menyerang, memotong. Membakar.

Sayangnya, Harry tidak menyadari satu kesalahannya saat itu.

"Mereka sepertinya cukup membuatmu tertarik, hm? Tapi bukankah kau melupakan sesuatu, Potter?" Karkaroff menyeringai. "Jangan pernah membiarkan punggungmu terbuka lebar."

Dari belakang Harry, sesuatu menempelkan diri pada punggungnya.

 _Inferius_ , benak Harry menyuplai dengan panik.

Dia tak sempat melakukan apapun, karena selanjutnya, tubuhnya terdorong ke dinding.

 _Sial—_

Lalu, segalanya meledak. Inferius itu _meledak_.

 _Tidaktidaktidak—_

Bersama reruntuhan dinding, Harry terlempar keluar bangunan dan terjatuh ke dalam laut.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Spell yang Hermione gunakan di sini ditulis dalam bahasa Haitian Creole.**

 **Spell Karkaroff ditulis dalam bahasa yang sama dengan mengandalkan Google Translate ahaha. Artinya: Wahai kau yang membusuk, ikuti kegelapanku. Wahai kau yang berteriak, patuhi perintahku. Wkwkwk emang kedengaran songong, sih.**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa! ^_^**


End file.
